¡¡rescate a las chikas!
by Chibi-Mela-Black Sheep
Summary: mi 1º fic TT!, que pasaria si las chicas fueran raptadas por la mafia y los jovenes shamanes tubieran que rescatarlas!, pues averiguenlos en mi fic que mugre de sumary, MI 1º sumary y es una basura u.ú [capitulo 11 up!]
1. Al rescate!

N.A: 'Esta historia esta basada en la serie Shaman King, los personajes alternos a la serie son de la vida real, si alguno de mis amigo por alguna casualidad de la vida llega a leerlo quiero avisar que lo que eh puesto en las descripciones son basadas en mis afirmaciones, ninguna fue hecha para ofender ya que los puse por que los considero GRANDES amigos mios haci que si llegaran a leerlo y se ofenden yo nunca tube esa intencion por que lo hize por que los encuentro simpaticos y les quise poner en mi fic, haci que si se ofenden avisenme para arreglar lo que los ofendio  
  
GRACIAS!!!  
  
lexico:   
  
"------"= descripciones  
  
(------)= gestos o descripciones cortas de objetos  
  
[n.a:-----]= notas de autora  
  
C_M= Chibi_Mela, esto lo puse que como autora queria apareser, si me llaman Mela o Melona en el fic es por que asi me llaman en la vida real  
  
//----//= acciones como de entrada, salida, apariciones, etc  
  
*-----*= tiempo  
  
En un lugar secreto no tan secreto  
  
" en una sala grande con un gran sillon y una chimenea se encontraban platicando 2 chicas, la sentada tenia no mas alla de 12, tenia un traje como el de morfeo, esos lentes que tambien usa morfeo y un pelo castaño oscuro amarrado en un tomate y la otra una chika de 15, alta, tenia un traje como el de triniti¡ con gafas matrix y con el pelo de color castaño claro casi rubio sulto como a la estatura de los hombros [n.a:por siaca este fic no tiene nada que ver con matrix solo tienen esa vestimenta por que la encuentro demaciado bkn]  
  
C_M: esata todo listo, Guu?? [n.a:por que alla pesto el nombre Guu no es por Chobit sino que lo puse por que es el apodo de una amiga]  
  
Guu: asi es, solo falta que confirmen los espias  
  
C_M: perfecto, pronto cumplire mi sueño!!  
  
Guu: acabar con el hambre??  
  
C_M: el otro  
  
Guu: lograr la paz mundial??  
  
C_M: el otro  
  
Guu: curar todas las enfermedades  
  
C_M: el otro!!!!!  
  
Guu: matar a los hombres??  
  
C_M: eso si, pero en especial quiero ser la shaman mas poderos  
  
Guu: yo igual T-T  
  
C_M: tu seras la segunda, jajajajajaja  
  
Guu: jajajajajajajaja  
  
"aparese una chika de 12, con un traje de espia (ya saben traje negro un algo ajustado con botas gafas pero la diferencia es que ella tenia un abrido largo negro como el de seto kaiba) y pelo negro amarrado en una trensa asta un poco mas abajo del cuello   
  
Katsumi: oye mela!!, deja de reir que pareses maniaca y tu tambien guu!!   
  
Guu y C_M: ¬¬**  
  
Katsumi: todo esta listo, menos mi paga, me niego a ser tu espia sin paga  
  
C_M: ya te pagare solo te lo dare cuando me traigas lo que nesecito   
  
Katsumi: entonses ve como quedaron los demas  
  
//en ese momento entran unas chikas por la puerta//  
  
" todas son de 12 años; una es rubia ojos verde marmol claro con el pelo suelto asta el cuello, el mismo traje que Katsumi y una mirada de una pajarona, su nombre es Rin; otra una de pelo cafe amarrado en dos trensas, el mismo traje que Katsumi y una mirada juguetona y alegre, su nombre es Guani; otra es una de pelo castaño sulto un algo mas arriba de la cintura, el mismo traje de Katsumi, lentes y una mirada muy paresida a la de la guani, su nombre es Naoko; otra era rubia con el pelo amrrado en ena cola de caballo alta de ojos verdes, un traje como el de Katsumi y una mirada alegre pero perseptiva, su nombre es Aome.   
  
Guani: que bkn!!, alfin podre ganar dinero sin que tener que cuidar a mis fastidiosos hermanos  
  
Rin: todas estamos listas, grau!! (alias sonido barato de rugido)  
  
Aome: yo queria ir a cheer leeder, pero nesecitaba el dinero T-T  
  
Naoko: con el dinero comprare globos y harina para hacer macitas ^-^  
  
C_M: ya saben la mision??  
  
espias: NO!!!  
  
C_M: Guu!! ¬¬, se supone que TU se lo dirias!!!  
  
Guu: no te enojes, ademas asi tu tambien podras oirla  
  
Guani: yo quiero ser ramona =^^=  
  
Katsumi: no, guani  
  
Guani: Mela!!!, por fa!! (pone cara de perrito lloron)  
  
C_M: en otro fic, ahora si no nos apuramos los lectores pensaran que esto no es un fic de shaman king u_u  
  
Guu: ahora prestenme atencion (apuntando con un puntero una pizarra con idicaciones, si preguntan de donde saco la pizarra yo no tengo ni idea), entraran a la pencion asakura de noche, recuerden que durante el dia estaran vigilando la casa para examinarla....  
  
Naoko: y si nos pillan??  
  
C_M: para esos casos le pedi a Pepe, Emi y Migo que sean distracciones mientras ustedes ullen  
  
Rin: como los convensiste???  
  
C_M: les dije que les regalaria cartas 'Mitos y Leyendas'  
  
Guu: como decia, si no es necesario usar a los señuelos, ellos seran enviados para verificar que todo este seguro y despues entraran ustedes, recuerden que si Migo grita MAMA!!!!! ustedes tienen que entrar antes, cumplir la mision y tal vez salvarlos  
  
Naoko: buena idea  
  
Guu: si ellos logran salir sanos y salvos ustedes entran y raptan a las mujeres, me refiero a Anna, Tamao, Pilika y Jun  
  
C_M: esta claro!!!  
  
espias: SI!!!  
  
Naoko: y los chikos??  
  
C_M: estan de compras  
  
Guu: Vallan a la pencion Asakura, los gastos de comida y viaje van por la cuenta de C_M!!  
  
C_M: Y-Y  
  
"en ese momento entran 3 chikos,2 de 12 años y uno de 11 con trajes de espias (estos trajes son como las de las chikas solo que es mas olgado pero igual es negro, con un abrigo como el de seto kaiba y sus gafas son modelo de hombres); uno tiene la piel un poco morena pero no tanto, pelo negre bien corto y una mirada de alguien un algo calentona, se llama Emi; el otro es blanco, pelo cafe corto pero no tanto y una mirada graciosa y simpatica, el es Migo; el otro tambien es blanco, pelo negro corto y con una mirada tierna y dulce, un poco serio, el es Pepe. [n.a: al igual que a las chikas les puse los apodo que suelo usar con ellos, por las mismas razones]  
  
Guu: trajeron todo  
  
Pepe: aver, trajimos: balas, granadas, pistolas, metralletas, dinamita, nuves de humo, papas fritas, bebidas, copete, galletas, morgasas, sovnifero, tranquilizante en zervatana y cuerdas  
  
C_M: bien!!, ahora como ustedes saben la mision, cumplan con su destino!!  
  
Emi: mas te vale que las cartas sean buenas ¬¬  
  
C_M: eso dependera de tu desempeño como espia y de mi primo Rodrigo  
  
Migo: si!!  
  
Guu: ya larguense de una buena vez   
  
En la pencion Asakura  
  
Ioh: oye, Annita, puedo descansar?? (ioh a estado de cunclillas 5 horas)  
  
Anna: callate, estoy viendo mi novela  
  
Ioh: pero Annita T-T  
  
Anna: no me digas Annita!!!  
  
Amida: amo Ioh!!, vamos usted puede  
  
Ioh: claro, para ti es facil decirlo ya que tu no tienes que hacerlo  
  
Amida: pero eh tenido que estar viendo la novela de la señortita Anna por que me amarro con su rosario T-T  
  
Anna:(con una aura maligna y chispas en los ojos) tienes algun problema con mi novela??  
  
Amida: ninguno ^-^Uu  
  
Manta: ya termine con el aseo de los pasillo, Anna u_u  
  
Anna: pues ve a ver como van con el aseo del patio delantero Hoto y Len  
  
Manta: es Horo  
  
Anna: como sea  
  
En el patio delantero  
  
Len: yo limpiare esta parte Hoto tu limpia esa!!! ò_ó  
  
Horo: y si no quiero!!, por sierto mi nombre es Horo  
  
Manta: oigan chikos, Anna me pidio que viniera a ver cuanto les falta  
  
Pilika: ellos an estado peleando toda la tarde  
  
Tamao: como nosotras terminamos nuestros que haceres nos pusimos a ver la pelea de ellos  
  
Manta: (suspiro) ellos nunca cambian  
  
Anna: haci que no an abansado nada, eh?  
  
Len y Horo: (barriendo) lalalalala(alias sonido barato de cancion estupida)  
  
Jun: Hola!!  
  
Tamao: bienvenida señorita Jun  
  
Jun: dejame adivinar mi hermano y Horo an peliado durante toda mi ausencia  
  
Pilika: exacto  
  
Ryu: Hola!!!  
  
Ioh: que bueno verte Ryu!!!  
  
Manta: creo que es la hora de mis clases  
  
Ryu: ya te vas  
  
Manta: si, pero volvere mañana temprano  
  
Len: me voy a dar un paseo  
  
Anna: a donde crees que vas si aun no as terminado de limpiar  
  
//Len comienza a correr en direccion a centro y fue seguido por horo quien tambien se escapo, Manta aprobecho a subirse en la espalda de Len para aprobechar su uhida  
  
Anna: entonses Ioh y Ryu limpiaran el patio delantero  
  
Ryu: como diga doña Anna  
  
Ioh: si annita T_T  
  
Pilika: si mi hermano no vuelve pronto va a tener que triplicar su entrenamiento  
  
Jun: no eres un poco ruda con el??  
  
Pilika: tu no regañas a Len??  
  
Jun: no, para que tomarme tantas molestias  
  
Tamao: voy a cocinar la cena  
  
Pilika: yo te ayudo, Tamao  
  
Dos horas despues  
  
Tamao: ESTA LISTA LA COMIDA  
  
Horo: gracias por la comida!!   
  
Tamao: de donde saliste, joven horo??  
  
Horo: fhbdsiicbefgnurdn (alias sonido que hace Horo mientras come-habla)  
  
Tamao: eh?, lo que usted diga   
  
Pilika: ahi estas hermano ahora me las pagaras!!!  
  
Jun: calma, no fue tanto  
  
Ioh: a mi y a Ryu no nos costo limpiar, jijijijijiji (risita estupida de Ioh)  
  
Pilika: oye hermano, no estaba contigo Len Tao??  
  
Horo: estube con el hasta que dejamos a Manta pero despues el se fue por su propio camino  
  
Pilika: ah  
  
Len: ya llegue  
  
Jun: hola, Len, ¿donde estuviste?  
  
Len: eso no es de tu incunbencia  
  
Tamao: no creen que la señorita Anna se esta demorando demaciado??  
  
Anna: solo estube terminando de ver mi novela  
  
Ryu: pues ahora a comer!!!  
  
*Despues de comer todos se fueron a sus respectibas habitaciones*  
  
//A las 11 pm//  
  
Katsumi: (en voz baja) es hora de entrar  
  
Guani: recuerda que los chikos van primero  
  
Migo: y por que nosostros??, eh?  
  
Rin: por que haci tendran mas paga  
  
Naoko: apurense, entre rapido mejor  
  
Pepe: esta bien  
  
Emi: si no volvemos en 5 minutos.......sigan esperando  
  
Aome: solo vallan  
  
//Los espias entran//  
  
Guani: crees que sea una perdida muy grande la de esos chikos  
  
Aome: ¬_¬ que tratas de decir, Guani  
  
Guani: que sin ellos quien hira de compras  
  
Naoko: buen punto  
  
Katsumi: hay mas monigotes en el mundo para ese trabajo  
  
En el interior de la casa  
  
Migo: mantengan silencio o nos van a pillar  
  
Emi: como encontraremos las habitaciones de las chikas??  
  
Pepe: no me lo preguntes  
  
Len: quien anda ahi??(saca su cuchilla y la tiene en el cuello de Jara)  
  
Migo: MAMA!!!!!!  
  
En el jardin  
  
Aome: esa es nuestra señal para entrar!!  
  
Rin: MAMA!!!, es la señal??  
  
Katsumi: solo ven!!, que acaso no escuchaste a Guu??  
  
Guani: un mono hubiera hecho mejor su trabajo  
  
En el interior de la casa  
  
(amarrados a unas sillas estan los espias )  
  
Len: (apuntando con su lanza a Emi) quienes son y que hacen aqui??  
  
Horo: es obio que son hombres de Hao!!!  
  
Ioh: no se presipiten  
  
Migo: ToT MAMI!!!  
  
Pepe: eres un lloron!!!  
  
Emi: (exaltado) por tu culpa nos descubrieron!!!!!   
  
Anna: es problable que sean simples ladrones  
  
// en ese momento las chikas entran por una ventana apesar que la puerta estaba al lado//  
  
Katsumi: que caso no pueden hacer nada bien??!!  
  
Aome: era demaciado simple, solo debian ver las habitaciones y ver ademas si todo era seguro  
  
Pepe: pero les demostramos que no lo era  
  
Guani: no se nota ¬_¬  
  
Emi: nos podrian soltar!!!  
  
Katsumi: espera, 1º tenemos que cumplir la mision  
  
//Las espias tirana nuve de humo y con una soga raptan a lass chikas//  
  
Rin: mision cumplida  
  
Chikas: AYUDA!!!!!!!  
  
Katsumi: dulces sueños (les tira una tela encima que contenia cloroformo )  
  
Chikas: ZzZzZz  
  
Ioh: ANNA!!  
  
Horo: PILIKA!!!!  
  
Len: JUN!!!!!!!  
  
Ryu: TAMAO!!!!!  
  
Pepe: ahora si nos van a salvar??!!  
  
Guani: esta bien  
  
// los espias son soltados//  
  
Rin: (le pasa a Ioh una bomba de humo con paralizante) toma un recuerdito  
  
Ioh: ^_^ gracias  
  
Katsumi: todos ponganse sus mascaras de gases toxicos  
  
BOOM!!!!!  
  
Emi: era un paralizante, ¿cierto?  
  
Rin: asi es!!  
  
Katsumi: ya vamonos!!  
  
//los espias escapan con su preciado botin//  
  
En el escondite secreto no tan secreto  
  
C_M:(dormida en el sillon) ZzZzZz  
  
Guu: (dormida apoyada en el respaldo del sofa) zZzZzZzZz  
  
//en ese momento llegan los espias//  
  
Katsumi: DESPIERTEN!!!!!  
  
C_M y Guu: QUE!!?? QUE!!??  
  
Pepe: trajimos lo que nos pediste  
  
Migo: ya nos pagaras??  
  
C_M: crees que voy a llamar a esta hora al Yiyo (apodo de mi primito fanatico de cartas u__u)??!!  
  
Naoko: ahora que hacemos con ellas??  
  
C_M: dejenlas en la jaula que esta colgada en el techo [n.a: se que se estaran preguntando de donde salio la Jaula, pero como esto es un fic hago lo que me convenga]  
  
Guu: y como las pondran si esta en el techo??  
  
C_M: (con un control remoto) con este control are que baje  
  
//la jaula baja y ponen ahi a las chikas//  
  
Guu: ballanse a dormir, mañana habra mucho que hacer  
  
Al dia suiguiente en la Casa Asakura  
  
//aun no desaparecia el efecto del paralizante//  
  
Ioh: ...................  
  
Len: ...................  
  
Horo: ................  
  
Ryu: ...................  
  
ding!!! dong!!!   
  
En la puerta  
  
Manta: que les pasa que no abren!!!   
  
DING!!! DONG!!!  
  
Manta: HOLA???!! DESPIERTEN!!  
  
En la sala  
  
Ioh: (pensando) rayos, vamos manta, entra   
  
Horo:(pensando) hermanita, ahora que lo pienso a los raptores de mi hermana les hira peor, SOY LIBRE!!!!!!!, pero quien me regañara??  
  
Len:(pensando) por que ese enano no entra y ya??!!  
  
Ryu:(pensando) debo ir al baño!!!!  
  
//manta entra//  
  
Manta: Holas chikos!!!  
  
Ioh:.........  
  
Manta: que les pasa??  
  
Len:................!!!!!!  
  
Manta: por que estan como estatuas??  
  
Horo: .......................!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Manta: llamare a Fausto!!!  
  
*una hora mas tarde*  
  
Fausto: alpareser solo era paralizante, nada grave  
  
Ioh: y Ryu??  
  
Horo: en el baño u_u  
  
Len: ahora como diablos rescataremos a las chikas??  
  
fausto-Manta: que les paso??  
  
(los jovenes shamanes les contaron lo que ocurrio anoche, de los espias y el rapto)  
  
Manta: y que piensan hacer??  
  
Len: no tenemos idea  
  
Fausto: y no dejaron alguna nota??  
  
Horo: no emos investigado aun  
  
//en ese momente parada en la serca esta ...//  
  
Rin: Hola!!! ^-^  
  
shamanes menos Ioh:: (caida anime)_-_Uu  
  
Ioh: HOLA!!!  
  
Shamanes menos Ioh: _-_Uu (caida anime)  
  
Horo: como nos saludas como asi no mas!!!??  
  
Len: (haciendo su posecion) donde rayos te las llevaste??!!!  
  
Rin: Todo a su tiempo, (se hacerca a Ioh) toma!!! (le entrega un pergamino)  
  
Ioh: gracias!!  
  
los demas: (caida anime) _-_Uu  
  
Rin: en ese papelito aparese la fecha, hora y lugar en donde tendran que ir para rescatarlas  
  
Len: como sabemos que podemos confiar en ti  
  
Rin: por que C_M quiere ver que tan fuertes son ustedes y tener un combate si vale la pena  
  
Horo: te refiares algo haci como un mini-torneo  
  
Rin: si, pero esto no sera tan facil  
  
Fausto: tu pelearas??  
  
Rin: eso lo sabras alla, adios!!!  
  
//Rin desaparese//  
  
Manta: que niña mas rara  
  
Ryu: me perdi de algo??  
  
Len: de nada importante  
  
Ioh: (leyendo) 'si estan leyende esto es por que mi mensajera no se perdion, es este papel encontraranla fecha que seran desde 18 y 22 de noviembre, en Chile, esta sera una batalla por clasificaciones, comenzaran en el desierto de atacama si logran pasar alla se le iformara y por siaca tendran que encontrar en que lugar del decierto esta el lugar del encuentro. Atte. Chibi_Mela'  
  
len: que es 'Chile'??  
  
Horo: se come??  
  
Manta (sacando su super-diccionario)' Chile es un pais largo y angosto que pose zona norte, centro, sur y antartica, tiene una cordillera y limita con el oceano pacifico, el decierto de atacama.....'  
  
Ioh: que pasa Manta??  
  
Manta: al pareser ese decierto es el mas seco y caluroso del mundo  
  
Todos: QUE??!!!!  
  
Len: eso nos hara mas dificil las cosas  
  
Horo: solo espero que kolorito no se derrita  
  
Ioh: jijijijiji  
  
Manata: que es tan gracioso  
  
Ioh: que talvez muramos de sed en el intento  
  
Len: no tienes que animarnos tanto ¬¬  
  
Ryu: cuando partiremos, don Ioh???  
  
Ioh: creo que lo mejor es que partamos el 17 de noviembre es decir mañana para llegar el 18 temprano  
  
Ryu: que astuto es Don Ioh  
  
Horo: entonses usaremos los jets de Len!!!!  
  
Len: OYE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Horo:(burlandose) no me digas que tu papi no te deja viajar a Chile???  
  
Len: calla, hotohoto!!!  
  
Ioh: mejor arregle sus cosas para irnos  
  
En el escondite secreto no tan secreto  
  
Anna: BAJENME, SI NO LO HACEN SE ARREPENTIRAS!!!!!!!  
  
Pilika: ESPERA A QUE LLEGUE MI HERMANO POR QUE DECEARAS NO HABER NACIDO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jun: DESDE AHORA ESTAS EN LA LISTA NEGRA DE LOS TAO!!!  
  
Tamao: MAMI!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chikas: ¬¬  
  
C_M: (con orejeras) aun las escucho  
  
Guu: (tambien con orejeras) si no se callan sacare my arma ultra secreta y mortal  
  
C_M: cual??  
  
Guu: que???  
  
C_M: CUAL ES???!!!  
  
Guu: no grites!!!, ME REFIERO A 'TELEVICION EDUCATIVA'!!!!!!!!!!  
  
C_M: QUE CRUEL ERES!!!!! [n.a: se preguntaran por que gritan pero si ustedes trataran de comunicarse con alguien que usa orejeras industriales tambien gritarias]  
  
Guu: NO TIENES ALGUN METODO PARA CALLARLAS!!!!!  
  
C_M: LO TENIA YA QUE SE GASTO EL CLOROFORMO Y TUBE QUE MANDAR A PEPE A COMPRAR MAS!!!!  
  
Pepe: (con orejeras) OYE C_M!!!!, TOMA EL CLOROFORMO QUE ME PIDISTE!!  
  
C_M: GRACIAS!!!, PEPE!!!!   
  
//C_M pone el cloroformo en una esfera y la lanza a la jaula//  
  
C_M: PONAGANSE SUS MASKARAS!!!  
  
Chikas: ZzZzZz  
  
C_M: al fin podre sacarme estas orejeras  
  
Guu: donde estan los demas??  
  
Pepe: deben estar en el casino apostando, MONEY!!!  
  
C_M: MI MONEY???!!!!!!  
  
Pepe: s..si O.o''  
  
ding!! dong!!  
  
C_M: es el timbre??  
  
Guu: si, yo voy  
  
//guu abre la puerta//  
  
niñita: soy una Bibora exploradora, estoy vendiendo rifas, los premios son: 2 invitaciones a la fiesta de spiniak, una dotacion por un año de cocaina, un set de pistolas de 1ª calidad, un muñeco de teletin, la carta del orcado y una membrecia gratuita al 'Sauna Gay' [n.a: estos premios para los del exterior de Chile les parescan estupidos pero los chilenitos saben de que estoy hablando]  
  
//llega a comprar una Rifa...//  
  
Emi: te compro todas!!!!  
  
C_M: (le tapa la boca) esta bromiando, estoy segura que en la sede de la IDU [n.a: para no agarrar mala si quieren leeanlo de derecha a izquierda] te las compraran todas!!!  
  
niñita: gracias!!!  
  
//se va//  
  
Emi: por que no me dejaste comprar ninguna, yo queria ir a la fiesta de spiniak T-T  
  
Guu: eh?  
  
Emi: quiero decir, yo queria a Teletin ^-^'  
  
Pepe: yo igual queria a Teletin ^+^  
  
Guu y C_M: (suspirando) hombres!!  
  
//en ese momento llegan las espias//  
  
Las espias: (cantando) apuesten sin Migo, apuesten sin Migo, asta que aparesca Migo y lo pierda todo!!!!  
  
Migo: T-T solo por que perdi todo y ustedes lo ganaron despues no es para burlarse de mi!!!  
  
C_M: cuanto ganaron??  
  
Katsumi: 3 millones  
  
Guani: y todo se ira a la teleton!!!!  
  
C_M: T-T  
  
En el aeropuerto de japon  
  
Len: suban ya!!  
  
Horo: si mi capitan tiburon!!!!  
  
Ryu: no se ballan a ponerse a peleear  
  
Manta: tu y yo sabemos que se pondran a pelear si o si  
  
Ioh: jijijijijijijijijiji  
  
Voz: abrochen sus cinturones ya que partiremos en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0, 0.1,0.2 despegue  
  
"ya llevan 3 horas de viaje los shamanes"  
  
Horo:(aburrido) ya llegamos??  
  
Len: no  
  
Horo: (aun aburrido) cuanto falta????  
  
Len: 4 horas  
  
Horo: (demaciado aburrido) pues as que se apure el jet  
  
Len: no puedo!!!!, y me tienes harto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Manta: callense los 2 y por cierto, ¿que haces aqui Lee Bruus Long? [n.a: como el nombre dl zombi es muy largo lo llamare pai long]  
  
Pai Long: es que cuando me entere de que la señorita Tao Jun estaba cautiva por la malvada y cruel Chibi_Mela decidi ir a rescatarla   
  
En el escondite secreto no ta secreto  
  
C_M: AASSHHUU!!!!!!!!!!!! (alias sonido barato de estornudo)  
  
Guu: no me digas que te enfermastre  
  
C_M: no es nada, ya tenienes alguna vendita idea para el nombre de nuestra organisacion!!!!  
  
Guani: RAMONA!!! =^o^= [n.a: para los que nos cachan quien es la famosa ramona, es un personaje que se supone que es un raton creado por una amiga, la guani]  
  
Katsumi: no guani  
  
Guani: =u_u=  
  
Migo: LOS CASTORES!!!!!!!  
  
Katsumi: no Jara!!  
  
Aome: LAS CHEER LEDER  
  
Guani: SI!!!!  
  
El resto: ¬¬******* NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
C_M: ya se me ocurrio ^o^  
  
Todos: CUAL???  
  
C_M: M.U.CH.  
  
Todos: QUE???!!!!!!  
  
C_M: mafiosos unidos chilenos  
  
Guu: me gusta,   
  
C_M: Que buenos!!!!  
  
Guu: te invito a comer algo, C_M???  
  
C_M: bueno!!!!  
  
debuelta al avion/jet de Len  
  
Fausto: yo igual iria por Eliza al fin del mundo si fuera necesarion (comienza a llorar en forma dramatica)  
  
Len: ggggrrrr (alias sonido barato de len refunfuñando)  
  
Horo: que te pasa???  
  
Len: (MUY molesto) no me pasa nada (eh indignado)  
  
Horo: solo era una pregunta (notaran que tambien se molesto)   
  
Manta: calmense  
  
Ryu: no tensen mas el anviente  
  
Len: se dice hambiente ¬¬  
  
Horo: (como Bason) que listo es señorito!!!!  
  
Len y Bason: ¬¬*  
  
Ioh: ZzZzZzZz  
  
Manta: ay Ioh  
  
Ioh: (despertando) buenos dias!!!  
  
Todos: (caida anime) _-_  
  
Horo: (exaltado) COMO QUE BUENOS DIAS, SON LA 4 DE LA TARDE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ioh: jijijijijijijiji ^-^U  
  
Horo: (suspiro) u_u  
  
Ryu: cambiando de tema, como diantre rescataremos a las chikas??  
  
Ioh: no sa, jijijijiji  
  
Amida: tomeselo enserio, amo Ioh  
  
Ioh: jijijijijiji   
  
Voz: el avion aterrisara en 5 minitos porfavor ponga sus acientos en pocicion vertical y ponganse sus cinturones [n.a: lo se, es artante esa voz pero es necesaria u_ú]  
  
(el avion deciende y llegan a arica)  
  
Ioh: haci que esto es Chile??  
  
Horo: ToT Kolorito se esta derritiendo!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kolo: (sudando o derritiendose) kuru....ku....ku (se desmaya)  
  
Horo: hay que ir a un gelateria  
  
En la gelateria  
  
Horo: gracias Len por el helado   
  
"horo comia un helado de 20 savores, estaba repetido 10 veces cada sabor, en total tenia como 200 bolitas de helado para el y koloro"  
  
Len: si nos quedamos sin presupuesto sera por tu culpa  
  
Ioh: no se ponga a pelear  
  
Manta: pero realmente exageraste en tu helado horo  
  
Koloro: ^.^ kurukuku  
  
Horo: vamos Len, te conviene llevarte bien con tu cuñado ¬_¬  
  
Len: (sonrojado, MUY sonrojado y ademas tartamudiando) e...yo...bueno...eh...CALLATE HOTO!!!!!!!!  
  
Horo: vamos cuñaito, ANIMATE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bason: esta bien señorito  
  
Tokaguero: esta rojo por el rubor o por la ira???  
  
Amida: creo que por las 2 cosas  
  
Koloro: Kurukuku (traduccion: se estara ahogando?)  
  
Len: callense!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Señor1: que le pasara a ese cabro  
  
Señora1: esos cabros de m&¬rd@ son muy molestos  
  
Ryu: por que nos llamaran Cabros????  
  
Fausto: tampoco me gusta su vocavulario  
  
Len: terminarapido tu helado rapido Horo, me quiero ir pronro de ester lugar  
  
//entran al local//  
  
C_M: gracias Guu, el calor de aqui es horrible  
  
Guu: no hay de que Chibi_Mela  
  
Shamanes: QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
C_M: mira Guu, son los shamanes  
  
Ioh: hola  
  
C_M: hola  
  
Guu: quiero dos helados por fa, uno de chocolate y otro de vainilla, gracias, toma C_M  
  
C_M: gracias ^*^  
  
Guu: hola  
  
Ioh: hola  
  
Horo: este no es mimento para esto!!!!!  
  
C_M: nos veremos pronto Ioh_gumi  
  
(desaparecen estilo equipo rocket)  
  
Shamanes: o_oUu  
  
Vendedor: son amigos de la Mela??  
  
Ioh: se podria decir que nos conosemos  
  
Vendedor: si se preguntan donde pueden encontrarla les digo que esta cerca de la mina el coronel  
  
Len: gracias por la informacion  
  
Vendedor: les aconsejo que no salgan hasta la noche ya que hace un calor endemoniado a estas horas  
  
Len: yo aguanto el calor  
  
Horo: kolorito no!! ToT  
  
Vendedor: dudo mucho que usted recista esas temperaturas  
  
Len: se nota que no me conose  
  
Vendedor: como sea, no es my culpa si se mueren, por cierto, se comera su helado por que se esta derritiendo  
  
Horo: NO!!!!!! ToT  
  
Ioh: termina rapido para irnos  
  
Vendedor: pero que tercos son, almenos esperen 4 horas para que baje el sol  
  
Fausto: no hay tiempo  
  
Manta: llebamos prisa  
  
Pai long: solo una pregunta, no deberia estar atendiendo a los otros clientes  
  
Clintes: SERVICIO!!!!, SERVICIO!!!!!  
  
Vendedor: ya voy!!!  
  
//despues que Hoto, perdon, Horo se comi su 'pequeño' helado partieron//  
  
Fausto: si que hace calor  
  
Horo: me derrito!!!  
  
Len: no gastes saliba  
  
Ioh: (jadeando y exauto) no..puedo...mas, SPLAF!! (alias sonido barato de Ioh callendo sobre la arena)  
  
Amida: AMO IOH!!!!!!!  
  
Len:(subiendo a Ioh a su espalda) hay que continuar  
  
Horo: me subes tambien  
  
Len: no  
  
Horo: ¬¬***  
  
Manta: ya no aguanto  
  
Ryu: debi hacerle caso al vendedor  
  
Pai long: lalalalalala!! (alias sonido barato de zombi canturreando)  
  
Horo: no es justo, tu no sientes calor!!!  
  
fausto: miren por alla!!!  
  
"de la nada misma aparese una construccion con aspecto de coliceo romano, pero esta construccion era de titanio reforzado con acero//  
  
Len: valla!!!  
  
Horo: es henorme!!!  
  
Voz: bienvenidos jovenes shamanes, an llegado a la primera etapa del torneo por la libertad, se que es estupido el nombre pero que mas da, por favor entren por la puerta principal....  
  
Fausto: pero nesecitamos tiempo para descansar!!  
  
Voz: le importa, como hiba diciendo, les daremos 30 min. para descansar y comer en nuestra cafeteria gratis  
  
Horo: COMIDA!!!!!!!  
  
Ryu: ME LO COMERE TODO!!!!!!!  
  
//Despues que se comieron TODO de lo que habia en la cafeteria//  
  
Horo: ya estoy lleno  
  
Len: por fin  
  
Horo: queres pelear, tiburon!!!!!  
  
Len: claro hoto hoto!!!!  
  
// llega Katsumi//  
  
Katsumi: no leyeron el cartel (leyendo un cartel GRANDE como los de la carretera) 'se prohiben las peleas entre chinos y ainus entre los horarios de lunes a viernes', y como estamos a miercoles tendran que posponer su lucha  
  
Len: que estupido cartel ¬¬  
  
Ktsumi: (sacudiendo a Len) ESCUCHAME!!!!!, NO TE QUEJES YA QUE SI TIENES ALGO ENCONTRA DE LOS CARTELES GRANADES, RASPA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Len: si X_x  
  
Ioh: y a que vino??  
  
Katsumi: (soltando a Len y este se cae por K.O.) vengo a avisar que la batalla se efectuara en 15 min., en este periodo determinarn quien luchara por salvar a Pilika, entre mas rapido mejor  
  
Ryu: acaso usted decidira  
  
Katsumi: yo no, eso se lo dejo a C_M  
  
Horo: pues yo luchare  
  
Len: (parandose) yo igual  
  
Todos menos Katsumi: QUE!!!!!!!  
  
Katsumi: si esta decidido tengo algunas cosas que hacer, cuando comiense la pelea el espia Pepe vendra por ustedes  
  
Manta: ya entiendo, ustedes lo que quieren es una pelea justa y limpia pero para que??  
  
Katsumi: es algo que con el tiempo sabran, por ahora solo les digo q' se cuiden, suerte  
  
Len: desde cuando el enemigo quiere ayudar a su contrincante  
  
Katsumi: lo que busca la C_M no es quedar en mala con ustedes, por que creen que les dio comida gratis  
  
Fausto: no se me ocurrio que podria tener veneno!!!!  
  
Pai long: a mi no me afecta  
  
Katsumi: calmense, como les dijo el enano cabezon, lo unico que queremos es una pelea justa  
  
Ioh: se nota que son buenas personas, jijijijijiji  
  
Katsumi: como digas  
  
//Katsumi se retira//  
  
*pasados los 15 min.*  
  
//llega Pepe//  
  
Len: tu eres Pepe??  
  
Pepe: si, yo sere el encargado de llevarlos a la pelea  
  
Ioh: entonses vamos!!!  
  
(despues de caminar por un largo pasillo el camino se divide en dos)  
  
Pepe: los luchadores van por la derecha, mientras que los cobardes por la izquierda  
  
Cobardes: ¬¬*  
  
Pepe: yo me voy ahora (tira una nube de humo y desaparese)  
  
Len: vamos hoto  
  
Ioh: suerte!!!  
  
En una habitacion lugubre y oscura  
  
C_M: esta todo listo, Pepe  
  
Pepe: si, recuerda que espero las cartas, ya deberia pagarme  
  
C_M: te dije que rodri las tendra listas cuando lleguemos a Valdivia  
  
Pepe: por que volveremos???  
  
C_M: tenemos la prueba de la pinguina y Guu la de educacion fisica (gimminacia)  
  
pepe: se me olvido!!!!, que hare  
  
C_M: la pingüina estan tonta que puedes tener el libro abierto o hacer torpedos  
  
Pepe: bueno, ire a sentarme, por cierto, ¿puedo jugar cartas?  
  
C_M: bueno!!!!, con la condicion de que seas el proximo en pelear  
  
Pepe: chantajeadora!!!!  
  
En la arena de combate  
  
"La arena de combate es la viva imagen de un coliceo romano, las autoridades en un balcon; en el balcon estan en los puestos mas adelante C_M al medio, Guu a la derecha y Katsumi a la izquierda, los demas atros juagando cartas y las chikas apuestan quien ganara"  
  
C_M: Bienvenidos a mi torneo, en esta lucha se discutira la libertad de la joven Ainu, Pilika; para hacer todo mas interesante e preparado algo como un relos de arena, mejor dicho de agua (se abre una compuerta corredisa bajo el balcon y aparese una Caja de Plastico con pilika adentro), como pueden ver Pilika esta enserrada en esa caja, se ira llenando de agua durante la pelea, cuando lleguen los 20 minutos el agua estara asta el tope, si nadie a ganado Pilika no saldra  
  
Len: eso no es justo!!!!!!!!  
  
Horo: crei que pelearian limpio!!!!  
  
C_M: para que sepan no quiero tomar la vida de nadie, si Pilika comiensa a ahogarse prometo por mis antepasados que vaciare el agua pero no podran salvarla, podran salvarla en otro combate  
  
Len: maldita!!!  
  
Pilika: (golpeando el cristal-plastico) AYUDA!!!!!  
  
Horo: prometo salvarte!!  
  
¿?: no prometas en vano  
  
¿?: ggrraauu (alias sonido barato de rugido  
  
//aparesen por una puerta Mona y Maka//  
  
Horo: ustedes seran contra la que pelearemos???  
  
Naoko: sip, yo soy Naoko y ella es Rin, Walter los destrira  
  
Rin: nadie vensera a Cedric  
  
Len y Horo: eh???  
  
//cae del cielo, ¿el señor referi? (de medabot)//  
  
Guu: oye C_M, que diantres hace aqui el señor referi????  
  
C_M: me salia mas barato  
  
sñr referi: esta es una batalla de equipos, los orientales VS M.U.CH., el primer equipo que pierda su posecion de objetos pierde, si estan listos a SHAMAN BATALLAR [n.a: es re-estupido!!!]  
  
Naoko: Walter!!!!, poseciona globo (Aparese un pato con una pluma de pavo real en la cabeza y una cinta con triangulos en su cabeza, es amarillo y tiene la inteligencia de un humano)  
  
Rin: Cedric!!!, poseciona cuchillo (aparese un cerdito con rayas cafes)  
  
Len: Bason, poseciona horaiken  
  
Horo: Koloro!!!!, pociona esta estatuilla!!!!  
  
Katsumi: oye mela???, por quien apuestas, yo apuesto por los orientales  
  
C_M: yo por nuestro equipo  
  
Naoko: Walter, atake de bombitas de agua (les tira bombitas de agua que explotan como bombas y mojan)  
  
Rin: (su atake es similar a las 'garras de acero'de Inu Yasha) cuchilla cortante (el ataque es cortante -_-)  
  
Bason: (con eridas de cortes por su cuerpo) CHUCHILLA DORADA!!!!!!!!  
  
Horo: (le llegan bombitas que lo lastiman y lo mojan) me mojaste entero ò_ó*!!!!, Espada de hielo!!!  
  
*an pasado 10 min. de una estupida, estupida batalla sin sentido alguno*  
  
Pilika: (asustada con el agua asta los hombros) AYUDA!!!!!!!!  
  
Horo: PILIKA!!!!!!  
  
Len: (pensando) oh no!!!!, si le llega a pasar algo malo a Pilika nunca me lo perdonare  
  
Naoko: no se distraigan (esta vez masi tiro mas bombitas con agua, estos ocacionaron una explocion MAS grande)  
  
Pilika: LEN!!!!, HERMANO!!!!  
  
Horo: (pensando) por que dijo su nombre 1º??!!!  
  
Rin: no te dejes toda la divercion, Mona!! (tirando mas energias cortantes) cuchilla cortante!!!  
  
En las graderias  
  
Ioh: los muchachos estan en desbentaja!!  
  
Ryu: mas les vale no perder  
  
Manta: pero almenos tendran otra pocibilidad  
  
Pai long: pero el orgullo de ambos quedara destrosado  
  
Fausto: pero es que con el plan de C_M no se consentran bien, que tramposa es!!  
  
C_M: (gritando desde el balcon) TE ESCUCHE!!!!!, SI TE CREES TAN RUDO VEN A PELEAR CONMIGO, EH??!!, EH??!!!, COVARDE (Guu y Katsumi la agarran)  
  
Guu: calmate!!!  
  
Katsumi: mejor veamos el combate!!!  
  
Volviendo a la pelea  
  
*ya habia pasado 17 min. y el agua le llegaba un poco mas ariba de la cabeza a Pilika*  
  
Pilika: AYUDA!!!, glup glup glup (alias sonido barato de pilika ahogandose), AYUDA!!!, glup, LEN!!!!, glup glup, HERMANO  
  
Len: PILIKA!!!!!  
  
Horo: te salvare!!!!, espada de hielo!!!  
  
Len: ultra atake de la cuchilla dorada!!!!!  
  
Rin: AH!!!!!!!!  
  
Naoko: AH!!!!!!!  
  
(la posecion de objetos de Naoko y Rin cae demaciado)  
  
En el balcon  
  
C_M: CHIKAS!!!!  
  
Katsumi: o no!!!  
  
Guani: esto es malo  
  
Migo: GANE!!!, soy el mejor para 'mitos y leyendas'!!!!!!  
  
Pepe: creo que no es momento de celebrar, mira a las chikas, estan por perder!!!!  
  
Aome: esto no puede estar pasando!!!  
  
Emy: si pierden las mato  
  
Migo: oigan!!!!, GANE!!  
  
Katsumi: a quien le inporata tu estupido juego  
  
Jara: T-T A MI!!!  
  
Katsumi: PUES A MI NO!!!!!  
  
Jara Y-Y (se va a llorar a una esquina con una aura maligna)  
  
Arena de comabate  
  
*lla habian pasado los 20 min. , Pilika estaba empezandose a ahogar pero......*  
  
Sñr Referi: posecion de objetos canselada, EL EQUIPO GANADOR ES EL ORIENTAL!!!!!!!  
  
C_M_ como prometi!!!  
  
(se abre la caja con agua y Len va con Pilika, Horo se tira a al suelo)  
  
Pilika: (desmayada o mejordicho callendose al suelo)  
  
Len: (la agarra antes de caer y la abraza) pilika.....(y comienza a acariciarle el pelo)  
  
Horo: (sin entender nada, como de costumbre) eh???  
  
C_M: (ya habia bajado a la arena seguida por su mano derecha e izquierda) felicitaciones, les ganaron a Naoko y a Rin (aplaude)  
  
Guu: lo hicieron bien pero no lo suficiente  
  
Katsumi: crei que valian mas la pena pero me equiboque  
  
Horo: (irriando) como hablan como si no ubiera pasado nada  
  
//bajan los demas//  
  
Guani: calmate, para empesar podran pasar la noche aqui  
  
Manta: y como sabemos que podemos confiar en ustedes  
  
C_M: por que no les queremos hacer daño, por ahora  
  
Continuara......  
  
el proximo capitulo se sabra....  
  
¿que quiere realmente Chibi_Mela, realmente solo le interesa ser la shaman mas fuerte?  
  
¿Horo se dara cuenta que pasa entre su hermana y Len?  
  
¿a alguien le importara que Migo alla ganado?  
  
¿Seguire escribiendo estupideses?  
  
¿aparesera alguna vez Hao?  
  
¿Katsumi le cobrara la apuesta a Chibi_Mela?  
  
¿los shamanes confiaran en Chibi_Mela?  
  
¿quienes se quedaron con las chikas durante la batalla?, ¿habran mas espias?  
  
¿algun dia les apagare a los espias?  
  
Estas respuestas y Mas en el proximo capitulo  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS ONEGAI ^O^ 


	2. ¿¿ esas acaso son tus verdaderas intenci...

Continuacion  
  
En el capitulo anterior  
  
manta: como sabemos que podemos confiar en ti??  
  
C_M: por que no quiero hacerles daño, por ahora  
  
En este capitulo  
  
Ioh: a que te refieres con que no por ahora??  
  
C_M: eso lo sabras despues, ahora lleven a Pilika a la enfermeria  
  
Horo: yo no confio aun en ti  
  
Katsumi: no te queda otra  
  
Guu: estan en el ecierto mas arido del mundo, dudo que se salven si no confian en nosotros  
  
Pai long: no paresen de fiar  
  
Ioh: pero no tenemos otr opcion  
  
Guani: que se ballan no mas  
  
Katsumi: (reprochando) Guani!!!  
  
Guani: que??!!, si no confian en nosotros es cosa suya, que se mueran  
  
C_M: tu sabes nuetro verdadero objetivo, y sabes muy bien que no debemos matarlos  
  
Guani: (muy ofendida) cuando llegue mi turno de pelear ya veras  
  
//Guani se va//  
  
Migo: ella no cambia  
  
C_M: volviendo al tema, hay que llevar a Pilika a la enfermeria  
  
Len: (tomando a Pilika en brazos) donde esta la enfermeria??  
  
Horo: oye chinito!!!, suelta a mi hermana!!!!  
  
Guu: sigueme  
  
C_M: los demas vengan conmigo  
  
Horo: yo voi con mi hermana  
  
//Len, Horo, Pilika y Guu se retiran//  
  
En una sala de conferencias  
  
"es como una classica sala de reuniones, C_M esta en la cabeza con Guu a su derecha (Guu fue a dejar a los shamanes pero volvio) y a su izquierda Katsumi, los subordinados a los lados menos Guani, los shamanes estan sentados y en la otra cabeza esta ioh"  
  
C_M: se preguntaran para que los traje, pues la respuesta es que....  
  
RING!!!! RING!!! (alias sonido caro del celular de C_M)  
  
C_M: un segundo (saca un celular tipo matrix) mochi mochi??  
  
Voz: eh???, te digo que no me hables en chino!!!!!!!!!!  
  
C_M: es japones, ahora que es lo que quieres, Puño???  
  
Puño: lo que pasa es que las tipas que nos dejaste cuidando no dejan de gritar  
  
C_M: pues tirales del cloroformo que esta en la repisa  
  
Puño: entendido  
  
ting ting (alias sonido caro de que se corto la llamada)  
  
C_M: como iva diciendo, lo que realmente queremos es que ustedes nos ayuden en algo que incluye tanto como Shamanes y Mafiosos  
  
Ioh: ustedes son la mafia de Chile??  
  
C_M: exacto, lo que sucede es que hace un año un mal muy poderoso aparecio en la zona artica.....  
  
Fausto: no entiendo que tiene que ver con nosotros??  
  
Guu: mucho  
  
Emy: lo que sucede es que probablemente este mal sea originado por.....  
  
Shamanes: HAO!!!!!!  
  
En otro lugar (en Chile)  
  
Hao: ashu!!!  
  
Opacho: opacho no le gusta que el señor Hao se enferme  
  
Hao: no es nada  
  
Volviendo   
  
Rin: NO!!!, nos referimos a .........  
  
Mafia: Tan Tan Tan!!! (musica dramatica)  
  
Naoko: Las Coluas [n.a: Las coluas son un grupo de mi curso, no me refiero a banda de musica sino que en este grupo estan las desordenadas y las que estan en la lista negra de los profes, tambien conocidas como las diablas]  
  
Rin: y un Coluo [na: el es como un acompañante que no es imprecindible n_n]  
  
Shamanes: eh???  
  
Katsumi: las coluas y un coluo son un grupo de chikas y un chiko que planean derretir la zona artica  
  
Ryu: y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros  
  
Manta: lo que pasa que que si eso llegara a ocurrir el nivel de los mares y oceanos alcansaria como asta la cintura de la estatua de la libertad!!!  
  
ioh: eso es terrible, pero para que nos quieren a nosotros??  
  
Pai long: si son tan fuertes para que nos necesitan??  
  
C_M: somos fuertes pero ellas lo son mas, pero si unimos fuerzas venceremos a las Coluas, el Coluo no es obstaculo!!!  
  
Ion: pero no entiendo lo del torneo??  
  
Katsumi: es que si no logran vencer a nuestra organizacion todo sera en vano, piensen que nosotros no les podemos ganar  
  
Fausto: creo que seria algo razonable  
  
C_M: entiendo que me exedi con lo de Pilika, me disculpo y por eso no metere a las chkas en esto  
  
Ioh: creo que estara bien  
  
Manta: estas seguro Ioh??  
  
Ioh: no hay nada que perder  
  
Pepe: entonses sera mejor que descansen  
  
Migo: a alguien le importa que gane en las cartas T-T  
  
C_M: (le tira una mirada asecina) callate o Katsumi te impondra su ultra castigo  
  
Migo: (asiendose el valenton) no le temo  
  
Katsumi: (tomando un aire maligno) si no te callas con lo de tu juego te dejare en una sala con la pingüina y su hijo y un muñeco de Barny.......  
  
Migo: (arrodillando ante Katsumi) no!! No!!!! todo menos eso [n.a: para los que no cachan la pinguina es la profe de Lengua, tiene la MANSA joroba, es pechugona, gorda y con el MANSO trasero, piensen que su hijo se parese, por Barny se que todos los otakus tambien son anti-Barny]  
  
C_M: si ya la vas a cortar con tus cartas ven  
  
//todos se retiran y llegan a un comedor//  
  
"El comedor es como una ramada, para los que no cachan lo que es una ramada que lo busquen en internet o pregunten, habian una gran cantidad de platos chilenos; empanadas, huesillo con mote, anticuchos, asado, pulmai y cazuela"  
  
C_M: coman cuanto gusten!!  
  
Ioh: y los demas??  
  
C_M: a que te refieres  
  
Ioh: me refiero a Horo, Len y Pilika  
  
Guu: (apareciendo de la nada) tiene un mensaje en la contestadora C_M  
  
C_M: de quien???  
  
Guu: de parte de M_Belen  
  
C_M: ya voy  
  
//Guu y C_M se alejan//  
  
Ryu: me lo comere todo  
  
Guani: (llegando derrepente) a comer!!!  
  
C_M: u_uUu (pensando) solo se aparecio a comer???  
  
Guani: pues si   
  
C_M: te volviste sciquica??!!  
  
Guani: fue un dellabu  
  
Katsumi: como sea  
  
Naoko: voy a ver a la liciada  
  
Aome: te acompaño!!!  
  
En la enfermeria  
  
//llegan las 2 espias//  
  
Naoko: hola!!!, como les va!!??  
  
Aome: hola!!!  
  
Len: (haciendo su posecion amenasando a Naoko) me las pagaras!!!  
  
Horo: (igual que Len) de esta no escapas!!!!  
  
Aome: (disfrasandose de comentarista de futbol con Pilika, tambien imitando la cabina) esta parese que sera una pelea interesante, ¿no Pilika?  
  
Pilika: sip, pero por que no vamos a comerciales  
  
Horo: oigan, esto no es un partido de futbol  
  
Aome: (recobrando la cordura) hemos venido a ver como estan  
  
Pilika: yo estoy mejor ^-^  
  
Naoko: (tomando una mano de Pilika y poniendo cara de Perrito lloron) espero que me perdones (de no se donde se empiesa a escuchar el tema Perdoname de Camilo 6º) Perdoname, Perdoname, Perdoname......  
  
Aome: entendimos, solo quiero saber si la feliz pareja ya fue haceptada por horo?? (si no se dieron cuenta se burlaba)  
  
Len y Pilika: ./////.   
  
Horo: o?o  
  
Naoko: (empujando a Aome) solo bromeaba (susurrando) como se te ocurre Aome?!  
  
Aome: (en voz baja) a que te refieres, Naoko??  
  
Naoko: (susurrando) es que esos 2, Len y Pilika me recuerdan a la Diabla_Nata y Palo (se pone como tomoyo)  
  
Aome: pero sabes muy bien que Gullermio se metio y dejo la embarra   
  
Naoko: tu sabes que no esta claro lo que paso u_u  
  
Horo: de que tanto hablan??  
  
Aome y Naoko: (nerviosas) de nada!!!  
  
Len: por que no se van de aqui??  
  
Horo: a mi me simpatisan ^-^  
  
Aome: gracias n_nUu  
  
Naoko: quieren comer algo??  
  
//horo ya habia salido y sus instintos lo llevan al comedor//  
  
Naoko: oye!!!  
  
//las chikas salen por detras de Horo//  
  
Len y Pilika: -_-U  
  
En el comedor  
  
C_M: (hablando por el celu en un rincon obscuro) estas segura de lo que me dices??  
  
Voz: si, no me puedo equibocar, las Coluas planean hacer una pausa en sus planes por no se que  
  
C_M: mantenme en contacto  
  
Katsumi: (apareciendo) quien era??  
  
C_M: era la M_Belen  
  
Catu: te digo que todos los shamanes estan re-llenos, eh incluso los chicos -_-!!!  
  
Horo: comi mucho!!!!!!  
  
Ryu: no me entra nada mas!!!!!!  
  
Katsumi: te lo dije  
  
Migo: no comere nunca mas  
  
Emy: yo menos!!!  
  
Pepe: que dolor de estomago!!!!!  
  
Guani: no debieron comer tanto!!!!  
  
Aome: que tontos son!!1  
  
Rin: pero mira, Ioh y Manta se quedaron dormidos -_-U  
  
Pai long: yo no duermo  
  
C_M: acompañame Guu, demoles una visita a Pilika  
  
Guu: deacuerdo  
  
En la enfermeria  
  
"Len y Pilika se habian quedados dormidos, Len se acomodo al lado de Pilika mientras que ella se acurruco en su pecho, es decir se quedaron dormidos abrazados"  
  
//llegan C_M y Guu//  
  
Guu: (susurrando) que lindo  
  
C_M: se ven tan tiernos juntos  
  
//aparesen de la nada Katsumi, Guani, Rin, Naoko y Aome//  
  
espias: (suspirando) ah!!!!  
  
Naoko: (sacando una cara fotografica) shick!!! (alias sonido barato de camara), dejare la foto junto a la de nata con Pablo y tu C_M con tu lla sabes quien  
  
C_M: fui envaucada!!!!! Ò////Ó  
  
Katsumi: pero si se veian tiernos!!  
  
C_M: u//ú  
  
Guani: no te enojes mela  
  
Aome: amelona!!!  
  
Len: (se despierta por el ruido, hay que pensar que estaba ruborisado por su situacion) que hacen aqui!!?? o///////o  
  
Chikas: solo pasabamos!!!!  
  
Len: ¬///¬  
  
//las chikas se retiran, mejor dicho ullen de Len XD//  
  
Len: (viendo a Pilika) se ve tan linda cuando duerme (Len se le hacerca, le quita unos cabellos que caian sobre su rostro y le besa la megilla)  
  
Len: dulces sueños, Pilika  
  
(Len se duerme al lado de Pilika, bien juntito ¬_¬)  
  
En un lugar secreto no tan secreto (desde ahora este sera para ciempre el salon, el de un sillo y la chimenea, ustedes me cachan XD)  
  
C_M: tengo noticias espias!!!  
  
Katsumi: de que se tratan??  
  
Rin: es sobre las coluas???  
  
C_M: si, alpareser se estan moviendo en direccion norte, la espia M_Belen a recopilado informacion que su objetivo es quedarse en Puyehue un tiempo....  
  
Naoko: eso significa que vamos a Puyegue *-*  
  
C_M: si. pero antes aremos una escala en santiago para la 2ª fase del torneo  
  
Aome: y a que se porque las coluas se van a Puyegue???  
  
C_M: lo ignoro, pero creo que es por las termas  
  
Guu: dime algo, con quien dejaste a las reenes??  
  
C_M: con Puño y la Caro!!   
  
Guani: en donde??  
  
C_M: ya se fueron a Santiago  
  
Naoko: oh my god!!!! (traduccion: o dios!!!!!  
  
Rin: que??  
  
Naoko: se me olvidava que mi primo se casara con esa hueca el mismo dia de la pelea T-T  
  
Katsumi: tenemos que ir para ver a toda las celebridades  
  
Naoko: oigan!!, no pueden ir!!  
  
C_M: te pagare!!  
  
Mona: deacuerdo!! ^^  
  
//todas se retiran//  
  
Al dia siguiente  
  
En la salida del complejo  
  
"en la salida estaban reunidos los mafiosos y los shamanes"  
  
Ioh: nos darias una pista sobre donde debemos llegar  
  
C_M: esta bien, es en la capital, alli busquen a 'Calcetin con Rombosma',  
  
Mafia: ta nananana (musica de calcerin con rombosman)  
  
C_M: el les ayudara, el los llevara a 31 minutos, ellos seran sus guias en santiago [n.a: lo se!!!!, los chilenos deben estar asi --- xD pero los alternos busquen algo en www.tvn.cl, y que la fuerza los acompañe!!!]  
  
Mafiosos: Tanananana!!!! (tema de 'calcentin con rombosman')  
  
Shamanes: (caida anime) _-_UUUu  
  
Katsumi: que les pasa??  
  
Len: como quieres que le preguntemos a un calcetin con rombos??!!! ¬¬***  
  
Migo: sip  
  
Pepe: algun problema  
  
Horo: como rayos quieres que hablemos con un calcetin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Emy: hablando  
  
Ryu: esto es ridiculo  
  
Guani: (burlandose) no tanto como tu peinado  
  
Ryu: que dijiste chikilla!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Guani: lo que oiste imitacion de Elvis!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aome: ademas eres imitacon barata!!!!!!  
  
Ryu: (sostenido por Ioh y Fausto) CALLENSE MOCOSAS DE $%&/% POR LA MISMA "@|@~€#@%5¬#  
  
Fausto: calmate Ryu!!!!  
  
Ioh: no es para tanto!!!!  
  
Ryu: si lo es!!!!!!!  
  
Katsumi: BASTA!!!!!!!  
  
Migo: tenemos que irnos Emy!!  
  
//Migo y Emy se retiran//  
  
Katsumi: ya esta todo listo?  
  
C_M: si Katsu!!!! (poniendose como los militares)  
  
Len: no se supone que tu, Chibi_Mela eras la lider de la organisacion  
  
C_M: no querras verla enojada  
  
Len: pues que venga y pelee  
  
Katsumi: (Katsumi lo toma de la chaketa y comienza a sacudirlo) ESCUCHAME CHINITO CON CUERNO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, ACASO QUIERES PELEAR CONTRA MI!!!!!!!!???, EH!!!? EH??!!!!!, QUE PASO CON EL GRAN LEN TAO!!!!, ACASO ES SOLO UN NIÑITO LLORON, PUES PELEA!!!!, SI NO RASPA!!!! (Lo tira en suelo y len quedo K.O.) [na: la Catu es asi en la vida real y ella me manda pero en el fic como autora queria ser yo la que mande ^-^Uu/Catu: me las pagaras oveja negra!!! (apodo que me da l Catu por decir BEH!!!)/C_M: BEH!!!!!!!!]  
  
Len: @_@  
  
Pilika: (se agacha y se acerca a Len) estas bien, Len??? (lo recuesta en sus pierna y le acaricia el rostro)  
  
Horo: oye tu...(Aome le tapa la boca)  
  
Aome: (le habla al oido a Hoto) no arruines el momento, si  
  
C_M: como decia, tendan que ir a 31 minutos, es problable que Tulio trbiños quiera entrevistarlos, si se los ofresen acepten si se niegan no podran pasar a la 2ª ronda, capichi???  
  
Guu: no olviden esto, calcetin con rombosman les pidira una contra seña y es esta '24.500-03' (Fausto la anota) si se les olvida no tnedranpase a 31 minutos y menos a la 2ª ronda  
  
Katsumi: la pelea sera a la 4 en punto, ni un minuto mas ya que nuestra agenda esta muy apretada ese dia  
  
Ioh: como iremos a la capital??  
  
C_M: yo les arrende un bus salon cama, son bastante caros asi que agrdescanme que fui amable y no los envie en un clasico ¬¬  
  
Pai long: como llegamos  
  
Pepe: pero si ahi esta!!!! (pepe apunta a un bus que esta a 4 metros de ellos)  
  
Ioh: gracias por todo  
  
C_M: que dios los acompañe, gambato  
  
Ioh: bien creo que es hora e irnos  
  
(Los shamanes van hacia el bus y asi se sentaro: Ioh-Manta/Len-Pilika/Horo-Ryu/Fausto-Pai long/  
  
En el bus  
  
Horo: bastante enfadado) por que el chinito con cuerno se debe sentar con mi hermanita!!! ¬¬**  
  
Len: quieres pelear!!  
  
Horo: cuando quiereas!!!!  
  
Pilika; BASTA!!!!  
  
Ioh: jijijijijiji  
  
Ryu: creo que va a ser un viaje muy movido  
  
//aparese el conductor que es, ¿Migo y Emy//?  
  
Ioh: que hacen aqui???  
  
Migo: desde ahora seremos los conductores, el viaje durara 2 dias, Aome sera su asafata  
  
//Aparese Aome con una faldita MUY cortirta, una polera como la de las asafatas y un gorrito//  
  
Aome: u///ú la melona me las pagara MUY caro  
  
Shamane (hombres): (comiensan a Chiflar y a aulliar)  
  
Pilika: ¬¬ (le manda una mirada fulminatnte a Len y a Horo)  
  
Len: ·_·UU  
  
Horo: ·_·UU  
  
Pilika: hentais  
  
Migo: si terminaro nos vamos  
  
(el bus se va)  
  
En la salida del complejo  
  
C_M: ahora todos al helicoptero  
  
"El helicoptero era negro, en el se veian claramente la sigle M.U.CH. y abajo de la sigla decia en pequeño mafiosos unidos chilenos; en su interior habia un plano computarisado, 2 asientos adelante y una silla que es la clasica silla donde esta el capitan de la nave"  
  
C_M: bien, Guu sera el piloto, Katsumi sera la copiloto, mi sirviente personal sera Pepe y la encargada de el plano sera Guani  
  
Guu: despeguen  
  
C_M: antes tengo que hacer una parada en....................................  
  
Continuara  
  
¿Hao tendra un papel importante en el fic?  
  
¿Cual sera esa parada?  
  
¿Quienes son M_Belen, Puño y Caro?  
  
¿apareseran las coluas pronto?  
  
¿como rayos Migo y Emy teniendo 12 años pueden conducir?  
  
¿por que escribo incoerencia?  
  
¿recivire algun review?  
  
estas respuestas y mas en el proximo capitulo  
  
reviews onegai!!!!!!!! ^O^ 


	3. INSECTICIDA! y playa! nn'

Capitulo 3  
  
C_M: antes tengo que hacer una parada en Viña, tambien avicenles a los chikos para que agan tambien una paradita  
  
Guu: y para que es esa paradita si se pudiera saber??  
  
C_M: pues para ir al mar!!!  
  
(silencio y grillos)  
  
C_M: que, acaso no quieren ir a Viña??  
  
(mas silencio y mas grillos)  
  
C_M: que acaso se derriten con el sol?? (dijo en tono burlon)  
  
(mas grillos!!, SOCCORO!!!, me estoy ahogando en grillo!!!!)  
  
Guu: y que hay de la mision!!!??  
  
C_M: agua fiestas!!!, que acaso le temes al sol  
  
Guu: si!!  
  
(el mundo se ahoga en grillos!!!, AUXILIO!!!, llamen a un exterminador!!!) [n.a: quiero disculparme en nombre de toda la comunidad de mi fic por las molestias ocacionadas por los malditos grillos que se posecionaron del mundo, gracias]  
  
Katsumi-Guani-Chibi_Mela-Pepe: VAMOS A LA PLAYA!!! OH WUO OH OH !!! (cantando esa maldita cancion)  
  
Guu: niños!!! (suspira)  
  
C_M: bien!!!, llevanos a Viña!!!  
  
Guu: como diga capitana (dijo en tono resignado)  
  
Guani: (usando con comunicador) me escuchas Migo??, cambio  
  
Migo: te cambio el dragon nival por el totem de Llama!!  
  
Guani: no me refiero a ESE cambio!!!, pasame con Aome, cambio  
  
Migo: CAMBIAS!!!, deacuerdo.. (Aome le quita el woki toki)  
  
Aome: que pasa guani, cambio  
  
Guani: podrias golpear a Migo, cambio  
  
Aome, claro, cambio (le da un zape a Migo, cambio XD)  
  
Guani: la mela cambio el rumbo a Viña, cambio, repito, la mela cambio el rumbo a VIña, cambio, repito....  
  
Aome: YA TE CACHE!!!, cambio  
  
Guani: entenido, cambio  
  
Aome: podemos dejar de decir cambio me esta molestando, cambio -_-U  
  
Guani: nop, cambio XD  
  
Aome: si eso es todo, cambio y fuera!!  
  
Guani. ya le informe capitana Mela!! XP  
  
C_M. entonces vamos!!!  
  
Pepe: duda duda, duda duda dudada duda da dei!! (cantando essa estupida cancion)  
  
C_M: deja de cantas (le da un zape)  
  
Devuelta al bus salon cama pagado por mua!   
  
Shamanes: los pacos de paseo, pi pi pi!!, en la carretera nos detubieron pi pi pi!!, a Ryu se lo llevaron!!, y no sotros lo avandonamos!! pipipi!! (cantaban) [n.a: esta estupida estrofa es parte de una cancion que yo y una amiga (naoko) la inventamos, pero no era con Ryu!! XD ]  
  
Ryu: que malos son!!! T______T  
  
Migo: (gritando) DEJEN DE CANTAR!!!!  
  
Shamanes: ._.U  
  
Devuelta al helicoptero  
  
Guu: oye mela!!  
  
C_M: q'?  
  
Guu: no crees que todo aqui esta demaciado tranquilo??  
  
C_M: oh my god!!!  
  
Pepe: y ahora que??  
  
C_M: olvidamos a Rin y a Naoko en la base!!! O_O  
  
En la carretera  
  
Rin: que cansada estoy!!!  
  
Naoko: pero ni caminas!!, estas montada en cedric!!   
  
"Rin iva montada en su cerdito Cedric y Naoko en Walter"  
  
Walter: cuak!! cuak!! (grasnaba cansado walter)  
  
Naoko: como pudieron olvidarnos!!!  
  
Rin: eso nos pasa por irnos al baño!!!!  
  
Naoko: mira a ya!!, que joven mas raro no lo crees!!  
  
Rin: tiene el pelo demaciado largo, pero lo tiene bien cuidado, usara 'Ballerina'??  
  
Chikas locas que ni se de donde salieron: que linda te vez con Ballerina!! (cantando esa estupida propaganda -_-U)  
  
Rin: ballanse locas!! (espanta a las locas!)  
  
Naoko: que graciosa vestimenta usa!!  
  
Rin: le pesaran las orejas con esos aros?? [n.a: si no descubrieron quien es es por que NUNCA vieron shaman king ¬¬]  
  
Rin: creo que conosco a esa persona!!.. *-*  
  
Naoko: pero si es HAO!!! *o*  
  
Hao: quienes son ustedes? (decia mientras que permanecia sentado en una roca junto a Opacho)  
  
Opacho: Opacho cree que esas nñas visten extraño, no cree señor Hao?  
  
Hao: tienes razon Opacho  
  
Rin: miren quienes hablan!! ¬¬*  
  
Naoko: que hacen aqui en chile??  
  
Hao: no se!, derrepente apareci aqui ._.?  
  
Cedric: oinc!! (traduccion: idiota ¬¬)  
  
Opacho: callate cerdo, a Opacho no le agradas  
  
Cedric: OINC!!! (traduccion cerdil: CALLATE @#€~$)  
  
Rin: cuida tu ocico cedric!! ò_ó (le da un zape)  
  
Cedir: oinc! _o  
  
Hao: y que hacen aqui 2 niñas con ropas estilo espias-matrix??  
  
Rin: la Mela nos abandono, BUA!! ;_;  
  
Hao: pues saben donde queda Viña??  
  
Naoko: queda mas al sur  
  
//El helicoptero de M.U.CH desiende justo al lado de las chikas, Hao, Opacho y los espiritus//  
  
Katsumi: (saliendo del heli) chicas!!  
  
C_M:(saliendo del heli) como se quedaron abajo!! (las reprocha), cuando dije,. TODOS arriva era TODOS, no TODOS y menos Rin y Naoko ò_ó*  
  
Naoko: sorry Mela!! ^____________________^, podemos acarrear a Hao??  
  
Hao: por fis!! n__________________________________n  
  
Guu: por fis Mela!!!! *________*  
  
C_M: deacuerdo O_o'  
  
Guu- Hao-Naoko: SI!!!!  
  
Hao: ti ti ti ti ti!! (canturreaba mientras subia con saltitos al helicopetero)  
  
(los grillos vuelven al ataque!!!, me ahogo en grillos!!!, S.O.S, no S.Q.P!!!, S.O.S. XD)  
  
Guu: ._.U ese es el Hao de la TV??  
  
C_M: creo que a cambiado n_nUU  
  
Katsumi: mientras no queme el helicoptero -_-  
  
Hao: puede venir el 'espiritu de fuego tambien??? *____*  
  
C_M: solo si esta chibi  
  
"aparese el chibi-espiritu de fuego"  
  
C-E-F (chbi-espiritu de fuego) ^_^ grau!!! (traduccion: YUPI!!, voy a viajar en helicoptero!!!, YUPI!!!)   
  
(toda la galaxia a sido gebernada por los grillos!!!!!, y ahora quien podra ayudarme!?/yo!!, el chapulin exterminador!!, no contaban con mi insecticida!!! n_n)  
  
C_M: (pensando) donde deje el raid para los grillo?? o_O?  
  
Guu: (pensando) desdecuando en el desierto hay tantos grillos??  
  
Rin: (pensando)quiero un Pony!!! n_n  
  
C-S-F: (pensando) YUPI!!!, estoy en un helicoptero!!!, YUPI!!!! n.n  
  
Hao: (pensando) quiero pastel de queso!!!! [n.a: disculpa anto-chan por usar tu pastel de queso n_n]  
  
Guani: (pensando) soy ramona!! n_n  
  
Katsumi:(pensando) por que todos pensamos al mismo tiempo??  
  
Pepe:(pensando) quiero jugar cartas T_T  
  
Naoko: (pensando) quiero harina!!!  
  
[n.a: lo se!!, pero uno nunca sabe que piensa el espiritu de fuego!!! n_-]  
  
En el bus  
  
"Todos se habian quedado dormidos, Pilika se habia apoyado en el hobro de Len y Len se quesdo apoyado en la cabeza de la ainu, Horo roncaba al igual que Ryu, Ioh se quedo dormido apoyado en la ventana y manta por ser TAN peque se acurruco en el asiento, Fausto se durmio con la cara apoyada en el asiento de adelante y como todos ya saben que pasa con Pai long, el NO durme -_-, pero serro los ojos almenos n_n*"  
  
SSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU (alias sonido re-re-caro de el bus deteniendose brusco n_n)  
  
"Todos se golpean contra la cabina del conductor"  
  
Shamanes @_@  
  
Migo: (abriendo la puerta y golpeando con dicha puerta a Ioh y a Ryu) llegamos a nuestra 1º escala  
  
Ioh-Ryu: X_x  
  
Emi: llegamos a Viña!!!  
  
Aome: porfavor bajen orden!  
  
"Todos bajan como una manada de toros aplastando a Aome, Emi, Migo, Ioh y Ryu"  
  
Aome, Emi, Migo, Ioh y Ryu: @-@  
  
"Todo era hermoso, se podian ver las preciosas playas y la hermosa ciudad"  
  
Pilika: que linda es la ciudad  
  
¿?: asi es mi estimada Pilika  
  
"Era nadie mas y nadie menos que Chibi_Mela y sus secuases"  
  
Len: que haces aqui??  
  
C_M: n_n* a mi tambien me da gusto verte  
  
Ioh: HAO!!!  
  
Hao: hola hermanito (dijo en su clasico tonito, no el que y le di hace un rato xD)  
  
Ioh: hola! (dijo en un tono despreucupado)  
  
Hao: hola  
  
Ioh: hola  
  
Guani: Basta!!  
  
Ioh: que??  
  
Hao: hola  
  
Ioh: hola  
  
Hao: hola  
  
C_M: (le da un golpe con un palo de hokey) callanse  
  
Ioh-hao: @__________________________@  
  
katsumi: de donde sacaste tu palo de hokei Mela -_-?  
  
C_M: no se!! n_nU  
  
Guu: bien, como sea!!, vamos a la playa!!!  
  
pepe: asta que te entuciasmas!!! n_n  
  
Guu: me entuciasme para estar leyendo una revista de Animekai bajo una sombrilla!!!(se pone en una sombrilla con un gorro de playa y una traje de baño negro con un pareo blanco a Leer)  
  
C_M: a no Guu, tu te vas al agua quieras o no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( dise mientras acarrea a Guu al mar); Guu al agua!!! (la tira al mar pero por alguna casualidad de la luna la marea sube y yo te remino bajo el agua con mi traje matrix y todo)  
  
Naoko: ve Walter!!!  
  
"Walter se mete al agua y saca a Chibi_Mela por que Guu le quito a un niñito su flotador de patito y se puso a leer ahi"  
  
C_M: @________________@ arigato Walter !!, cof!! cof (tocia para sacar el agua salada)  
  
Katsumi: estas bien??  
  
C_M: esto no fue algo natural, fue...........  
  
¿?: si fui yo!!!!!!!!!, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
"Reia un niño algo cabezon (no como Manta) de pelo corto cafe, ojos Verdes, unas gafas de moto, un traje tipo motociclista , de baja estatura (no como Manta), el estaba siendo sostenido por unas gaviotas "  
  
C_M: Coluo//Seva!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seva: asi es Mela, vengo a dejarte un mensaje de partes de mis amigitas!!!, ellas decean un enfrentamiento entre la Mafia y las Coluas  
  
C_M: jodanse!!!!  
  
Seva: si no lo haces sentiras la furia de mis gaviotas!!!!!  
  
C_M: cubranse!!!  
  
"Todos se ponen bajo una mega-sombrilla patrosinada por mua, las gaviots comiensan a tirar escrementos a la sombrilla"   
  
Seva: JA JA JA!!!  
  
Hao bajo la sombrila: OYE!!!!!, esa es MI risa maniatica!!!!!, PLAGIADOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ò_Ó  
  
Seva: JODETE!!!; JA JA JA JA!!!!  
  
Horo bajo la sombrilla: por que en este pais siempre dicen 'jodete' ô_o????  
  
Seva: AH!!!! (las gaviotas lo sueltan por que pesa demaciado n_n)  
  
SSSPPPLLLLAAASSSHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (alias sonido MUY MUY barato de Seva callendo al agua)  
  
Seva: (siendo llevado por una ola) VOLVERE!!! MELA!!!!! VOLVERE!!!!!!!!! GLUP!!!!  
  
C_M: pues ya lo veremos!!! ò_ó  
  
demas: ._.'  
  
(Los Grillos!!!!, vuelven al ataque!!!!, mei dei!!! mei dei!!!; me ahogo en malditos grillos mutantes XP, ni el chapulin-exterminador pudo con ellos XP)  
  
Guu: nanana nana (se mofaba Guu de Chibi_Mela, ella estaba algo alejada de la orilla)  
  
Seva: (sujetandose del flotador de patito) Ah!!! (suspiro), oh oh (dijo al fijarse de quie era el patito) o_o'  
  
Guu: TOMA!!! TOMA!! (lo golpea con la revista) o  
  
Seva: (se suelta y la mera lo lleva pero las gaviotas lo toman denuevo) X_X  
  
C_M: oyo katsumi, dejemos a los demas aqui, tengo que arreglar una cositas, acompañame!!  
  
Katsumi: eh...claro  
  
//Chibi_Mela y Katsumi desaparesen//  
  
En un lugar en el muelle  
  
"Me refiero al clasico muelle de peliculas de accion, ese que tiene muchas cajas y barcos, no olviden el olor a pescado"  
  
¿?1: donde esta la melona!!??, emos estado esperandola hace una hora!!  
  
¿?2: calma!, ya llegara  
  
¿?1: pues devio aver llegado hace hora!!!   
  
"eran 2 chicas por la edad de dose, no se les podia ver por que estaban en una sombra"  
  
//Aparesen Chibi_Mela y Katsumi//  
  
C_M: perdon por la tardansa n_nU  
  
Katsumi: es que tubimosun contratiempo n_nU  
  
C_M: ya den la cara Puño y Caro!!!  
  
Puño: (saliendo de la sombra) alfin llegas!!  
  
Caro: (saliendo de la sombra)creiamos que se habian estrellado  
  
"Como dije antes, eran dos niñas de 12 años; una tenia el pelo largo castaño oscuro hasta la cadera amarrado en una trenza baja, tenia ojos verdes y un traje como el de las demas chicocas, ella es Puño; la otra tenia el pelo castaño oscuro amarrado en una coleta alta ahasta un poco mas arriva de la cintura, ella es Caro"  
  
Katsumi: donde estan las chicas??  
  
Puño: las dejamos en una bodega, esta dormidas   
  
Caro: pero es probable que empiezen a despertar n_n  
  
"LAs chicas (puño y caro) las lleban a una bodega, la habren y ahi esta una jaula con 3 niñas que duermen, alpareser Anna y Ju comensaban a despertarse por el ruido de la puerta que rechino"  
  
Anna: (bostesa) donde estoy?  
  
Jun: (Somlonienta) que paso??  
  
Tamao: (Dormida) 5 minutis mas mami u_u  
  
C_M: ya saben quien sera la proxima en ser entregada, ¿cierto?  
  
Katsumi: pues Tamao??  
  
C_M: exacto, esa chica aguaguada me esta volviendo loca ____  
  
Puño: MAS!!!! O_O  
  
C_M: hare como si no hubieras dicho eso ¬¬, si actuas asi te bajare le sueldo!!!  
  
Puño: (sujeta a Chibi_Mela de la camisa y la sacude) oye!!, no me agas demostrar por que me llaman puño!! ò_ó  
  
C_M: bueno.. pero sueltame que este taje es BIEN caro X_x  
  
Puño: (la sueta) como quieras!!, pero mira ya se despertaron!!  
  
Jun: AHI ESTAS CHIBI_MELA!!!!!!!!!!!!!, LIBERAME!!!!!!, QUE ACASO QUIERES SER MATADA POR LA GRAN DINASTIATAO?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anna: CUANDO SALGA QUERRAS NO HABER NACIDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
C_M: que tiernas n.n  
  
Tamao: quiero a mi mami!!! T-T  
  
C_M: dejenla con los tiburones!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Caro: estan de vacaciones!!  
  
C_M: los tigres?!  
  
Caro: jubilaron!!  
  
C_M: las biboras mortifera!!!??? ù_ú  
  
Caro: renunciaron!!  
  
C_M: entonces ponle cinta deciba en su boca!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Caro: a la orden!!  
  
"Le pone cinta adeciba enla boca"  
  
Tamao: X_x  
  
Anna: por 1º vez se le ocurre una buena idea u_u  
  
Jun: te apoyo  
  
C_M: ¬¬ eh tenido mejores!!  
  
Katsumi: como cuales ¬¬  
  
C_M: eh....................................................a ya me acorde!!!, cuando propuse que vinieramos a Viña n_n  
  
Caro: como sea, vamos a la playa!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Puño: O si amiga!!!!!!!  
  
//Puño y caro corren a toda velocidad al mar y a todos dejan con una gotita -_-U//  
  
C_M: creo sera mejor seguilas, no crees Katsumi!!  
  
Katsumi: pero antes (les tira una de sus tantas esferas con cloroformo a la Jaula) dulces sueños!!  
  
//las dos cikas van corriento tras estas dejando a las demas durmiendo y a Tamao con cinta adeciba en la boca//  
  
"Todos estaban en la playa, Ryu y Emy seguian a las chicas de la playa como perro a las chiks de la playa pero todas le daban cachetadas, Horo peleaba con Len y Pilika hacia de arbitro, Koloro se metio a la hielera para no derretirse, Puño y Caro fueron a jugar voleivoll con Chibi_Mela, Katsumi, Ioh y Migo, Hao y su espiritu de fuego fueron a armar castillos de arena, Manta chateando en su Nou Book y Rin y Naoko fueron con walter a busear, si preguntan que fue con Guu lo sabran un poco mas adelante"  
  
En el voleiboll los equipos fueron repartidos asi:  
  
Ioh, Caro y Puño V.S CHibi_Mela, Katsumi y Migo  
  
C_M: (golpiando la pelota) oigan!....ah!!...donde...ah!!....dejen de tirarme a mi la pelota.............ah!.....................por que soy la unica que juega ....................ah!!!!!!!!! (la pelota le golpeo en la cara)  
  
Puño: lo siento (se disculpaba por que ella la golpeo)  
  
Migo: (descansando atras junto a katsumi, NO PIENSEN MAL!!!) ._.' ups!  
  
Katsumi: estara bien!! u__u, le pasa a menido con la pelota de hokei!  
  
Migo: ah!! n_n  
  
C_M: por que presiento que fui BENDECIDA con los MEJORES amigos ¬¬  
  
Migo-Katsumi: gracias!!!!!!!  
  
C_M: u_ú  
  
Ioh: GANAMOS!!!!!!!!  
  
Migo: mela!!, debiste ganar!!  
  
C_M: ubiera ganado si mis FIELES amigos me ubieran ayudado!!! Ò.ó****  
  
Caro: la mela se enoja!!!  
  
Puño: ullan a las colinas!!! XD  
  
C_M: por que creo que me estan lesiando ¬¬  
  
Ioh: peleas de amigas?  
  
Migo: (diciendole algo a Ioh en susurro) para que sepas si te metes en una pelea de estas terminas medio muerto  
  
Emy (tambien hablandole) yo soy la voz de la experiencia misma...  
  
Migo: crei que era la tuya  
  
Emy: calla!, a lo que me refiero es que una vez me hacerque cuando peleaban y me sacaron volando asta argentina!!  
  
Migo: y ahi conocio a Methree y a Nuni n_n'  
  
Emy: simpaticas chicas!  
  
Migo: no dijiste que te habian hecho gastar todo el dinero de tu puerquito ·_·?  
  
Emy: pues si!! Y-Y  
  
En argetina  
  
Mewthree y Nuni: ASHU!!!!!!!  
  
Mewthree: tengo la ligera sospecha que estan hablando de nosotras!!  
  
Nuni: te apoyo  
  
Mewthree: ven!, quiero que me acompañes a probar las armas que ese niño Emy me regalo n_n  
  
Nuni: mas bien lo obligaste a comprar ¬_¬  
  
Mewthree: hay alguna diferencia?? ._.'  
  
Nuni: pues no!!  
  
Devuelta a Chile   
  
Guu: hola cuates!!!  
  
"Guu llega con un traje Mexicano, me refiero que llego con esa manta y ese gorro, ella fue empujada por una ola asta mexico y volvio en el mismo flotador de patio"  
  
Todos: _-_ (caida anime)  
  
(A NO!!!!!!!, LOS GRILLOS ME ESTAN COMIENDO!!!!!, QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE!!!!!!!!!!, AH!!!!!!!!!!!!, ME ESTAN COMIENDO!!!!!!!!!, AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Guu: traje Burritos y Tacos!!!! (dijo sacando unas cuantas cajas, 24 para ser exacta, 12 de burritos y 12 de tacos)  
  
Todos: (cuando me refiero a todos me refiero a los shamanes, M.U.CH, las viejas copuchentas de la esquina, los guardianes de la bahia, la secretaria del ministro de salud, los surfistas, Ricki Martin, Di Caprio,   
  
Corneta-Otaku, el Rumpi, mi Abue, el sicopata de Autospicio, Espiniak, Menem, Boloco los cantantes de Rojo, S.Q.P, Los Venegas, mi perrita Nala, Eminem,el primo de Naoko, Mi pato Paco y el Team Mekano; todos ellos se abalansan sobre Guu y se comen los burritos y los tacos)  
  
Guu: @_______________________________@  
  
Rumpi: muy ricos Tacos  
  
Corneta_Otaku: tu te comiste MI Taco  
  
Nala: GUAU!!!  
  
Paco: CUAK!!  
  
C_M: que hacen ustedes aqui ._.???  
  
Venegas: se los comieron todos los burritos el Team Mekano!!!!  
  
Team_Mekano: NO!!!, FUE LA ABUE DE Chibi_Mela!!!!  
  
Abue de C:M: que yo!!??, FUE BOLOCO!!!!  
  
Boloco: YO!!!!  
  
Menem: NO FE ELLA!!!; YO BE A DI CAPRIO COMIENDO ALGUNOS!!!!  
  
Di Caprio: (firmando autografos) eh?? yo!!  
  
Admiradoras de Di Caprio (alias viejas copuchentas de la esquina): NOSOTRAS VIMOS A ESPINIAK, El SICOPATA DE AUTOS PICIO Y A EMINEM!!!  
  
EMINEM(firmando autografos) yo no fui!!!  
  
Ricki Martin- Los cantantes de Rojo: NOSOTROS FUIMOS!!!!  
  
Secretaria del ministro de Salud: a ELLOS!!!!!  
  
Guardianes de la bahia: si a ellos!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Team Mekano: apretadito!! apretadito!!, mi me gusta bailar apretadito mama!! (cantaban bailando seximente)  
  
Espiniak: vengan a mis fiestas!!  
  
Team Mekano: AH!!! (corren despaboridos)  
  
C_M: yaya!!, BALLANSE!!!, este es mi fic!!!  
  
Abue de C_M: chao!!  
  
Primo de Naoko: recuerda venir a mi boda primita!!  
  
"Todos son empujados fuera d la playa"  
  
Rin: que diamtres fue eso? ._.'  
  
Naoko: una muchedumbre desquiciada n.n  
  
C_M: eminem no!!! ò_ó, ni la nala y Paco  
  
Nala y Paco: GUAU!! CUAK!!  
  
C_M: ballanse con mi Abue a Valdivia AHORA!!  
  
Walter: cuak cuak cuak cua cuak!! (Traduccion: bueno, chao Paco, nos vemos)  
  
Paco: cuak cua cuak cuak cua cua cuak n_n (traduccion: alla te imvito a comer sushi!!!)  
  
C_M: ya ya mucho!!, Paco, lleva a mi Abue y a la Nala volando!!!  
  
"Paco agarra a la abue y ella ala nala y se van volando"  
  
Ioh: eso no se ve todos los dias!!  
  
Len: y no lo quiero volver a ver en ningun dia mas!!  
  
Ryu: se comieron mi Burrito!!! T-T  
  
Guu: y ami mi sombrero i-i  
  
Manta: como que tu sombrero??  
  
Guu: la abue de la mela se lo llevo  
  
C_M: debemos retomar el curso  
  
Pepe: de mate??  
  
C_M: me refiero a nuestro camino  
  
Pilika: ah!!  
  
Horo: creo que en chile estan locos  
  
M.U.CH: ¬¬  
  
Continuara  
  
N:A: ahora por este capitulo cambiare mis insoportables preguntas por algunas cosas que decir, a los admiradores de todos los que puse no quise ofenderlos!!!, a Nuni y a Mewthree las puse por que ls admiro mucho!!!  
  
Reviews ONEGAi!!!! 


	4. QUE ASCO! me opongo!

Horo: en chile todos estan locos   
  
M.U.CH: ¬¬  
  
capitulo 4: QUE ASCO!!!!, me opongo!!! O.o  
  
Guu: oye mela!  
  
C_M: que?  
  
Guu: le podis pedir a tu abuE que me devuelva mi sombrero i__i  
  
C_M: no!! n_n  
  
Guu: BUA!!!, QUIERO MI SOMBRERO!!! TOT (comiensa a ser pataleta)  
  
Len: que penoso ¬¬  
  
//Len es tirado al mar por un movimiento de Yudo de sierta chica que perdio su sombrero//  
  
Guardiana de la bahia : (Corriendo como si fuera en camara lenta con ese traje de baño rayado) ya voy al salvarte (decia en tono RE RE-sexi, con toque de prosti)  
  
Pilika: (la manda volando con una patada) VETE PROSTI!!!!!!  
  
Horo: donde aprendiste eso hermanita O_o'  
  
Pilika: cuando pasas tanto tiempo con Anna aprendes algunas cosas n_n  
  
Horo: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (dijo gritando a los 4 vientos, incluso a los 5 vientos xD)  
  
Todos (me refiero a todos los de la playa, no lo mensionare denuevo ¬¬) O_oUU  
  
Walter: (arrastrando a len) cuak!! (traduccion: MIREN!!!, atrape un tiburon!! n_n)  
  
Naoko: que buena pesca!!, hoy comeremos sushi!!  
  
"Naoko y Walter se toman esa clasica foto de que el pencador cuelga de cabeza su pescado y lo fotografian como un trofeo"  
  
C_M: que rico, SUSHI!!!!!!  
  
Len: (despertando y golpeando con su lanza de sorpresa a Naoko y Walter) NO SOY UN TIBURON!!! Ò_Ó  
  
Horo-Chibi_Mela-Emi: nanananananana (comiensan a cantar la cancion de la pelicula tiburon)  
  
"Horo fue el unico golpiado po que Chibi_Mela y Emi uyeron"  
  
Horo-Naoko-Walter: X____________________________X  
  
C_M: oyeme chino-tiburon, no mates a mi amiga o te las veras conmigo ò_ó  
  
Len: entonces pelea!!! (hace su pocecion de obetos)  
  
C_M: no quiero derrotarte de una forma patetica, jojojojo (se rie como Megumi [rorouni kenshin], tambien le salen orejas y cola de zorra) ^ ¬________¬ ^  
  
Len: no seras que me tienes miedo!!??  
  
C_M: ^ò___ó*^  
  
Migo-Emi-Pepe: oh oh!! O_o', CORRAN A LAS COLINAS!!!; LA MELA ESTA ENFADADA!!!  
  
C_M: -_- no le pongan  
  
Emi: la ultima vez que te enfadaste conmigo llegue hasta argentina ¬ ¬  
  
C_M: si te pones cargante te mado a Bolivia, y ahi te trataran pero que yo ¬¬  
  
Len: las mujeres son deviles (frase usada por Wufei [gundam wing])  
  
Pilika: a si!!?? (desia con aura maligna apareciendo tras len)  
  
Len: eh-yo-eh, je je ._.'  
  
pilika: ¬.¬  
  
C_M: bien, oigan Puño y Caro!!!  
  
Caro: QUE!?  
  
C_M: adelantense a ese lugar, que ustedes ya conosen  
  
Puño: ah!, ese lugar que apesta y conosemos _  
  
C_M: ese mismo  
  
Migo: yo no quiero conducir el bus _  
  
C_M: pk?  
  
Emi: pk los cabros se ponen a cantar tontas canciones  
  
C_M: olle Katsumi!  
  
Katsumi: q'?  
  
C_M: as visto a Aome?  
  
Katsumi: creo que se fue al casino a apostar! n.n'  
  
C_M: QUE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
//C_M corre y todos corren tras de ella, ella corre hacie el casino de Viña del mar//  
  
[n.a: yo nunca eh entrado al casino pk soy chibi `pero eh visto 'real world las vegas', haci que ese tipo de casinos describire n.n]  
  
"No era muy grande [n.a: mi okasan me lo dijo], pero tenia las secciones de juego de asar, cartas y las famosas tragamonedas, Aome estaba jugando a la ruleta con un traje de apostadora junto a Fausto, alpareser habian ganado MUCHO money"  
  
C_M: alpreser e ganaste la papa Aome  
  
Aome: pues si! n___________________n  
  
C_M: entonces la cena va por la cuenta de Aome y Fausto!! ^O^  
  
Resto: SI!!! ^O^  
  
Aome-Fausto: T_________T  
  
Migo: VOY A APOSTAR!!!!  
  
Katsumi-Aome-Guani-Rin-Naoko: NI SE TE OCURRA!!! Ò_ó, la ultima vez que apostaste lo perdiste TODO!  
  
Migo: Y__Y  
  
Emi: calma amigo (decia dandole palmaditas en la espalda) AUN QUEDAN LA NENAS DE LA MESA DE POKER!!!!; VAMOS RYU!!!!!! (pone cara de pervertido)  
  
Ryu: A LA ORDEN!!!!!  
  
C_M: (Los golpea con su palo de hokey) se quedan aqui!!! (amarra a Ryu y a Emi con unas correas)  
  
Emi: GUAU!!!! ¬o¬  
  
Ioh-Horo: tenemos hambre!! u____u  
  
C_M: pues tienen que comer en el bus ya que no hay tiempo u_u  
  
Ioh-Horo: y que va haber de comer?  
  
C_M: no sep!!  
  
Katsumi: pero quien conducira??  
  
C_M: pues contrate a mis queridisimos primos para esta operacion!! n_n  
  
//Aparesen los primos de Chibi_Mela//  
  
"Eran 3, una mujer y dos hombre; la mujer tenia por los 24, ppiel morena, pelo negro enrulado amarrado en un moño, traje como el de las demas espias, era alta, ella es Cam; el otro es un chico de piel blanca, pelo cafe-castaño, barba, no mucha, tenia un traje como el de los demas espias, es el hermano de la Cam, tiene 22 años, sel es Paburo; el otro es un chico tambien alto, de pelo negro corto arriva y tiene algo largo abajo con una trencita al costado, tiene 18 años,usa un traje como el de los demas espias, el es Nicoro"  
  
C_M: hola primos!! n_n  
  
Cam: a si que nos pagaras ¿cierto? ¬_¬  
  
C_M: y que hay del amor de primos n_nU  
  
Nicoro: pero eso no paga tus estudios univercitarios  
  
C_M. deacuerdo, les pagare, ahora podrian conducir el bus  
  
Paburo: deacuerdo, pero nos pagaras ¬¬  
  
C_M: QUE SI!!!!, ahora al bus o los acusare con mis tias ¬o¬  
  
//salen corriendo en direccion al bus//  
  
Ioh: entonces ya tenemo que irnos?  
  
Fausto: justo cuando estaba ganandome la papa  
  
C_M: ah calmate, si tienes suerte te llevamos a nuestros viajes bimestrales de viaje a las vegas!!  
  
Fausto: URRA!!! ^O^  
  
//Todos salen, Aome sale con cascaditas en los ojos al igual que Fausto//  
  
C_M: (dandole indicaciones a sus primos) deben dejarlos aqui!, ellos deberan tomar este camino...bla bla bla BEH!!!  
  
Cam: entendido!  
  
Ioh: entonces nos vemos!!  
  
C_M: chau!!  
  
//Todos suben al bus y se sientan en el mismo orden//  
  
Len: oye Pai long!, que hiziste todo el dia en la playa?  
  
Pai long: firmar autografos n_n  
  
Len: ah! O_o  
  
En el helicoptero de M.U.CH  
  
"El helicoptero aun no despegaba, se encontraban subiendo la jaula con la tipas encerradas, la jaula tenia una tela que las cubria, ya que subir una jaula en un helicoptero que parese de Bush en medio Viña ya es bastante extraño"  
  
Paco1 (carabinero, polocia): que hacen con esa jaula  
  
C_M: y cia: que jaula? n_n'  
  
Paco2: esa jaula (apunta a la mansa jaula que trataban de esconder)  
  
C_M: escuchenme pakitos, tengo amigos en el gobierno que si me molestan los dejaran patitas en la calle, me oiyeron ¬¬  
  
Paco1: como quien?  
  
C_M: al precidente, a la ministro de defensa, al los senadores, diputados, al auxiliar de turno nocturco, al visepresidente....  
  
Paco2: no emos visto ni una jaula!! n_n'  
  
"Ya habian terminado de cargar la jaula"  
  
C_M: vamonos!  
  
Hao: si!!  
  
//aparese Opacho//  
  
Opacho: opacho le pregunta al sñor Hao pk lo habandono en el desierto (decia con los ojos llorosos)  
  
Hao: lo siento Opacho n_n''  
  
C_M: entonces ven conosotros n_n  
  
Aome y Guani: QUE TIERNO!!! (lo abrazan) *-*  
  
Puño: oigan!, tenemos que irnos, suban al enano negrito!!  
  
Aome-Guani: si ¬¬  
  
En el bus financiado por MI chanchito ¬ ¬  
  
Shamanes: ACELERELE CHOFER!!! ACELERE CHOFER!!!, QUE LO VIENE PERSIGUIENDO LA MAMA DE SU MUJER!!  
  
Paburo: AUN NO ME CASO!!!!!  
  
Shamanes (caida anime) _-_'  
  
Nicoro: Y YO MENOS!!!  
  
Cam: (se escucha los golpes de abanicos en cabezas) estan cantando nomas!!!!!!!!  
  
*despues de 4 horas*  
  
"Todos se habian dormido en las mismas posiciones que la vez anterior, recuerden que el zombi no duerme ¬ ¬#" [n.a: me es esta artando ese tal zombi ù_ú]  
  
SSSSHHHHHIIIIIIUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (alias sonido re-re-re-re-re caro del bus deteniendose brusco)  
  
"Todos chocan (denuevo) contra la cabina"  
  
Cam: (abre la puerta y golpea a Ioh y a Ryu) ya llegamos a Santiago!! n___________________m, bajen clamados y........  
  
"Cam, Ioh, Ryu, Paburo y Nicoro son aplastados por una manada de shamanes y espiritus, ademas un zombi y una ainu n_n"  
  
Ya abajo  
  
Paburo: pues aqui los dejamos!!  
  
Nicoro: nosotros nos vamos a una fiesta!!!!  
  
Cam: adiosito!!  
  
//Se va el bus con 3 univercitarios con hambre de fiesta [n.a: PELIGRO!!, DANGER!! X__X]  
  
Ioh: (sobandose la cabeza) ay!!  
  
Amidamaru: le duele mucho la cabeza amo Ioh??  
  
Manta: como no le va a doler si lo golpearon 2 veces con la misma puerta en el mismisimo dia n_n'  
  
Tokaguero: tambien a Ryu lo golpearon con esa dichosa puerta  
  
Pilika: por que no se compran una aspirina en esa farmacia? (señala una farmacia 'Salco Brand')  
  
Len: buena idea Pilika  
  
Pilika: arigarto n_n (le dedica una sonrisa)  
  
Len: . /////////.  
  
Pilika: n////n  
  
Horo: mph ¬ ¬  
  
En la farmacia  
  
"Fausto compraba un medicamento nuevo llamado 'quita door', un remedio especificado en golpes en la cabeza por puertas de buses :P"  
  
Fausto: ya compre el remedio n_n  
  
"Fausto les da el remedio"  
  
Ioh: MILAGRO!!, a no me duele la cabeza!! n_n  
  
Ryu: a mi tambien n_n  
  
¿?: (algo los llama desde las sombras) oigan, feh!, venan aca!  
  
Len: que sera eso  
  
Pai long: vamos a ver  
  
"Los shamanes, espiritus, un zombi y una Ainu se dirijen hacia las sombras y se encuentran con 'Calcetin con Rombosman' [n.a: nanananana!]"  
  
CCR (calcetin con rombosman): usted es Ioh Asakura (se dirige a Ioh  
  
Ioh: si, soy yo  
  
Pilika: usted debe ser 'calcetin con rombosman'  
  
otras locas/os dementes: Na na na na na  
  
Horo: que extraño pais  
  
CCR: denme el passwor  
  
Faustoo: 24.500-03  
  
CCR: perfecto, ahora siganme  
  
Len: tenemos que seguir a un calcetin parlante --_--?  
  
CCR: ¬¬ algun problema?  
  
Horo: es que es estupido _________________  
  
Pilika: a mi no me parese estupido n_n  
  
Len: a mi tampoco! n/////n  
  
Horo: (pensando) [n.a: increible!, piensa! n_n] ese chino-tiburon me esta sacando de quisio ¬¬*  
  
PIlika: en que tanto piensas hermano?  
  
Horo: en nada n_n''  
  
CCR: entonces vamos  
  
"Todos siguen a CCR por santiago asta llegar a los estudios de TVN "Televicion nacional de chile", ahi suben, suben, suben, suben por una escalera lugubre y vieja"  
  
Horo: por que subimos por aqui O_o''''''  
  
Len: no estaras asustado  
  
Horo: claro que no!!!  
  
"Con el grito de Horo aparesen miles de murcielagos"  
  
Pilika: AH!!!!! XO (se abraza de la persona mas cercana, este brazo es el de........)  
  
Len: eh?...pi-pilika .///.? (estaba algo en shock pero la abrazo para que se sintiera mejor)  
  
Horo: ey!!, tu chinito!!, deja a MI hermana Ò.Ó*  
  
Ioh: ji ji ji ji  
  
CCR: oigan!, dejen eso para otro momento!!, si no subimos en 5 min. ya estaran descalificados  
  
//Todos corren a la velocidad de la luz hacia arriba//  
  
CCR: O.oU  
  
Pilika: apurate o te quedas atras!!!!  
  
CCR: ---________---U  
  
Ya arriva  
  
"Era todo un set de noticias, el equipo de 31 minutos estaba algo enojado pk.."  
  
Tulio: DONDE RAYOS ESTA CALCETIN CON ROMBOSMAN!!!!!!  
  
Juanin: calma Tulio, ya veras que llegara  
  
Juan Carlos: ademas donde puede ir un calcetin a esta hora  
  
Patana: Tio Tulio!!, Tio Tulio!!, tengo pesimas noticias!!  
  
Tulio: acaso el huachimingo se comio denuevo mi dona rellena con crema batida y chocolate??!!  
  
patana: peor!!!, el invitado a tu entrevista fue atropeyado y lo trasladaro a E.R!!!  
  
Tulio: Oh my god!!! O_O'!  
  
Patana: y no tenemos a quien entrevistar!!!!!  
  
//CCR lega seguido de los shmanes, espiritus, un zombi y una Ainu//  
  
CCR: ya llegue!!! (con con voz heroica)  
  
Tulio: calcetin con rombosman!!  
  
Todos: nanananana!!  
  
Ioh: hola!  
  
Tulio: quienes son sos niños?  
  
CCR: son los shamanes, espiritus, un zombi y una ainu que me pidio la Mela encargarme  
  
Tulio: entonces esta aqui el 'shaman king'?!  
  
Ioh: ese soy yo! jijijiji  
  
Tulio: podria entrevistarte ?*-*?  
  
Ioh: claro! jijijijijijiji  
  
Policarpo: entonses ya todo esta listo, top top top top top top top top   
  
Tulio: policarpo!!, que te pasa!!??  
  
Policarpo: me pasa cada vez que estoy en presencia del rey shaman tulio  
  
Juanin: estamos al aire tulio!!   
  
Tulio: bienvenidos a esta edicion de 31 minutos, oy tenemos un entrevistado muy especial, tenemos al mismisimo rey shaman!!  
  
Ioh: hola! ji ji ji  
  
Tulio: digame Ioh-san, que hace usted siendo rey shaman?  
  
Ioh: escuchar musica! ji ji ji, y darle lujos a annita  
  
Tulio: quien es 'Annita'?  
  
Ioh: es mi prometida, ji ji ji ji n//n  
  
Tulio: yap yap, y diganos como fue el torneo de shamanes??  
  
Ioh: fue difilil peo siempre conte con la incondicionada ayuda de mis fieles amigos, ji ji ji, ellos estan por alla (Ioh apunta al grupito que esperaba y la camara los filma)  
  
Ioh: el de pelo azul es Hoto Hoto  
  
Horo: escuchame!!, me llamo HORO HORO!!!!Ò////Ó  
  
Ioh: el con el pelo en punta es Len Tao  
  
Len: dejenme de filmar o hare tu vida un infierno y pesar ù////ú  
  
Camarografo: O_o''  
  
Ioh: la chica que esta cerca de Len es Pilika, la hermana menor de Horo  
  
Pilika: eh...hola!! n////n  
  
Ioh: el que es algo bajo, es Manta el es seria mi mejor amigo n__n  
  
Manta: (saltando) hola!!  
  
Ioh: el que se parese a Jonh 5, de la banda de Marilyn Manson es Fausto y la del lado es su esposa Eliza  
  
Fausto y Eliza: hola n___n  
  
Ioh: el mas alto es Lee Brus Long  
  
Tulio: el famoso peleador de peliculas de Kung Fu que murio de una forma tragica?!  
  
Pai Long: el mismisimo (pone pose gallarda)  
  
Ioh: eso serian todos, jijijiji  
  
Tulio: disculpe la indiscrecion pero pk se rie tanto  
  
Ioh: no se, jijijijiji  
  
Tulio: eh, nuestro tiempo termino  
  
Ioh: hasta luego, jijijijiji  
  
Tulio: entonces esa fue nuestra entrevista con el rey shaman, ahora, blabla blabla bla bla blablabla  
  
"Haci pasan 31 minutos, despues del programa y Tulio les piden la contraseña, Ioh la dice y todos se van del edificio con una pequña nota que les entrgo Juan Carlos, esta vez bajan por el acensor xD"  
  
(Ya todos en la puerta)  
  
Ioh: (leyendo la nota) dice que ballamos al lugar donde todo lo del baño de santiago va?  
  
Pilika: que tal si le preguntamos a alguien?  
  
Len: buena idea Pilika  
  
Horo: pk as estado ultimamente deacuerdo en todo lo que dice Pilika ¬o¬*  
  
Len: por que todas sus ideas son buenas ¬///¬  
  
Ioh: no sera pk te gusta n_n jijijijijijijijijiji  
  
Horo: AH NO!!!, NO VOY TENER AL SEÑORITO CON CUERNO COMO CUÑAO!!!!, ESO NO LO HACEPTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ÒoÓ  
  
Len y Pilika: O////////////////////////////////o?!  
  
Manta: lo mejor sera preguntarle a un policia!  
  
"Buscan a un Paco (no mi pato) y le preguntan"  
  
Paco (no mi pato) : eh?, que se les ofrese??  
  
Manta: buscamos algo que tenga que ver con esto (le entrga la nota)  
  
Paco (no mi pato): pero si es muy simple!!, es el rio Mapocho, ustedes son amigos de Chibi_Mela?? n_______n  
  
Ioh: pues se podria decir que si!, entonces vayan al sector de Maipu!!, ahi la encontraran n_n  
  
pai Long: gracias!  
  
//Todos se van corriendo hacia la Micro con direccion a Maipu//   
  
Paco (no mi pato): alpareser me daran comicion por lo que hize!! n_____________n  
  
*a las 3:45 pm*  
  
"Todos llegan a los campos de Lechuga, por esta zona de Maipu estan varios campos de Lechugas, por aqui tambien pasa el famoso mapocho"  
  
Len: ahora donde rayos allaremos a Chibi_Mela ??  
  
Campecino: (toma el hombro de Len) yo lo puedo ayudar joven  
  
Len: AH!!! (se asusta y da un salto)  
  
Todos: ajajajajajajajaja!!! (en especial horo)  
  
Len: ¬////¬*  
  
Pilika: ay len!!, jaja, no te enojes, jajaja (se ponia roja aguantandose la risa) ya no puedo mas, JAJAJAJAJA ^ O ^  
  
Len: (le dedica una mirada fria) ¬////¬  
  
Campecino: si ya acabo de pelearse con su polola (polola: novia, con quien uno sale)  
  
Len-Pilika: .////.  
  
Campecino: bien, como le dije, yo se donde esta Chibi_Mela  
  
Len: y nos diria donde esta?!  
  
Campecino: si, si quieren los llevo con ella n_n   
  
Ioh: gracias señor...  
  
Campecino: Albaro, Albaro Balero [n.a: je je je n_n, nunca pensaron que pondria a Balero como un campecino, ¿cierto? XD jaja, no es q' me caiga mal el tipo es solo que queria que apareciera y no pense nada mas] y no me diga señor  
  
Ioh: pues gracias Albaro  
  
Campecino-Albaro: siganme   
  
"Todos siguen al campecino-albaro asta que se encuentran co"  
  
Guu: ya puedes irte a cosechar lechugas albaro, yo me are cargo ¬o¬*  
  
Campecino-albaro: mejor me voy a un 'reality' ¬o¬  
  
//Campecino-albaro se va refunfuñando//  
  
Pilika: acaso no te cae bien?  
  
Guu: que se valla al infierno ese petulante engreido ù_ú  
  
Pilika: pero es 'muy' lindo n//n  
  
Len: Ò_ó (pensando) creo que albaro balero tendra un 'accidente'  
  
Pilika: jijiji ¬__- (mira juguetona a Len)  
  
Horo: (le pone unas gafas de lentes poralisados) mejor n_n  
  
Pilika: ah no puedo ver!!!  
  
Horo: es que creo que pusieron el vidrio de los lentes alreves O_o'  
  
Pilika: ah!!! estoy siega!!! AH!!!!  
  
Len: (le quita los lentes) ya puedes ver? O_o?  
  
Pilika: me salvaste de la seguera!!!! T-T (abraza a Len de la emocion)  
  
Len: O////o  
  
Horo: feh! ¬¬*  
  
"Al llegar ven a Chibi_Mela [n.a: yo =3] y a Katsumi esperandolos; Migo, Emy y Pepe estaban jugando con sus 'dichosas cartas'; Aome, Guani, Puño y Caro practicaban la torre de 4 bases [n.a: nos es broma!!, la practican SIEMPRE en los recreos -_-'], todos estaban con mascarillas de oxigeno"  
  
C_M: hasta que llegaron!  
  
Katsumi: ya creiamos que se los había chupado la tierra ¬o¬  
  
Guu: no lo creo, la tierra los hubiera escupido ^____________^  
  
Shamanes: -_-  
  
(Cri cri cri, AH!!!, ya no pude contener por mas tiempo a los grillos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, los grillos dominan al mundo con su CRI CRI!!! XO, alguien salveme de los malditos grillos mutantes!!!!!)  
  
C_M: anota Guu, comprar insecticida -_-'  
  
Guu: (anotando en una libreta) listo!  
  
C_M: son 15 para las 4!!!  
  
Katsumi: yo como siempre les explicare las reglas n_n, sera una batalla de trios, ustedes se enfrentaran al trio del dragon, tendran que elegir a 3 shamanes n_n  
  
Len: y quien es ese 'trio del dragon'?  
  
Pepe-Migo-Emi: NOSOTROS!!! ^O^ (los saludan mientras jugaban cartas)  
  
Horo: y esta vez por quien pelearemos??  
  
Katsumi: por Tamao, la chica nos tiene vueltas locas!!!  
  
Pilika: mas!!  
  
Katsumi: ¬¬*  
  
Horo: yo peleare!  
  
Ryu: yo tambien!  
  
Fausto: estoy aburrio, creo yo igual, que opinas eliza, (eliza solo asiente con la cabeza)  
  
Katumi: si esta decidido siganme, los COBARDES vallan con balero a cosechar lechugas)  
  
Len: bromeas!?  
  
Katsumi: pues...........................si, ya ponganse con las demas chicas, hay que preparar todo  
  
"Los shamenes se sientan en el pasto a ecepcion de Len y Pilika que se cientan en un arbol serca del rio"  
  
C_M: como ya les dijo mi amiga Katsumi, la batalla sera por la molesta niña rosa, si no lo saben el rio Mapocho es famoso por que es por donde todo las aguas servidad de Santiago, y como es la capital imaginense cuantas personas usan el baño  
  
Ioh: por eso apesta tanto @____________________@  
  
C_M: Tomen (les tira mascarillas)  
  
Pilika: arigato  
  
C_M: entonces comenzemos la 2º fase del torneo  
  
"Del rio comienzan a aparecer columnas (9 en total) derrepente tres personas saltan a 3 plataformas, ellos vienen a compañado de pequeñas criaturas [n.a: son el trio del dragon -_-], Emi biene acompañado de un dragon bebe (parecido a beby dragon 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'), tenia el pecho rojo y la piel de las alas, su cuerpo era en general rojo, su poder es el fuego y su nombre es fire (pronunciado en ingles); Pepe venia acompañado de un pequeño dragon igual a fire, pero este de de pecho blanco con la piel de las alas del mismo color y en general es blanco, su elemento es el hielo y su nombre es ice (pronunciado en ingles), Migo venia acompañado de un dragon parecido a fire y ice, este era de pecho amarillo agua y la piel de las alas en general amarillo electrico, su elemento es el trueno/rayos/relampagos y su nombre es thunder (pronunciado en ingles)"  
  
"Los shamanes subieron a las plataformas gracias a la ayuda de los chibi-dragons-elements (fire-ice-thunder)"  
  
//Del rio comiensa a salir un hombre-rana (ya saben los que usan esos trajes de buceo ¬¬), se sube a una plataforma y se quita el traje ,es el sñor referi!!!!  
  
Todos menos el sñor referi: O_o (pensando) este tipo esta fallao de un tornillo!!!  
  
Sñor referi: esta sera una batalla de trios!!, el trio del dragon VS los manson!!  
  
Horo: de quien fue la idea??  
  
Fausto: que acaso no puedo ponerle mi apellido O_o, mi nombre es Fausto Xlll Manson ¬¬  
  
Horo: entonces eres el hermanos de Marilyn Manson?! *_________________________*  
  
Fausto: mas bien mi primo n_n  
  
C_M: si ya terminaron, sñor rereferi nos hace los honores?  
  
Sñor Referi: si estan listos a Shanaman batallar!!!  
  
"El trio del dragon usan como objeto de poseción naipes (cartas normales), el ataque de Emi consiste en arrojar cartas en llamas, el ataque de Pepe consiste en arrojar cartas que cuando te tocan te congelan un pequeño radio despe el lugar que te golpeo y el de Migo consiste en arrojar cartas electrificadas que si te tocan te dan una descarga, no MUY fuerte pero duele"  
  
Emi: FIRE!!!!, poseciona mis naipes!!!!  
  
Pepe: ICE!!!!, poceciona mis naipes!!!!  
  
Migo: THUNDER!!!, poceciona mis cartas!!! ^O^  
  
Horo: KOLORO!!!, pocesina esta estuilla!!!  
  
Fausto: (no se como se dice su pocecion pero creo que es 'Eliza Mefisto' O.o)  
  
Ryu: TOKAGUERO!!!!, poceciona espada de madera!!!!  
  
Campecino-albaro: LECHUGAS!!! LECHUGAS!!!; VENDO LECHUGAS!!!!! ^O^  
  
Todos: O.o?  
  
C_M: sisi balero, muy bonitas, pero estamos cortos de time!!!, por que no te arreglas para la boda del primo de Naoko antes que te parta la boca u_ú (decia empujandolo fuera de mi fic)[n.a: que tierna soy n_n]   
  
"La batalla hiba bien, con algo de ventaja del equipo del dragon pero algo cambio eso, habia una cascara de banana en la plataforma que estaba emi!!"  
  
Emi: (retrocediendo) atake de ...AH!!!! (se cae al rio)  
  
Pepe: estas bien amigo?!  
  
Emi: (abrazado a la columna) cres que estoy bien! ò_ó  
  
C_M: pk no haces nada bien emi?! -_-*  
  
Emi: OYE!!; esos son migo y Pepe!!!! u_u  
  
Migo y Pepe: CLARO QUE NO!!!!  
  
C_M: estabien te salvare aunque no valga la pena u_u  
  
"Le tira una soga a emi y este se sujeta"  
  
C_M: (todos la toman) TIREN!!!!!! TIREN!!!!!!! TIREN!!!!  
  
Emi: (saliendo del agua y abrazandome) GRACIAS T-T  
  
C_M: (lo golpea con su dichoso palo de hokey) oye oye!! no te pongas cariñoso!! para eso vete con ryu!!! ò_ó*  
  
Emi: #_ mi ojo!!  
  
C_M: eres un lloron!!  
  
Guu: patetic! -_-'  
  
"La batalla continuo y el proximo en caer fue Pepe, despues se callo horo, despues fausto, solo quedaron Migo y Ryu en la batalla, y notaron que alguien tiraba cascaras de platanos a las columnas"  
  
Campesino-albaro: La la la la ! (canturreaba mientras tiraba cascaras de bananas a las columnas)  
  
Todos los que se clleron al rio y yo: (con aura maligna y fuego en los ojos)  
  
Campecino_albaro: eh! ._. ya me voy (sale corriendo a velocidad luz)  
  
[n.a: si alguien piensa que esta muy estupido y creen que despues se volvera mas coerente...pues se equibocan por que en cada capitulo empeoro!!!!! n______________n]  
  
Ryu: (hablandole a Migo) oye niñito!, no podras vencer a RYu con su espada de madera!!  
  
Mogo: a ver que tan agil eres!! (le tira muchas cartas electrificadas)  
  
Ryu: (lo tocan tres) AH!!!! Z_Z I_I O_O @_____@ XP, &___& "_" =_= X_X (hace tpdas esas caras mientras lo electrucutan)  
  
Migo: JA JA JA JA!!!!, NADIE puede ante el poder de thunder!! JA JA JA ......................AH!!!!!!!!!!!! (se cae por una banana marca Balero y cancela su pocecion pero este conto con la suerte de ser atrapado por su dragon pero despues los dos calleron xP))  
  
Sñor Referi: pocesion canslada!!!, los ganadores son los Manson!!!!!  
  
C_M: SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^O^, traiganle a la niña rosa!!!!!  
  
//Aparesen Caro, Puño, Aome y Guani con una jaula que en el interior biene Tamao//  
  
Puño: sin devolucion!! (les tiran a Tamao)  
  
Ryu: TAMAO!!!!!! (la abrazay esta se ahoga)  
  
Tamao: XP  
  
C_M: me empieza a caer bie Ryu ¬_¬  
  
Katsumi: a mi tambien, ji ji ji  
  
Ioh: (pensando) me esta plagiando katsumi ¬¬  
  
Aome: AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
C_M: te caiste al rio!?  
  
Aome: LA HORA!!!!!, NOS QUEDAN 30 MINUTOS PARA LLEGAR A LA BODA!!!!!!!!!!!!! O_O  
  
Naoko: TT-TT mi primo me matara si no llego!!!!  
  
Campecino-albaro: (vestido de traje formal pero con un sombrero de paja de granjero)estoy listo!!  
  
Katsumi: oye Mela!!, pk tenemos que llevarnos al balero?! ì_í  
  
C_M: algun problema?, ademas piensa que el nos ayudo!!!  
  
Katsumi: mph ¬¬  
  
C_M: pensandolo bien, no les gustaria tambien a ustedes ir a la boda ¬___¬  
  
Naoko: MELA!!!, deja de invitar personas a la boda de MI primo .  
  
C_M: pero si te ayudamos por eso que tu sabes ¬___¬  
  
Naoko: bienvenidos todos a la boda de mi primito querido!! ^^  
  
Ioh: gracias!  
  
En la catedrlal de Satiago  
  
"Todos vestian esos trajes de gala, por lastima tube que pagar T-T, todos se habian juntado afuera de la catedral, Naoko tubo que irse asta adelante por peticion de sus tias y primos, todos los demas estaban hablanfdo"  
  
Ioh: disculpen, pero que van a hacer con esos carteles?? ._.  
  
C_M: leelos y sabras para que son =D  
  
ioh: (leyendo) 'nos oponemos!!!' ' nosotros nos oponenemos', 'somos la resistencia de su union', 'quiero pastel de queso?' Ô_o  
  
C_M: RIN!! ¬¬  
  
Rin: me gusta el pastel de queso i_i  
  
C_M ¬¬*  
  
Rin: (dandole vuelta al cartel) mejor! n_n  
  
Ioh: 'nadie se casa aqui' '¿¡Maten a Loreley?!' O_O'  
  
C_M: ese es para otra cosa!! n_n'  
  
Rin: ya termine de arreglr los carteles!  
  
C_M: bien Rin!  
  
Len: y por le hacen esto?  
  
C_M: es que tenomos que proibir esta boda  
  
Pilika: pk?  
  
Katsumi: pk segun Naoko la polola de su primito s una wueka sin causa -_-'  
  
Tamao: pero eso estaria mal!! ._.'  
  
C_M: quien te crees!?, Relena Pefgram o Saori Kido?? Ò.Ö  
  
Tamao: las dos! *-*  
  
Todos: ¬¬  
  
Aome: ya comenzara la boda!  
  
C_M: todos a sus puestos!  
  
Puño: no encuentro a Haito_chan y a Opachito i-i  
  
C_M: esos 2 se fueron con albaro Balero a cosechar lechugas -_-'  
  
Caro: TT-TT entonces no estan aqui?!  
  
C_M: estan cosechando lechugas, pero albaro vino ._.'  
  
Puño: golpeare a Balero  
  
En la ceremonia  
  
"Toda la ceremonia fue calmaa hasta que el arso obispo [n.a: como es la boda del primo de mi amiga le doy a su primo como el que la aga al arso obispo n_-] dijo"  
  
Arso_Obispo: si alguien se opone a la union de estas dos almas diga yo  
  
'Atras de todas las naves (para los incultos las sillas'  
  
M.U.CH: NOSOTROS NOS OPONEMOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (comienzan a flamear banderas y todos se visten como rebulucionaros, el trio del dragon trae colihues [n.a: las baritas para golpear pacos (no mi pato ¬¬))  
  
los invitados: O_O  
  
Arso_Obispo: O_O  
  
Primo de Naoko: O_O''  
  
Novia de Primo de Naoko: ¬¬*  
  
Familia de Naoko: O_O  
  
Familia d la novia del primo de Naoko: ¬¬*****  
  
C_M: (con un altavoz) HEMOS DESCUBIERTO QUE ESA TIPA QUE ESTA APUNTO DE CASARCE CON EL PRIMO DE NAOKO (desdeahora se llama Shady) ES UNA ASECINA!!!!!!, PLANEA MATAR A SHADY Y QUEDARSE CON SU HERENCIA PARA ELLA Y SU FAMILIA!!!!!!!!!!!! OLE!!!!!!!!  
  
Novia de shady: Si lo soy y que!! (pone cara diavolica)  
  
C_M: trio del dragon!!!, al atake!!!!!  
  
"Les lanzan cartas con fuego, congelantes, electrificadas respectivamente, pero la chica salta agilmente quedando frente a los chicos haciendoles un corte con una navaja que escondia en el pelo, los chicos caen al suel con cortes grabes"  
  
C_M: esta no te la perdono!!, nadie les hace daño a mis amigos!!!, solo yo tengo ese priviligeo!!!!!  
  
Hani (desde ahora es como llamare a la novia de shady): demeustralo si quieres que este niñito muera (toma a emi y le pone el cuchillo en el cuello), das un solo paso y muere el niño  
  
C_M: (pensando) no puedo arriesgar asi su vida!, rayos ò_ó  
  
len: (pone su cuchilla en la espalda de Hani)sueltalo ahora!!!! ù_ú  
  
Hani: (hacercando mas el cuchillo al cuello de Emi) lo mato!!!!  
  
C_M: BLACKI!!!!!  
  
//Aparese una oveja negra con alas de angel caido//  
  
Blaki: beh!  
  
C_M: (le susurra algo a blaki) entendido!? n_-  
  
Blaki: beh!  
  
C_M: katsumi!!, llama a Shippo!!  
  
Katsumi: SHIPPO!!!  
  
//aparese un pequeño zorrito de piel dorada//  
  
Shippo: kis kis!! ^n_n^  
  
C_M: (le susurra algo a Shippo) ¿ne?  
  
Shippo: sip!   
  
C_M: (le susurra algo a Katsumi) ¿capichi?  
  
katsumi:. si!  
  
C_M: BLAKI!!!!, VE!!!!  
  
Blaki: (vuela a una gran velocidad y le da un cabezaso a la tipa haciendola caer soltando a Emi) BEH!!!!  
  
Katsumi: SHIPPO!!!; VE!!!  
  
Shippo: (le quita el cuchillo a la tipa arrastra a emi) kis....kis.....ah pesas ___  
  
C_M: (llegando hasta el arso obispo) me presta su baculo porfa?  
  
Arso Obispo: eh....claro, lo tiene el acolito atras n_ñ [n.a: para los que son incultos los acolitos son los servidores del altar, tambien conosidos como monaguillos -o-, si se preguntan pk se tanto de esto es pk soy acolita, NO ALCOLICA!!!; ACOLITA!!!!]  
  
C_M: Ignacio? Pablo? que hacen acolitando aqui?? O_O [n.a: dos de mis aliados acolitos XD]  
  
Ignacio: venomos a practicar, carlos y abuelito dijeron que vinieramos, los demas se quedaron en Valdivia pa las confis [n.a: apodo para mi maestro en el acolitismo!! *-*, lo quiero!!!, ¬¬los mal pensaos piensen los que quieran u_ú]  
  
Pablo: (le pasa el baculo) toma!, si lo rompes lo pagas ¬.¬  
  
C_M: arigato!, saludenme al padre Salvador, Carlos, a Abuelito , a la Daniela, a la Valeria, al Edgardo y al Luis n_n [n.a: el primero el parroco de mi parroquia, El segundo es uno de los diaconos de mi poroquia, el 3º es como dije mi ex maestro, se fue de mi diosecis!! BUA!!!, y los otros mas acolitos de mi parroquia n_n]  
  
C_M: BLAKI!!! POCECIONA BACULO!!!!! (la obejita poceciona el bacue lo y este en la parte superior se ve una cabeza negra de obeja y dos chibis alas a los lados)  
  
Katsumi: (tomano el cuchillo que le paso Shippo) SHIPPO!!!, POCESIONA CUCHILLO!!!!! (el cuchillo se convirtio en una espada dentada)  
  
C_M: para los que no se dieron cuenta ella es una shaman, lo peor que usa demonios para su pocesion, es decir, vendio su alma al diablo (dijo con aire de sabiduria)  
  
Rin: y de donde aberiguaste eso?? O_O  
  
C_M: lo vi en la revista 'Vea, lo que usted le interesa', tenia un articulo muy bueno sobre las tipas que venden sus almas al diablo y como cocinar pastel de pollo n_n  
  
Todos: (caida estilo anime) _-_U  
  
Rin: (parandose) ah! ñ_ñU  
  
katsumi: fue buena esa receta! n_n  
  
Mama de Naoko: PODRIAN YA MATAR A ESA TIPA POR FAVOR!!!!! Ò.Ó  
  
Pablo: disculpe señora peo no puede matar a alguien en la casa del señor!!! ò.ó  
  
Arso Obispo: ademas si el piso se mandcha con sangre matare con el poder celestial a todos los que manchen el piso!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ioh: jijjijijiji  
  
Pilika; que te parese tan gracioso ¬¬  
  
Ioh: como un arso obispo se preocupa por las manchas del piso!!  
  
C_M: entones vamos afuera!!! (empuja a la tipa afuera)  
  
Coro (ese coro que canta) PELEA!! PELEA!! PELEA!!!  
  
Tamao: no deben pelear!!!, la vida es muy bella para pelearnos entre hermanos!!  
  
Arso Obispo: ACOLITOS!!, A ELLA!!!!  
  
"Los acolitos se tiran a Tamao y la amarran con cadenasy le ponen una morgasa"  
  
Horo: y esa es la raza elegida de dios, la raza pacifista y tranquila O_O  
  
Pilika: quiero ser acolita!!  
  
Pablo: siendo acolita aprenderas Kung fu, karate, tai kuan do, como aguantar la cera de las velas hirviendo en la mano, Yudo, kendo y kempo n_n  
  
Horo: alejate de mi hermana Ò_Ó (se pone enfrente de Pilika)  
  
Ryu: que divertidas son las bodas chilenas n_n  
  
Naoko: si!!!  
  
C_M: oye Naoko!!, ven a hecharnos una mano con Walter??!!!  
  
Naoko: ya voy!!  
  
Mama de Naoko: tu no te vas jovencita!! ¬¬  
  
Naoko: MAMA!!, tengo que salvar el mundo de la sicopata novia de mi primo ¬¬  
  
Mama de Naoko: dacuerdo pero vuelves a casa en 3 dias y ni un plazo mas ò.ó  
  
naoko: si mama -o-*  
  
Len: necesitan ayuda?  
  
C_M: cualquier ayudita es bien recibida  
  
Fausto: entonces te ayudo n_n  
  
Ioh: yo igual  
  
Horo: yo te ayudare si me ayudas en que mi hermanita no se convierta en acolita ¬¬  
  
C_M: trato!  
  
Pilika: TT-TT yo queria aprender artes marciales!!!! snif!  
  
len: si quieres yo te enseño .////////. (le dijo mirando el suelo)  
  
Pilika: n///n gracias len  
  
C_M: pues si no lo notaron tortolitos Hani esta invocando angeles caidos y seres de la oscuridad!!!!! ¬ ¬*  
  
"Como dije, hani estaba ocupada invocandi seres malignos, se veia llena la plaza que estaba delante de la catedral llena de espiritus malignos y angeles caidos, alpreser no seria una pelea ordinaria"  
  
Continuara.....  
  
En el proximo capitulo:  
  
¿Podran vencer a la novia del primo de naoko?  
  
¿Acaso Hao, Opacho y el espiritu de fuego se quedaron a cosechar lechugas con balero?  
  
¿Len le enseñara artes marciales a pilika?  
  
¿pro que aparecieron 2 acolitos y el arso obispo?  
  
¿este fic seguira siendo estupido?  
  
¿La mama de Naoko la dejara salvar en paz el mundo?  
  
¡¿que rayos hace balero en mi fic?!  
  
¿Rin obtendra un pastel de queso?  
  
¿recibire reviews?  
  
estas respues y mas en el proximo capitulo   
  
Reviews Onegai!!! ^O^ (pueden dejar cash $_$ (quiero money!), felicitaciones ^_^ (ojala), vicitas al sicologo @___@, amenasas a muerte X_X, todo se acepta!!!!!) 


	5. Operacion!

Capitulo 5  
  
Hani: YA VERAN!!! (Con cara diavolica) YA VERAN POR ARRUINAR MI PLAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
C_M: IOH!!!, LEN!!!, HORO!!!!!, USTEDES AYUDEN AL TRIO DEL DRAGON!!!!  
  
Ioh: si!  
  
//Llega el equipo de E.R//  
  
Luca: donde esta el paciente?  
  
C_M: los!, estan dentro de la catedral!! (pensando) LUCA!!! D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnn: vamos antes que se nos mueran!!  
  
Luca: rapido!!! [n.a: ji ji ji, si no cachan la serie ER la dan en Warner Channel, es muy bkn!!, se las recomiendo!!]  
  
John: vamos!, lo mas probable es que tenga emorragia masiva el con cara de pervertido [n.a: traduccion: esta sangrando mucho por dentro emilio ]  
  
Abbi: traigan una camilla!!  
  
C_M: D~~~~ Luca!!   
  
Katsumi: no es el momento Mela!  
  
C_M: (recobrando la conpostura) ya paso!! (pensando) LUCA!!!! D~~~~~~  
  
Katsumi: mas te vale ¬¬  
  
C_M: n_n' (pensando) LUCA!!!!! D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pilika: n//n que lindo es luca!!  
  
C_M: metete entonces al club de fans de luca!!! n_-  
  
Pilika: yo me suscribo!!  
  
Horo: no quisiera interrumpir pero ¡¡¡¡¡A MITAD DE LA PLAZA HAY UNA TIPA QUE TIENE ESPIRITUS DEL DIABLO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
C_M: ya lo se!!!! ¬¬U  
  
Hani: (invocando espiritus malignos) WUAJAJAJAJAJA (rie satanicamente)  
  
Ioh: que hacemos?!  
  
Campecino_albaro: PLANTAR LECHUGAS!!!! ^O^  
  
Len: ¬¬* este tipo me desespera!!!  
  
Puño: a mi igual!! ¬¬*  
  
C_M: MATEN A BALERO!!!!!  
  
Len-puño: SI!!!!!  
  
Katsumi: no es el momento mela!!! ¬¬  
  
Rin: si lo es!!! n___n  
  
Katsumi: estoy rodeada de incompetentes!!! u__u  
  
C_M: dejame solo hacer una llamadita! (llamando por su celular estilo matrix) moshi moshi?  
  
¿?: hola!!, pa que me llamas?  
  
C_M: podrias bla bla bla y bla bla bla  
  
¿?: claro!!  
  
TI TI TI TI (alias sonio re re re re re-caro de se corto la llamada)  
  
Katsumi: a quien llamaste?  
  
C_M: lo sabras de inmediato ji ji ji ji  
  
Ioh: (Pensando) me plagio mi risa!!! ¬¬*  
  
CCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH (alias sonido MUY MUY caro del bus de M.U.C.H aplastando a hani)  
  
Todos menos C_M: O____O?  
  
C_M: bien hecho primos!!! ^O^  
  
Pai log: eso no destrosara el bus  
  
C_M: No!!, es de titanio treforzado con caro y aliacion de diamante n___n (pensando) almenos vale lo millones y millones que costo y.y  
  
Len: es un buen bus!  
  
//del bus bajan mis queridos primos// [n.a: mas bien se cae al suelo con los ojos en espiral n__n']  
  
mis primos: @____________________@  
  
C_M: debi darles cascos -___-  
  
Ryu: en la farmacia compren alguna aspirina  
  
locos de la calle: si es baller, es bueno  
  
C_M: de donde salen tantos propagandistas ¬¬  
  
Hani: X_____X  
  
espiritus malignos: X______X  
  
Angeles caidos: X________X  
  
Mis primos: @__________@  
  
C_M: LUCA!!! D~~~~~~~~~~ (Luca, John y Abby lleban las camillas junto a los paramedicos a las ambulancias)  
  
Luca: estaran bien pero necesitan implantes de sangre y curar sus heridas  
  
C_M:aja luca n///n (pensando) como si me importara eso, oh my god!!, que guapo es Luca!! D~~~~~~~~  
  
Katsumi: deja empaz a Luca ¬¬  
  
Pilika: LUCA!!!! D~~~~~~  
  
Len: (murmurando) luca va a tener un accidente ¬¬*  
  
C_M: (apareciendo tras el con aura maligna y fuego en los ojos) tocas a Luca y are tu vida una miseria y sufrimiento eterno!  
  
Katsumi: oh oh, esta va BIEN encerio O_O'  
  
Len: ._.'   
  
Johnn: disculpe señorita pero debe firmar aqui (le pasa una plantilla y un lapiz)  
  
C_M: QUE?!!!; me niego a pagar esa suma!!!! Ò.Ó  
  
Abby: pero...  
  
C_M: PERO NI QUE PERO!!!! Ò.Ó  
  
[n.a: para que sepan la suma eran solo 10 lucas (no, no soy tan fan de luca para darle moneda ¬¬), o 10.000 pesos chilenos u__u]  
  
Manta: eres un algo tacaña, son tus amigos, almenos pagales el hospital ya que para protegerte peliando  
  
C_M: ya ya, firmare pero no me sermones u__ú (pensando) esto lo ago para que despues ellos no me lo saque en cara, solo por eso  
  
Abby: gracias  
  
Katsumi: ahora que hacemos  
  
C_M: que tal sacar a Hani, los espiritus malignos y los angeles caidos de debajo del auto  
  
Ioh: ji ji ji ji ji, y quien ara esa labor?  
  
C_M: albaro! u__u  
  
campecino_albaro: si? (decia mientras plantaba lechugas en la plaza)  
  
C_M: saca de inmediato a hani y cia de debajo de mi bus!!! AHORA!!!!! Ò.Ó  
  
Campesino-Albaro: si!! n___n  
  
Fausto: por que trata tan mal a Albaro  
  
C_M: tienes algun problema de como trato a las celebridades chilenas? ¬¬  
  
Len: ese campecino es una celebridad?! O_o  
  
C_M: sip, gano el reality show 'protagonistas de la fama', y desde entonces se dedica a hacer comerciales de entel ticket y plantar lechugas [n.a: para que sepan los extrangeros a Chile, Albaro Balero en la vida real NO planta lechugas, pero yo quiero que en mi fic las plante, ok?]  
  
Pilika: pero es atractivo!  
  
C_M: y la mitad de chile piensa eso pero para mi es solo un campecino de lechugas -__-'  
  
Pilika: que patetico O_O  
  
Rin: lo es, por cierto, ¿donde rayos se metio Naoko?  
  
C_M: creo que es cermoneada por su madre en la catadral  
  
En la catedral  
  
"naoko era cermoneada por su madre mientras esta se quedaba dormida en las bancas, los acolitos y el arzo obispo miraban la ecena con una GRAN gota"  
  
Madre de naoko: no debes salir desabrigada, y algo mas, no tienes que pelear con walter, y algo mas, mas te vale no molestar a las coluas, y algo mas, tienes que volver a las 6 a la casa....  
  
grabadora: si mama (naoko habia puesto una grabadora para que le conteste a su madre)  
  
//entran Rin y Katsumi//  
  
Rin: OYE NAOKO!!!, tenemos que irnos!!!  
  
Naoko: LLEVO A LA NIÑA ROSA??!!!  
  
//Aparese todo MUCH y el elenco de ER//  
  
MUCH-ER: NO!!!!!  
  
//Aparesen los shamanes//  
  
Ioh: pero no podemos dejarla aqui!  
  
Arzo-obispo: no sean malos y llevensela!!! ___  
  
Pablo: POR FA!!! ____  
  
Ignacio: POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAN!! ___  
  
Pilika: pobre Tamao!  
  
Arzo-Obispo: pobre de nosotros querras decir, hemos escuchado sus cermones de paz y amor hace media hora, si sigue asi no dudare en golpearla con el baculo de acero!!  
  
Ignacio-Pablo: LLEVENSELA!!!!!  
  
C_M: deacuerdo ¬¬U (pensando) que grandes amigos tengo en la parroquia u__ú, si son haci le pondre lacsante a las ostias ¬¬*  
  
Guu: y la llevamos o no??  
  
Shamanes: SI!!  
  
MUCH: NO!!!!!!!  
  
Arzo-Obispo, Ignacio y Pablo: SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Coro: SI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
C_M: perdimos por mayoria Y____Y  
  
Pilika: SI!!, Tamao biene!!!  
  
Rin: NO!!!, Tamao biene!! T____________T  
  
*A las 6 en punto*  
  
En el hospital ER [n.a: si me van a decir de que rayos hace en chile el hospital ER pues yo lo puse por que YO quiero ¬¬]  
  
"Los chicos estaban en un habitacion precidencial de lujo del hospital" [n.a: me dejaran en la ruina ¬¬*]  
  
Len: cuanto tiempo llevan dormidos -___-  
  
Rin: 3 horas imedias -__-  
  
Ioh: que hace Chibi_Mela en esa esquina??  
  
Katsumi: es por que tiene que pagar el hospital u___u  
  
Len: esa tipa es tacaña ¬ ¬  
  
C_M: (recuperandose) a quie le dices takaña chinito con cuerno ???¬¬  
  
Len: a quien le dices chinito con cuerno???  
  
C_M: pues a ti!!!!  
  
Len: A SI!!!???  
  
C_M: SI!!!  
  
//Entra Luca//  
  
Luca: ya tenemos los resultados de sus examenes  
  
C_M: D~~~~~~~~~ LUCA!!!!!  
  
Katsumi: ya deja en paz a Luca!!! ¬¬  
  
C_M: LUCA!!!! D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luca: n__n'' eh?, como iba diciendo, los examenes salieron bien, ahora solo hay que esperar a que despierten  
  
Aome: que bueno  
  
Guani: pero por que no despiertan??  
  
Luca: ni idea  
  
Guani: pero TU eres el doc ¬¬  
  
Luca: bueno yo...  
  
Aome: tu deberias saber!! ¬¬  
  
C_M: dejen en paz a Luca ¬¬***  
  
Ioh: ji ji ji ji n___n'  
  
Guu: que tal si para bajar la tencion los invio a una bebida n___nU  
  
Todos: SI!!!  
  
En el la cafeteria  
  
C_M: arigato Guu por las bebidas n________n  
  
Guu: no hay de que  
  
Ioh: pero no te saldra muy caro??  
  
Guu: no, le saque la tarjeta 'Visa' a mi hermana y asunto arreglado XD  
  
Tamao: eso es ta mal!!, debes ser buena con tu hermana!!  
  
C_M: rin!, la cinta! (rin le pasa una cinta de enbalar y se la pone en la boca a Tamao)  
  
Tamao: X____X  
  
Aome: mira Mela!!, esas caras se me hacen familiares  
  
C_M: tienes razon, donde las abre visto antes  
  
"En una mesa proxima estaban centadas 4 chicas, una tenia la piel morana oscuro, el pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo baja, ojos negro, usaba una chamarra blanca y pantalones celestes olgados, era bastante alta, usaba un par de gafas de motociclista, su exprecio parecia burlona; la que estaba sentado junto a esta era rubia, tenia el pelo negro chascona, de piel muy blanca, tenia una mecha teñida de rojo, usaba una polera sin mangas roja con negro y unos pescadores de jeans, tambien usaba una gafas del mismo modelo, su exprecio parecia algo atolondrada; la chica siguiente a esta tambien era morena como la 1ª pero un poco mas claro, tenia el pelo ammarrado en un tomate con algunas mechits sueltas con dos trensas a los lados, no era tan alta como la 1ª y la 2ª, suba una chamarra de jeans cerrada y unos pantalones negros,tambien usaba gafas, era de estaura promedio, su exprecion parecia algo burlonapero menos que la 1º; la siguiente, era rubia de tez blanca, tenia el pelo amarrado con un tiburon, se le notaba una mechita eñida de verde, era como del porte de la 3ª, usaba unos pescadores verde claro y una chamarra celeste cerrada; la siguiente a esta era bien alta, mas alta que la primera, tenia el pelo castaño claro de piel blanca, tenia el pelo amarrado en una coleta baja, usaba unas gafas y su ropa era unos jeans y una plallera de color amarilla, su exprecion era algo atolondrada, mas bien bastante, pero tenia una mirada mas entretenida que las otras" n.a. uf!, que larga me quedo la descripcion -___-'']  
  
1ª, pero miren quien esta ahi!!, pero si es la Melona   
  
C_M: que hacen aqui!!?? (dijo amenasandolas con la bombilla de su bebida como si fuera una espada)  
  
3º: uh que miedo! ¬__¬  
  
Katsumi: hola!! n__n  
  
Ioh: quienes son??  
  
C_M: las coluas!! ò_ó (tenia una mirada seria)  
  
5ª: a si es! hola Mela!!  
  
C_M: hola koka!! n__n  
  
Len: no decias que las coluas eran malas, crueles, perversas, etc?!  
  
C_M: la koka es la esepcio que sucumba a la regla ¬___¬  
  
Ioh: y las demas quienes son?!  
  
3ª: aun no nos hemos presentado, yo soy la Colua//Barbaraza  
  
4ª: yo soy la Colua//Nati  
  
1ª: y yo soy Colua//Burraskis  
  
2ª: yo soy la Colua//Morochita  
  
Coluas: (posando estupidamente como las 'Angeles de Charli') y las 5 somos las coluas!!!   
  
//Aparese Seva con vendajes y gasas//  
  
Seva: y un Coluo!!! (decia saltando)  
  
Shamanes: O___OUUuu  
  
Nati: ahora pagaran por lo que le hicieron a Seva!! (decia apuntando el grupo)  
  
C_M: a que se refieren?!  
  
Seva: USTEDES MANDARON DESDE EL HELI UN RAYO Y DESPUES TU BUS ME HIZO PAPILLA JUNTO A MIS POBRES GAVIOTAS!!!!!!! TTOTT  
  
C_M: ese fue Hao!!!! O_O  
  
Pilika: asi que ese era lo que hacia saltar el bus O_o'  
  
barbaraza: entonces tendran que pagar, encargate Nati!  
  
Nati: siempre yo -__-, SATANAS!!!!, VEN!!!!  
  
//Aparese un diablillo//  
  
"El diablillo era de apariensa temible, emanaba gran energia maligna, era un poco mas grande que la Koka"  
  
Nati: el es mi epiritu Satanas, como sabran por el nombre es el mismisimo señor del infierno, WUAJAJAJA!!  
  
C_M: pues si quieres pelear, BLACKI!!! VEN!!!!  
  
//Aparese Blacki//  
  
Blacki: beh!!  
  
Nati: tu obejita no es nada comparada con mi diablo!!  
  
Ioh: entonces Amida....  
  
C_M: ni se te ocurra, esto ahora es una pelea personal ò__ó  
  
Burraskis: pues entonces que sea una pelea de greupos..  
  
//Aperese el señor referi vestido como cirujano//  
  
Sñor Referi: esta sera una batalla de equipos, seran M.U.CH VS Las Coluas y un Coluo, listos, a shaman batallar!!!  
  
C_M: Aome!! Puño!!!, procura que los shamanes no se metan en esto  
  
Aome y Puño: oka!  
  
//Entra Luca//  
  
Luca: esto es un hospital!!, no una arena de conbate, les pido que no peleen aqui ya que hay muchos pacientes que necesitan descanso  
  
C_M: D~~~~~~~~ lo que digas luca  
  
Nati: nos volveremos a ver, tenlo por seguro!!   
  
//las coluas saltan por la ventana y Seva las sigue//  
  
Luca: no les conbiene saltar por ahi -__-'  
  
Ryu: por que??  
  
Luca: por que abajo esta el basurero -__-''  
  
En el basurero  
  
"Las coluas y Seva habian caido en un basurero"  
  
Nati: QUE ASCO!!! ________  
  
Burraskis: SEVA!!!; SALTE DE ENSIMA MIO!! _____  
  
Seva: NO PUEDO!!!!; LA MOROCHITA CALLO O SOBRE MI!!! X____X  
  
Morochita: ME ESTAS DICIENDO GORDA Ò.Ó  
  
Koka: NO SE PELEEN!!!; MEJOR BUSQUEMOS LA FORMA DE SALIR DE AQUI!!   
  
_________  
  
Barbaraza: PERO COMO RAYOS HAREMOS ESO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Koka: YO NO SOY EL CEREBRO DEL GRUPO!!!; ESA ES BURRASKIS!!!!!!!  
  
Burraskis: NO PIENSO BIEN CUANDO DOS PERSONAS ESTAN SOBRE MI!!!!; Y MENOS CUANDO ESTOY EN UN BASURERO!!!! _____________*  
  
//Un Camion de la basura se llava a las Coluas y a Seva//  
  
Coluas y Seva: NOS VENGAREMOS!!!!  
  
En la ventana de ER  
  
Todos: O_OU  
  
C_M: este no es el final de las coluas y Seva, volveran, pero volveran despues de tomar un buen baño -___-'  
  
Len: por cierto, ¿donde se metio Fausto?  
  
En el quirofano  
  
"Fausto estaba junto a Eliza, Johnn y Abby hacian una intervencion"  
  
Fausto: pasanme el bisturi 10 (Eliza le pasa el bisturi) Gracias, como esta el pulzo?  
  
Abbi: 100/20!!, lo perdemos!!!  
  
Fausto: traigan el desfribilador!!! (se lo acercan y lo frota) carguen a 200  
  
PUF!!!! (alias sonido caro pero no tanto de descarga electrica)  
  
Abbi: pulso normal u___u  
  
Fausto: listo!, ya termine el sanwish!!!! ^^  
  
Todos: SI!!!, A COMER!!! [n.a. lo se!!, es estupido y que, es mi fic ¬ ¬]  
  
En la habitacion del hospital  
  
"Los chicos ya habian despertado y se encontraban jugando cartas"  
  
Migo: GANE!!!  
  
Emi: y Pepe: ¬¬**  
  
Migo: je je ^^U  
  
Emi: hiziste trampa!  
  
Migo: picota!!  
  
//Entran los shamanes y M.U.CH//  
  
C_M: hasta que despertaro!  
  
Emi: teniamos tuto ~.~  
  
Migo: yo aun tengo ~.~  
  
Pepe: ZzZzZz (este se quedo dormido)  
  
Len: flojos u__ú  
  
Ioh: cuando sera la proxima batalla??  
  
C_M: en Puyehue el 26 a las 3 de la tarde  
  
Ioh: y quien nos llevara??  
  
C_M: mis primos n__n  
  
Ryu: espero que conductan mejor --__--U  
  
C_M: acaso insinuas que mis primitos no saben conducir ¬ ¬**  
  
Ryu: eh yo ._____.'  
  
Puño: entonces cuando partiremos??  
  
C_M: enceguida!, que el trio del dragon se desprierte, el bus los espera abajo u__u  
  
Pepe: pero yo aun tengo sueñito ~o~  
  
C_M: no me importa!!!! Ò.Ó  
  
Pepe: BUA!!! ToT  
  
Ioh: pero donde se metio Fausto??  
  
//Entra Fausto con un Sandwish//  
  
Fauste: mande?  
  
Ioh: alpareser partiremos ya  
  
Fausto: que mal!!, justo cuando iva a jugar el juego operacion con Abbi y Johnn Y__Y  
  
C_M: entinedo tu sufrimiento Y___Y, yo no voy a poder ver mas a Luca, pero debemos seguir nuestra ruta T____T  
  
Manta: pero entonces dormiremos en el bus?  
  
C_M: es salon cama!, que mas quieres!? ¬ ¬  
  
Manta: yo nada, je je je   
  
Guani: entonces continuemos!! ^^U  
  
Caro: pero como vamos a caber TANTOS en el helicoptero??  
  
C_M: tengo un plan!! ^^  
  
Caro: siempre es algo malo cuando tu planeas algo ¬ ¬  
  
C_M: mala T____T  
  
Puño: no!, la mala del grupo soy yo!!!Ò.ó  
  
Manta: y esta anochesiendo, sera mejor irnos n__n'  
  
C_M: ustedes bajen, nosotros nos iremos subiramos por que arriba (sotea) dejamos el helicoptero  
  
Guu: ahora bajen que los primos de Chibi los esperan u__u  
  
//Todos salen y se van a sus respectivas partes//  
  
En Maipo, cembradios de lechugas  
  
"Ahi se encontraban Hao, Campesino_Alabaro, Opacho y CEF (chibi espiritu de fuego) estaban plantando lechugas, todos vestidos de campecinos, incluso CEF"  
  
Hao: que divertido es plantar lechugas n__n  
  
CEF: GRAU!!! (traduccion: si!!l, es muy divertido n__n)  
  
Opacho: Opacho cree que es muy divertido plantar lechugas  
  
Hao: asi lo es Opacho  
  
Campesino_Albaro: sisiguen asi acada uno le regalare una lechuga n__n  
  
Anteriores: SI!!!  
  
Continuara  
  
En el proximo capitulo sabran  
  
¿acaso dejare a Hao, Opacho y CEF plantando lechugas?  
  
¿Las Coluas y Seva saldran del basurero?  
  
¿Fausto podra jugar el juego 'operacion' junto a Abbi y a Johnn?  
  
¿vere denuevo a Luca? [n.a: OJALA!! *__*]  
  
¿dejare de escribir estupides? [n.a: NA!!!! n__n]  
  
¿Como cabremos todo MUCH en el heli?  
  
¿Seva se vengara por lo que le hizo Hao y Mis primos?  
  
¿Que paso con Hani?  
  
¿se dara cuenta la madre de Naoko que sermonea a una grabadora?  
  
¿algun dia le quitaran la cinta adeciba a Tamao? [n.a: NO!!!! O_O]  
  
estas respuestas y mas en el proximo capitulo  
  
n.a: lamento la demora, este capitulo es dedicado a Katsumi [n.a: mi mejor amiga!!] y a c-erika [n.a: ya que me lo pidio por MSN], bueno, esto es todo y hasta el proximo capitulo, no lo esperen pronto si ^-__-^U 


	6. Caliente, Caliente, no sean mal pensaos!...

6º capitulo  
  
Planta baja  
  
"Todos subian al bus, ya habia oscurecido"  
  
Manta: ¿adonde vamos esta vez?  
  
Cam: es una sorpresita n__-  
  
Len: mas les vale que no sea algo malo ¬¬  
  
Paburo: les aseguramos que les gustara n__n  
  
//El bus partio y todos se acomodaron//  
  
"El viaje empezo algo aburrido y por eso todos se quedaron dormidos en las pocisiones de siempre, solo que al Tamal la pucieron en el maletero"  
  
En el helicoptero  
  
"Todos estaban apretados, como habian 5 tripulantes mas todo esra un descalabro, Migo se la pasaba peleando con Emi por cualqui cosa y pepe se las hacia de arbitro, Puño y Caro no dejaban de preguntar cuanto falta, Rin se las pasaba pidiendo un pastel de queso, Guani y Naoko se habian quedado dormidas en el suelo, Aome habia suplido a Guani, Kastumi y Guu conducia y Chibi_Mela se quedo dormida en su silla  
  
Puño y Caro: cuanto falta?  
  
Guu: mucho u_ú  
  
Guani, Naoko y C_M: ZzZzZzZz =___=  
  
Aome: estoy interctando una parvada de gaviots cerca!!  
  
C_M: (despertandose milagrosamente) pon la imagen en la pantalla (ahora se preguntan donde esta la dichosa pantalla pues ni yo lo se)   
  
//Del techo comiensa a apareser una pantalla//  
  
"En la pantalla se vei a Seva llenos de mas vendaje pero sucio con basura, era llevado por sus fieles gavitosa pero se veia que las gaviotas tambien llevaban a las coluas, pero con sus ropas sucias"  
  
C_M: oh my god!  
  
Katsumi: disparamos? =S (pensando) la nati me querra matar por esto i__i, pero lo hago por el dinero [n.a: para que sepan Katsumi y Diabla_Nata son re-amigas]  
  
C_M: a mi señal, 1....2....3!!  
  
RIn: pastel!! ^^  
  
C_M: no rin!, FUEGO!!!!  
  
Rin: se necesita fuego para hacer el pastel ^^  
  
Todos: ¬¬U  
  
Rin: QUE?! O_____O'  
  
Katsumi: nada!  
  
Con las coluas y Seva  
  
"Habian caido como Seva la vez anterior"  
  
Coluas y Seva: X_________________X  
  
//Les pasa un camieon encima//  
  
Coluas y Seva: auch!!, nos vengaremos!! Ò_#  
  
Con los shamen  
  
* ya eran las 7:50*  
  
"Todos dormian placidamente, Pilika se habia acomodado en el pecho de Len y esta se recosto en la pared, Horo y Ryu dormiendo como dos cerdos, Ioh roncaba y Manta con los auifonos de Ioh para nom escucharlo, el Tamal (Tamao) estaba en el maletero con cinta adeciba en la boca, como todos saben Pai Long no duerme, Fausto durmio con la boca abierta, pero no roncaba"  
  
SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUU (todos se golpean contra la cabina)  
  
//Todos se golpean contra la cabina//  
  
Tokaguero: por que sera que siempre les pasa lo mismo??  
  
Amidamaru: ni idea -__-''  
  
Bason: el señorito deveria ponerse el cinturon  
  
Koloro: kurukuku!!  
  
Cam: llegamos! (golpea a Ryu y a Ioh con la puerta)  
  
Ryu y Ioh: X____X  
  
Amidamaru: amo Ioh, deveria usa un casco  
  
Tokaguero: tu igual Ryu  
  
Paburo: bajen con cuidado y despa.... (son atropellados por una manada de feroses japoneses (y dos chinos)  
  
Nicoro/Paburo/Cam/Ioh/Ryu: @________________@  
  
"Cuando todos bajan ven que estan en un bosque, es un bosque de arboles nativos del sur, el hambiente era frio y humedo, como era temprano hacia aun mas frio, el cielo (apesar que era MUY temprano) se notabam cumulos de Lluvia"  
  
Ioh: (sobandose la cabesa con una mano y con la otra sobandose el ojo) Ah!! (botesa) donde estamos?? ~o~  
  
Cam: en el parque nacional Puyahue. ahora nos encontramos en la zona de la selva lluviosa que es parte de la provincia de Valdivia, esta es una zona muy lluviosa, es una de las mas lluviosas de Chile, es una de las mas grandes reservas de flora y Fauna del pais u__u  
  
Len: (abrazando por la espalda a Pilika para darle calor) asi que esatamos en un bosque, pero, ¿que hacemos aqui?  
  
Nicoro: eso lo sabran en un momento, siganos!  
  
Paburo: espera! , hay que sacar al Tamal  
  
Horo: ¬¬ su nombre es tamao! y deja de abrazar a mi hermana Len! ¬¬**  
  
Pilika: acaso te importa? n////n ademas esto me mantiene abrigada!  
  
Len: asi que callate (apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Pilika) _///_  
  
Ryu: esos dos estan como Fausto y Eliza (mas alla se veian a Fausto y Eliza abrasados con corazonsitos a los lados)  
  
//Aparese Paburo arrastrando a Tamao con una cuerda y aun con la cinta adesiva//  
  
Paburo: (arrastrando a Tamao) siganmos!  
  
//Asi comensaron a entrar al denso bosque//  
  
Pilika: que lindo es! *____*   
  
Len: (aun la tenia abrazada y le susurro al oido) pero no tan bello como tu (al oir esto Pilika se ruborisa bastante)  
  
Horo: ¬u¬  
  
Ioh: ya chicos, no pelen n__n  
  
Horo: es que el chinito con cuerno no deja de abrazar a mi INOCENTE hermanita ¬o¬  
  
Len: oye!, yo ago lo que quiero cuano quiero!  
  
Pilika: ademas tu no te metas hermano (le manda una mirada fria)  
  
horo: pi-pi-lika (se congela por su mirada)  
  
//Siguen abansando yy llegan a un Rio//  
  
¿?: hasta que llegan!! ja ja! (dijo una voz desde un arbol)  
  
Ioh: (tomando a harusame) quien es??  
  
¿?: tanto tiempo que llevo en esta historia y aun no sabes mi nombre?!?!  
  
Horo: pero si es Aome!  
  
Ame: (saltando del arbol) asi es!, desde ahora yo me are cargo de llevarlos ustedes se pueden ir a ya saben donde n.-  
  
//Se ven a los primos de C_M corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el bus//  
  
Todos: O__OU  
  
Aome: ejem ejem u_u, por fa siganme  
  
//Asi siguieron a Aome//  
  
"Despues de un rato llegaron a un Rio, el rio se notaba a simple vista que teni una gran temperatura, del rio se notahba el vapor de agua que emanaba de este, pero por alguna extraña razon se veian icbers y plataformas en este"  
  
C_M: (apareciendo del otro lado del rio) bienvenidos a... (gu le pasa una tabla de notas) ah si!, a la 3 ronda de el torneo, esta vez se peleara por la vida de Jun tao  
  
Katsumi: y para hacer mas interesante esto se le pondra un tiempo a esta batalla  
  
Guu: esta sera un combate como el 1º solo que esta vez sus vidad seran las que esten en peligro, como veran el agua esta caliente, pero como tambien veran que es corrientoso, es decir, si caen al rioseran llevados por la corriente, y caeran a un foso de agua horviento, es decir a aguas termales, pero sas esta MUY calientesl, asi que en esta batalla peligraran sus viidas  
  
Katsumi: pero si se demoran y nadie cae poco a poco se iran derritieno los bloques de hielo, cortecia de pepe (se ve a pepe saltando detras de las tre chicas junto a Ice), igual se arriesgan a morir  
  
Pai Long: pero acaso no peligran las vidas de sus amigos tambien??  
  
C_M: pues si pero ella an tomado esa decicion, pelearan y ganaran, realmente si ganan rapido no esplicitamente moriran todos, ademas si te caes al rio tienes demas la pocibilidad de volver a los bloque de hilo, el problema es subir denuevo, ademas si cualquiera de los combatientes durante la batalla toca tierra firme automaticamente su equipo ser descalificado u__u  
  
Len: yo peleare!, como se trata de mi hermana!  
  
Pilika: pero len.. (pone una mirada procupada)  
  
Pai Long: yo igual luchare (len le manda una mirada asecina)  
  
Katsumi: van a pelear dos por equipo, ahora les presentamos a las combatientes  
  
"Rin y Naoko comiensan a tirar serpentinas y chaya"  
  
//del bosque salen 3 sombras//  
  
"Estas sombras son dos mujeres, cubiertas con un capa, la 1º venia acompañada de un kanguro (espiritu) de piel grisacia este traia unos guantes de boxeo azules y una cinta roja en la cabeza, la 2º no venia acompañada, pero del agua salio un delfin, no era un delfin corriente ya que era de color malva rosa, vastante vonito, tenia 3 joyas inscrustadas en la cabeza, una tenia forma de lagrima y una a cada lado en forma de burbuja"  
  
//Las chicas se sacan las capas y son...//  
  
C_M: las combatientes en esta batalla seran Puño y Caro!!  
  
"En esta batalla las chicas no traian sus abrigos, Puño traia en sus puños unos guantes de boxeo identicos a los de su kanguro, tambien traia en la cabeza la misma cinta que este, Caro por su parte trai en la espalda una metralleta"  
  
Puño: como veran mi espiritu es un kanguro, su nombre es kimbo y era una antigua estrella peleadora en australia, pero murio tragicamente en un coque, fue atropellado el pobre  
  
Caro: por mi parte tengo un espiritu del bosque, su nombre es Marina, sus elementos son Agua/burbuja, es el espiritu guardian del parque puyehue [n.a: esa es mentira pero que mas da! es mi fic y si yo digo que un delfin de Rio es el guardia de Puyehue pues lo es y punto!]  
  
//De una cuerda de canovi aparese un tipo disfrasado de forestin y se baja en un bloque te hielo//   
  
tipo disfasado de forestin: esta sera una batalla de equipos del eqipo del equipo de CHinaVS M.U.CH [n.a: pues si no se dieron cuenta es el señor referi]  
  
Todos: O_O'  
  
//Len y pai Long saltan a un bloque de hielo//  
  
Señor Referi: 3 2 1, a shaman batallar!  
  
Puño: kimbo!!!, pocesiona los guantes!!!  
  
Caro: Marina!!!, pocesiona metralleta!!  
  
Len: bason!! pocesiona horaiken!!!  
  
[n.a: y como saben querido lectores, ese zombi no hace pocesion por que es resultado del taoismo ^n.n^* (^¬_¬^* ese zombi arruinara mi historia!!]  
  
C_M: vamos chicas!!!! n__n  
  
katsumi: apostamo? ¬___¬  
  
C_M: oka!, yo voy por nuestro equipo y tu por el de los chinitos n.n  
  
Katsumi: (pensando) ya tengo la apuesta el bolsillo!, jejejeje ^¬___¬^  
  
Puño: golpe de kanguro!! (con sus guantes le da un impornente golpe a Pai Long)  
  
Caro: ataque de burbujas!!! (mucha burbujas comiensan agolpear a Len, lo que hacen es quitarle las energias)  
  
Len: AH!!! de...bo...re...sis...tir!!!AH!! (le quitaban sus energia cada burbujita que tocaba su cuerpo, pero logro safarce de las burbujitas)   
  
Ioh: estan bien?!  
  
Len: ¬¬ estoy de maravilla! (dijo con ironia )  
  
Pai Long: (defendiendose de los golpes de Puño) ah, esto no es facil!, ah!, quiero a mi agente, (le da una sancadilla a Puño y esta cae al agua)  
  
Puño XO AUXILIO!!1; SOY MUY JOVEN PARA MORIR ROSTISADA!!!!! XO  
  
C_M: ni se te ocurra tocar tierra!! ò.ó  
  
Caro: (es empujad por Len al rio) SALVENME!!!!! XO  
  
"Las 2 chicas desvanesen su pocecion y Caro se asujeta a Marina y Puño se cuelga tambien, pero como la corriente se ase mas fuerte, y se asercaban a una cascada"  
  
Caro: nunca pense morir asi XO  
  
Marina: no puedo nadar contra corriente!!, MORIREMOS!!!  
  
Puño: tu eres un espiritu y no puedes morir!!! ¬¬, KIMBO!!!!, salvame!!!!! XO (a unos metros se ve a Kimbo agitando un apuñuelo en señal de despedida)  
  
Caro: creo que tu espiritu te avandono  
  
Puño: CALLA!!!, ¬¬ PEPE!!; SALVANOS!!!!! XO (se ve a pepe haciendo figuritas en form de venado con hielo)  
  
pepe: la la la n.n (moldeando un venadito de hielo) listo!!  
  
Todos ¬.¬U  
  
AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (alias sonido de las chicas y marina gritando por que se van a caer por la cascada)  
  
Señor Referi: pocecion de objetos cancelada!!, los ganadores son el qeuqipo de CHina!!!!!  
  
"Todos comienzan a correr en direccion a la cascada y cuando legan al final del camino  
  
SSSSPPPPLLLLAAAASSSSHHHH(Alias sonido RE-barato de las chicas y marina callendo a las fosas de agua hirviendo n_n')  
  
C_M: CHICAS!!!!   
  
"Mas avajo se ven las chicas intactas, Puño esta nadando de espalda descansando y Caro en la misma pocision"  
  
Puño: no es tan mala el agua hirviendo!! ^^  
  
Caro: vallan a ya saben donde y no se preocupen!!!!!!!!!!!!!^^  
  
///De arriva Kimbo salta al agua//  
  
SPLASH!!!  
  
C_M: T_T perdi otra apuesta!! BUA!!  
  
Katsumi: te combrare en el hotel... O.O', ups!  
  
Shamanes: que hotel?!?!  
  
C_M: bravo kastumi! ¬¬*  
  
Rin: bravo!! ^O^  
  
Naoko: lo que pasa es que la Mela nos invitara al hotel Puyehu!!! ^________^   
  
Len: y es buen?  
  
Guu: bueno?!, es el mejor!!  
  
Emi: adoro ese hotel!!  
  
Pilika: SI!!!, que bueno!  
  
len: (tomando de la chamarra a Mela) donde esta mi hermana?!!?!!  
  
C_M: en el hotel! X___X  
  
Len: andando!!  
  
//Asi caminan por unos 5 minutos hasta que...//  
  
Horo: no tienen la imprecionque olvidamos algo? Ô_o  
  
Shamanes: A TAMAO!!! O_O  
  
Con el Tamal  
  
"Tamao es atacada por dos lindos y fieros Pumas"  
  
Tamao: T__T mmmmmm (pensando) salvenme!!, soy muy joven para morir  
  
//Aparesen los shamanes y M.U.CH//  
  
Guu: aqui estan mis 2 lindos gatitos! n__n (Los dos Pumas saltan sovbre Guu y la lamen)  
  
Ryu: tu acaso crias gatos grandes?! O.O  
  
Guu: (siendo lamida por 2 pumas) si, algun problema ¬¬  
  
Ryu: ninguno .___.'  
  
C_M: ya podemos irnos?! ù.ú  
  
Guu: si ¬¬  
  
//Asi se llevaron al tamal a rastras y los dos pumas de Guu se fueron a comerse unos turistas Bolivianos conspirando para que les den mar// [n.a: asi es mis queridos lectores!, estoy contra de que chile le de mar a bolivia!! ^¬o¬^]  
  
*ya a las 9 a.m*  
  
C_M: llegamos!!!! n_____________n  
  
"Delante de todos se veia un gran hotel"  
  
Shamanes (menos Len): oh!! OoO  
  
Len: patetico ù_u  
  
Emi: podemos irnos? *_*  
  
C_M: ya vallanse u_u  
  
//Se ven a Emi, Migo y Pepe corriendo a la entrada del hotel//  
  
Pilika: a donde se dirigen?  
  
C_M: a la sala de video juegos ù_ú  
  
katsumi: y eso te saldra re-caro, por que ahi todo es 9 veces mas caro que en cualquier parte  
  
Horo:y por que los dejaste ir?  
  
C_M: por que o si no no me dejarias en paz por el resto de mi vida ú_ù  
  
Guani: pues si ya dejaste de lamentarte entremos!   
  
C_M: Y_Y bueno (pensando) esto me dejara en la quiebra! T_T  
  
Mientras que en otro lugarcito de Chile  
  
"Se vei en la carretera con direccion al sur 2 jovenes cubiertos con capuchas y sobreros de ala larga de paja de campo, uno era bajito y moreno y el otro de pelo castaño claro, los dos con la mirada baja, eso les daba aire de misterio" [n.a: ^¬¬^ si no se dieron cuenta quienes son mando los dos pumas Guu a sus casas o a los ciber-cafes que se encuentren y los comeran como a turistas bolivianos]  
  
Hao: (con la mirada agacha asiendo que no se viera su rostro) que opinas opacho?, visito a mi hermanito en el sur o no?  
  
Opacho: no se señor hao (dijo en la misma pose de hao)  
  
Hao: desde el desastre en la plantacion de Lechugas de Albaro Balero hemos estado herrantes  
  
Flash Back  
  
"En este 'flash back' vemos a Hao, Opacho y CEF cosechando lechugas mientras Alabaro Balero toma sol en una reclinable"  
  
campesino_Albaro: ya terminaro?   
  
Hao: no u_u  
  
*30 min mas tarde*  
  
campesino_Albaro: y ahora?  
  
Hao: ù_u no  
  
*30 min mas tarde*  
  
campesino: ya devieron terminar?  
  
Hao: ù:ú*** no!! (para que sepan son 2000 hectarias 'llenas' de lechugas, menos un trozo donde esta balero)  
  
campesino_albaro: que lentos son ustedes! u__u  
  
Hao: (irritado lanzandole el rastrillo pero para mala suerte de nosotros queridos lectores Albaro lo esquivo) YA METENIS A HASTA LA CORONILLA!!!!!!!!!!; YA NO TRABAJO MAS PA TI VIEJO C*****, ME TENIS COMO W*** TRABAJANDO MIENTRAS TU TOMANDO SOL!!!! Ò.Ó (bramo de furia el amo de lo mistico)  
  
campesino_albaro: .___. ups!  
  
HAo: (aun furioso) ESPIRITU DE FUEGO!!!!! QUEMA LAS PLANTASIONES DE LECHUGAS!!!!! Ò.Ó*****  
  
"Asi todo se quema mientras Hao y Opacho estan el la mano del espiritu de fuego (grande)"  
  
Hao: WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ^`o´^ (se reia maniaticamente como loco rcien escapado del sanatorio mientras campesino_albaro corria en cierculos mientras se quemaba el trasero)  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
Continuara  
  
En el proximo capitulo sabran  
  
¿Por que este capitulo es tan corto? (segun yo)  
  
¿por que Ioh y Ryu no se compran cascos?  
  
¿De donde el señor referi saco un disfras de forestin?  
  
¿Como Puño y Caro resisten el agua hirviendo?  
  
¿De donde salio ese rio de agua caliente?  
  
¿Por que Tamao queria indigestar a los pobresitos Pumas de Guu?  
  
¿Algun dia ayaran a Jun?  
  
¿Emi, Pepe y Migo se gastaran todo el dinero?  
  
¿A donde se fueron mis primos?  
  
¿Campesino_Albaro demandara a hao?  
  
Estas respuestas y mas en el proximo capitulo (les digo que estara listo en.............3 semanas o un mes XD, solo varios reviews apuraran la marcha!!)  
  
n.a: en espa nota autora quiero dendicarle homenaje a mi querido primito Nicoro_san pq el logro entrar a la universdad austral de Chile en la carrera de derecho!!!!! mi primito sera abogado!!, solo queria publicarlo en internet ^n___n^, tambien dedicado a Guu, toma esto como un regalo atrasado!! je je je ^n__n^' 


	7. El poder de la bazuca!

N.a: bueno, debo decir que eh estado algo ausente y me disculpo la largaaaaa espera!! ^_ _^  
  
7§ capitulo  
  
"haber, donde me quede la historia pasada..mmm..ah!, ya me acorde, los shamanes con M.U.CH (menos el trio del dragon que se ue a la zona de los video juegos y Pu¤o y Caro) entraron en el hotel Puyehue, muy bonito si me permiten decirlo n_n, ejem, como hiva diciendo, entraron al hotel ahi llegaron a una gran sala donde habia una chimenea y varis sillones de cuero, la unica luz que se vei era la de la chimenea que le daba un toque lugubre a la habitacion"  
  
C_M: pase y sientense  
  
len: llevame con mi hermana, YA! (le dijo a C_M apuntandole con su cuchilla que ni se de donde la saco)  
  
C_M: (moviento la cuchilla con la mano)espera que todo a su tiempo u_u  
  
Len: ªª*  
  
Ioh: (en un tono serio) es que sera mejor continuar por que........(volviendo a su tono normal) por que o si no annita me pulverisara T__T  
  
Todos menos Ioh: (caida estilo anime) _-_U  
  
Guu: de eso nos ocuparemos mas tarde pero ahora hay que hablar de algo mas imporante, Guani, Rin, Naoko y Aome, retirense por favor, ahora valan a la picina olimpica con olas artificiales de aguas termaes, now!  
  
Guani, Rin Naoko yAome: (saliendo corriendo) ENTENDIDO!!! ^o^  
  
Katsumi: ªª por que las contrataste Mela?  
  
C_M: me obligaron por el dinero _ _'  
  
Katsumi: ah  
  
//asi todos se sentaron menos Chibi Mela//  
  
C_M: como creo que ya saben...  
  
Shamens y Katsumi: no!  
  
C_M: _ _ por que yo?!  
  
Guu: ni idea! u_u  
  
C_M: ªª como decia aunque no sepan, devo decirles que las Coluas y Seva se estan adelantando, pasaran hoy a las 9 pm por aqui, asi que habra que envoscarlos...  
  
Horo: un momentito, no me metas a mi en tus problemas, si tienes problemas con tus ellas y ese chico cabezon, sin ofender Manta, creo que no nos incumbe  
  
C_M: a si ªª  
  
Horo: si ªª  
  
C_M: a si! ªª  
  
Horo: si! ªª  
  
C_M: a si!! ªª  
  
Horo: si ªª  
  
C_M: a si! ªª  
  
Horo: si! ªª  
  
C_M: a si!! ªª  
  
Horo: si!! ªª  
  
C_M: a si! ªª  
  
Horo: si!! ªª  
  
C_M: a si!! ªª  
  
Horo: si!! ªª  
  
C_M: a si!! ªª  
  
Horo: si!! ªª  
  
C_M: a si!! ªª  
  
Horo: si!! ªª  
  
C_M: a si!! ªª  
  
Horo: si!! ªª  
  
C_M: a si!! ªª  
  
Horo: si!! ªª  
  
C_M: a si!! ªª  
  
Horo: si!! ªª  
  
C_M: a si!! ªª  
  
Horo: si!! ªª  
  
C_M: a si!! ªª  
  
Horo: si!! ªª  
  
C_M: a si!! ªª  
  
Horo: si!! ªª  
  
C_M: a si!! ªª  
  
Horo: si!! ªª  
  
C_M: a si!! ªª  
  
Horo: si!! ªª  
  
C_M: a si!! ªª  
  
Horo: si!! ªª  
  
C_M: a si!! ªª  
  
Horo: si!! ªª  
  
C_M: a si!! ªª  
  
Horo: si!! ªª  
  
C_M: a si!! ªª  
  
Katsumi: YA BASTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! •.¢  
  
C_M: y Horo: ._.  
  
Ioh: yo no veo nada malo en ayudarlas, ademas como digo en el primer capitulo esto nos incumbe  
  
Horo: O_O pero Ioh  
  
Ryu: a donde va don Ioh yo voy!!  
  
Fausto: tambien cuenten conmigo!  
  
Horo: con quien puedo contar yo? i_i  
  
Todos menos Pilika y Horo: con nadie!! XD  
  
Pilika: ªª  
  
Todos menos Horo y Pilika: ._.  
  
C_M: ejem ejem ejem, como decia antes las interrupciones, pero sin mas preambulos los dej con Guu (musica de concursos)  
  
Guu: (saca su famosa pizarra que aparese de cualquier parte en cualquier momento) gracias gracias! ^^ bien, ahora les explicare el muy elaborado plan..(Pilika levanta la mano) ¨si pilika?  
  
Pilika: de donde saco esa pizarra ".o  
  
Guu: _ _ preguntale a la Mela, ella escribe esto..  
  
C_M: (todos miran a Mela) no me miren asi ya que ni yo se... _ _U  
  
Guu: DEJEN DE INTERRUMPIRME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ã.à  
  
Todos: .__.'  
  
Guu: ªª mejor, como decia, (tomando un puntero y apuntando la pizarra) 1§! pondremos al tamal en una bazuca , seguido de eso les apuntaremos a las gaviotas de Seva haciendo que caigan en el volcan Osorno, en ese momento ustedes suben al bus y algunos de los espias que se quedaran van a atacarlos para que ustedes tomen la delantera, entendido? eh?   
  
Todos: ZzZzZzZzZzZz =_=  
  
Guu: despierten!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! __  
  
TOds: buen plan Guu ^^U  
  
Guu: ªª*  
  
C_M: que beno que puse una grabadora u_u (de su bolsillo saca una grabadora que estaba en 'rec' y apreta stop) jejeje ^__^  
  
Guu: ªª***  
  
Katsumi: no te enojes mi estimada Guu ahora, empezemos a arreglar todo para el ataque  
  
Horo: van a poner a Tamao en una cBazuca? ".o  
  
Guu: acaso no entendite los dibujitos? ªª  
  
Horo: no sera muy peligroso?  
  
Guu: emmmmm...na!! (notese el sarcasmo) ^^  
  
Horo: ah! O.O  
  
C_M: como llamaresmos el arma?  
  
Guu: pue ya tengo el nombre, bazucaestupidapotenciatamalXP2004 ^^  
  
Manta: y que paso con los 2003 anteriores?  
  
Katsumi: Rin se las comio_ _  
  
Rin: deli deli! ^^  
  
Manta: ._. pa que pregunte  
  
C_M: ahora a la picina!!  
  
Guu: por pena no podemos _ _'  
  
C_M: T_T se me olvido!!  
  
Katsumi: yo los llevare a la picina mientras estas dos van a hacer su trabajo ^^'  
  
C_M: tu tambien bienes ªª,dejemos lo de guiarlos a mi sirviente Link [n.a: si, es el link que ya todos los fanaticos de Nintendo conosen u_u, sorry!, me volvi una adicta a estos juegos _ _]  
  
Shamanes: Link?  
  
C_M: sip, Link n_n  
  
Katsumi: pues ahi viene Link  
  
//Aparese Link con un traje de sirviente//  
  
Link: un dia estoy salvando Hirule montado en Epona y al otro soy el sirviente de esta ni¤ita _ _ (refunfu¤ando)  
  
C_M: ªª Link!, llevalos a la picina, now!  
  
Link: ªª si o mi ama y se¤ora (notes bien el sarcasmo)  
  
C_M: bien dicho! n__n (creo que NADIE nota el sarcasmo _ _)  
  
Link: siganme -___-'  
  
//Asi los shamanes son guiado por el Hiliano//  
  
manta: disculpa mi intromicion Link, pero, ¨Que hace el heroe de Hirule aqui?  
  
Link: lo unico que recuerdo que un ni¤o llamado Sushi (mi primo, el mismo de las cartas) le gano en un juego de naipes a Zelda y esta me aposto y me dio como regalo de cumplea¤os a Chibi_Mela, parese que son primos o algo asi  
  
Manta: pero si eres un fuerte guerrero por que no te escapas y ya!  
  
Link: por que me pusieron en el tobillo un GPS y un sistema de electrocutacion _ _, ni se que eso, pero siempre que me intento escapar me encuentran por esta cosa •.¢  
  
Manta: -_- pues.......ya se me acabaron las ideas  
  
Shamanes: IMPOSIBLE!!!!!!!! O.O  
  
Manta: oigan ªª tampoco soy tan cerebrito con ideas infinitas ªª  
  
Ioh: lo siento manta ^^U  
  
Link: pues...ya llegamos n_n* ya larguense! •.¢  
  
Horo: tu especie no es la mas amable que digamos ªoª  
  
Link: soy el unico hiliano que conoses cabeza de puas ªoª  
  
Horo: pues no deceo conocer mas, duendesillo ª_ª  
  
"Ahi si que le pego en el orgullo de Link con todas su fuerzas, entonces, Link toma el cuello de Horo y etse comiensa a quedarse morado"  
  
Link: A QUIEN LE DICES DUENDESILLO!!!!!!!!???????? ã.à (bramo un enojadisimo hiliano)  
  
Horo: @^@ ah..  
  
Len: oyeme duendesillo!!, golpear a Hoto hoto es MI trabajo •.¢  
  
Link: a si!  
  
Len: si!  
  
Link: a si!  
  
len: si!  
  
Link: a si!  
  
Len: si!  
  
Link: a si!  
  
Len: si!  
  
Link: a si!  
  
Len: si!  
  
len: si!  
  
Link: a si!  
  
Len: si!  
  
Link: a si!  
  
Len: si!  
  
Link: a si!  
  
Len: si!  
  
*tres horas despues*  
  
len: si!  
  
Link: a si!  
  
Len: si!  
  
Link: a si!  
  
Len: si!  
  
Link: a si!  
  
Len: si!  
  
Horo: (con dificultad) dis..cul...pen..=o=  
  
Pilika: Len!!, salva a mi hermano en ESTE momento!!! o  
  
Len: si, si _ _! (golpea en el higado a Link y este suelta a Hoto) mejor? ªª  
  
Pilika: ^-^ si  
  
Link: @^@  
  
Ioh: creo que lo nokeaste Len ^^U  
  
Len: se lo merecia el duendesillo ªª  
  
Ioh: para que me molesto _ _'  
  
Len: yo que se ªª  
  
Ioh: pues eres mi amigo, deverias saberlo!  
  
Len: oye!, tampoco soy sciquico!  
  
//Aparese la Pitonisa// (la de matrix)  
  
Pitonisa: yo si lo soy!! ^^  
  
Ryu: de d..  
  
Pitonisa: eso no te interesa pero vengo de U.S. con mis ni¤os a molestar a los chilenos con mis adivinansas  
  
Len: qui...  
  
Pitonisa. son ellos (les muestra a unos ni¤os que paresieran con cancer (por el pelo)  
  
Pilika: que... ^^  
  
Pitonisa: si que son lindos no?  
  
Shamanes: oh! O.o  
  
Link: ho.. ªª  
  
Pitonisa: hola a ti tambien Link  
  
Link: deja... —.£  
  
Pitonisa: no =P  
  
Manta: discul...  
  
Pitonisa: bueno, por ser educado me ire, pero me volveran a ver en el fic!!, WUAJAJAJA ^o^  
  
Ni¤os pelados aprendises de la pitonisa: _ _ (pensando) nuestra maestra esta rara desde que conocio a ese tal neo  
  
Pitonisa: bye bye n_n (la pitonisa se va)  
  
Link: lo....  
  
Pitonisa: ni lo pienses mi estimado Link ªª  
  
Link: si lo pe....  
  
Pitonisa: mejor dicho, no lo digas!, ven les dije que apareseria denuevo WUAJAJAJA, pero volvere! (se va definitivamente)  
  
Todos: _ _'  
  
Link: ahora, (les se¤ala dos camaines) el de la derecha el de hombre y eel de izquierd el de mujeres, ahora me retiro   
  
//Link se va//  
  
Pilika: (arrastrando la cuerda de Tamao) vamos Tamao ^^  
  
Ryu: por que no desatamos a Tamao?  
  
resto: ni idea (se enojen de ombros  
  
Mientras tanto en un cerro del parque Puyehue  
  
"Ahi estaban M.U.CH (solo C_M, Katsumi y Guu)junto a la Pitonisa arreglando la bazucaestupidopotenciatamalXP2004"  
  
C_M: Pitonisa!, cuanto.....  
  
Pitonisa: por el viento estaran en este espacio aereo en 2 horas  
  
C_M: Rin!, como vas con la bazuca!...que? ".o (RIn no estaba) rayos!, se me olvido que se fue a la picina o  
  
Guu: calma, mejor voy por los chicos ya que ellos entretendran a las Coluas u__u  
  
C_M: espera!! (Guu se va corriendo) katsumi!!  
  
Katsumi: si?  
  
C_M: ve por las chicas!, tengo un trabajo especial para ellas  
  
katsumi: tambien por Pu¤o y Caro?  
  
C_M. no, ah ellas tengo que darles una parte del plan (Chibi-Mela y Katsumi se retiran por caminos distintos)   
  
Pitonisa: i__i devi prevenir esto!!, ahora toy solita!! bua!!! bua!!!  
  
Mientras en la picina  
  
"Todos se divertian menos el Tamal que se estaba ahogando en el agua hirviendo XD (como estaba amarrada no podia nadar)"  
  
Tamao bajo el agua: glup! =-='  
  
Pilika en la superficie: oye Len, por que aparesen tantas burbujitas? ".o  
  
Len: aver (se sumereje y sale rapidamente) O.O pero si es tamao  
  
Pilika: ã.à por que m**** no la rescataste!?!?!?!  
  
Len: que se yo -__-  
  
Pilika: hombres! _ _ [n.a: soy feminista y que? ªª] (se sambulle y saca a tamao) estas bien tamao?  
  
Tamao: @^@ [n.a: crellero que la dejaria morir?!, si muere que voy a usar para la bazuca?, ajaja]  
  
Len: por que salvaste a Tamao?  
  
Pilika: por que me deve 9 yens!  
  
Len: _ _' pense que era por una amista  
  
Pilika: eh...eso tambien n__n  
  
Len: ª.ªU (Len ve como a Tamao se la llevan nadando a la orilla a el Tamal)  
  
//Todos los shamanes, espiritus, un zombi y un enano cabezon se hacercan a Tamao//  
  
Pilika: ella nesecita respiracion de boca a boca!! u_ª (todos los shamanes, Zombis, espiritus y enanos cabezones dan un paso atras ) ^^ vamos! (todos dan otro paso atras) AGANLO SI NO QUIEREN QUE LOS GA PURE!!!!! ã.à (todos al dar un paso mas atras se caen al agua)  
  
SPASH!!!!!!!!!!! (Alias de caida al agua re-barata)  
  
Pilika creo que perdere 9 yens = _='  
  
Tamao: @^@  
  
Len: (con el pelo mojado, es decir, con el pelo plano) -__- mejor me voy a buscar a mi hermana  
  
Pai Long: yo igual voy  
  
Horo: no me dejen!  
  
Fausto y Ryu: oigan!, no nos dejen! O.O  
  
Ioh: eh......(mira a Pilika y esta le manda una mirada estilo Anna) ESPERENME!!!  
  
Manta: __ no me dejen aqui solito!!! (Manta arranca de (musica de terror) 'la furia de Pilika')  
  
Pilika: ªª ya veran!!!!!!!!!! •.¢ (todos arrancan a velocidad turbo)  
  
Afuera de la picina en los camarines  
  
"Ahi los chicos se cambiaban, todos estaban medios azules por la idea de casi haber tenido de darles respiracion de boca a boca"  
  
Ryu: ni yo me hubiera atrevido a eso  
  
Horo: esa ni te la creo  
  
Ioh: _ _ estuvimos cerca  
  
Fausto: ni como doctor lo hubiera hecho  
  
Pai Long: eso me hubiera re-matado  
  
Manta: arigato kami!!   
  
Len: como se atrvio a pedirnos eso?!  
  
Horo: ni idea _ _  
  
Len: yo voy a buscar a mi hermana!  
  
Bason: espereme se¤orito!  
  
Ioh: oye Len!, esperanos!!  
  
//Todos se fueron tras Len y Bason//  
  
en la sala de conferencias del hotel Puyehue  
  
"Ahi estaba Jun Tao, estaba a la cabeza de una largaaaa mesa de conferencias, al otro lado se notaba una figura masculina, esa figura poseia una larga barba y su rostro estaba oculto en las sombras"  
  
Jun: pues...mi familia no esta ineresada en sus negocios ni sus planes u_u  
  
hombre misterioso: pero eso que me importa, ahora lo que me importa es que se convierta en mi esposa numero 22 (dijo el hombre con una voz con asento arabe y en su rostro se pudo notar una sonrisa lujuriosa)  
  
Jun: (tomando una silla que se encontraba a su lado) hentai!!!!!!!! ã//à  
  
CCRRRAAASSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (alias de golpe de sillon de cuero en cabeza de pervertido)  
  
HMP: (hombre misterioso pervertido) @^@ creo que no le interesa mi propocision hermosa se¤orita?  
  
Jun: •.¢**** mire 'caballero', en esta sala hay exactamente quedan 59 asientos de cuero para lanzarle haci que cierra su bocota o lo ahorcare con su barba!!!!!  
  
HMO: (pensando) esta se¤orita sera mi esposa quiera o no, je je je  
  
//LEn habre estrpiticitosamente la puerta//  
  
Jun: hola len! (saludo alegremente a su hermano menor)  
  
Len: _ _ alpareser no cambiaste en nada, por cierto, ¨quien es el tipo de la batba larga? ".o  
  
Jun: es un tal Bin Laden ^^  
  
Shamanes y espiritus (contando al zombi): (que acabavan de llegar) BIN LADEN!!!??? O_O'  
  
Bin Laden: sera mejor escapar de aqui!! O.O (el terrorista comienza a correr)  
  
"Al salir se encuentra con unos tipos de la interpool vacasionando"  
  
Bin Laden: oh oh! O.O  
  
1 tipo interpool: (con una gaseosa de mango) ey!, el es Bin Laden!! ã.à  
  
2 tipo interpool: a el!! ã.à (los dos tipos comienzan a perseguoir por el hotel a Bin Laden)  
  
Bin Laden: por Al ! este no es mi dia! T_T (corriendo)  
  
Shamanes y espiritus (y un zombi): O.O'  
  
Ioh: O.O esto no se ve todos los dias  
  
Horo: y yo sin una camara O.O  
  
Len: (recupŠrandose de la recien vista esena) y Jun,,,de que negocios se trataba?  
  
Jun: ya se me olvido ^^U  
  
Shamanes y Espiritus (y un zombi): (caida estilo anime) _ -_'  
  
Jun: ya calmense!,^^; a ya me acorde!, alpareser queria que lo escondieramos, pero le dije que la mansion Tao no es un escondite de terroristas, solo de asecinos u_u  
  
Len: bien dicho hermana u_u  
  
Manta: ahora que hacemos? ".o  
  
Persona del hotel: (apareciendo por atras de Manta) pues hay un bufet de platillos internacionales en el comedor y...(una manada de shamanes, tipos de la interpool, un enenano cabezon , un zombi y un terrorista) X_X  
  
En el comedor 5 estrellas  
  
"Todos comian a mas no dar, hasta los de la inerpol se habia olvidado del terrorista"  
  
1 2 tios de la interpol: adoramaos las vacasiones!! ^^   
  
Shamanes: y nosotros el Pollo! ^^  
  
Bin laden: y yo las bombas nucleares!! ^^  
  
Shamanes y tipos de la interpol: ªª  
  
Bin Laden: ".o que?!, acso no puedo tenermis gustitos ªª  
  
Horo: pero que gustitos? —.u  
  
Bin laden: verdad que si ^^  
  
Todos los del restorant (es decir, en el restorant etaban exactamente todos los que en la playa de Vi¤a atacaron a Guu: Corneta-Otaku, el Rumpi, mi Abue, el sicopata de Autospicio, Espiniak, Menem, Boloco los cantantes de Rojo, S.Q.P, Los Venegas, mi perrita Nala, Eminem,el primo de Naoko, Mi pato Paco, el Team Mekano,las viejas copuchentas de la esquina, los guardianes de la bahia, la secretaria del ministro de salud, los surfistas, Ricki Martin, Di Caprio, entre otro) ªª***** NO!!!!  
  
Bin laden: T_T snif!  
  
Mientras tanto con la Pitonisa  
  
Pitonisa: (cantando) estoy aqui! estoy solita! T_T  
  
//Aparesen todo el elenco de M.U.CH//  
  
C_M: hola pitonisa!, dode esta Link? ".o  
  
Pitonisa: no soy su ni¤era ªª, el duendesito ya esta grande y puede cuidarse solito u_u  
  
C_M: (saca un rastreador del su bolsillo) aver donde se me metio Link, ah!, pero si esta en las afueras del parque, je je je, crees que te me escaparas (apreta un boton amarillo)  
  
Donde Link  
  
Link: AH!!! O.O @.@Z.Z #.# +.+ `.ï &.& ~.~ $.$ ?.? =.= X_X (era electrocupado por la maquinita de C_M)  
  
En el cerro  
  
C_M: ahora, Guu!, Rin!, Naoko!, traiganmelo!, y Guu, usa a los pumas si es necesario!  
  
Guu: entendido, aunque creo que se estan comiendo a unos bolivianos, pero les dare la orden de rastrear a Link  
  
COn los pumas  
  
Pumas: miau miau ^n`_ïn^ (los dos Pumas correteaban a 1 turista boliviano)  
  
turis Bolliviano: esto me pasa por buscar mar aqui T_T (escapando)  
  
TUUUUUU (alias sonido de Silvato para pumas de Guu)  
  
Pumas: miau!! ^n_____n^  
  
Turis Boliviano: uf! u.u (suspiro)  
  
(aparese un conejito blanco)  
  
Conejito blanco: ^^ (le sonrie dulcemente)  
  
TB: que lindo conejito...me lo voy a comer!1 ^^ (se avalanza sobre el conejito pero este se transformaen un conejote sediento de sangre) AH!!!!! __ (sale corriendo)  
  
Conejito blanco Mutante sediento de sangre: ^.^ (comienza a saltar como un coneejito tierno)  
  
Pajaros: _ _' [n.a: se que es un fic de shaman King pero creo que entre mas estupido mejor! ^.~]  
  
Con Guu, RIn y Naoko  
  
Naoko: donde se pudo meter ese duendesito (haciendose paso con un machete)  
  
Guu: (haciendose paso con un machete) yo que se!  
  
Rin: (haciendose paso con una ¨podadora?) tu tu tu tu tu ^____^  
  
Noko y Rin: _ _' Rin!  
  
Rin: que?!  
  
Naoko: de donde sacaste esa podadora (apuntando hacia dicho aparato)  
  
Rin: me lo regalo mi mama ^____^  
  
Guu: devi pedirle una a la mia en vez de este machete -__-  
  
Naoko: pero como la enchufas  
  
Rin: con un cable bien largo! ^^  
  
Guu: o si no como lo harias _ _  
  
Rin: con bateria ^^ (las chicas seguian caminado cuando escucharon un)  
  
-AUCH!  
  
Guu: que fue eso? ¢.•  
  
Rin: ¢.• quisas eltrauco?  
  
Naoko: RIn, esa es una leyenda Chilota, y estamos en Puyehue -_-, tal vez fue un oso!  
  
Guu: no hay osos en Chile ªª  
  
Naoko: puede averse escapado de un circo! ^^  
  
Guu: estas peor que Rin oidia -_-'  
  
Rin: eh..oye! •.¢  
  
Guu: solo dije la verdad ª.ªU  
  
Naoko: como dicen por ahi!, la verdad es dolorosa Rin, afrontalo (pasaron denuevo por el mismo lugar varias veces y seguian escuchando el mismo sonido)  
  
Rin: espere un minuto  
  
Naoko y Guu: ACASO RIN ESTA PENSANDO!!!??? O.O  
  
RIn: ªª muy graciosas, creo que ese alarido se me hace conosido ".o  
  
Guu: a mi igual...esperen un minuto  
  
*un minuto despues*  
  
Guu, Rin y Naoko: LINK!!!!!!!!!! O.O' (bajan la mirada y ven a un pisoteado Link)  
  
Link: T_T eso dolio  
  
//Las 3 chicas se lo llevan sobre la pdadora de Rn//  
  
Con los Shamanes:  
  
"Todos se la pasaban comiendo y bebiendo, charlaron como a las 8:30 de la noche"  
  
//Entran Pepe, Emi y Migo//  
  
Migo: ya es hora!!, pasenos al Tamal!!   
  
Horo: toma (le pasa un Tamal)  
  
Pepe: nos referimos a la ni¤a rosa pasifista ªª  
  
Horo: ah! (tra arrastrando al Tamal) [n.a: por cierto, Pilika y Tamao ya habia llegado/Horo: fijate que no nos dimos cuenta ªª]  
  
Emi: bien, ahora siganme al bus, ahi empesaran el viaje  
  
Ryu: solo hay algo mas, que pasara con Tamao? ".o  
  
Migo: no se preocupen, que nosotros nos encargamos n_n (pensadno) nos encargaremos de que le achunte a Seva =D  
  
Ryu: entonses vamos  
  
/Todos salen siguiento a Emi//  
  
Pepe: pues..vamos tamao =D  
  
Migo: oh si! =)  
  
Tamao: glup! ._. (pensando) nadie me pregunto si queria participar T_T  
  
Con Emi y los shamanes (ademas una taoista, una ainu, un zombi y un enano cabezon u_u)  
  
Pilika: dime...disculpa, pero se me olvido tuu nombre ^^'  
  
Emi: me llamo Emi...  
  
Pilika: eminem?! *-*  
  
Emi: no ªª solo Emi!, y cual es tu pregunta?  
  
Pilika: de que van a hacer tus amigos? ".o  
  
Emi: acaso nadie escucho a Guu _ _  
  
Ioh: y tu como sabes de la conferencia de guu? ".o  
  
Emi: la Mela no las grabo ^^  
  
Fausto: `pero es que nos quedamos dormidos ^^  
  
Emi: pues eso no les incumbe, ahora ven ese camino (apunta a un lago sendero arboleado techado), siganlo y llegaran donde los primos de la Mela, elllos los llevaran a Valdivia, bueno, adios (lansa una granada de humo y desaparese)  
  
Manta: estos ni¤os son extra¤os O.O  
  
LEn: y que lo digas  
  
Hpro: afirmativamente   
  
//todos camina por el camino sin novedades y llegan al bus//  
  
*a las 8:45 pm de ese mismo dia*  
  
"Los primos de Chibi-Mela (cam, paburo y nicoro) estaban abajo limpiado el bus"  
  
Paburo: que bueno que llegaron ^^  
  
Cam: suban al bus!, pronto habra un espectaculo pirotecnico ^^  
  
Nicoro: asi que suban ya^^   
  
//Todos suben extra¤ados por la actoitud tan alegre de mis primos//  
  
Cam: (a la radio del bus) las gallinas estan en el gallinero, cambio  
  
Guani: eh? que rayyos estas diciendo?, no te cache ni una, cambio  
  
Cam: de que los shamanes ya estan en el bus _ _, cambio  
  
Guani: entendido y anotado cambio ^^'  
  
Cam: pues ya estamos partiendo, cambio y fuera (corto)  
  
//El bus parte//  
  
En el cerro  
  
"Todos se enccargaban, ya Emi, Pepe y Migo habian efectudo sus poseciones de objetos, en el heli se encontraba Guu, ya con su casco puesto"  
  
Guu: todo listo?  
  
C_M: si..ahora todos al helicoptero!, hay que comezar el ataque!!  
  
//todos suben al helicopetero//  
  
Ya en el cielo  
  
C_M: Pitonisa!, cuanto falta?  
  
Pitonisa. exactamente 10 minutos  
  
Pepe, Migo y Emi: juguemos cartas ^____^  
  
Link: me puedo tirar del avion _ _  
  
Rin: quiero un helado!! ^^  
  
Naoko: quiero la cura del Sida!  
  
Guu: yo a Okita!! ^^  
  
Katsumi: ya callense!! ã.à  
  
Todos los anteriores: ._.  
  
Katsumi: mejor ªª  
  
*despues de 10 minutos*  
  
Pitonisa: 9...8...7...6...5....4....3....2....1....YA!!!  
  
C_M: aver (saca un catalejo de su bolsillo y se pone a ver) ya los vi!, carguen la bazucaestupidapotenciatamalxp2004!! (Pu¤o y Aome)   
  
Pu¤o y Aome: listo! ^^  
  
Katsumi: tebemois que hacerlo? ¢.•  
  
C_M: oye!, yo igual me siento mal por la Koka pero que queris que le haga! u.u  
  
Katsumi: ªª  
  
C_M: bueno, ahora, vallan trio del dragon!! •.¢ (los tres chicos crean una posecion en que una de su mano se transforma en las replicas mas grandes de Fire, Thunder y Ice)  
  
Guu: ya tenemos el rayo lazer en pocision  
  
C_M: a la cuenta de tres disparan la bazucaestupida....  
  
Katsumi: no es hora de llorar!, ahora!, Rin!, Naoko!, tomen las metralletas!  
  
C_M: no perderemos esto!  
  
Con las coluas y Seva  
  
Burraskis:podimos ir en Lan Chile, pero no!!; la linda de la barbaraza tenia que gastarsela en ropa!  
  
Barbaraza: no me hechis toda la culpa, ya que la morochita igual se compro ropa ªª  
  
Seva: y por eso como soy el hunico hombre me devo llevar 95 kl de ropa -_- (con 36 bolsas megas de tiendas 'almacenes Paris' y 'Falabella')  
  
Koka: si uieres te ayudo ^^  
  
D_N: no la necesita, ahora vamos a Valdivia, tenemos que irnos suspendidas  
  
Seva: ejem.. ªª  
  
D_N: nosotras suspendidas y tu suspendido ªª  
  
Koka: oigan!, miren!, que seran esas 3 luces, creo que son lucierganas o.o  
  
Burraskis: —.u dudo que sean tan grandes  
  
Koka: entonces son hadas *_______*  
  
Demas: _ _'  
  
Koka: cumplan mis deceos!, quiero conoser el volcan Osorno!!  
  
En el heli  
  
"Rin y Naoko hacian su pocesion desde el heli, Aome y Pu¤o sostenian la bazucaestupidapotenciatamalXP2004, Guani daba las pocisiones, Guu conducia y C_M y Katsumi eran el cerebro de la operacion (mas Katsumi)"  
  
C_M: bien, ahora!, lansen al tamal (al decir esto el tamal, es decir, Tamao salio volando por la bazuca)  
  
En el bus  
  
Cam en los parlantes: si miran a su derecha veran los hermosos fuegs artificials que estaran en 4....3...2...1..  
  
BOOM!!!!!!!!!!! (alias de explocion del Tamal contra las coluas y las gaviotas de Seva)  
  
"LAs explocion fue de los colores Blanco azul y rojo y tuvo fuego articiales"  
  
Shamanes: (con gafas de sol) uh...! O.O  
  
EN el helicoptero  
  
M.U.CH presentes: uh..! (con gafas e sol)  
  
Katsumi: ahora disparen todos a la cuenta de tre!!! 3!!!  
  
Guu: 2!!!  
  
C_M: 1!!!...fuego! (El trio del dragon comenzo su ataque al igual que Rin y Naoko haciendo hermoso espectaculo pirotecnico)  
  
COn las COluas  
  
"Callendo al volcan osorno"  
  
D_N: tenia que cumplirse tu deceo Koka _ _****  
  
Koka: que lindas son eeesa hadas (la koka es tartamuda pa que sepan) *-*  
  
Barsrbaraza: perdere toda la ropa que me compre T_____T  
  
Morochita: y que lo digas T_____T  
  
Seva: i____i pobre de mis gaviotitas!!!  
  
Gaviotitas de Seva: X_______X  
  
Burraskis: •.¢ todos ustedes mantengan la calma!!!!  
  
Todos lo que deverian mantener la calma: BAU!!! BUA!!! T______T  
  
Burraskis: _ _!  
  
En el bus  
  
Cam: (vestida como vendedora de palomitas) palomitas!, churros!!, barquillos!!, armas nucleares!! ^o^  
  
Ioh: o quiero unas palomitas (Cam se las tira en la cabeza) X_X gracias!  
  
Horo: ¢.• me pregunto si Tamao habra sobrevivido  
  
Paburo: (como apostador) aqui se habre las apuestas!!  
  
Ryu: yo apuesto 5 yens a que vive ^^  
  
Nicoro: yo apuesto 10 yens a que muere!! ^^  
  
EN un paradero de la carretera  
  
"En el paradero estaban mi perrta Nala y mi patito Paco"  
  
Paco: cuak cuak cuak ªª (traduccion: te dije que por aqui no pasan taxis)  
  
Nala: wuau _ _(traduccion: sorry paco)  
  
Paco: T_T cuak cua cuak (traduccion: ahora que haremos?!)  
  
Nala: wuau wua!! ^^ (traduccion: Mira!!, el bus de M.U.CH, esto segura que nos llevaran!!)  
  
"Nala y Pacose ponen a hacer dedo"  
  
//El bus de M.U.CH se detiene//  
  
Nicoro: O.O que hacen aqui?!  
  
Nala: wuau wua wua (taduccion: aunque te explique no me entiendes _ _)  
  
Nicoro: claro que te entiendo, eh?..... ".o, mejor suban  
  
Nala y Paco: â.O (suben confundidos)  
  
En el volcan  
  
Seva: (chamuscado, con hielo, y con algunas marcas de descargas) @_____@  
  
Morochita: con el traje lleno de rajones y mojada) -___- toy empapada y arruinaron mi ropa  
  
Barbaraza: (igual que morochita) T-T todo esto es tu culpa koka!! __  
  
Koka: (con el pelo electrisado) mi culapa! •.¢, talvez no eran hadas buenas, sino que eran hadas malas ".o  
  
Burraskis: ªª lo que digas koka (igual que seva) (pensando) creo que se golpio la cabeza _ _  
  
En el Bus  
  
Cam: ahora hay dos nuevos trip—lantes ^_^  
  
Todos: quienes?  
  
Cam: pasen   
  
//Por la puera de la cabina aparesen nala y apco//  
  
Horo: los habiamos visto antes ".o?  
  
Ryu: creo que fue en la playa ".o  
  
Nala: guau! ^^ (traduccion: a si es ! ^^)  
  
Paco: cuak _ _ (traduccion: ellos no entienden Nala)  
  
Nala: _ _ guau (se me le olvido )  
  
En el helicoptero  
  
C_M: alpareser no hay novedad, eso fue suficiente, no nesitaremos un 2§ ataque ^^ ...VUELVAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O (les grito al trio dle dragon)  
  
Katsumi: (con ls manos en los oidos) ah! __  
  
C_M: ahi vienen ^^  
  
Katsumi: mejor termina el cap. ante que me quede sorda ªª  
  
C_M: paciensia, esta cap. es largo, asi que ten paciensia ^^  
  
Guu: pero ya tengo su¤ito ~.~  
  
C_M: ya ya, lo termino altiro ^^  
  
Katsumi: (saca una pistola de mano y apunta a mi cabeza) mira amiga mia, tengo sue¤o, me perdi mi programa de tTv, asi que ahora termina pa que me valla  
  
C_M: bueno O.O, pero dame un segundito ^^'  
  
//Legan Migo, EMi y Pepe, Thunder trae entre sus garras a Tamao//  
  
Emi: mision cumplida u__u  
  
Guu: no te hagas el 'heero yui' please  
  
Emi: ok ok ªª  
  
Migo: puedo tirar a Tamao al volcan? ".o   
  
C_M: no, ademas si no lo notan Katsumi me quiere matar con un revolver O.O  
  
Katsumi: estoy enojada!, asi que callense!, quiero irme ya a mi casa!! __  
  
Continuara  
  
¨Por que me demore tabto?  
  
¨Katsumi Jalara el gatillo?  
  
¨Vin Laden lograra su objetivo de tener como esposa a Jun?  
  
¨LOs de la interpol arrestaran a Vin Laden?  
  
¨Pa que metia Link y a la Pitonisa?  
  
¨Como Tamao sobrevibio?  
  
¨Por que Migo la salvo? (todos hacen una pocesion de objetos y le disparan a Migo)  
  
¨que hacen la nala y paco en el bus?  
  
¨Dejare de hacer tantas preguntas? (NO!!! ^n.n^)  
  
¨Acaso Cam ganara dinero?  
  
Tods estas respues y ms en el proximo capitulo  
  
NA: bueno, que tengo que decir, solo disculparme, lo que paso es que eh estado de aui pa aya de vacasiones, aunque con el nou book (es de mi otosan), eh avanzado otros fics, pero me llego mas imaginacion!! yuju!!! ^n___n^, bueno, el capuitulo 8 estara listo..aver....8 de marzo! (es decri, ese dia, entre las 12 am y las 11:59 pm podran ver publicado el fic) ese dia es mi 1§ dia de clases, es como un obsequio a mis lectores, pero...los cap desde esa fecha tendran un mes de espera , devo subir mis notas!!, deceen me suerte!, ya que la nesecisare!! ^_ _^ 


	8. venados!

bien, ya que alfin me digne a publica el capitulo (cumpli mi promesa, hoy, 8 de marzo esta publicado el capitulo 8!!!!!), como habra terminado el capitulo 8, en el helicoptero ya teniamos a 2 nuevos tripulantes [n.a: para ser honesta la pitonisa se colo!!!! ¬¬/ pitonisa: __ no es cierto!!/n.a si lo es ¬¬/Katsumi: mejor sigue con el fic mela u__u] el helicoptero estaba 'bastante' lleno, mas bien, hiva MUY lleno  
  
Katsumi: MELA!!!!!!!!! ____ (con el codo de Puño en la capeza)  
  
C_M: (apretada entre la Pitonisa y Rin) que?  
  
Katsumi: COMO RAYOS SE LLENO TANTO EL HELICOPTERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _______ (gritando a los 18 vientos)  
  
C_M: aver......al principio hivamos bien, despues se suvieron Puño y Caro  
  
Puño y Caro: Ò.Ó acaso nos llaman gordas!!!!!!  
  
C_M: .__. no....ejem ejem, como hiva diciendo, despues subieron Link y la Pitonisa, y ademas recuerda de que Pepe tiene una nueva adiccion, los venados de hielo _ _  
  
Pepe: (en una esquinita) oye!!, almenos junto dinero para la vencina del helicoptero (haciendo su venado 35.729.383)  
  
Katsumi: pues entonces compremos una helicoptero mas grande!! _____ y puño...SACA TU CODO DE MI CABEZA!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!! Ò.Ó*****  
  
En el bus....  
  
"Por una extraña razon y aun desconosida para la escritors, habian puesto mis primos la FM Hit (la mejor radio chilena junto a la Rock&Pop) y estaban tocando Like Glue y todos bailaban como en el video clip"  
  
Radio: (cantando)  
  
Todos: ^^ (bailando)  
  
Pilika: (dejando de bailar) quien esta conduciendo? Ô.O  
  
Paburo, Nicoro y Cam: O.O' ups!  
  
En la cabina  
  
"Ahi estaba la Nala y Paco conduciendo el bus (ya se imaginaran como condusen un pato y un cocker)"  
  
Nala: guau! ^.^ (traduccion: que divertido es conducir!!)  
  
Paco: cuak! ^.^ (tracuccion: haci es!!!)  
  
Con los shamanes y mis primos  
  
Todos: (empujados por la inercia a la pared izquierda) AH!!!!! __  
  
Radio: (dejando de cantar y va a comeciales) ahi tienen like glue en los super hit de la FM hit!  
  
Todos: (empujados por la inercia hacia la derecha) AH!!!!!! _____  
  
Radio: esta fue una presentacion de univercidad de las america, tu puedes!  
  
Todos: (Empujados por la inercia hacia adelante) AH!!!! O___O   
  
CRRRAAAASSSHHHHH!!!!!: (Los shamanes junto a mis primos golpean la puerta de la cabina con tanta fuerza que la puerta se rompe y llegan donde Paco y Nala)  
  
Nala: guau!! ÒoÓ (traduccion: que hacen ustedes aqui?!)  
  
Paco: cuak! _ _ (traduccion: ellos no nos entienden Nala)  
  
Nala: guau _ _ (traduccion: se me le olvido)  
  
Ryu: este sera nuestro Fin?! T____T (con la cara pegada en el vidrio)  
  
Horo: (con la cara pegada al suelo) no tienes que ser tan positivo Ò.ó  
  
Len: ya callense!! (con la cara pegada a la puerta del bus) Ò.Ó  
  
Pilika: (Pegada a la ventana izquierda) que esto se detenga!!! ____  
  
Cam: (pegada al techo) no podemos hacer nada!!, los frenos y el acerelador se rompieron por la cabeza del niño teñido !!! __  
  
Todos menos Horo: (la mirada mas asecina que se puedan imaginar...) ¬¬************ (..a horo))))))))))))  
  
Horo: no soy teñido!!!!! __  
  
Nicoro: no creo que sea hora de verificar eso!!, Paburo!, a cuantos Km esta Valdivia??  
  
Paburo: pues a tres km  
  
Manta: esperen, si vamos para el norte, como no pasamos por esa ciudad antes? ô.o  
  
Paburo: acaso nunca escuchaste de los caminos secretos de la mafia??  
  
Manta: no ._.  
  
Nicoro: pues entonces no preguntes, ahora tengan fe!!  
  
Nala: guau ¬¬ (traduccion: que acaso no confias en nosotros al volante?)  
  
Nicoro: no u_u  
  
Nala: O.o  
  
Fausto: Pegado al suelo) nunca pense morir en un bus conducido por un perro y un pato!! _  
  
Nala y Paco: ¬¬****   
  
Cam: tenles fe!! ^^  
  
Nala y Paco: *______*  
  
Fausto: oh si!!, claro que les tendre fe a un pato y a un perro  
  
Nala y Paco: ¬¬****************  
  
Cam: pero estoy segura que ellos podran con esa labor ^^  
  
Nala y paco: *______*  
  
Fausto: sigo pensando que conosere el mundo de los muertos antes de tiempo!  
  
Tokaguero: ni tan malo es morir!  
  
Amidamaru: a si es!  
  
Todos los demas espiritus: (asienten con la cabeza) aja  
  
Jun: gracias por los animos!!! ¬o¬ (pegada al vidrio) (notese el sarcasmo)  
  
Espiritus y zombis: de nada ***^-^***  
  
Jun: _ _ para que me molesto!  
  
Espiritus y Zombis: ni idea! n__n  
  
Jun: ¬¬U  
  
Len: no es hora de pelear con los espiritus hermana, lo mejor sera pedirle a los dioses que nos salven de esta  
  
Jun: pues...bueno! ^^  
  
Paburo: estamos ya entrando a Valdivia  
  
Nicoro: nos acercamos al peaje O.O  
  
RYu: y como pararemos?!  
  
Nicoro: ni idea _ _  
  
"El bus paso por el peaje y lo dejo"  
  
Señorita del peaje: Ò.Ó pasenme el dinero o me los comere!!!!!!!! (saca un silvato y lo hace sonar) venga Sofi!, Margarita! (aparesen dos enormes Doberman) comase a los del bus!! o comere doberman a la cena!!   
  
//Los doberman van corriendo tras el bus//  
  
Pilika: no se si les interese pero dos veloces doberman estan tras nosotros y no se ven muy amistosos que digamos! ó.ò  
  
Cam: aver! (Mira po la ventana) que bonitas!! ^^  
  
Nala: (salta por la ventana) wuau! ò_ó (traduccion: aver que tan fieras son)  
  
Paco: ó.ò cuak cuak (traduccion: chao nala, me gusto conoserte)  
  
Horo: ese perro es suicida _ _  
  
Con Nala  
  
Nala: (deteniendo el paso de los doberman) WUAU WUAU!!!!! ÒoÓ (les ladro a los doberman) (traduccion: a ver que tan rudas son)  
  
Margarita: Wuau wuau u_¬ (traduccion: no pareses tan ruda)  
  
Nala: WUAU WUAU!!!!!!!!!!!!! ÒoÓ (les ladra tan fuerte que los dos doberman corrieron con la cola entre las patas)  
  
Margarita y Sofi: au au au au ó.ò   
  
Nala: wuau u__u (traducicion: soy la mejor)  
  
//Comienza a correr hacia el bus//  
  
En el Bus  
  
Cam: lo logro! ^^  
  
Pilika: que bueno!!  
  
Paco: cuak! (traduiccion: siempre supes que tu podias ^^')  
  
Nala: (saltando al interior del bus por la ventana) wuau! ^^ (traduccion: acaso lo dudaon?)  
  
Nicoro: si u_¬  
  
Nala: ¬¬**  
  
Len: acaso tu le entiendes?  
  
Nicoro: y si le entiendo que?  
  
Len: perdon.. ¬¬  
  
Nicoro: perdonado!  
  
Len: _ _  
  
Paburo: bievenidos a la hermosa ciudad de Osorno  
  
Nicoro: tanto te gusta esta ciudad? ô.o  
  
Paburo: es que lei el letrero d bievenida ^^  
  
Nicoro: ah _ _  
  
Paco: cuak cuak cuak!!! (traduccion: cuidado!!!, al frente hay un enorme àrbol)  
  
Nicoro: comienzo a entender que dicen estos animales _ _, oh oh! O.O, HAY UN GIGANTESCO ÀRBOL Y CHOCAREMOS CONTRA EL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ___ MAMI!!!!  
  
Paco: cuak! ¬¬ (traduccion: te lo dije!)  
  
Pilika: no quiero morir! no quiero morir! soy muy joven para morir asi!  
  
Amidamaru: ya les dijimos que la muerte no esta tan mal u___¬   
  
Pilika: mira espiritu, no pienso morir en este lugar, ademas no sera bonito morir de esta forma -_-  
  
Horo: mami! i_i  
  
Manta (hasta que dijo algo) (bajo Paburo) ya llego la hora de decir adios, decir adios!  
  
Pilika: gracias por los animos, ahora estoy mucho mas tranquila ù.ú  
  
Manta: de nada! n_n  
  
CCCRRRAAASSS!!!!!! (alias del bus chocando contra el arbol, si leen unos capitulos atras sabran de que esta hecho el bus, haci que ya sabran que paso, pero se destruyo un poco la parte delantera por que ahi es de lata ^^U)  
  
Todos los vivos dentro del bus, animales y humanos: @_______@ (nadie se murio por siaca)  
  
//Deciende el Bus de M.U.CH//  
  
¨Todos: (caen todos por la puerta junto a muchos venados de hielo) @^@  
  
Mela: .o auch!, me golpie con la asta de un venado!, duele duele!  
  
Link: llorona! ¬¬  
  
Mela: calla Link!  
  
Guu: mira!, alpareser ese es el bus?, no?  
  
Mela: oh my god! O.O (corre hacia el bus y trata de abrir la purta pero estaba atorada) disculpen pero me podrian dar una mano ¬¬  
  
Katsumi: es que estamos acupadas n__n'  
  
Mela: en que?  
  
Katsumi: en vender los venados de hielo de pepe  
  
Señor: disculpe, a cuanto esta este venado?  
  
Katsumi: a 5 lucas! n_n  
  
Señor: me lo llevo, tiene master card?  
  
Guu: sip! n__n (pasa la tarjeta del tipo por la cosa para las tarjeta) gracias por su compra!  
  
Mela: _ _ gracias!, bueno, entonces, BLAKI!! VEN! (aparese la oveja) ahora!, golpea con todas tus fuerzas la puerta! (blaki la enviste y cae la puerta)  
  
Todos los del Bus: @___________@ (caen al suelo todos los del bus)   
  
C_M: bienvenidos a Valdivia, la perla del sur n__n  
  
Ryu: pues tiene muchos arboles @______@  
  
C_M: que esperas!, estamos en la plaza de la republica, ahora ponganse a vender venados, por cierto, que le paso al bus?! Ò.Ó  
  
Todos los del Bus: acaso no se nota? @____@ (nala: wuau!) (paco: cuak!)  
  
C_M: realmente si _ _  
  
Todos los del bus: entonces por que preguntas? @_______@  
  
C_M: no se?!^_^  
  
Guu: (apareciendo por la espalda de C_M) bueno, entonces ayuden a vender venados de Hielo para indenmisar el bus u_u  
  
Len: un momentito....los culpables de esto son esa perra y ese pato, no nosotros!  
  
Rin: acaso culpas a esos adorables animales!? ô.o  
  
Len: pues si!  
  
Naoko: loco! ¬¬  
  
Guu: pues que mal les hara vender venados!  
  
Ryu: por cierto, donde esta Tamao?  
  
Guu: esta en el estantes de armas de emergencia(va hacia el heli y habre una puerta estlo maletero de bus y comienza a buscar) aver, donde la puse...ahi esta!! (el trae a rastras a Tamao arrastrandola con la cuerda)  
  
Pilika: acaso no piensan quitarle esa soga a la pobresita de Tamao ó.ò  
  
Guu: no! =P  
  
Pilika: si no se la quitan me los comere!!!! Ò.Ó  
  
C_M: ya ya!, no te alteres! , Emi!, Migo!, saquenle..glup!...la cuerda a Tamao ú.ù  
  
Emi: tenemos que hacerlos? ó.ò  
  
C_M: si no lo hacen nos comera!  
  
Migo: aver!, que es mejor, el estomago de Pilika o sacarle la soga a Tamao (pilika le empiesa a poner sal en la cabeza) ya ya!, se la saco y.y  
  
Puño: como dicen!, todo lo bueno termina! u.u  
  
Jun: pues yo me voy de compras!! ^^  
  
Pai Long: yo te acompaño! ^^  
  
Caro: y yo con Puño nos vamos a otra parte a vender Venados!, go! (se va junto a Puño al centro de Osorno)  
  
Migo: yo y Emi igual vamos a vender n__n'  
  
C_M: claro!, y a despues gastarse e dinero en la arcade ¬¬, Naoko, acompañalos!  
  
Naoko: entendido ^^  
  
Emi: pa la proxima _ _  
  
Pilika: ejem ejem! (con un salero en la mano) cuando le sacaran la soga a Tamao? Ò.Ô  
  
Migo: enseguida n____n'''''' (le saca la cuerda a Tamao y Migo la morgasa)  
  
Tamao: por fin! ^^, ahora, tengo un discurso de paz y amor dedicado a todos ustesdes, que apesar de mantenerme 6 horas dentro de ese porta armas igual los quiero y.... (Migo le pone denuevo la morgasa)  
  
Migo: digiste que le sacaramos las cuerdas pero no la morgasa! =) (Pilika saca un pimientero y le empieza a poner a Migo en la cabeza) ya ya! (le saca la morgasa)  
  
Tamao: ...y creo que todos ustedes en el interiro me tienen un gran aprecio (todos los presentes son rodeados por una aura maligna)  
  
C_M: esa es la mentira del siglo mi desestimada Tamal ¬¬******  
  
Tamao: y___y acaso nadie me quiere?  
  
Todos: (me refiero a TODOS!!!! de la ciudad, menos Pilika) quieres la respuesta?!  
  
Tamao: T____T  
  
Pilika: ¬¬* (mirada re-asecina 'marca anna' a todos)  
  
Todos menos Tamao: ._.  
  
Pilika: ^^ mejor  
  
Tamao: (con aura maligna en una esquina cantando) nadie me quiere todos me odian, voy a tener que comer gusanitos y.y  
  
Todos: ô.oU (gotota general)  
  
PAUSE  
  
"En la casa de Chibi_Mela se encontraba C_M en su pieza escribiendo en un nou book 'Toshiba', junto a su pato y su perra"  
  
C_M: 'y ah tamao se la comio un tiburon, FIN', que lindo final ^^  
  
Nala: wuau! ^^ (traduccion: definitivamente!)  
  
Paco: cuak! ^^ (traduccion: me encanto el final)  
  
//Entran 50 personas a mi pieza//  
  
"Todas las personas tenian el pelo rosa, poleras blancas y una carterita de forma de corazón (para que sepan habian hombres)"  
  
C_M: quienes son usedes!; ademas tiraron mi puerta!! __, no pudieron tocar?!  
  
persona de pelo rosa linder: somos los fans de tamao!,pedimos un cambio en tus acciones o te veras con nosotros (le rompe el nou book)____  
  
C_M: eso si que no!!!!! Ò.Ó, Nala!, Paco!; ataquen!! (nala y Paco comienzan a morder y picotear(respectivamente) a los fans del Tamal)  
  
36 fan de Tamao: ahora veras! ataque del Tamal! (le tira un Tamal y C_M los agarra)  
  
C_M: gracias (se lo come) egdfa dfgilifdcikoso! ^^  
  
29 fan de Tamao: oh no!, contarresto nuestro ataque! Ó.Ò  
  
C_M: ahora comanselos! (nala y Paco atacan a los fans) WUAJAJAJAJA! ^`O´^ (se rie macabramente)  
  
Fin de la pausa [n.a: espero que se les aya quedado claro mi posicion!; haci que...TODOS MATEN AL TAMAL!!!! ^`O´^ ]  
  
*despues de 30 minutos de discuciones asi se administraron las labores del dia*  
  
-C_M, Guu, Katsumi, Link y la Pitonisa hivan a comprar el nuevo helicotero y empeñar el viejo  
  
-Len y Horo fueron a vender Venados a la parte sur de la ciudad  
  
-Pilika y Tamao a la parte norte   
  
-Ioh y Manta a la parte oeste   
  
-Fausto y Ryu a la parte este   
  
-Puño y Caro a la parte noroeste  
  
-Emi, Migo y Naoko a la parte suroeste  
  
-Rin, Aome y Guani fueron a comprar armas y municiones  
  
-Jun y Pai Long fueron de compras (Falabella)  
  
-Pepe se quedo en la plaza (para que sepan el arbol era de la plaza) haciendo Venados y vendiendo  
  
-Cam, paburo y nicoro fueron a reparar el bus (auto val)  
  
Con C_M, Guu, Katsumi, Link y la Pitonisa  
  
"Estaban la entrada del mercado negro de los helicopteros militares"  
  
Monigote de la entrada: `w´ denme sus pases oh los golpeio hasta la muerte  
  
Guu: acaso no me recuerdas Sami!? ò.ó  
  
Sami: perdon Guu ^^', pasen (pasan Guu, C_M y Katsumi) esperen! ustedes no son de la mafia! Ò.Ó  
  
Link: u_¬ que obdserevador eres, soy un hyliano, no un mafioso  
  
Pitonisa: y yo soy una psiquica ^^  
  
Link: mas bien loca u_´¬  
  
Pitonisa: ¬¬  
  
Sami: no me importan quienes son! `w´, sin pases no entran!!!!  
  
Guu: ^^ calma Sami, son de los nuestro  
  
Sami: entonces pasen ¬¬ (mira de mala manera a Link)  
  
oOn Len y Horo  
  
"Estaban en sentados en el suelo, alfrente tenian una manta con Venaditos de distintos portes y en distintas pocisiones"  
  
Len: ù.ú no puedo creerlo, yo el GRAN Len Tao, vendiendo Venados de Hielo _ _  
  
Horo: (con los brazos en la cabeza) calmate, ademas es divertido ^^  
  
Len: ¬¬ no lo pense de ti!, açhace un dia no permitias que C_M te mandara, ahora estas alegre ¬¬  
  
Horo: ¬__¬ crees que soy estupido?  
  
Len: si  
  
Horo: _ _ lo soy, pero puedo ratearme algo de la plata! ^__^  
  
Len: ladron ¬¬  
  
//Aparese un caballero//  
  
señor: disculpen, cuanto vale este venado? ^^?  
  
Horo: ah si!; vale 6 lucas, haceptamos efectivo, cheques, mastercar, scotcha bank, redcompra, american express ^^  
  
Señor: pago con red compra (les pasa la tarjeta)  
  
Horo: gracias por su compra ^^ (le pasa el venado en una bolsita de plastico con la tarjeta), vualva cuando quiera  
  
//Se va el señor//  
  
Horo: vez que es facil Len =)  
  
Len: pero ese venado vale 5 lucas ô.o  
  
Horo: yo me quedo con la luca ¬__¬  
  
Len: te pago en tarjeta ¬¬  
  
Horo: _ _ rayos!  
  
Len_ idiota ¬¬U  
  
Horo; Gracis _ _  
  
Len: no hay de que  
  
Horo: _ _  
  
Con Pilika y Tamao  
  
"AH Pilika y aTamao les hiva super bien en las compras"  
  
Pilika: si enseguida!, eh?...2 lucas con 1 quina!..claro..al portador?..claro!...si, aceptamos mastercard  
  
Tamao: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ u.u  
  
Pilika: ¬¬ (mira mal a Tamao) floja, eh?!, ...si!, claro, aceptamos Scotia Bank!, eh...envuelto!, claro!  
  
Con Cam, Paburo y Nicoro  
  
"Los dos hombres empujaban mientras dentro del bus se encontraba Cam"  
  
Cam: (por la ventana) vamos chicos!, solo faltan dos cuadras mas para el mecanico!! ^o^  
  
Nicoro: es facil para ti decirlo!!; no tienes que empujar (empujando el bus) __  
  
Paburo: (empujando) que tal hermanita si bajas a ayudarnos!!?? ¬¬**  
  
Cam: aver...................NO!! =P  
  
Nicoro y Pabro -__-'  
  
Con Naoko, Emi y Migo  
  
"Ellos estaban en una tienda de arcade vendiendo venados"  
  
Naoko: ven chicos que pudimos llegar a un acuerdo! (vendiendo el ultimo venado), ademas nos sobro plata para jugar ^^  
  
Emi: bueno..entonces juguemos juegos de arcade!  
  
Migo y Naoko: si que si!! ^o^  
  
Emi: ahora!!; vamos a quitarle las mauinitas a los de 1º año!! ¬___¬  
  
Con Ryu y Fausto  
  
Fausto: ya vendimos que ratos los estupidos rvenados, ahora que hacemos u.u  
  
Ryu: pues, vamnos a compar un helado y ahi pensamos  
  
//Se irigen a El Entrelagos (la mejor chocolateria junto a chocolateria sur D~~)//  
  
"Entran y ven que el encargado de los helados les daba la espalda, alpareser buscaba algo, se le notaba que tenia el pelo verde"  
  
vendedor: enseguida los atiendo (se da vuelta y es nadie mas y nnadie menos que el afeminado mas afeminado de shaman king....LINZERD DITHEL!!!) [n.a: sorry c-erika pero me cae mal lizerd -_-']  
  
Ryu y Fausto: LIZERD?! O.O  
  
Lizerd: Ryu? Fausto?, que hacen aqui? ô.o  
  
Fausto: (mientras Ryu dava saltitos con las manos en el menton con corazones de fondo) que haces aqui Lizerd? ô.o  
  
lizerd: pues lo mismo les pregunto?, que hacen en valdivia?   
  
Fausto: larga historia _ _  
  
Lizerd: igualmente, oigan!, mi turno ya esta que termina, que tal si tomamos un cafe y hablamos  
  
//Ais se sientan en una ,esa de la esquina y se ponen a hablar, Fausto y Ryu le contaron lo que les ah susedido, sobre Chibi_mela y las Coluas y Seva//  
  
Lizerd: asi que eso paso (tomando un zorvo de cafe)  
  
Ryu: tu aun no nos dices que haces aqui Lizerd? ô.o  
  
Lizerd: pues lo que paso es que nesecitaba deniro, y como tengo un pariente que es ejecutivo del entrelagos me dieron trabajo ^^  
  
Fausto: oh..., asi que eso sucedio...  
  
Ryu: (abrazando a Lizerd)pero almenoz d¡te encontramos lizerd!!! T_____T  
  
Lizerd: @______@ R..y..u..no-p-u-e-d-o-r-e-s-p-i-r-a-r! (quedandose morado)  
  
Ryu: soltandolo): sorry Lizerd ^^'  
  
Lizerd: no importa Ryu x.x'  
  
En el mercado negro de helicoptero militares  
  
"Ahi estaban los 5 escojiendo el proximo nuevo heli, pero...."  
  
C_M: No quiero vender el heli T^T  
  
Katsumi: no me digas que te pusiste sentimentlal ù.u  
  
Guu: tuve tan lindo momento en ese heli, cmo dispararles a las Coluas, sentarme, pilotear, BUA!! T^T  
  
Link: patetico ¬¬  
  
C_M y Guu: gracias, snif T^T  
  
Pitonisa: tengo un plan, como estoy segur de que vendieron todos los venados por que no compramos un heli mucho ms grande que el actual y que tenga un lugar para poner el otro como para emergencias ^^  
  
Katsumi: ademas la que paga esto es la mela asi que por mi no hay problema _ _  
  
Guu y C_M: SI!! *¬*  
  
Link: maldita Pitonisa, arrunaste el momento en que Chibi_Mela sufria, realmente me cais mal Ò.Ó  
  
Pitonisa: dijiste algo Link (sacandose unos audifonos) ¬__¬  
  
Link: _ _'  
  
Con mis primos  
  
"Alfin habia llegado a Autoval"  
  
Cam: ~.~ ay!! si que me canse  
  
Nicoro y Paburo: ¬¬******  
  
Cam: que, creen que es facil mandarlos ô.ó  
  
Nicoro y Paburo: SI!! ¬¬  
  
Cam: pues no es haci!!!! u.u, es agotador  
  
Nicoro y Paburo: _ _  
  
En el mercado de helicopteros  
  
C_M: cuantos helis! *.*  
  
Link: no sera por que es una tienda de helicopteros ¬¬  
  
C_M: tienes razon ^^  
  
Pitonisa: miremos ese!! ^^ (apuntando a uno grande estilo hippi)  
  
Guu: pues vamos ^^  
  
Katsumi: que mas da u.u  
  
Promotora: que se les ofrese (vestida de hippi) ^^0  
  
Guu: pues queremos darle una revizada por dentro al Helicoptero  
  
//Entraron al heli y lo que paso fue....//  
  
"El interior del heli era estilo de los años 60, era alfombrado, con colores sicodelicos,mun sofa sicodelisco, en el espejo tenia un colgante del signo 'contra la guerra nuclear' y lmparasde labas  
  
Guu: (vestida de hippi) esto es grubi ~.~  
  
Pitonisa: (vestida de hippi) sientan la buena vibra hermnaos! ~.~  
  
C_M: (vestida de hippi) amor y paz hermano ~.~  
  
Katsumi: (vestida de hippi) suave! ~.~  
  
Link: (vestido como un urbanista anti hippis) _ _******  
  
Katsumi: (recobrando la compastura) __ esto es tonto!!  
  
Guu: ¬¬ no es tonto!, esgrubi ~o~  
  
Katsumi: tonto!   
  
guu: grubi!  
  
Katsumi: tonto!   
  
guu: grubi!  
  
Katsumi: tonto!   
  
guu: grubi!  
  
Katsumi: tonto!   
  
guu: grubi!  
  
Katsumi: tonto!   
  
guu: grubi!  
  
Katsumi: tonto!   
  
guu: grubi!  
  
Katsumi: tonto!   
  
guu: grubi!  
  
Katsumi: tonto!   
  
guu: grubi!  
  
Katsumi: tonto!   
  
guu: grubi!  
  
guu: grubi!  
  
Katsumi: tonto!   
  
guu: grubi!  
  
Katsumi: tonto!   
  
guu: grubi!  
  
Katsumi: tonto!   
  
guu: grubi!  
  
Katsumi: tonto!   
  
guu: grubi!  
  
Katsumi: tonto!   
  
guu: grubi!  
  
Katsumi: tonto!   
  
guu: grubi!  
  
Katsumi: tonto!   
  
guu: grubi!  
  
Katsumi: tonto!   
  
guu: grubi!  
  
promotora: estan dañando las buenas vibras!, FUERA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (los empuja)  
  
Ya afuera  
  
Guu: @.@ que raro!  
  
Link: y que lodigas @.@  
  
Katsumi: ejem ejem, ahora a donde? -__-'  
  
Guu: a ese!! ^^ (apunta a un heli que parese ser de la segunda guerra mundial, era un modelo aleman)  
  
Pitonisa: vamos!! ^^  
  
Promotor (vestido como general de esa epoca) dogen bagen estefen togen  
  
Demas menos Katsumi: eh? ô.o  
  
Katsumi: estefen degen ^^  
  
Promotor: estromes digen ^^  
  
Link: que rayos esta diciendo ô.ó  
  
Katsumi: si queremos revisarlo y dije que si ^^  
  
C_M: pues entremos ^^  
  
"Todos entran y aparesen vestidos todos como generales Alemanes de esa epoca"  
  
Link: kegen rogen kiron nafen -__- (Traduccion: genial, ahora toy vestido como militar, hace frio aqui dentro y hablo aleman) [n.a: para los que hablan aleman pues sorry, pero asi o hablo aleman XD]  
  
Katsumi: egen mugen corrin digen (traduccion: hace mucho frio!! __)  
  
Guu: diogen pegon jornin feinton (traduccion: que estupido, Me gusta!)  
  
Pitonisa: rifen meton diomen finren (traduccion: estoy deacuerdo)  
  
C_M: quioren finen ojen bragen(/traduccion: ya me estoy lateando, adeas hace frio, salgamos)  
  
Katsumi: giguen u.u (traduccion: bueno..)  
  
//Salen del helicoptero//  
  
Pitonisa: me gusto  
  
Guu: prefiero que busquemos otro u.u (suspiro)  
  
Katsumi: mmm...(ese!!!)  
  
C_M: ese se ve bien ^^  
  
"Katsumi Apunto a un helicoptero de guerra tamaño familiar, alpareser ultimo modelo, era Yanlkin"  
  
C_M: hola señor Yankin ^^ (saluda al promotor)  
  
Promotor: oh!, hello, you want buy this helicopter? (Traduccion: oh!, hola! unted decea comprar este helicoptero)  
  
C_M: of course! ^^, I can see the helicopter, please? (traduccion: por supuesto, yo puedo ver el heicoptero?, porfavoer)  
  
Promotor: em...you can make this question to my patron ^^  
  
C_M: oh!, and...which is your patron? ô.o  
  
Promotor: he! ^^ (apunta a Buch)  
  
C_M: buch!, the president Buch, oh my god! O.O  
  
Promotor: patron!, she want see the helicopter!  
  
Bush: oh!, yes! ^^  
  
C_M: thank! (pensano) hasta que las burdas clases de ingel me sirvieron para algo _ _!  
  
"Todos entran al helicoptero, era por dentro estilo de guerra, pero demacido como decirlo, muy de guerra"  
  
Katsumi: (vestida como paracaidista) I don't like this helicopter -_-  
  
Link: (vestido de paracaidista) .......(pensando) rayos _, no se hablar ingles!!  
  
C_M: (vestida de paracaidista) oh my god!, I hate Inglish!! __  
  
Guu: I hate this clothet! ___  
  
Katsumi: I hate Bush!  
  
Pitonisa: ^^ I like the world [n.a: deacuerdo, eso no tenia nada que ver pero es un fic estupido _ _]  
  
//Todos salen//  
  
C_M: QUE ACASO NO HAY NINGUNO NORMAL!!!???? ____  
  
¿?: ps!, por aqui (dijo alguien desde la sombra)  
  
COn Ryu, Fausto y Lizerd  
  
"Bueno, ya habia terminado el turno de Lizerd y ahora paseaban por la hermosa ciudad de Valdivia, mas presisa en la costanera ^^"  
  
FausO: y que ha sido de tu vida Lizerd?  
  
:Lizerd: pues..tengo una novia ^//^ [n.a: yo diria mas vien novio ¬_¬]  
  
RYU: QUE?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ToT  
  
Fausto: y quien es? ô.o  
  
Lizerd: pues su nombre es Erika, ahora esta de viaje pero volvera en dos dias mas ^^  
  
Ryu: T___T (se esconde bajo un arbol, con aura maligna y murmura cosas)  
  
Lizerd y Fausto (gota) -_-U  
  
COn Len y Horo  
  
"Ya habian vendido todos los venados, ahora estaban buscando a Pilika y a Tamao  
  
Len: donde estrana? ô.o  
  
Horo: de seguro estan por ahi, preguntemoles a alguien, disculpe señorit (se le acerca a una joven de mas o menos 15 años, cabello castaño claro, ojos cafres, alta)  
  
¿?: si? ô.o  
  
Len: es que buscamos la parte norte de la ciudad  
  
¿?: pues a que sector siendo mas especifico  
  
Len: A a universidad Austral de CHile  
  
¿?: pues es facil, tienen que ir por la Av.PIcarte, luego doblar a la derecha, ahi llegaran a la Av. ALemania, siganla y llegaran al puente Pedro de Valdivia, crusenlo, y doblen a la derecha a la cale Eduardo Morales, ahi llegaran ^^  
  
Len y Horo: @___@  
  
¿?: ^-^'mejor los llevo, ademas no tengo nada mejor que hacer  
  
Horo: por sierto cual es tu nombre?  
  
¿?: mi nombre es Erika, y el suyo?   
  
Horo: el mio es Horo Horo y el de mi amigo es len Tao  
  
Erika: pues siganme ^^   
  
//Asi siguen a Erika por Valdivia//  
  
Len: disculpa mi intromision, pero tu acento no me parese que sea el de un CHileno  
  
Erika: es por que soy mexicana ^^  
  
Horo: y que haces en chile?  
  
Erika: pues, vengo a visitar a un ser querido, eso es todo  
  
Len: oh....!  
  
COn Pilika y Tamao  
  
"Tamao aun dormia y Pilika la llevava cuesta arriva en un carrito"  
  
Pilika: __ me las pagaras Tamao!! (ve una moneda en el camino) oh una moneda (sueta el carro)^^ O_O ups! (el carrito de Tamao cae cuesta abajo y cae al rio Cau Cau)  
  
  
  
EN el RIo  
  
Tamao =.= gluo glup (aun no despierta)  
  
EN la orilla  
  
Pilika: AYUDA!!!!!!!!!!!! ___   
  
//Aparese un universitario//  
  
Universitario: que sucede señorita ô.o  
  
Pilika: (empuja al universitario al rio) salve a mi amiga  
  
Universitario: O_O pero si no se nadar!!!  
  
Pilika: O_O ups denuevo!  
  
//De las profundidades del rio aparesen 6 lindos lobos marinos//  
  
Lobo marino 1: orf orf! =^^= (traduccion: juguemos con la niña rosa y el universitario)  
  
Lobos Marinos 23456: orf orf!! =^o^= (traduccion: si!)  
  
"Asi se sumergieron y sacaron al Tamal y al universitario y comenzaron a jugar, volevoll (o como se escriva -.-')  
  
En la orilla  
  
Pilika: O_Ou (veia el juego)  
  
EN la entrada de la Uni. Austral de Chile  
  
Erika: LLegamos ^^  
  
Horo: (dae desmayado al suelo) @__@ pinpon era un muñeco...  
  
Erika y Len: Ô.Ou  
  
Guardia: Disculpenme jovenes, pero no pueden entrar  
  
Erika: desde cuando? ¬¬  
  
Guardia: desde ahora `w´ (el guardia era un monigote enorme)  
  
Erika: ._. pues..em... ___ este es un lugar publico!!  
  
Guaerdia: y eso a mi que me importa!? `w´  
  
Erika: mucho!! ¬¬  
  
Len: acepta un soborno? (dijo con expresion fria)  
  
Guardia: cuanto?  
  
Len: 200.000.000 pesos u_u  
  
Horo y Erika: O_O!  
  
Guardia: ^^ pasen!  
  
Len: ven que facil es esto?  
  
Horo: lo que digas ¬¬  
  
//Los tres entran//  
  
Len: este l7gar se ve que es grande, ahora por donde buscamos? ô.o  
  
Erika: pues aqui hay fuentes.....LES PAGAREMOS 100 LUCAS AL QUE ME DIGA DONDE ESTA UNA NIÑA PELIAZUL Y UNA PELIROSA!!!!!!!!!!!! ___  
  
//aparese una universitaria//  
  
Universitaria: pues los vi en la colina cerca del rio cau cau ^^  
  
Eirka: gracias, pagale Len ¬_¬  
  
Len: si ù.u (le paga)  
  
Erika: ji ji  
  
//Se van en direccion al Cau Cau//  
  
Horo: me canse =_=  
  
LEn: vamos, sol faltan dos Km ¬¬  
  
Horo: (cae desmayado denuevo) @.@  
  
Len: (lo carga en su espalda) flojo -_-'  
  
Horo: a mucha honra!  
  
Len: ô.ó  
  
//Asi llegaron sin mas problemas al rio Cau Cau//  
  
Erika: ahora a buscar a Pilika y Tamao ^^  
  
Horo: como abes sus nombres?ô.o  
  
Erika: es un fic, si la autora quiere que me sepa los nombre me los se ^^  
  
Horo: oh..! O_O  
  
Len: ahi esta Pilika. pero Tamao?  
  
Horo: hermana!!!!!!!__  
  
Pilika: hola! ^^, quien eres? (se refiere a Erika)  
  
Erika: soy Erika ^^  
  
Pilika: hola Erika! ^^  
  
Horo: y Tamao? Ô.o  
  
Pilika: siganme _ _'  
  
Len, Horo y Erika: ô.o?  
  
//Pilika los lleva hst la orilla del rio//  
  
Horo, Len y Erika: O_O  
  
Pilika: ya chachan, ¿verdad?  
  
Horo, Len y Erika: (asienten con la cabeza)  
  
Pilika: entonces.....(empuja a Len y a Horo al Rio) SALVEN A TAMAO Y AL UNIVERSITARIO!!!!!!__!  
  
Etrika: ._.'  
  
Len y Horo: AH!!!!!!!!!!!!! __  
  
SSPPLLAASS!!!! (alias sonido re-re-barato de Horo y Len callendo al cau cau)  
  
Pilika: ^^  
  
Len y Horo: (los dos tenian el pelo bajado) ¬¬* (miran mal a Pilika)  
  
Pilika: ^^u  
  
Len y Horo: -_-** (nadan y salvan al Tamal y al Universitario)  
  
Pilika: si! slavaron a Tamao y al universitario!! ^-^  
  
Erika: -_- mejor no pregunto  
  
Pilika. bueno ^^  
  
Erika: _ _'  
  
CON Guani, Rin y AOme  
  
"Se encontraban en una tienda de armas"  
  
Guani: queremos una 9 granadas, 4 M4 (arma usada por los swat, por mi mi arma favorita n_-) y un bosal ^^  
  
Vendedor: un bosal? ô.o  
  
Aome: es para RIn ^^, se comio todos los dulces (miradas acusadoras a Rin)  
  
Rin: i__i quiero dulces!! .  
  
Denuevo en el mercado de Helicopters  
  
"todos siguieron al tipo con capucha"  
  
Link: a donde nos lleva?  
  
Pitonisa: ^^ a la tierra de oz!!   
  
Link: ¬¬*  
  
Encapuchado: pues...ya han ido antes ^^  
  
Pitonisa: a la tierra de oz?! *o*  
  
Encapuchado:emm..no u.u  
  
Pitonisa: ;.;  
  
C_M: entonces a donde?  
  
Encapuchado: que mala memoria ¬¬  
  
C_M: pues si! ^^  
  
Katsumi: bueno...me parese conosido ô.o  
  
Guu: lo mismo digo u_u  
  
Katsumi: entonces donde estamos? ô.o  
  
GUu: pues ya hemos estado aqui ô.o  
  
Katsumi: pues, no es la pricion -_-  
  
Guu: ni el sanatorio -_-  
  
Pitonisa: ni el mundo de Oz y_y  
  
Link: ni hyrule  
  
C_M: ni la sala de torturas  
  
Encapuchado: no..no es ninguno de esos lugares u_u, llegamos  
  
"Legaron a un galpon donde se ayaban dos niños, uno tenia 10 años y la otra 12 (aunque es mas baja que katsumi y C_M), ambos tenia pelo castaño, pero uno tenia ojos cafes y la otra verdes  
  
C_M: hola Sushi y CHika!! ^^ (ellos son mis primos)  
  
Sushi: hola!, creo que ya conosiste a Roy ^^  
  
Guu: ROy?!; de Emblem Fire?!  
  
Sushi: el mismo  
  
Roy: -_- estas en la misma..no Link?  
  
Link: a si es?, quien te aposto?  
  
Roy: Marth!, . me las pagara!!  
  
Sushi: a callar! ¬¬  
  
Roy: bueno.. -_-  
  
Link: como has caido Roy Pharae! u_¬  
  
Roy: _ _!  
  
C_M: hablemos de negocios, cuanto piden?  
  
Chika: lo que ofrescas..!  
  
C_M: pues yo les ofresco lo que pidan..!  
  
Chika: y nosotros pedimos que ofrescas..!  
  
C_M: y nosotros ofresemos lo que pidan para que ofresca lo que piden [n.a: ya me confundi @__@]  
  
Chika: eh..? ô.o  
  
C_M: que?! ô.o  
  
Sushi: entonces cuanto pagan..!  
  
C_M: lo que ofrescan ^^  
  
Sushi y Chika: -_-'  
  
Guu: que les parese 1.000.000 mas las cartas para Emi, Migo y Pepe  
  
Sushi: vendido! ^^  
  
Katsumi: si ya terminamos revisemos primero el interior  
  
Pitonisa: wiuwiuwi!! ^^  
  
Link: ¬¬**  
  
COn Ioh y Manta  
  
"Bueno, como ya sabranvendieron todos l0s venados, solo que estaban un algo perdidos"  
  
MAnta: DONDE RAYOS ESTAMOS!?!?!  
  
Ioh: estamos en Valdivia ^^ jijijiji  
  
Manta: me refiero a que parte...  
  
Ioh: ahi no se jijijijii  
  
Manta: pero que mal que estemos perdidos  
  
Ioh: ya veras como todo se solucionara ^^ jijijijijijijiji [n.a. ya me harte de su risita estupida ¬¬****]  
  
n.a: ya se me esta alargando demaciado -.-', ademas que es tarde, ah!! (hora en mi casa actual, 12:30 de la noche), y mi padre no me deja de molestar para que me duerma, asi que pongo el final rapido ~o~]  
  
Con Pilika, Len, Horo y Erika  
  
"Len y Horo se encotraban empapados de pies a cabeza, tambien tenian eun el pelo aplastado"  
  
Horo: me vengare de esto Pilika ¬¬  
  
Len: piensas lo mismo que  
  
Horo. en monos mutantes? ô.o  
  
Len: me refiero a la venganza (mira el rio)  
  
Horo: pues ya se me ocurrio (levanta a pilika por lo brazos y Len por lks piernas)  
  
Len y Horo: 1!!...2!!...3!! (tiran a Pilika al rio)  
  
SSPPLLAASSHH!!!!! (alias sonido de Pilika callendo al rio en la atardecer, eñ agua estaba bin fria por soaca)  
  
Pilika: __ me las pagaran!!!!  
  
Len y Horo: ajajajajaja!! ^o^  
  
Pilika: (comenzo a escalar el barranco sigilosamente mientras los otros dos se retorcian de la risa9 ya veran (una sonisa malisiosa aprecio en su cara) je je  
  
Erika: esta va estar buena (sacando un plato de palomits de no se donde y se sento en una banqueta)  
  
"Asi Pilika subio sigilosamente, al llegar agarroa Len y Horo de los tobillos y los arrojo al rio, pero Len tomo la muñeca de Pilika y esta fue con shamanes y todo al las aguas del rio Cau-Cau"  
  
Erika: jajajaja! ^o^ (se mataba de la reisa mientras miraba la guerra de agua qe pasaba el el rio  
  
//Del rio aparese una lancha negra con las siglas M.U.C.H. en grande y abajo en peque mafia unida chilena"  
  
Guu: hasta que los encontramos!  
  
C_M: ahora suban al bote que tenemos prisa  
  
Pilika: esperen un momento, VIENES ERIKA!?!?!  
  
C_M: erika?, mm.. ya habia escuchado ese nombre antes, pero bueno -_-  
  
Erika: no gracias!!, y que no quiero empaparme!!; pero le ayudo en algo (patea al tamal al agua) listo!  
  
"Tamapo caia cuesta abajo rodando y golpeandose para luego llegar al agua"  
  
C_M: gracias !!! ^^  
  
Guu: ahora sera mejor subirlos, Link, trae al Tmala!  
  
Link: no quiero u_u (C_M lo patea al agua) AH!! O_O  
  
C_M: pues ve ahora que estas mojado ser amas fuerte la descarga!!  
  
Link: si oh ama y señora =_= (trae a rastras al Tamal y la sube al bote)  
  
Len: (subiendo al bote) ya nos vamos? ô.o  
  
Katsumi: a si es, hay que darnos prisa...el bus ya fue reparado y..(C_M se va una esquina con aura maligna)  
  
Horo: y a ella que le pasa? ô.o  
  
Katsumi: es que tuvi que pagar los gastos y el nuevo heli u_u  
  
Len: Tacaña.. ¬¬  
  
C_M: gracias  
  
Len: denada  
  
[n.a: uj!!! .*, mi padre no me deja de molestar!!, ¬¬ beno..acortare todo para irme a acostar ~o~]  
  
*ya a las 8 en la entrada del windsor school (mi cole!!)*  
  
"Se encontraban reunidos C_M, Guu, Katsumi (tenia el pelo corto hasta los ombros, se lo corto), Puño, Guani, Aome y Caro)  
  
Puño: pues hasta aqui nos quedamos ^^  
  
Guani: tenemos lenguaje i__i  
  
Caro: ya no podemos escapar!! T__T  
  
C_M: pero yo y Katsumi si!, podemos usar al trio del dragon como señuelo pala pinqüina, y arrancar ^^  
  
Aome: nosotras podemos ^^, no es tan dificil!  
  
Guu: ya es hora de irnos! ^^  
  
Katsumi: ó.ò pero aun no llegan Naoko con los chicos!!  
  
C_M: em..Link!!! ¬_¬  
  
Link: oh no! no no y no! .  
  
C_M: LINK!!!!! Ò.Ó aun estas humedo!!  
  
Link: el agua sola no es muy buena conductora!! ¬_¬  
  
C_M: pilika!, prestame tu salero (le pasa el salero y sasona a Link) y ahora? ¬__¬  
  
Link: uj!!, deacuerdo!, voy!, ahora ademas de humedo toy salado!  
  
Katsumi: duendesito lloron ¬__¬  
  
Link: a quien M**** le llamas duendesillo (Mela lo electrocuta) O.O @.@Z.Z #.# +.+ `.´ &.& ~.~ $.$ ?.? =.= X_X   
  
Katsumi: era necesario eso (con gafas de sol)  
  
C_M: (con gafas de sol) sip ^^  
  
Guu: ahi biene Naoko junto al duo dinamico ^^ (apuntando a la vereda)  
  
C_M. se tardarpn Mucho!! .  
  
Naoko: jejej ^^  
  
Emi: calma calma, veo que compraste u nuevo Heli ^^  
  
"ups!, s¡eso se me olvido, contar del modelito del heli, pues era un heli ultima generacion, negro, con las mismas siglas que el anterior, era el doble de grande que el anterior"  
  
Migo: muy bonito ^^  
  
Guu: ya nos vamos?  
  
Migo:si!!, ademas rompi mi recor en m....( Emi y Naoko le tapan la boca)  
  
Naoko: e-en mer-mercado, s-si eso, es el mercado de venados ^^  
  
Emi: eso fue jejejeje ^^''''  
  
C_M y Katsumi ¬¬ (miradas desconfiadas)  
  
//Buno, despues entraron a Heli//  
  
"El interior del heli era mas homenos semejante, soloq ue mas espacioso"  
  
C_M: que mala pata, ahora que es mas espacioso las extras se fueron -__-  
  
Guu: pero recuerda que tenemos tambien a Link y Pitonisa ^^  
  
C_M: -__- tienes razon..  
  
COn los shamanes  
  
"Mis primos aun no llegaban y los ahamanes esperaban en la plaza, por cierto, Lizerd se les habia unido"  
  
Len: ù_ú devieron haber llegad que rato, y ni rastro de ellos  
  
Jun: calmate hermanito, llegaran en cualquier momento ^^  
  
//LLega el bus//  
  
Jun: ves!!! ^^  
  
Cam: tenemos que partir ya!! Ò_O  
  
Paburo: suban!!  
  
Nala: guau! ^^  
  
Paco: cuak! ^^  
  
Horo: no me digan que dejaran conducir denuevo a ese perro y Pato (miradas acesinas de dichos animales)  
  
Nicoro: numero 1, tu rompiste los pedales ¬¬  
  
Horo: ¬¬ yo no fui  
  
Nicoro. si lo fuiste!  
  
Horo: no lo fui ¬¬  
  
Nicoro: si lo fuiste!  
  
Horo: no lo fui ¬¬  
  
Horo: ¬¬ yo no fui  
  
Nicoro. si lo fuiste!  
  
Horo: no lo fui ¬¬  
  
Nicoro: si lo fuiste!  
  
Horo: no lo fui ¬¬  
  
Horo: ¬¬ yo no fui  
  
Nicoro. si lo fuiste!  
  
Horo: no lo fui ¬¬  
  
Nicoro: si lo fuiste!  
  
Horo: no lo fui ¬¬  
  
Horo: ¬¬ yo no fui  
  
Nicoro. si lo fuiste!  
  
Horo: no lo fui ¬¬  
  
Nicoro: si lo fuiste!  
  
Horo: no lo fui ¬¬  
  
Horo: ¬¬ yo no fui  
  
Nicoro. si lo fuiste!  
  
Horo: no lo fui ¬¬  
  
Nicoro: si lo fuiste!  
  
Horo: no lo fui ¬¬  
  
Horo: ¬¬ yo no fui  
  
Nicoro. si lo fuiste!  
  
Horo: no lo fui ¬¬  
  
Nicoro: si lo fuiste!  
  
Horo: no lo fui ¬¬  
  
Cam: (empuja a todos adentro)no hay timepo, suban si no quieren que los haga sevishe!! Ò.Ó  
  
"Bueno, asi fue como termino su visita a Valdivia, mas bien accidente en Valdivia, jajaja, y creen que termino el cap?!, pues no mis queridos lectores, aun no termina el martirio de tener que leer esto 8D, jua jua"  
  
Bajo el helicoptero  
  
"Se encontraba un campecino corriendo, parecia cansado, y era persueguido por una muchedumbre de chicas" [n.a: sisi, es Albarito, ya aparecio Katsumi ¬¬]  
  
Campesino-Albaro: (cansado) por..fa..vor!!, espere..n..me!!  
  
Fans: AH!!!! ^O^  
  
En el heli  
  
Katsumi: no creyeron oir algo ô.o  
  
C_M: pues (mira para abajo) pero si el campesino Albaro, Guu, has maniobras para subirlo, pero no detengas el motor ni toques tierra  
  
"Asi guu se hacerca ah tierra y tiran una cuerda para que suba Albaro"  
  
Campecino-Albaro: me salvaron ;-;, gracias! *sob-sob*, ^^  
  
C_M: no podiamos dejarte ahi!  
  
Link: asi que otro esclavo? ô.o  
  
C_M: si fuera un esclavo por que vino hacia mi como un cachorro que busca a su dueño perdido ^^  
  
link: entonces es esclavo por que si?  
  
C_M: si! =P  
  
Campecino-Albaro: y quienes son ellos (apunta a Link y Pitonisa)  
  
Guu: Link es el esclavo de Chibi-Mela, y la Pitonisa se colo! ^^  
  
Katsumi: ahora ve en direccion a CHiloe!!! ^^  
  
C_M: yo devia decir eso ¬¬  
  
KAtsumi: y que?! ^^  
  
C_M: _ _'  
  
Emi: por ciero!!!!, nuestras cartas!! (Emi, Migo y Pepe hacen sus pocesiones)  
  
C_M: jeje (saca 3 'caballos de troya') dejame pensarlo ^^, se lo dejo al veredicto de Rin y Naoko  
  
Naoko: yo digo que no =P  
  
RIn: yo digo que quiero Pastel de Queso! ^^  
  
Naoko: dacelas!, despues van a romper el heli nuevo por venganza (sentandose en un sillon de cuero negro)  
  
C_M: deacuedo (se los tira y golpeo sus cabesotas) ahora a Chiloe ¬¬ (mira mal a katsumi)  
  
katsumi: (se encoje de ombros) ^-^'  
  
Continuara...  
  
¿Por que espere a esta fecha para la publicacion? (leer notas 8 de marzo)  
  
¿Pa que meti al ingles afeminado al fic?   
  
¿Sushi y Chika encontraran algo mejor que hacer que confundirme? (lo dudo -_-*)  
  
¿Cuanta Ropa compro Jun?  
  
¿Cuanto dinero se recaudo de las ventas de venados?  
  
¿Donde se metieron los espiritus durante la mayor parte del fic? (yo que se)  
  
¿seguire tratando mal al Tamal? [SISISISIS!! !^^!]  
  
¿recivire review?  
  
¿acaso en el proximo cap. salvaran a Anna?  
  
Todas esta respuestas y mas en el proximo capitulo...(claro que sera dentro de muchooooo tiempo n_-)  
  
Notas por el 8 de marzo  
  
"Se ven llorando a todo el elenco de M.U.CH"  
  
C_M: no..no estamos en luto ;-; *sob sob*  
  
Guu: es algo peor!! ;-; *snif*  
  
Katsumi entramos a clases!! .  
  
Rin: si alguien entre los lectores tiene buen corazon..;-;   
  
Naoko: dejenos un review, eso nos dara animos para iniciar el martirio!! ;-;  
  
EMi, Migo y Pepe: PLEASE!! T__T  
  
*ahora toy feliz (pero eso durara poco) ya que tengo 16 rewies!! T-T (llanto de alegria) se que para algunos escritores es poco, pero pa mi es una fortun* ^^ 


	9. NOTAS!

Nota:  
  
Bueno...se que eh estado ausente por largo tiempo, pero eso es por las malditas pruebas, estudios, tareas, etc ., ademas de que mis papas me borraron 2 veces el cap 9 pa rematar ù_ú,ahora estoy trabajando en el 9º cap, deberia estar listo por fines de abril o principios de Mayo, hare mi maximo esfuerzo para tenerlo listo el 29, haci que espero que comprendan mi situacion  
  
ATTE. Chibi-Mela-Black Sheep 


	10. Chiloe, Tierra de Leyendasy de parodiasc...

Aquí les va el Cáp. 9º, estoy triste por que me demore mas ya que me borraron lo que llevaba T.T, pues sorry por la tardanza, ahora que comience el fic!!  
  
¡¡AVISO!!: en este capitulo encontrara mucho mas crosserver que en los demás, además habrán unas cuantas parodias y locura extrema!!  
  
ESTE CAPITULO NO APTO PARA MAYORES DE MENTE (estupidez extrema solo apta para niños picologicamente aprobados)  
  
9º Cáp.  
  
Chiloe, Tierra de Leyendas...y de parodias-crosserver XD  
  
En Pargua  
  
"Pargua, una pequeña localidad al sur de Chile, localizada en la décima región, en la bahía de Pargua, cerca de Puerto Montt, un pueblo pacifico y calmado...."  
  
Paburo "." ya llevamos 5 horas esperando a subir al maldito trasbordador!!!!  
  
Cam: relájate -.- (se encontraban en una fila de 5 Km.)  
  
Con los Shamanes  
  
Fausto: ya me estoy hartando...y empieza a hacer hambre...¬¬ (mira como si fuera una enorme ensalada a Lizerd)  
  
Lizerd: oye Fausto...p-por que me miras así? ".  
  
Fausto: 8D quien es fausto! soy Faucesar!!!  
  
Demás: O.o   
  
Cri cri cri cri cri cri  
  
Fausto: 8O así que no le darán los honores a Faucesar! pues ahora verán (del baño del bus aparecen 10 guerreros romanos y 3 leones) Ataquen!!! (Comienzan a perseguir a los Shamanes y estos arrancaban ,del baño salen ahora 3 musas que en un 2 X 3 o visten, peinan y le ponen una corona de hojas de laurel como el cesar)  
  
Ryu: que más hay dentro de ese baño? Ô.O (del baño sale Elvis [gordo])  
  
Elvis: hey tú!! (A Ryu) que te crees imitación barata!!!, =O  
  
Ryu: OIGA!!!! ".", usted acaso no estaba muerto?  
  
Elvis: pues fíjese que si estoy muerto   
  
Jun: entonces sos un espíritu? ô.o  
  
Elvis: pues si , al igual que los leones y los guerreros   
  
Jun: y las Musas ô.o?  
  
Elvis: crees que me iría al mas allá sin peluqueras, y no están muertas   
  
Manta: y que le pasa a Fausto? ô.o  
  
Elvis: de seguro el espíritu del cesar lo posesiono   
  
Ioh: de seguro si hablamos calmadamente con el comprenderá nuestra situación y desaposesionara a Fausto , jijijijijiji  
  
Elvis: pues dudo que sea tan fácil, 1º deben obedecer todos sus caprichos, y así los dejara en paz, así dejara a su amigo   
  
Ioh: suena fácil   
  
Elvis: pero si le desobedecen ustedes serán alimento de leones ò.  
  
Len: no les tememos a unos gatitos súper desarrollados ùu   
  
León 1: ¬¬ grrrrr,..... (Le gruñe a Len y le empieza a poner sal)  
  
En la cabina...  
  
Cam: oigan...voy a ver si desean algo allá atrás   
  
Cam abre la puerta y...  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡NOTICIA DE ULTIMA HORA!!!!!  
  
Rin: (aparece vestida como la tipa que trabaja en chile visión noticias) buenas tardes, tenemos noticia de ultima hora, en el vaticano un grupo de personas extrañas piden la canonización de una tal Jean, vamos con el móvil, con nuestra corresponsal Katsumi, buenas tardes Katsumi  
  
Katsumi (desde el vaticano) Buenas tardes Rin, como ya les explico Rin, unas extrañas personas piden la canonización de una tal Jean, se hacen llamar los X-Laws, y van a cada lugar con toda una orquesta religiosa, pero pasemos a ver unas imágenes inéditas que nuestra camarógrafa Guu logro tomar..   
  
"Se ve por la pantalla un grupo de tarados mentales (los X-Laws) y una orquesta religiosa forcejeándose a los guardias del vaticano, andan con carteles que dicen 'Jean merece ser Santa' o como 'mírame mamá estoy en la TV'"  
  
Marco: (forcejeándose con un guardia) tengo que hablar con el Papa!!! ".  
  
Guardia 1: ni lo piense tarado bisexual "."!!!!  
  
Marco: al menos no visto un estupido traje de bufón!!! ".  
  
Guardia 1: acaso vos no te has mirado últimamente en el espejo!!!! "."   
  
Marco: no aguantare esto ni un segundo más!! "." Miguel Ángel!!, posesión de objetos!!!! (Aparece el gran ángel y posesiona su dedo pulgar)  
  
Guardia 1: con que con esas estamos!!! (Así comienza una estupida pelea de dedos entre el guardia del vaticano y Marco) ".  
  
X-Laws: Vamos Marco!! o (la orquesta comienza a tocar su theme, entonces después un letrero se rompe y cae en la cabeza de Guu)  
  
Guu: o (se corta la señal)  
  
Katsumi: bueno, eso es lo que nuestra camarógrafa, que ahora su estado es critico, pudo filmar, se despide Katsumi, la camarógrafa ya no esta fuera de peligro después de pasar en la USI (Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos) 6 horas y 15 minutos en coma, desde el vaticano en Roma, muy buenas tardes   
  
Rin: em.....ya..O.o, eso fue la noticia de ultima hora, les tendremos mas información durante la tarde, se despide Rin, muy buenas tardes  
  
C-M: esta presentación fue gracias a servilletas Charcheitor, más charchas no hay, presentaron, Noticias de última hora en 32 segundos   
  
-o-o-o-o-o Volvemos a Su programa de la Tarde 'Rescate a Las chicas' -o-o-o-o-o  
  
Cam abre la puerta y....  
  
Cam: O.O que paso aquí?!  
  
"Todo el lugar estaba ambientado estilo roma antigua, habían construido con Papel de Diario y Cola fría estatuas, habían tapizado el suelo, hecho molduras en las paredes, incluso el trono de 'Fauscesar', y Elvis se encontraba en una silla alado del 'Faucesar' comiendo pollo frito"  
  
Pilika: (vestida de Musa tocando una arpa hecha de papel higiénico, cola y hilo dental) no preguntes... --  
  
Horo: (dándole un masaje en los pies a 'Faucesar') -- el espíritu del cesar posesiono a Fausto y debemos cumplir todos sus caprichos   
  
Cam: pues entonces ya se que hacer (de su cartera [n.a: tiene cartera O.o] saca un envase de crema que dice, saca puntos negros, espinillas y espíritus malignos de dictadores romanos) aquí esta la solución (unta de esta crema en la frente de faucesar)  
  
"El espíritu del cesar sale y empieza a recorrer el lugar entonces aparecen por la puerta...."  
  
Todos: Ô.O Los caza fantasmas?!  
  
Nicoro: (vestido de caza fantasma) no!!, soy yo --  
  
Todos: hola yo!!   
  
Nicoro:   
  
Nala: (vestida de caza fantasma) guau! (Traducción: hasta que aparecemos!)  
  
Paco: (vestido de Caza fantasma) cuak cuak! (Traducción: ahora si subirá el rating)  
  
Nicoro: por favor, ustedes no son lo mejor del fic ¬¬...O.o  
  
Paburo: (vestido de Caza fantasma) mejor hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer (entonces empiezan a disparar la misma crema que Cam huso en Fausto anteriormente, dejando a todos y a todo cubierto de esto) así el espíritu no posesionara nada ni a nadie   
  
Elvis: que te crees al ensuciar de crema al rey del rock!?!?!?! ".  
  
Paburo, Nicoro y Cam: ELVIS?! O.O   
  
Ryu: larga historia, por cierto, a donde se fue el espíritu?   
  
Guerrero romano 1: se fue por la ventana (apuntando a una ventana abierta)  
  
Los 'caza fantasmas' salen por la ventana y empiezan a dispararles a los autos cercanos  
  
Guerrero Romano 4: que tal si simplemente le hacen un sacrificio y así descansara en paz --  
  
Shamanes: Elvis?! (Miran de mala forma al rey) ¬¬  
  
Elvis: hey!, como querían que lo supiera '  
  
Manta: pero a quien sacrificamos Î.I (mira a Nala y Paco)  
  
Nala y Paco: grrrrr ¬¬ (le gruñen a Manta) [n.a: los patos pueden gruñir ô.o)  
  
Manta: ..  
  
Nicoro: que tal si sacrificamos a la niña rosa ?  
  
Jun: buena idea (saca de un bolso una caja roja para guardar cubiertos, la abre y adentro hay cuchillos, navajas, sierras, jeringas, gas nocivo, etc.) que bueno que siempre ando con mi caja de asesinatos, y a ver..(Saca de su bolso una caja idéntica pero cubierta de pergaminos, dice un conjuro y se caen los pergaminos, en el interior había todo lo necesario para hacer un ritual de sacrificio) Que bueno que también siempre ando con mi set de sacrificios   
  
Lizerd: en verdad la van a sacrificar? ó.  
  
Cam: si lo hacemos, ¿te molesta chico verdura ¬¬?, o acaso quieres reemplazarla  
  
Lizerd: no.. ..  
  
Pilika: pero ella aun no me paga el dinero que me debe .  
  
Cam: pues eso lo arreglamos después del ritual, Jun, haznos los honores   
  
"Jun saca al tamal que estaba escondida bajo una silla, saca de la caja con el set de rituales un altar plegable, velas, pergaminos, y muchas cosas raras, después de la otra caja saca un cuchillo dorado con marcas de dragones y pictogramas chinos, recuesta a Tamao en la meza"  
  
Jun: unas palabras antes de morir?   
  
Tamao: ó.ò yum yum  
  
Jun: em..Ya, ahora, (comienza a decir una oración al cesar bla bla bla bla) [n.a: pacemos a la parte interesante (con un control empieza a adelantar)] ...y los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la botella   
  
Len: ¬.¬U em Jun, creo que te equivocaste de oración..  
  
Jun: a si!, a ver (de la 2º caja saca un gran libro que decía 'oraciones para sacrificios') a ver, sacrificios para zares, dioses, reinas, cantantes, mascotas, presidentes, aquí esta!, oración para sacrificios de dictadores romanos, bien, entonces, por...(bla bla bla bla bla bla) te sacrifico en honor al cesar y sus seguidores (levanta la cuchilla y...)  
  
COMERCIALES!!!!!  
  
C-M: hago esto solo para enojarlos y dejarlos en suspenso por un rato =D, así que se me ocurrió escuchar las voces de distintos Shamanes acerca de mi fic  
  
Ioh: Bueno.., Me gusta el fic..Jijijijijijijijijijijijijijijjijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijiji   
  
Aparece la patrulla anti narcotraficantes  
  
Persona 1 de P-A-N: "." hasta que te encontramos Ioh Asakura, líder de la patrulla narcotraficante mas grande del mundo!, llénenselo chicos!  
  
Chicos: jup jup jup (marchan hacia Ioh y se lo llevan)  
  
Ioh: esperen!!, quiero mi llamada!!, esto lo sabrá mi embajada!!! ., Jijijijijijjijijijijijijiji   
  
C-M: O.o em....gracias Ioh...., ahora vamos con Anna   
  
Anna: sin comentarios (mira la cámara fríamente y se va del estudio)  
  
C-M: que comunicativa --, ahora vamos con Len   
  
Len: apestas!! . (Se va)  
  
C-M: ¬¬ ahora vamos con Horo  
  
Horo: hola mamá!!, estoy en televisión!! (Empieza a posar frente a la cámara)  
  
C-M: seguridad!! . (Entran Sushi y Chika vestidos de SWATS)  
  
Sushi: ven acá!!, lo golpea  
  
Chika: ahora nos vamos! (Saluda a la cámara y se va con Sushi posando)  
  
C-M: Ahora vamos con Pilika '  
  
Pilika: donde estoy?, ó.ò, me raptaron los ovnis, mamá!! (Empieza a gritar y a correr en círculos y choca contra la cámara)  
  
Guu (la camarógrafa) y Pilika: Xx  
  
C-M: -- ahora vamos con Ryu  
  
Ryu: hola Bily!! o, mírame estoy en la TV!!  
  
C-m: otro mas! ùú, seguridad!!! (Aparecen Sushi y Chika, pero esta vez vestidos estilo Star Wards)  
  
Sushi: yo soy tu primo!!! ò.o  
  
C-M: me alegro ahora váyanse (los empuja a los 3 fuera del set)  
  
C-M: ahora vamos con Fausto..   
  
Fausto: ya veras primo, que aunque te hagas implantes!!, seré mas famoso que tu!!, me oíste!! ".  
  
C-M: O.o em...seguridad!! (Aparecen esta vez Sushi y Chika vestidos como superman y la mujer maravilla)  
  
Sushi: (con una cuerda en la cintura vuela hasta fausto y se estrella y chica con una cuerda lo amarra a los dos y sale bailando tap)  
  
C-M: vamos ahora con Lizerd  
  
Lizerd: soy bisexual y que?!?!?!?!?!?! Es mi vida, OK?!?!?!?! ".O [n.a: por cierto, ser bisexual no es ser gay ni lesbiana, los bisexuales son los travestís (los hombres que actúa, se visten y quizás se operan para parecerse mujeres y viceversa)]  
  
C-M: esa no era la pregunta O.o  
  
Lizerd: a no O.O', em....  
  
C-M: ahora vamos con el Tamal  
  
Tamao: te quiero yo, y tu a mi (el publica saca letreros que dicen ¡NO!) TT  
  
C-M: Seguridad!!! . (Aparecen Sushi y Chika vestidos como bailarines de can can)   
  
Sushi y Chika: nananananana (tarareando la canción se llevan al tamal a patadas)  
  
C-M: ahora vamos con Jun ...  
  
Jun: hola!!, Alguien quiere tomar clases de sacrificios?, yo las doy de lunes a viernes a las 3 PM...  
  
C-M: gracias gracias...¬¬  
  
C-M: y eso fue el intermedio, ojala que lo hayan disfrutado, ya que yo lo odie, gracias   
  
Fin del Intermedio  
  
Volviendo a la historia....  
  
(Levanta el cuchillo y....)  
  
Tamao: TT  
  
Vendedor: (apareciendo por la ventana) alguien quiere comprar sopaipillas?  
  
Jun: yo quiero!! . (Deja el cuchilla a un lado del tamal y esta se desmaya) yumi yumi! , En que estaba?, a si!, iba a sacrificar al tamal (toma el cuchillo, lo levanta lentamente y.......)  
  
Cartero: (desde la ventana) carta para Jun Tao   
  
Jun: gracias! (Toma la carta y la abre) si!! O, me debo ir, acabo de ganar un año gratis de carossi y debo partir a la capital, vamos Pai long (guarda todo y se va por la puerta, toma un taxi y se va)  
  
Elvis: bueno....ahora que hacemos? ô.o  
  
Cam: busquemos en las amarillas de publiguias (saca el dicho libro y se pone a buscar) salmones, sargentos, zarzamora, aquí!, sacrificios profesionales, llamar a 600- 800-rituales profesionales  
  
Len: (llama por un celular) alo?, sacrificios profesionales?, quiero que venga aquí den mediato....  
  
Tock Tock!! (Alias sonido bien caro de un desconocido tocando la puerta del bus )  
  
Cam: pase!   
  
Entra un monje  
  
¿?: hola, mi nombre es Miroku, y vengo a hacer el sacrificio, quien es alma desafortunada que debe morir trágicamente   
  
Nicoro: ella es (apunta al tamal)  
  
Miroku: entendido, pero antes (toma la mano de Cam y se arrodilla) quisieras tener un hermoso hijo conmigo?   
  
Cam: (lo golpea y sale volando) vasta!!! ÙÚ haré esto yo misma!!!! (Saca una navaja de su zapato y apunta al tamal) este es tu fin chica rosa!!!  
  
se rompe la ventana y entra...  
  
Intermedio  
  
Emi: hola!, ahora venimos a hacer un estupido eh innecesario intermedio   
  
Migo: si hacemos esto nos subirán el sueldo!   
  
Pepe: así que jodieron, tendrán que esperar un rato para leer la continuación =P  
  
Se abre una puerta y entra Naoko vestida como tramoyista  
  
Naoko: Y ustedes que hacen aquí? ô.  
  
Emi: haciendo un intermedio, que no se nota ¬¬  
  
Naoko: nadie les pidió un intermedio  
  
Pepe: la Mela si, además vos que haces aquí?  
  
Naoko: me mandaron para ver que sucedía, además vigilare que no hagan ninguna obscenidad ¬¬  
  
Migo: hey!, el morboso aquí es Gippert!, nosotros somos unos santos!! (Pone cara de niño bueno)  
  
Naoko: te felicito por tus clases de actuación migo, realete progresas, pero que mas da, hagan su intermedio y veámonos  
  
Migo: gracias!!  
  
Pepe: pero si lo acabamos de hacer   
  
Emi: así que bye bye!   
  
Naoko: desde cuándo sabes ingles?   
  
Emi: ¬¬  
  
Fin del receso  
  
Se rompe la ventana y entra...  
  
¿?: el chapulín colorado!!, no contaban con mi astucia!!   
  
Len: este es el capitulo mas raro que se haya escrito --  
  
Cam: si que lees poco -.-  
  
CC: escuche que iban a sacrificar a alguien aquí!! ".o  
  
Cam: algún problema ¬¬  
  
CC: por que no me llamaron, adoro los sacrificios (se sienta y come palomitas)  
  
Cam: ahora si me dejan continuar.... (Toma el cuchillo y...)  
  
Se rompen 10 vidrios y entran...  
  
¿?: Somos los sobrevivientes del fan's club de Tamao, ahora suéltenla   
  
Ioh: como que los supervivientes?  
  
Fan 3: eso no te incumbe, ahora suelten a Tamao o se las verán con nosotros ".  
  
Len: miren cuanto miedo tengo (dijo irónico)  
  
Fan 6: hasta que alguien nos teme T-T  
  
Len: lo dije con sarcasmo ¬¬  
  
Fans: '  
  
Cam: disculpen, pero aquí debemos seguir con un sacrificio (dijo ella empujando a los 10 Fans por la ventana, los 10 caen sobre una carreta de bueyes que llevaba excremento)  
  
Fans: NOS LAS PAGARAS!!! ".  
  
Cam: Púdranse!!!   
  
Fans: T.T mala!  
  
Cam: gracias uu  
  
Cam: ahora si que si!! (Tira la daga, pero el espíritu de cesar entra y corre la daga)  
  
Espíritu del Cesar: en que están pensado, nunca encontraría el descanso eterno con una sacrificio así!?!?!, Elvis!, volvamos! ! Ù-  
  
Elvis: claro Cesar! adiós, veámonos chicas   
  
todos ellos entran al baño y cierran la puerta  
  
Paburo: em...ya!  
  
Cam: eso fue innecesario --  
  
Conductor atrás de el Bus: Oigan!!!, AVANZARAN O QUE?!?!?!?!?!'!?!?!?!?!?! (Ya no quedaban autos frete al bus)  
  
Nicoro: ¬¬ ya ya!!  
  
Mientras tanto, en el embarcadero (es decir, donde ahí se toman los transbordadores)  
  
"Una chica de pelo negro largo hasta un poco mas arriba de la cintura, usaba un traje idéntico de las demás espías, no se le veían el color de ojos por las gafas que llevaba puestas, también tenia puesto un sombrero guaso negro de ala ancha de fieltro, a su lado tenia un gato pequeño  
  
plomo con un parche en su frente a su lado, ella se encontraba de pie como si esperara algo o alguien, se hallaba cerca de los transbordadores, mas bien, al lado de uno en especial, uno negro con las siglas 'M.U.CH' y en peque abajo 'mafia unida chilena'"  
  
¿?: ARJ!!!, donde estarán, debieron llegar hace 20 minutos y aun no llegan ¬¬  
  
Gato: miau!! (Traducción: relájate, ya vendrán)  
  
¿?: Tienes razón Diana, de seguro ya llegaran  
  
Diana: miau miau!! (Traducción: quiero comer atún 'val. can' -.-)  
  
Se detiene el bus enfrente de ellos  
  
Cam: sorry por la tardanza Rumiko u  
  
Rumiko: ¬¬ al menos llegaron....vamos..(Dice mientras camina con Diana que subió a su hombro hacia un maquinaria, del muelle sale un puente que llega al barco) suban  
  
Cam: u jeje  
  
Rumiko: y por cierto, que pasó con los vidrios ô.o?  
  
Cam: larga historia, te la cuento en el trasbordador (dijo y después empieza a avanzar y Rumiko va adelante (el bus va lento)  
  
Rumiko: (ya había pasado y se encontraba en el trasbordador) ya suban el tiempo es oro ¬¬  
  
Nicoro: ya ya! ¬¬  
  
Nala: guau! "." (traducción: Diana!)  
  
Diana: miau! "." (traducción: Nala!)  
  
Paco: cuak cuak (traducción: oh my duck!, ya se pondrán a pelear)  
  
Ya en el trasbordador en movimiento  
  
"como ya había mencionado, se encontraban en el trasbordador, era bastante extenso, era largo, negro, tenia cajas [n.a: que buena descripción --'] y era bonito [Katsumi: vas mejorando Mela ¬¬/mela: gracias !!!]"  
  
Tamao: (vomitando al borde del barco) wua wua wua!! (Alias sonido requetecontrahipermega barato de Tamal vomitando) [n.a. contaminación del mar!! .]  
  
Rumiko: hey!, no ensucies las aguas!! ò.  
  
Tamao: == pero me siento mal....  
  
Rumiko: pues trágate el vomito ¬¬  
  
Tamao: . (se trago su vomito)  
  
Rumiko: ' em.....................................ya! --  
  
Con Nala, Diana y Paco  
  
"bueno, ellos se encontraban detrás de las cajas estilo película de acción oriental, con música de instrumentos japoneses de fondo, ese instrumento que creo que eran de cuerdas"  
  
[n.a: aquí solo habrán diálogos de animales ']  
  
Diana: hasta que nos volvemos a encontrar ¬¬  
  
Nala: debo aclarar que no es un placer volver a verte.. ¬¬  
  
Diana: en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo ¬¬  
  
Paco: que acaso ustedes siempre tienen que pelear? ô.o  
  
Diana y Nala: SI!  
  
Paco:   
  
Diana: y tú que haces por estos lugares perra sarnosa?  
  
Nala: lo mismo te pregunto gata esnob  
  
Diana: es mejor ser esnob a ser sarnosa y además callejera  
  
Nala: repite eso gata cuica!!  
  
Diana: Sarnosa, Sarnosa, Sarnosa, Sarnosa, Callejera, Callejera, Callejera, y no soy cuica ¬¬  
  
Nala: a que no!, que gata come al desayuno, almuerzo y cena caviar ¬¬  
  
Diana: pues cualquier gata ¬¬  
  
Nala: cuica!  
  
Diana: callejera!  
  
Nala: esnob!  
  
Diana: Sarnosa!  
  
Nala: idiota!  
  
Diana: tonta!  
  
después de media hora  
  
Diana: bruta!  
  
Nala: delicadita!  
  
Paco: ya paréenle --  
  
aparece Nicoro)  
  
Nicoro: hasta que los encuentro  
  
Paco: Pues pa que nos buscas?  
  
Nicoro: pues por que ya llegaremos pronto, eh?!, acaso les entiendo? !  
  
Diana: quien sabe, ahora vete  
  
Nicoro: ahora soy mandado por una gata!, tanto estudiar me a hecho daño --''  
  
En el helicóptero..  
  
"Todo era normal, ya casi llegaban a Ancud"  
  
CM: que aburrido! o  
  
Katsumi: por que no mejor estudias? ¬¬  
  
CM: na!!, me da lata !  
  
Katsumi: que acaso quieres tener notas tan malas como las de Guu?!?!  
  
Guu: si!, acaso queréis tener notas tan malas como las mías...HEY! ¬¬  
  
Katsumi: .u  
  
CM: lo de Guu es distinto, ella es vieja y por lo tanto le faltan neurona -.-'  
  
Guu: si po! como yo estoy vieja me faltan neuronas...HEY!!, no estoy vieja!!!! ¬¬  
  
Todos (menos Guu): lo que tú digas --  
  
Guu: ¬¬  
  
CM: bueno....estudiare --, oye Pepe!, préstame tus apuntes de Lenguaje! (le dice a Pepe pero este no se encontraba con los demás) y Pepe?  
  
Emi: (leyendo sus apuntes de Lenguaje) em...no se   
  
CM: entonces préstame los tuyos (le dijo y le saco el cuaderno de las manos para encontrarse con una revista 'play Boy' dentro del cuaderno) Oo, ¬¬ Emi..:!!!  
  
EMi: jeje U  
  
CM: no te haré nada esta vez -- (dice lanzando la revista por la ventana)  
  
Bajo el helicóptero, en el barco presidencial  
  
"El presidente Lagos estaba junto a la primera damam Luisa Duran, su ministras de defensa (Michael Bachelett) y Meza hablando sobre la soberanía"  
  
P. Lagos: como vera señor Carlos Meza, el agua esta muy fría, no le conviene tener mar   
  
P. Meza. Tiene razón, y por su gran dignidad y concordancia le venderemos gas a Chile gratis!! (Michael Bachelett y la 1º Dama empiezan a Bailar de la alegría, entonces la revista de Emi cae en el interior del beston del presidente) pero que es eso?! ".Ô (pregunta por la revista tan poco 'santa')  
  
P. Lagos: esto, no tengo idea presidente Carlos Meza ', debió caer del cielo  
  
P. meza. Es la pero excusa que e oído en todo mis años de presidente!!, tome como terminadas las posibilidades de conversación entre los dos países!, me voy! (dice y se baja del barco, pero como no había tierra cae al agua) o glup glup!!  
  
Luisa D.: oye Ricardo...  
  
P Lagos. Si mi amor?  
  
Luisa. D: ME PODRIAS EXPLICAR QUE M&ERD HACIA UNA REVISTA PLAY BOY EN EL INTERIOR DE TU BESTON?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! (Le grita a todo pulmón con aura maligna y fuego en los ojos)  
  
P. Lagos: cariño, te lo puedo explicar..em..Yo..Bueno..Jejeje u (Luisa .D empieza a golpear al presidente y le hace una llave de Yudo y el presidente cae al lado de Meza)  
  
Michael Bachelett: -.- oh my god!, pero buen, entonces, solo hay una cosa que hacer...uu (saca unos carteles, chapas, banderitas, listones y esos gorritos de campañas con su imagen y nombre y todos decían 'voten por mi') YO PARA PRESIDENTE!! o´  
  
p. Lagos y p. Meza: glup glup!! o  
  
[n.a: quisiera disculparme para los que esa escena les parezca ofensiva, poco patriótica, amarillista, humillante, etc. no tengo nada contra Lagos, mas bien me cae re-bien el peladito, pero Meza me cae pésimo, disculpe por los que a esto le pareció ofensivo, gracias -.-]  
  
En el puerto de Ancud  
  
"Una joven de 12 años, rubia con el pelo amarrado en una trenza, con el traje de espías pero sin gafas, tenia ojos verdes y no era muy alta..... "  
  
¿?: Y estos que no llegan --', ya e esperado 4 horas (se quejaba la joven, entonces ve al horizonte al trasbordador de M.U.CH) ¡SI!!!! AQUI!! AQUI!!! O (gritaba la chica desesperada)  
  
Rumiko: eh? ô.o (mirando a todas partes en la proa) de seguro solo fue mi imaginación  
  
¿?: ' rayos!, ya se!! (Dice feliz entonces ella crea un enorme cartel y escribió con neon AQUI) YUJU!!!!, AQUI!!!  
  
Rumiko: (mirando de nuevo en la proa) eh? ô.o (se encoge de hombros y se va)  
  
¿?: ARJ!! ya se! (Dice de nuevo optimista y esta vez saca un megáfono, tira fuegos artificiales y salen unas bailarinas bailando Can-Can que en sus sombreros tenían unas letras que formaban la palabra 'AQUI')  
  
Rumiko: eh? Ô.o, tengo la extraña sensación de que alguien me llama...  
  
¿?: RUMIKO!!!! AQUI!!!!!!!!!! (Grita a todo pulmón la joven desde la orilla)  
  
Rumiko: ah Hola Ayame!!! (Le grita saludándola) Desde cuándo estas ahí?  
  
Ayame: ¬¬ desde hace poquito...  
  
Rumiko: ah!, que bueno!   
  
Ayame: acaso eres piti?  
  
Rumiko: no, ¿por que?  
  
Ayame: por nada! [n.a: si me preguntan como oyen a una distancia de de 3 metros y medio es por que, por que, porque, bueno, por que si! este es un fic y puede pasar lo que sea!! .]  
  
Entonces el barco llega al puerto y de ahí baja el bus  
  
Tamao: (saliendo desesperada del bus en dirección a un tacho de la basura) wuac wuac wuac! (alias sonido requetecontra barato y toxico de Tamal vomitando por el mareo)  
  
Ayame: que asco! , acaso no pudiste vomitar en el barco?!  
  
Rumiko: y que contaminara el mar?!, jodete u  
  
Ayame: claro!, y ahora yo tendré indigestión!! ¬¬  
  
Ioh: relájense! nnUjjjijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijiji  
  
después de media hora  
  
Ioh: jijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijiji  
  
Horo: ya párale Ioh ¬¬  
  
Ioh: jijijiji es que jijijijiji me quede jijijijijijijii pegado jijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijijiji  
  
Cam: yo lo despego ùú (de su bolsillo saca un electrocutador)  
  
BIZZZZ BIZZZZ BIZZZZ ( alias sonido re-contra barato de Ioh siendo electrocutado por un aparatito)  
  
Ioh: jiji.jiji..Ji.... XX (Ioh se rió como aparato que decae hasta descomponerse)  
  
Lizerd: y eso fue necesario? ó.  
  
Cam: realmente no pero durante toda la historia e querido hacerlo, ¿acaso quieres ser el siguiente?  
  
Lizerd: realmente no u  
  
Cam: entonces cierra tu bocota ¬¬  
  
Rumiko: bueno!, nosotras nos vamos!!   
  
Ayame: adiós!   
  
Salen corriendo  
  
después de media hora de viaje  
  
Paburo: tengo hambre --  
  
Horo: yo igual --  
  
Cam y Pilika: aguántense ¬¬  
  
Paburo y Horo: no podemos!! TT  
  
Fausto: me esta dando hambre a mi igual... o (Lizerd empieza a correr por todo el bus) O.o' nani?  
  
Lizerd. Mama!!!!! XO (entonces se resbala y se atora en el retrete del bus) AUXILIO!! .  
  
Ryu: NO!!! Mi amado Lizerd!!!! TT  
  
Nicoro: yo saco al chico verdura del inodoro uú (dice mientras jala a Lizerd y los dos por la fuerza de la inercia se golpean en la pared del baño)   
  
Lizerd y Nicoro: 0  
  
PUF!!!! (Alias sonido carísimo de una rueda pinchándose)  
  
Cam: genial --, que podía ser mejor (empieza a llover torrencialmente)  
  
Len: tenías que hablar ¬¬, ahora que haremos  
  
Cam: pues podemos usarte a ti como tapón o buscar ayuda (Len la mira de forma asesina) pero por suerte aquí tenemos a un scout de 1º, Nicoro, ve por ayuda ¬¬  
  
Nicoro: y por que yo? ¬¬  
  
Cam: por que vos sos un scout ¬¬, además Nala ira contigo  
  
Nala: guau! ¬¬ (traducción: y por que yo? ¬¬)  
  
Cam: por que si, ahora vallan "." (los patea fuera del bus y cierra la puerta con llave)=P  
  
Nicoro: mejor vamos.. uú (saca un paraguas y caminan)  
  
En el bus  
  
Paburo: bueno, ahí va un primo menos, alguien quiere pay?   
  
Con Nicoro y Nala  
  
diálogos de Nala con traducción añadida  
  
Nala: y dime Nicoro, cuanto falta pa llegar a alguna parte? --  
  
Nicoro: pues creo, esperen un momento!!, tú sabes hablar  
  
Nala: claro que si genio, o sino por que crees que ladramos ¬¬  
  
Nicoro: me refiero a Leguaje humano O.o  
  
Nala: lo que pasa es que vos tienes el complejo Dulitle, como también lo han tenido Elvis y Borochec uu  
  
Nicoro: ni Elvis ni Borochec tienen el complejo Dulitle, sea lo que sea eso... ¬¬  
  
Nala: a no!, entonces explica por que Elvis tocaba tan bien y como Borochec pudo curarme mi ojo ¬¬ [n.a: lo del ojo de Nala se porque a ella se lo operaron TT, -.- pero no esta fuera, fue solo algo pero ya esta bien -]  
  
Nicoro: Elvis toca bien por que si y Borochec por que fue a la Universidad ¬¬  
  
Nala: te equivocas, es por que siempre han tenido a un animal de su parte uu  
  
Nicoro: cállate!   
  
entonces el choca con un niño  
  
Nicoro: . auch!, fíjese!  
  
¿?: Usted choco conmigo ¬¬  
  
"El niño era de pelo negro con las mechas paradas, usaba un poleron plomo, pantalón negro con cadenas, usaba unas zapatillas Niké y tenia e el cuello un collar"  
  
Nicoro: oye niño, sabes donde hay un mecánico  
  
¿?: No.. ¬¬, ahora vallase (Nala y Nicoro se van) jeje ¬¬ idiota (en su mano tenia la cedula de M.U.CH de Nicoro) =D AJA! AJA! JA! (se rió entrecortado) ja aja ¬¬  
  
En un bus turístico  
  
"En este bus iban Hao y Opacho"  
  
Guía: ahora!, a cantar!! Un pajarito fue al incinerador!!  
  
Todos: Un pajarito fue al incinerador! !  
  
Guía: y ahí se chamusco!!   
  
Todos: Y ahí se chamusco! TT  
  
Opacho: ¬¬ disculpe señor Hao, pero por que canta?  
  
Hao: es divertido!! o  
  
Opacho: ¬¬U  
  
En un lugar secreto ni tan secreto frente a una montaña  
  
¿?: (El mismo chico que choco con Nicoro) este debe ser el lugar, mas le vale a Sea que este sea.... (Se acerca a una roca y corre una rama, ahí había una rendija donde paso la credencial de Nicoro, entonces se abrió una puerta secreta) bueno, parece que no...Haber..Haber..   
  
"El lugar era oscuro, el chico misterioso caminaba por un largo y oscuro corredor, entonces llega a una habitación donde había una gran jaula dorada (como la de morphin pero en tamaño jumbo)  
  
¿?: Bien! (se carga la jaula en la espalda y sale corriendo)  
  
En el bus  
  
Lizerd: tengo hambre!!  
  
Pilika: otro mas!, comete a Tamao ¬¬  
  
Lizerd: ;-; quiero comida de verdad!!  
  
Pilika: entiende de que aunque Tamao tenga muchos químicos nocivos no es tan mala u  
  
Lizerd: ¬¬  
  
Pilika: OK, , es pésima...  
  
Tamao: TT por que tengo la extraña sensación de que nadie me quiere?  
  
Todos: por que será ¬¬  
  
Tamao: bububububububububububububu!! ;-;  
  
Paburo: ".ó hey!, estas inundando el bus! (dice cuando ya el nivel del agua le llegaba a las rodillas (Paburo mide como un metro ochenta)  
  
Tamao: bubububububububububububububu!! ToT  
  
Cam. Genial!, moriremos ahogados!, oh.......(toma a Tamao y la tira fuera del bus)...tiramos al tamal fuera del bus uu  
  
Ryu: TAMAO!!, TT  
  
Cam: alguien tenía que sacrificarse, pero también tu gasta oxigeno...(tira a Ryu del bus de una patada)...mejor..  
  
Ioh: RYU!!! ºº (dice Ioh, entonces Cam lo tira del bus)  
  
Cam: ¬¬ alguien más se va poner sentimental...por que si es así salga solito del bus  
  
Demás: ºº'  
  
De repente sienten que algo cae sobre el techo del bus  
  
Todos: nani? O.o  
  
¿?: (Desde el techo) soy la Chica Gato!!, y e venido en su auxilio!!   
  
Todos: eh? ô.o  
  
CG: ¬¬ soy la que hace los comerciales de Wicks Cat!! .  
  
Todos: ah!! -  
  
CG: y eh venido a reparar su neumático!! (entonces baja del techo)  
  
"La chica gato era una niña con un disfraz de gato naranjo con rayas negras, tenia puesta en la cara bigotes postizos, se notaban mechones de pelo castaño oscuro saliendo del disfraz, tenia unas garras de felpa en sus manos y patas"  
  
Pilika: pero si es un gato de verdad parlante!! o  
  
Horo nunca creí ver eso!! o  
  
Len: ¬¬ es solo esa niña Rumiko disfrazada de gato  
  
CG: eh?!..No no!!, soy la Chica gato!! O.o'''''''''  
  
Len: no me engañas!! ¬¬  
  
Manta: te equivocas Len!, mírala nomás!, es un gato! (entonces a la Chica-Gato se le cae un bigote y se lo trata de pegar) O.O hasta es leprosa!!   
  
Len: ¬¬U  
  
CG: ahora voy a reparar el neumático!! U(repara el neumático y se va saltando como conejito por el bosque)  
  
Len: este país esta lleno de locos ¬¬''  
  
Cam y Paburo: mande? ¬¬  
  
Donde Nicoro y Nala  
  
RING RING!! (Alias sonido caro de celular)  
  
Nicoro: que raro, yo no tengo celular O.o  
  
Nala: (contesta su celular que saca de su pelaje) mochi mochi?  
  
Paco: (en la otra línea) moshi moshi Nala! , La Chica-Gato reparo el neumático nos veremos en Chonchi  
  
Nala: OK paco! (cuelga)  
  
Nicoro: quien era?  
  
Nala: era Paco, dijo que vallamos a Chonchi   
  
Entonces los dos son rodeados de ninjas  
  
Nala: y estos quienes son ô.o  
  
(No contestan)  
  
Nicoro: acaso son aliados de las Coluas?  
  
(Asienten sin hablar)  
  
Nala: saben hablar?  
  
(Niegan con la cabeza)  
  
Nicoro: son mudos?  
  
(Asienten con la cabeza)  
  
¿?: Son mis espíritus...... (Dice una voz muy familiar para Nicoro desde las sombras)  
  
Nicoro: pero si eres el niño que choco conmigo la vez pasada   
  
¿?: Tú me chocaste!! .  
  
Nicoro: mentira!  
  
¿?: Verdad!!  
  
Nicoro: mentira!  
  
¿?: Verdad!  
  
Nicoro: mentira!!  
  
¿?: Verdad!!  
  
Nicoro: mentira!  
  
¿?: Verdad!!  
  
Nicoro: mentira!  
  
¿?: Verdad!  
  
Nicoro: mentira!!  
  
¿?: Verdad!!  
  
Nicoro: mentira!  
  
¿?: Verdad!!  
  
Nicoro: mentira!  
  
¿?: Verdad!  
  
Nicoro: mentira!!  
  
¿?: Verdad!!  
  
Nicoro: mentira!  
  
¿?: Verdad!!  
  
Nicoro: mentira!  
  
¿?: Verdad!  
  
Nicoro: mentira!!  
  
¿?: Verdad!!  
  
Nicoro: mentira!  
  
¿?: Verdad!!  
  
Nicoro: mentira!  
  
¿?: Verdad!  
  
Nicoro: mentira!!  
  
¿?: Verdad!!  
  
Nicoro: mentira!  
  
¿?: Verdad!!  
  
Nicoro: mentira!  
  
¿?: Verdad!  
  
Nicoro: mentira!!  
  
¿?: Verdad!!  
  
Nicoro: mentira!  
  
¿?: Verdad!!  
  
Nicoro: mentira!  
  
¿?: Verdad!  
  
Nicoro: mentira!!  
  
¿?: Verdad!!  
  
Nicoro: mentira!  
  
¿?: Verdad!  
  
Nicoro: mentira!!  
  
¿?: Verdad!!  
  
Nicoro: mentira!  
  
¿?: Verdad!  
  
Nicoro: mentira!!  
  
¿?: Verdad!!  
  
Nicoro: mentira!  
  
¿?: Verdad!  
  
Nicoro: mentira!!  
  
¿?: Verdad!!  
  
Nicoro: mentira!  
  
¿?: Verdad!  
  
Nicoro: mentira!!  
  
¿?: Verdad!!  
  
Nicoro: mentira!  
  
¿?: Verdad!!  
  
Nicoro: mentira!  
  
¿?: Verdad!  
  
Nala: ya vasta!! .  
  
¿?: No me mandas ¬¬  
  
Nicoro: otro mas con el complejo Dulitle   
  
¿?: Ô.o nani?, ejem, bueno, yo e venido a liquidarlos!  
  
Nicoro: dinos tu nombre!!  
  
¿?: Mi nombre es Tadeo...  
  
Nicoro: tu verdadero nombre ¬¬  
  
Tadeo?¿: Yánez ¬¬  
  
Nicoro: tu verdadero nombre!!!  
  
Yánez-Tadeo¿?: Yánez!  
  
Nicoro: bien Lupresio  
  
Yánez-Tadeo: te dije que me llamo Yánez ¬¬  
  
Nicoro: lo que digas Pericles  
  
Yánez: me llamo Yánez!!! YAÑEZ!!!   
  
Nicoro: yaya, ya te cache Tito ¬¬  
  
Nala y Yánez: ô.o? eh?  
  
Yánez: bueno, mi nombre no importa!, e venido a liquidarlos!, con la ayuda de la sombra de Yan!  
  
Nicoro: no era 'sombra de Kan'? ô.o  
  
Yánez: ellos jubilaron ¬¬, ahora sombra de Yan! , Ataquen!! (Entonces la sombra de Kan..Quiero decir, Yan, atacan a Nala y a Nicoro y empieza una pelea estilo matrix)  
  
después de media hora  
  
"aun no se daban ningún golpe, ni siquiera se acercaban (recuerde de que las peleas matrix son leeeeeentaaaas)"  
  
Nala: (hablando en cámara lenta) esssssssssssssttttttttttttttto essssss essstuuuuuuuuppppppiiiiiiiddddddddddooooooooo!!!!   
  
Nicoro: aaaajjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - (entonces dejan de pelear en cámara lenta y les dan el so-golpe a dos sombras de Yan y estas golpean a Yánez)  
  
Nala: eso fue fácil   
  
Nicoro: al parecer sin que les manden no hacen nada (las sombras de Yan estaban quietas) veámonos antes de que Susana despierte!!   
  
se alejan corriendo hacia Chonchi  
  
Yánez: o mi nombre es Yánez!! (Vuelve a caer inconsciente y las sombras de Yan se caen de espaldas imitándolo)  
  
Con Hao y Opacho  
  
Guía: NO VUELVA!! Q´Q (tira a Hao por la puerta del bus junto a Opacho)  
  
Opacho: tenia que literalmente incinerar al papagayo del guía ¬¬U  
  
Hao: no!, pero igual, lo hecho hecho esta!, que tal si vamos a Chonchi   
  
Opaco: buena idea!! (Se van en saltitos como la caperucita roja)  
  
En el helicóptero...  
  
Rin: (mirando por la ventana) miren!! Ahí esta Chonchi!!   
  
Naoko: y que con eso? ô.o  
  
Rin: de que ahí tengo parientes!! Vamos!!   
  
Katsumi: ¬¬ no podemos perder tiempo!  
  
Rin: pero!, pero!!....mmm...mi primo Cheester esta alla con susamigos de Linkin Park visitandola u  
  
C-M: que?!, Linkin Park?!?!?! O.O, Katsumi!, Guu!, desciendan!  
  
Pitonisa: siento que algo pasara en Chonchi...  
  
C-A:(campesino Álvaro) como que? ô.o  
  
Pitonisa: como que algo pasara   
  
Link: más especifica ¬¬  
  
Pitonisa: siento de que algo especial, no se, presiento de que algo muy importante ocurrirá...  
  
C-M: entonces que tal si hacemos ahí el torneo, llamare a Rumiko y a Ayame para avisarles (saca su teléfono y ,llama) moshi moshi?  
  
Rumiko: (en la otra línea) si? ô.o  
  
C-M: hola!, vallan a Chonchi!   
  
Rumiko: pero si hemos estado aquí desde ya una hora ¬¬  
  
C-M: ah...ok! chau!   
  
Migo: entonces bajamos? ô.o  
  
C-M: claro!, y donde se a metido Pepe ô.o  
  
Pepe: (desde el baño) QUE ACASO NADIE PUEDE ESTAR EN EL BAÑO EN PAZ!!!! ".  
  
Todos: ..' ok!  
  
Ya en Chonchi  
  
"Nala y Nicoro se encontraban sentados en una banca"  
  
Nala: ya se han tardado --'  
  
Nicoro: --' de seguro nos abandonaron!   
  
Se estaciona el bus frente a ellos  
  
Cam: (bajando) hola mundo!!   
  
Mundo: hola Cam!!   
  
Ahora vuelven las traducciones entre (--) paréntesis  
  
Fausto: ô.o esto es Chonchi?  
  
Ioh: así es   
  
Amidamaru: ô.o como lo supo amo Ioh?   
  
Ioh: Leí ese cartel! Jijijijiji (apunta a un letrero que dice 'Bienvenidos sean a Chonchi!!')  
  
Paburo: bueno...ahora, yo me voy a una montaña con mi guitarra a componer!! [n.a: debo decir de que mi primo Paburo toca guitarra en una banda -.-]  
  
Nicoro: te acompaño   
  
ambos se alejan con unas guitarras  
  
Cam: yo me voy a las tiendas!!   
  
Pilika: yo igual!! , Y Len igual!!  
  
Len: ¬¬ y por que yo?!  
  
Pilika: ¬¬ por que eres el con mejor crédito u  
  
Cam: que tu hermano venga para llevar bolsas!   
  
Horo: hey! ò.o yo no voy!   
  
Cam y Pilika se llevan a Len y a Horo a rastras  
  
Fausto: em......¿quien quiere un cafe? ô.o (todos levvantan la mano y se van a un cafe)  
  
En otro lugar e Chonchi  
  
" Ahi estaban, Hao y Opacho, sentados en una banca comiendo helados"  
  
Opacho: disculpe señor Hao..  
  
hao: si Opacho?   
  
Opacho: por que comemos helados si hace mucho frio Î.I ?(pregutno viedo que odos las personas de alli estaban mas abrrigados que la cr$st)  
  
Hao: em...bueno uu, no tengo idea... (dijo finalmete mientras tiraba el helado a sus espaldas y le cae a un tipo en la cara)  
  
Tipo: AH!1! me derrito!! (gritaba corriendo como desquisiado por todas partes)  
  
Hao: que estupidos son los humanos...... ..  
  
Opacho: -- lo que diga señor Hao......  
  
En Otro lugar de Chonchi...-.  
  
" El grupo 'Linkin Park' estaba rondando el lugar como buscando algo, o a alguien..."  
  
Phonex: ya rindete Chester ¬¬, nunca allaremos a tu prima...  
  
Chester: gracias por el apoyo ¬¬  
  
Phonix: no hay de que u  
  
Rob: vamos chicos u ya allaremos a la primita de Cheester -.-  
  
Brad: pero si ya llevamos media hora buscando a la dichosa prima, creo que estoy deacuerdo con Phonix u  
  
Joe: chicos, no se pongan asi u, ademas la visabuela de Cheester nso frecio comida y hospedaje, es lo minimo que podemos acer para pagarle su amabilidad   
  
Phonix: no seria mas facil simplemente darle un cheque? ¬ ¬  
  
Rob: esa no es la gracias, y por cierto, ¿a donde se metio Mike? ô.o (un poco mas lejos se veia a Mike joteandose a unas minas)  
  
Mike: (a las minas) ..yo soy el miembgro mas importante de Linkin Park, ademas del mas guapo y sensual  
  
Minas: sigue!! o (decian babeando las chicas)  
  
Rob: (jalando a Mike de la camisa) Ùu vos sos casado!!, le dire a a tu esposa como te portas aca en chile  
  
Mike: ToT todo menos eso!!!  
  
Rob: pues entonces comportate o se lo digo todito ¬¬  
  
Mike: uu me comporto, adios chicas!  
  
Minas: ToT adios Mike!!!  
  
se alejan 1 Kilometro de las minas  
  
Phonix: en que estabas pensando, querias engañar a Ana ([n.a: no es Anna Kyuyama, es otra Anna, es argentina y es la esposa de Mike Shinoda, se cazaron como en junio del 2003 uu] ¬¬  
  
Mike: vos no sabes lo que es estar casado ¬¬, tu solo sales con ----, y no se hace mayor drama si la engañas  
  
Phonix: cuida tus palabras Chiness ¬¬  
  
Mike: hey! ¬¬, no soy ningun chines ¬¬, soy de desendencia japonesa   
  
Chester: chicos..chicos uu, recuerden de que estamos aqui para buscar a mi prima...  
  
Rob: em...Chester..., me mostrarias la foto de tu prima una vez mas ô.o  
  
Cheester: em...claro! (le pasa la foto)  
  
Rob: a ver...es rubia, ojos verdes plomisos, una cola de caballo, cara de 'yo no fui, pero si fui' (mira que Rin estaba caminando junto a los demas de M.U.CH) oye Cheester, no sera ella? (apunta a Rin)  
  
Chester: pero si es ella!! HEY!!, pirma Rin!!! (hace señas con la mano)  
  
Rin: (notando a su primo) hola primo Chester!! (corre hacia el) alparecer ya te hiziste otro tatuaje ¬-¬  
  
Chester: pues si! -, y ellas son tus amigas ô.o (mirando a M.U.CH)  
  
Emi: HEY!!!, 4 amigas!!, y 3 amigôs!!!! ¬¬  
  
Chester: y el quien es?, acaso es el burro de carga?  
  
Emi: ¬¬ mira güerito, yo no soy ningun burro de carga (todos les tiran maletas y lo que sea a su espalda) muy graciosos ¬¬  
  
CM: OO E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s s-s-s-s-s-s-o-o-o-o-n-n-n-n-n...l-l-l-l-i-i-i-i-i-n-n-n-n-n-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n -p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-a-a-a-a-a-a-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-k-k-kk-k-k-k-k???????!!!!!!!  
  
Todos: eh? ô.o  
  
CM: ELLOS SON LINKIN PARK!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?! OO  
  
Rin: si, por que? ô.o  
  
C-M: (se cuelga del cuello de Mike) o los adoro!!!!!  
  
Mike: em...gracias -, te bajas de mi espalda? ô.o  
  
C-M: no!! ( se aferra mas pero no lo aficcia)  
  
Mike: en cuanto tiempo creen que se arte? --  
  
Katsumi: haber, em............unas 6 horas o 10 , pero siendo tu unas 12 horas como minimo...-.-  
  
Mike: TT bajenmela, les dare 100 lucas al que me la baje de mi espalda (Guu, Naoko, Emi, Migo, Pepe, Link, Campesino-Albaro y Pitonisa empiezan a jalarla)  
  
Katsumi: les digo que no funcionara , la conosco desde ya 9 años y se cuando se pone como lapa ¬¬  
  
Migo: ya veras que la sacaremo!!  
  
Emi: por las revistas Play boy hay que sacarla!!   
  
C-M: (lo patea en el higado) Emi no hentai!! ¬¬  
  
Emi: o (se queda sin aire)  
  
C-M: si no decean un final similar alejense de mi ....y...Mike!! .  
  
Guu: ¬.¬ por fa!!, bajate!!!, queremos el dinero!!  
  
C-M: ya tienen bastante con los que les pago u  
  
Link y Campecino Albaro: a nosotros ni nos pagas ¬¬  
  
Pitonisa: a mi si me pagan!!   
  
Link: no es justo  
  
C-M: (saca su eloctrucutador) quieres acaso ver justicia ¬¬  
  
Link: OO no gracias...!!  
  
Mike: por fa bajate!! TT  
  
C-M: no oh!!   
  
Pepe: bueno, perdimos el dinero..ahora que?  
  
Chester: pues mi visabuela dijo que llevara a Rin a sus amigos a la casa, vamos!!   
  
Todos siguen a Chester y a Rin pero Chibi-Mela ni se despega de Mike[n.a: MIKE MIKE!!!! o!!!!!! (babeando el teclado)]  
  
[n.a: se me esta alargando demaciado ¬¬U, pero bueno , la imaginacion esta para algo, ¿no?]  
  
Con Pilika, Cam, Horo y Len  
  
"Se encontraban comprando en todas las tiendas del pueblo, ya habian comprado mas de 375 prendas distintas, eso era como 58 kilos de ropa"  
  
Len: -- cuando mas van a comprar?! (cargado de bolsas)  
  
Cam: hasta que tu tarjeta expire y la corten en pedazitos   
  
Horo: ya no aguanto mas.... (con bolsas, pero noc on tantas como Len)  
  
Pilika: ¬.¬ tomalo como entrenamiento!!  
  
Cam: no creen que hace mucho frio? ô.o  
  
Horo: pues en hokkaido hacia mucho mas frio uu (empieza a nevar) AH!!!, mama!!!, voy a morir congelado!!!  
  
Len: patetico ¬¬  
  
Cam: que no cunda el panico!!, bueno, lo 1º, la ropa que llevo se dañara con el frio úù, haci que vamos al bus!!!  
  
corren como desquisiados por donde hivan  
  
En una montaña.....  
  
"Nicoro y Paburo se encontraban cantando y guitarreando"  
  
Paburo y Nicoro: es combo final!!!.. no, habras la puerta que ella me quiere matar!!... (cantando 'Combo final de Tronic, entonces comienza a nevar)  
  
Nicoro: mira!, nieve!!   
  
Paburo: eso explica por que mi saliva se congejaba que rato -.-  
  
Nicoro: mejor vamonos (se van)  
  
En el bus.....  
  
"Nala y Paco se allaban fuera del bus...."  
  
Nala: guau -- (traduccion: ya era mucho que nos allan abandonado aqui, ahora empieza a nevar...)  
  
Paco: cuak cuak!! (traduccion: tengo frio!!)  
  
Nala: guau guau!! (traduccion: comparto esa sensacion .....)  
  
Aparecen Nicoro y Paburo  
  
Nicoro: jeje (mioradas asecinas de los animales) -', lamentamos haberlos abandonado....  
  
Paburo: ellos no te entienden  
  
Nala y paco: guau! cuak! uu (respectivamente) (traduccion: otro mas que no se cree el complejo Dulitlle)  
  
Nicoro: y..?  
  
Paburo: y que? ô.o  
  
Nicoro: abre la puerta ¬¬  
  
Paburo: pense que tu enias la llave ¬¬  
  
Nicoro: recuerda que te la pase cuando escapamos de la bruja de Blair ¬¬  
  
Paburo: ups!!, eran llaves O.O, pense que era una uñeta..por eso no le di mayor importancia -'''  
  
Nicoro: fck!, ahora como Merd entraremos al bus?! ¬¬  
  
Paburo: quizas Cam tenga la llave de emergencia u  
  
llegan Cam, Pilika, Len y Horo  
  
Cam: y que hacen ustedes 4 afuera?? ô.  
  
Nicoro: esperamos de que abras el bus con la llave de emergencia   
  
Cam: (busca y busca en su bolsillo) Fck! , de seguro se me callo mientras peleaba con mi gorda fea por esa bufanda (muestra una bufganda de hartos colores)   
  
Pilika: entonces moriremos congelados?! --  
  
Paburo: em...no, solo nos congelaremos para conservarnos pa el proximo milenio   
  
Len: wuau!, eso esta mucho mejor ¬¬  
  
llegan los demas  
  
Manta: que pasa que no entran? ô.o  
  
Horo: perdieron la llave y nos estamos congelando para el proximo milenio   
  
Tamao: o entonces podre dar mensajes de paz y amor el otro milenio?   
  
Cam: no!, mas bien hartaras con tus boludeses a los del proximi milenio ¬¬, mejor te tiramos a un reactor y asunto arreglado uu  
  
Tamao: TT bubububububu (empieza a llorar y las lagrimas se le congelan) -- AH!!! mis ojos!!  
  
Cam: bien, no fuimos tan afortunados, solo se les congelaron los ojos, aun no la boca, pero eso se puede arreglar ¬¬  
  
Ryu: calmese Cam-dono '  
  
Cam: a quien les dices doña ¬¬?!?!?!?!  
  
Ryu: pues a usted Cam- dono uuu  
  
Cam: jodase!, ni tan vieja soy!! ¬¬  
  
Cri cri cri cri cri (AH!!!!, los grillos apezar del frio no se congelan!! XO, moriremos congelados con grillos!!!)  
  
Cam: vuelvo a escuchar grillos o algun sonido y liquidare a todos ¬¬  
  
.......(silencio)  
  
Cam: mejor, ahora hermanito, como merd entramos? ô.  
  
Paburo: .....(sin respuesta)  
  
Cam: puedes hablar ¬¬  
  
Paburo (suspira) pues......como la puerta es de titanio aliado con diamante y acero, pues..........que tal si nos congelamos para el proximo milenio  
  
Todos: ¬¬(miradas re-asecinas)  
  
Paburpo deacuerdo...solo dejenme pensar.....  
  
3 horas despues  
  
Paburo: em.............  
  
Cam: ya me harte!!, llamare a la Mela para que nos pase un repuesto!!! (saca su celular y marca)  
  
En la casa de la visabuela de Rin y Chester  
  
"todos estaban sentados en el Living, Mike aun tenia a Chibi-Mela pegada en su espalda"  
  
Mike: acaso tu no te cansas ¬¬  
  
C-M: no caundo se trata de ti!!! o  
  
Katsumi: te digo de que se descolgara en....(mira su reloj) 9 horas uu  
  
Rin: quiero queso Pati!!! .  
  
Todos menos Rin y Chester: eh? ô.o  
  
Chester: es un queso es forma de pie que vive salvaje en el mar uu  
  
Brad: los quesos viven en el mar y tienen forma de pie? ¬¬  
  
Chester: pues solo queso Pati, y Rin siempre que viene a Chiloe le da por tratar de atrapar a queso Pati.....  
  
Rin: queso Pati!!, queso Pati!! (saltando por todas partes)  
  
Naoko: eso demuestra mi ipotecis de que cuando una idea se le mete a Rin no se las sacas nunca ¬¬U  
  
Chester: para desgracia nuestra, hacie es...  
  
Rig Ring Ring!!!! (alias sonido re-caro del celular de Chibi-Mela sonando con el ring tone de Linkin Park 'Numb')  
  
C-M: moshi moshi?   
  
Cam: (en la otra Linea) hola!, bueno, perdimos la llave del bus y nos preguntabamos si nos mandarias otra   
  
C-M: deacuerdo... ¬¬ (cuelga)  
  
Guura que? ô.o  
  
C-M: pues perdieron la llave del bus uu.....Blaki!! (aparece el espiritu) llevales las llaves a mis primos (le pone una cuerda en el cuello con un llavero con la palabra LP grabada y el espiritu desaparece)  
  
Rin: vamos por queso Pati!! (aparece vestida como pescadora chilota y con cañas)   
  
Mike: (parandose con C-M en su espalda) esto sera un largo dia... --  
  
En un lugar para pescar de Chonchi  
  
"Hao y Opacho estaban sentados en un arbol vestidos de esquimales pescando"  
  
Opacho: por que pescamos señor Hao? ô.o  
  
Hao: pues...ni idea.... uu (tira la caña para atras y golpea al mismo tipo en el ojo)  
  
Tipo: AH!!!!!, mi ojo!!! # (corriendo por todas partes al estilo 'Happy Tree Friends')  
  
Hao: bueno, ahora de que dejamos tuerto a un tipo, que tal si nos vamos a comer al Mac Donnald (se van dando saltitos)  
  
Tipo: (deteniendose y sacandose la caña del ojo) pero si uso protesis ....(se saca su ojos explotado y saca otro de su bolsillo y se lo acomoda) muuuucho mejor!! (se va dando saltitos)  
  
[n.a: ¬¬U recien llevo la mitad de la historia!!, wuau!! -.-]  
  
En el bus  
  
"Todos se estaban congelando, Pilika y Cam estaban con 5 capas de ropa nueva, los demas trataban de con un clip y una pila hacer una fogata"  
  
Horo: (frotando el clip con la pila) me pregunto por que no prende ¬¬  
  
Len: de seguro no lo haces bien!! (se las arrebata y las frota mas fuerte) de seguro la pila no tiene carga u  
  
Fausto: (sacando unos minis minis desfriviladores y poniendolos en la pila) despejen!  
  
Puf! (lasi sonido de desfrivilador electrocutando la pila)  
  
Fausto: (tomandole el pulso a la pila) ya esta estable y cargada   
  
Pilika: (tomando la pila y el clip) alaparecer esto era muy dificil para ustedes ¬¬ (frota el lado pocitivo contra el clip y hace fuego) listo (se mete al bulto de ropa)  
  
Ioh: O.O pero si Pilika es la diosa del fuego!!  
  
Pilika: no le pongas ¬¬, acso sus pequeñisimas mentes no entienden nada de fisica piliar uu  
  
Cam: alparecer el frio ya nos esta afectando, almenos a mi hermano ni a Nicoro ni a los animales se les a congelado el poco cerebro que les queda (los ve que estan cantando canciones de borrachos) deacuerdo...esto es muy estupido --  
  
Aparece Blaki  
  
Blaki: beh beh!! (traduccion: hi world!!, ya llegue con la llave) (ve las distintas pateticas ecenas que hay por todas partes) bah bah (traduccion: patetic --) (Blaki se hacia el bus y abre la puerta, entonces, empuja a todos dentro de este y cierra la puerta dejando las llaves sobre el asiento del conductor) beh beh! (traduccion: asunto arreglado)  
  
Blaki desaparece   
  
despues de 4 horas para descubir quienes eran y donde estaban  
  
Pilika: auch!, oigan...¿en donde esta Tamao? ô.o (mirando a todos los lados)  
  
Fuera del Bus  
  
Tamao: me olvidaron (aun no se le descongelaban los ojos) quisiera llorar pero mis ojitos estan congeladitos (cara que Tamao realmente queria poner: TT)  
  
En el lugar en donde tratarian de pescar a queso Pati  
  
Chester: bien , este es el lugar...  
  
Rin: a pescar a queos Pati!!! (dice mientras se sienta en la orilla y se pone a pescar)  
  
Mike: cuanto tiempo le queda...em...¿cual es tu nombre? Ô.o (le pregunta a Katsumi)  
  
Katsumi: es Katsumi , y le quedan... (mira su reloj) solo quedan 5 horas   
  
Mike: almenos eso no es tanto como 12 -.-  
  
C-M: MIKE!! o  
  
Katsumi: oye Mela, que tal si hacemos aqui el torneo, nos sale mas simple, ademas tenemos una excelente vista un acantilado con algunos peñasco y riscos, seria perfecto   
  
"Bueno, como dijo Katsumi, practicamente estaban la nivel del mar, pero, atraz del muelle en donde se 'supone' que Rin pescaria a Queso Pati habia un gran acantilado con peñascos y riscos, era identico al gran cañon en U.S.A. , solo que en vez de ser rojo era verdoso y lleno de arbole y arbustos"  
  
Brad: y eso que es? ô.o  
  
Chester: es el gran cañon del Camahueto (explico) [n.a: eso es PURA invncion mia ... ¬¬, haci que NO le digan a sus papis de que quieren ir al 'gran cañon del camahueto' en Chonchi-Chiloe-Chile u-ú]  
  
Rob: y por que ese nombre?  
  
Chester: no sera po que es un cañon y es el supiuesto hogar de uno de los legendarios Camahuetos u.u  
  
Joe: y que es un Camahueto? ô.o  
  
Migo: ignorates ¬¬, lean los letreros, para algo existen!! (apunta a un GRAN letrero estilo a los de la carretera)  
  
Joe: (ajustandose los lentes preparandose para leer) haber, aqui dice: La leyendad del 'Cañon del Camahueto' es una leyenda que existe desde timepos remotos, tan antigua que ni sabemos en cuando empezo, la leyenda se trata de que cuando un Camahueto salio dle interior de la montaña Chuchuca, una antigua montaña que se transformo e un Mall (todos miran hacia una meseta que tenia un mall) Alto las condes, pero eso no es lo importante, se trata de que al salir el Camahueto se desoriento y a su paso creo el cañon, pero fue tanta la fuerza que uso que se quedo sin fuerzas terminando chocando contra una gran piedra caliza en donde quedo enterro su cuerno rompiendose, como dice la leyenda de que el que pocea un cuerno de Camahueto poceera la vida eterna, se le curaran todas sus enfermedades y tendra buena suerte, bueno, el cuerno roto se inscrusto en la piedra caliza dandole vida al cañon creado por el camahueto, curando a los animales que a su paso mato e irio y dandole buena suerte para que con el timepo ni los humanos ni los desastres naturales no le hicieran daño, por eso el Doguis no lo alcanso...(gota general), y se cuenta de que el camahueto ahora vie ahi, en el cañon, para cada 100 años volver a hacer su recorrido desde la zona de ropa de damas de falabella hasta la piedra caliza y ahi romper su cuerno para matener vivo al cañon.. TT que hermosa leyenda!!!!  
  
Brad: no le pongas ¬¬U, mas rato voy al mall para comprarme una nueva guitarra en alguna tienda u  
  
Mike: y yo una espatula en Sodimac -- (C-M lo abraza mas) quizas mejor compre aceite y lubricante   
  
Katsumi: de seguro la Mela te aharia un decuento, pero relajate..(mira su reloj) solo te quedan 4 horas y media =P  
  
Miek: gracias pero aun no me animas   
  
En un Mac Donal  
  
"Rumiko, Diana y Ayame se encontraban tomando unas papitas y una Coca Cola"  
  
Rumiko: oye Ayame (sorbe de su bebida), no crees de que deberiamos llamar a la Mela pa preguntarle donde debiamos verla? Ô.o  
  
Ayame : (peleandose por laultima Papita con Diana) ok!!... pasa aqui Diana!!!  
  
Diana: MIAU!!!! (traduccion: jodete!!)  
  
Rumiko: -- em....................ya!..(saca su celular nokia y marca) Alo?  
  
C-M: ( en la otra Linea) moshi moshi?  
  
Rumiko: cuando llevamos a la rubia molesta? ô.o  
  
C-M: (en la otra linea) a Ayame? ô.o (mirada asecina de Ayame al celu)  
  
Rumiko: no!!, a Anna ¬¬  
  
C-M: ' ah..!, pues, que tal ahora, estamos en el Cañon del Camahueto  
  
Rumiko: ok!, no vemos!! (cuelga) bien, tenemos que irnos al Cañon del Camahueto.. --  
  
Ayame: bien...y.....donde queda eso? ô.o  
  
Rumiko: ni idea ....  
  
Cerca del Cañon del Camahueto, detras de unos arbustos  
  
"Dos sombrs miraban atentamente los movimientos de M.U.CH y Linkin Park"  
  
Sombra 1: aun no llegan los shamanes...  
  
Sombra 2: fijate que no me di cuenta ¬¬ (le da un zape en la cabeza)  
  
Sombra 1: auch! ¬¬, no tenis que ser tan sarcastico  
  
Sombra 2: pues fijate de que tuve que serlo ¬¬  
  
Sombra 1: encerio? ô.o  
  
Sombra 2: mejor callate   
  
sombra 1: no gracias =P  
  
En un lugar de Conchi cerca del Cañon del Camahueto  
  
"Hao y Opacho caminaban alegremente dando saltitos"  
  
Opacho: disculpe señor Hao....¿pero a donde vamos?  
  
Hao: ni idea!!  
  
Opacho: -- (pensando) creo que el Seor Hao se golpio en la cabeza o fue la enchilada que comimos antes de venir a este loco pais (ve como Hao corta unas margaritas)  
  
Hao: lalalalalala!! (canturreaba dando saltitos mientras Opacho lo miraba con una gotita en la cabeza)  
  
En el bus  
  
Pilika: nadie sabe en donde esta Tamao? ô.ó   
  
Cam: ya te hemos dicho mil veces que no tenemos ni idea y que no nos interesa ¬¬  
  
Pilika: pues hasta que no la encuentren nadie movera un musculo ò.  
  
Manta: pero como la buscaremos si no nos movemos? ..  
  
Pilika: ese es SU problema ¬¬  
  
Nicoro: pues eso es estupido ¬¬  
  
Pilika: pues si tenis algun problema, jodete, pero mas les vale allar a Tamao ya que me debe 9 yens ¬¬  
  
Paburo: pues jodete ¬¬  
  
Pilika: jodete tu ¬¬  
  
Paburo: pues fijate que no me jodo ¬¬  
  
Pilika: pues entonces empieza a joderte ¬¬  
  
Paburo: y si no me quiero joder? ¬¬  
  
Pilika: pues entonces tendre que joderte yo misma ¬¬  
  
Paburo: pues jodeme si podis ¬¬  
  
Pilika: pues me da lata joderte ¬¬  
  
Horo: pueden dejar de decir 'jodete' y sus deribados?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Pilika y Paburo: jodete!! ¬¬  
  
Horo: pa que me molesto!  
  
Pilika y Paburo: ni idea ¬¬  
  
Horo: mejor jodanse los 2 ¬¬  
  
Pilika y Pabro: jodete! ¬¬  
  
Lizerd: ó.ò ya cortenla!  
  
Todos menos Pilika y Lizerd: A TAMAO!!   
  
Lizerd: no, de que dejen de pelear, no se dan cuenta de que somos amigos y asi debe ser -  
  
Len: pues actualizate ¬¬, ahora cada uno es autonomo..  
  
Ioh: O.O nos volvimos autos?!  
  
Len: no!, A-U-T-O-N-O-M-O-S ¬¬  
  
Ryu: entonces quiero ser un Kya   
  
Ioh: y yo un Mercedes   
  
Len: ¬¬ acaso no saben que significa ser autonomo....  
  
(silencio)  
  
Len: vamso!, almenos tu Manta   
  
Manta: bueno........yo quiero ser un Cadilac   
  
Len: ¬¬' y asi es como decae la cultura oriental..........[n.a: por lo general yo digo 'y asi es como deca la cultura occidental', esa frase la plagie de 'Coraje, el perro cobarde' XD]  
  
Cam: yo quiero ser un Vento!   
  
Len: ....y la occidental..... ¬¬U  
  
Tock!!, Tock!!, Tock!! (alias sonido barato de puerta del bus siendo tocada por alguien) [n.a: no sean mal pensados ¬¬]  
  
Fausto: pizza? ô.o, aqui?  
  
Ryu: quien sabe! (se acerca a la puerta pero....)  
  
Nicoro: ALTO!!!, que acaso no ven peliculas de terror òô (pregunta y todos niegan con la cabeza) pues segun mi basta experiensa en peliculas de terror y ser la maxima autoridad en este campus de Valdivia, pues dberian saber que esto se parece a una pelicula de terror, hay...(empieza a contar a los pasajeros) ..uno..dos...tes...veinte mil......once jovenes y dos animales, de preferencia un coker y un pato blanco, entonces, uno se pierde, de preferencia el mas odiado, despues empiezan las peleas con el clasico 'jodete', entocnes tocan la puerta, y el que se cree Elvis va a abrir, pero es suplantado por la intcredula hermana del primo del inteligente y guapo joven, y al abrir encuentra en la puerta, congelado y apuñalado a su compañero perdido, y aparece Barney con una pala super afilada y les corta las cabezas a todos.... (dice mientras todos tiemblan menos Cam)  
  
Cam: bah!, patrañas!, vos no eras la maxima autoridad en Harry Potter y en el Señor de los Anillo òô???  
  
Nicoro: uu pues soy en muchos campos la maxima autoridad, como en los gatos y en hakeo   
  
Cam: ¬¬U pues yo no creo ninguna de tus patrañas! ùú (dijo mientras se acercaba para abrir la puerta)  
  
Paburo: (se tira sobre Cam) Hermanita!! TT, no quiero ser hijo unico!!!, no quieo tener todo para mi solito, la computadora, el equipo, la tele....em.....(parandose) ..pensandolo mejor que te valla bien abriendo la puerta (dice mientras se esconde en el baño con Nicoro y cierra la puerta con llave)  
  
Cam: gracias hermanito ¬.¬  
  
Paburo: (desde el baño ) no hay de que!!! =P  
  
Entonces Cam se acerca sin titubear a la puerta y todos los shamanes se esconden detras de los asientos mientras que los espiritus en donde se guardan los bolsos de mano  
  
Amidamaru: que te valla bien en el mundo de los muertos!!, saluda a Buda de mi parte  
  
Cam: llorones ¬¬ (toma la perilla de la puerta y...)  
  
Todos: AH!!!!! (gritan asustados, en la puerta estaba.......)  
  
intermedio  
  
"aparecen Sushi y Chika en una habitacion negra, com el espacio, sin gravedad, pero sin astreos"  
  
Chika: hemos venido aqui solo para darles lata..ya que las ideas de mi prima se caban como el gas que exporta Argentina a Chile uu  
  
Sushi: asi que ahora haremos tiempo =P  
  
Chika: entonces.......em........--  
  
Sushi: me estoy aburriendo.......ya se!   
  
Chika: esto no huele bien ¬.¬'  
  
Sushi: (saca su game cube de la nada) almenos asi no me aburrire ...y..¿donde esta la tele? ô.o  
  
Chika: no hay Tele, estamos en un espacio de tiempo continuo, no hay teles ¬¬  
  
Sushi: entonces por que hay un vendedor de perritos calientes? ô.o (apuntando a un tipo que cmainaba feliz con su carrito de perritos calientes)  
  
Chika: nunca dije que fueramos los unicos ..¬¬, ademas puedes pedir un objeto para subsistir, tu pediste tu game cube...  
  
Sushi: pide una tele!!   
  
Chika: jodete!!, pedire a Luis Fonci o  
  
Sushi: a ese perdedor? ô.o  
  
Chika: ¬¬ aveces dudo de que seamos parientes, ùú eso te paso por estar mucho tiempo con la Mela  
  
Sushi: pues somos parientes, para nuestra desgracias...ademas vos tambien sos prima de la Mela ¬¬  
  
Chika: eh estado pensando en hacerme unas prubas de ADN ¬¬  
  
Mela: (hablando desde unos parlantes) OY ESO!!! ".  
  
Sushi: no estabamos en una espacio de tiempo continuo ô.o  
  
Chika: nunca dije de que no hubieran camaras escondidas úu, ahora pedire a Luis Fonci..  
  
Mela (por el parlante) y Suhi: JODETE!!! ".o  
  
Chika: es mi deceo ¬¬....  
  
Mela: entonces pide que Luis Fonci no pueda aparecer ya que se lo comio un tiranosaurius rex ¬¬  
  
Chika: eso es estupido!! -  
  
Mela: y quien dijo de que el espacio de tiempo continuo no era estupido =P  
  
Chika: mejor ya paremoslo con este intermedio y voy a buscar a ese Dinosaurius para que sepa lo que es bueno ¬¬  
  
Fin del intermedio  
  
Todos: AH!!!!! (gritan asustados, en la puerta estaba.......)  
  
Fredy Cruguen: em...disculpen..pero esa niña rosa es suya? ô.o (apunta a Tamao que estaba congelada)  
  
Cam: em.......¿por que lo dice? '''  
  
Fredy Cruguen: no se...pero igual...¿es suya o no? ô.o  
  
Todos menos Pilika: NO!!!!!!  
  
Fredy Cruguen: veo algo sospechoso aqui ¬¬  
  
Pilika: si es nuestra...¬¬ (dijo saliendo del bus y arrastrando a Tamao)  
  
Fredy Cruguen: pues..gracias , que tengan un lindo dia u (dijo saliendo brincando)  
  
Len: todos los de este Pais son unos raritos ¬¬  
  
Ioh: pero ahora tu estas en este pais ô.o  
  
Len: ¬¬ rayos!, pues entonces mejor nos apuramos par apoder irnos lo antes pocible antes de que se nos pegue la estupides.... uu  
  
Horo: y la estupides se come? ô.o  
  
Manta: parece de que a Horo ya se l pego   
  
Len: lo dudo...es impocible de que sea mas estupido de lo que es ¬¬  
  
Pilika: ¬¬ vuelves a decir o insuinar algo asi o cualquiera de los presentes y los mandare a un espacio de tiempo continuo ¬¬  
  
Nicoro: (murmurandle a Paburo desde el baño) jeje, como si su hermano tuviera mas inteligencia que Paco y Nala  
  
Paco y Nala: cuak! Guau! ¬¬ (Traduccion: te oimos!!)  
  
Pilika: y yo tambien los oi "" (dijo abriendo de una patad ala puerta  
  
Nicoro: (murmurando para si) otra mas con complejo dulitle uu  
  
Pilika: te oi, denuevo ...¬¬, ahora iras al espacio de tiempo continuo ¬¬  
  
Nicoro: y dime como haras eso ¬¬  
  
Pilika: pues con esto!! (saca una ardilla y un cacahuate y los frota) Lucuma!, pepinillos!, hipotamos!! uu (dice como conjuro y aparece un portal sobre Nicoro y le cae un hipopotamo comiendo lucuma con pepinillos)  
  
Nicoro: quitame al hipopotamo!!  
  
Pilika: esta ardilla esta descompuesta ...¬¬ (tira a la ardilla por la ventana y esta sale corriendo) haber ( busca en su volsillo y saca un leming) zuzuki!, sopa!!, Pozo!! (dice otro conjuro y aparece otro portal y se traga al hipopotamo y esta vez cae una camioneta Zuzuki con una sopa sentada con un cinturon en el asiento del copiloto y a Samara Morgan como condctora)  
  
Samara Morgan: ô.o donde estoy? ô.o, recuerdo de que estaba persiguiendo a unos jovenes con el auto junto a mi amiga sopa.....  
  
Nicoro: disculpa pero...PUEDES PONER REVERSA!!!!   
  
Samara Morgan: emm....ok...(pone reversa y se mete al portal)  
  
Pilika: esta vez si funcionara.. (tira por la misma ventana que tiro a la ardilla al leming y este corre a un acantilado y se tira) [n.a: TT se que es triste, pero tienen el 'muy extraño' instinto de tirarse por los acantilados ...yy] haber.....(rebusca en su bolsillo y saca una roca gigante y frota el cacahuate en este y dice) portal!, mistic!, Freak! (grita y aparece el portal y se traga a Nicoro)  
  
Manta. ô.o y ahora que? ô.o  
  
Paburo: bueno....ahora solo me quedan por eliminar a mi hermana, a la Mela y a Kareokiña y sere el unico y favorito de la familia!!! . (empieza a reirse como maniaco).....sip sip ( dije que empezaba a reirse como maniatico ¬-¬) AJAJA!!, AJAJAJAJA!! [n.a. si notan el patron es como la risa de 'Mander' de 'Dexter Laboratori' ]  
  
Cam: olvidaste a la Andreita, Pablito y a la Feña uu,esperen..hey!, yo debo ser la favorita ya que soy la mayor!! ".o  
  
Paburo: solo eres la mas vieja ups! .. (dandose cuanta de que su hermana tomaba la gran roca de Pilika y sela tiraba enzima)   
  
Cam:bueno..ahora de que mi hermano esta inmovilizado....que tal si nos vamos a ver una de las mas grandes maravillas d la naturalesa   
  
Manta: el gran cañon del colorado ô.o  
  
Cam: no ¬¬, el gran cañon del camahueto (dice mientras va al asiento del conductor y aselera)  
  
En el camino en direccion del Cañon del Camahueto  
  
"Ayame y Rumiko estaban montadas en una camioneta conducida por Diana, ellas estaban en el asiento trasero y en la carrosa habia una jaula tapada con una manta negra que tenia un cartel que decia 'aqui no esta enjaulada Anna'"  
  
Rumiko: de seguro si algun Shaman nos encuentra n sabra de que ahi esta Anna   
  
Ayame: en verdad crees eso ¬¬  
  
Rumiko: si..¿por que preguntas? ô.o  
  
Ayamepor nada ¬-¬, ahora acelera Diana!! (le ordena a la gata)  
  
Diana: miau...-- (traduccion: en el cotrato que firme para aparecer en este fic nunca aparecia que tendra que manejar una camioneta......)  
  
De la nada aparece Hao y por casualidad Diana lo choca como a un canguro en australia  
  
Rumiko: o no!!, Diana choco a un pobre perdedor travesti al igual como algunos conductores chocan canguros en Australia!!! OO  
  
Ayame: subamolo!!, antes de que aparesca la policia!! (dice mientras baja y sube a Hao)   
  
Rumiko: desde cuando te importa lo que piensa la policia de nosotras? ô.o  
  
Ayame: desde que choque 3 patrullas el verano pasado u  
  
Rumiko: ¬.¬ ah..!  
  
Hao: (despertandose sobandose la cabeza) auch! ....em...OO donde estoy?!  
  
Rumiko: en nuestra camioneta u, mi gata te paso a chocar, jeje -.-  
  
Hao: OO y Opacho?  
  
Ayame: quien? ô.o  
  
Hao: Opacho...un niñito negro afro bajito TT  
  
Rumiko. AH!!, como el que nos a estado siguiendo ya hace treskilometros (dice apuntado a sus espaldas, Hao mira por la ventana y efectivamente, ahi estaba opacho, vestido como vaquero montado en un caballo blanco)  
  
Opacho: señor Hao!!!!! (decia el pequeño grtandohaciendo que el caballo aceleraba su paso estando lado a lado de la camioneta)  
  
Hao: Opacho!!!   
  
Ayame: Ô" y a este güerito que le pasa? , por qu le dce señor, no deberia decirle señora ô.o  
  
Hao: fijese que soy hombre ¬¬  
  
Rumiko: sabemos que sos hombre...es que pensamos que sos travesti u  
  
Hao: "ó como osan llamar al amo de lo mistico travesti?!?!  
  
Ayame: realmente te llamamos pobre perdedor travesti, pero eso no biene al caso uu'  
  
Rumiko: pero bueno.....hay que admitir de que eres un poco afeminado -.-  
  
Caballo: güifu! [n.: em...no se me ocurrio toro sonido para su omomatopella ) (traduccion: UN POCO?!?!?!?!?! ¬¬)  
  
Opacho: no seas asi caballito ¬¬ (le replico dandole un zape)  
  
Caballo: güifu! -- (traduccion: otro mas con sindrome dulitlle)  
  
Opacho: yo no tengo eso!!   
  
Caballo: güifu ¬¬ (traduccion: a que no... ¬¬)  
  
Hao: y tu Opacho que haces hablando con el caballo ?ô.o  
  
Opacho: yo que se ....  
  
Diana: miau... -- (traduccio: tenia que chocar a un rarito, pobre perdedor travesti?!, no pude chocar un canguro o un chupacabras...?!)   
  
Aparece en el vidrio un chupacabras que sea habia estrellado  
  
Todos (hasta Opacho y el caballo): OO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Diana: miau.. (traduccion: yo y mis deceos)  
  
Choca a un canguro con una chaqueta roja  
  
Todos: Canguro Jack?!?!?! OO  
  
Canguro Jack: quien mas! (dijo posando estilo rapero sobre la capota del auto ajustandose las gafas)  
  
Hao: ¬¬ quien le dio la licencia de conducir a esta gata?!?!  
  
Rumiko: para empezar su nombre es Diana, y no tiene licencia...  
  
Ayame: ME DIJSITE QUE TENIA?!?!?!   
  
Rumiko: encerio? ..  
  
Ayame: si.....¬¬  
  
Rumiko: bueno..jeje..relamente es la primera ves que diana conduse...jejeje  
  
Hao: como que la primera vez?!?! OO, Opacho!!, hasme espacio!! . (dice mientras salta del Jeep pero el caballo se corre y cae de bruses al suelo)  
  
Opacho: señor Hao!! OO, por que hiciste eso ¬¬ (le replica al caballo blanco)  
  
Caballo: güifu! ¬¬ (Traduccion: por que no llevo en mi lomo a travestis...)  
  
Opacho: ¬¬ eso me pasa por comprar un caballo en rebaja u  
  
Hao: (rodando) ayudenme!!!  
  
Ayame: yo salvo al pobre perdedor travest..ùu (dice sacando de un compartimiento una cuerda y se sube al techo de la camioneta y le enlasa a Hao como a un ternero y lo arrastra hacia el auto con suma fuerza haciendo de que este se golpe contra la matricula)  
  
Hao: Xx gracias......!  
  
Ayame: toma pequeñito afro (le dice apasandole la cuerda y este se la amrra al caballo y Hao sale siendo arrastrado por el caballo..)  
  
Hao: auch! auch!! (se quejaba mientras se golpiabacontra las rocas) o  
  
Opacho: IHA!! (mientras grita haciendo de que el corsel corriera mas rapido hacia el horizonte)  
  
Canguro Jack (viendo todo con una gatita en la sien) bueno...eso no se ve todo los dias, por ciertos hermosuras..ustedes acaso van hacia el cañon del cahueto? ô.o  
  
Rumiko: si , pero no sabemos bien el camino --  
  
Canguro Jack: pero que coincidencia hermosas damas, yo y mi amgio Chupa Cabras vivimos alla arriva, que tal si por un aventon yo y 'my best friend' (mi mejor amigo) les decimos el camino (dice con vos de galan mientras posa sobre la capota sacando al chupa cabras del parabrisas)  
  
Rumiko: deacuerdo!! (dice abriendo la ventana para que Canguro y Chupa Cabras entren)  
  
Chupa Cabras: ¬¬ (mira con odio a Diana)  
  
Diana: miua ' (traducicon: yo no soy una cabra... ) (dic enervieosa mientras el Chupa Cabras la mira con cara de hambre)  
  
Con Opacho, Ha y el Caballo (que ahora llamaremos Bronco)   
  
Opacho: vamos Broco ¬¬, deja a el señor Hao se suba úù (le rogo)  
  
Bronco: güifu! ¬¬ (Traduccion: no deberias decir..señora?)  
  
Opacho: cuida tus palabras güerito ¬¬  
  
Bronco: güifu! u¬ (Traduccion: mira como tiemblo..!)  
  
Hao: dis-disculpen! X.x (trataba de llamar su atencion, Hao, ya que estaba 'bastante' golpiado para su gusto con rocas y trampas para osos) auch!, desde cuando hay oso en Chile !! [n.a: es verdad ô.o, desde cuando? --]  
  
Bronco: güifu! ¬¬ (Traduccion: hay que estra preparados, ¿no? )  
  
Opacho: calma señor Hao!!, ya casi llegamos a alguna parte!! u  
  
Bronco: güifu! uu (Traduccion: pues no me detendre hasta llegar al cañon del camahueto, y eso esta como a 6 kilometros)  
  
Opacho: pues toma un atajo ¬¬  
  
Bronco: güifu!! (Traduccion: entendido!!!!!! ´) (dice corriendo a toda veloccida dentrando a un campo de cactus a enanos, que no llegaban mas altos que las herraduras de bronco, haciendo de que no le doliera tanto, pero Hao era otro cuento...)  
  
Hao: auch! achu! achu!! . (se quejaba mientras se le enterraban espinas)  
  
Opacho: maldito caballo ¬¬   
  
[n.a: bosteso O hum!!, que sueño, ya es tardse, debo terminar ya !! .]  
  
Ya en el cañon del camahueto  
  
Mike: dsiculpa Katsumi, pero cuando queda? --  
  
Katsumi: ya no mucho   
  
Mike: mas especifica ¬-¬  
  
Katsumi: como...(mira su reloj) unas 2 horas   
  
Mike: eso eat mejor .....--  
  
C-M: MIKE!!! o  
  
Llega la camineta y bajan todos  
  
Canguro Jack: bueno...gracias nenas! , yo y Chupa Cabras nos vamos al cañon, no dejen de ser tan hermosas . (les dise de manera sexi mientras se va saltando junto a su amigo que este se va volaando) [n.a: debo aclar algo que no aclare anteriormente, mi idea del chupacabras es esta, una criatura como un chimpanse, es algo peludo, tiene unos largos y afilados colmillos, es verde, es bien flaco, ojos rojos y en su espalda tiene dos alas medias carcomidas]  
  
Joe: este pais si que es raro OO  
  
Guu: y este es solo Chiloe, imaginate como es TODO Chile u'  
  
Brad: aqui todos son raritos ¬¬  
  
Chester: hey!, yo soy de este pais ¬¬  
  
Brad: em...sorry Chester ', esperen, yo no me disculpo, oy malooo   
  
Chester: ¬.¬U em..claro..  
  
Phonix: y......ahora que?  
  
CM: Mike!!! o  
  
Mike: --'  
  
Katsumi: aqui falta algo....tenemos el lugar.....a Anna......a Linkin Park...¿que podria faltar? ô.o   
  
Naoko: em....creo que faltan los Shamanes O.O  
  
C-M: a si! ' (saca su celular) em.....esta vez no llamare, mejor les mandare un mensaje de texto.....(se pone a escojer la primera letra..)  
  
10 minutos despues  
  
C-M: haber.....(escoge la segunda tecla)  
  
10 minutos despues  
  
C-M: haber...(escoge la tercera letra)  
  
10 minutos despues  
  
C-M: haber.....(esta eligiendo la cuarta letra)  
  
Pepe: YA BASTA!!!!! "." (le quita el celular y en 2 segundos escrive ' vengan rapido al cañon del camahueto') ¬¬ so te costaba tanto?  
  
C-M: si! ¬¬ (le arrebata el celular y lo envia)  
  
En el camino al Cañon del Camahueto  
  
Shamanes y espiritus: Estamos llegando!!, Chuvai Chuvai!! , Estamos llegando!!, Chuvai Chuvai!! (cantaban alegremente)  
  
Cam: (desde la cabina) CALLENSE!!!!!!!  
  
Pilika: jodete! ¬¬  
  
Cam: (desde la cabina) jodete vos!  
  
Pilika: vuelves a decirme que me joda y te mando al espacio tiempo continuo ¬¬  
  
Cam: deacuerdo chica tiempo continuo ¬¬  
  
Pilika: me llamo Pilika ¬¬  
  
Cam: mira cuanto me importa ¬¬  
  
Pilika: aora si que te mando!! (entonces busca en su bolsillo el cacahuate y no le encuentra) quien tomo mi cacahua....HERMANO!! "." (ve como su hermano de come el cacahuate)  
  
Horo: fqquef? ô.o ( pregunto inocentemente terminandos de comer el cacahuate)  
  
Pilika: ¬¬ (lo mira de una forma asecina)  
  
Horo: -u  
  
TI TI TI TI TI!! (alias sonido caro de haber recivido un mensaje de texto)  
  
Nala: guau! uu (Traduccion: no es el mio...)  
  
Cam: eh? ô.o, como un perro tiene celular? ..(mira su celular y ve que tiene mensaje) haber ( lo revisa y lo lee) alparecer debemos darnos prisa!!! (dice y entierra el pien en el acelerador y todos es hunden en sus asientos)  
  
Ya en la cima  
  
Llega el bus  
  
Cam: ya llegamos!!! (dice saliendo feliz)  
  
Tamao: =.= quiero vomitar.....(dice bajandose mariada y corre al agua para vomitar pero Rumiko se lo prohibe poniendole un bosal)  
  
Rumiko: (sacando un letrero que dice 'no contaminar' y lo pone frente a Tamao) espero que sepas leer ¬¬  
  
Tamao: que es leer? ==  
  
Manta: esta mas tonta que de costumbre.... --  
  
Pilika: te equivocas..siempre a sido asi   
  
Ioh: y que hay en esta jaula? Î.I (pregunta apuntando a la jaula del jeep) [n.a: aun no me decido si es jeep o camioneta -]  
  
Ayame: (haciendo señas con las manos frnete a la jaula erviosa) AQUI NO ESTA ANNA!!; por ningun motivo Anna podria estar ahi dentro!!; ni se te ocurra pensar que Anna esta en el interiro de esta Jaula ".''''  
  
Ioh: deacuerdo.... ..u  
  
Ayame: u.u (suspira) bueno, ahora, que tal si empezamos el ichoso combate ¬¬  
  
C-M: ten paciensa....oye Rin!!, ya rindete.. -- (le dice a su amiga que estaba sentada en la orilla esperando pescar algo decidida)  
  
Rin: no hasta que pesque a queso Pati!!!   
  
Shamanes y espirtus: queso Pati? ô.o  
  
Chester: larga historia...uu  
  
C-M: entonces si no quieres ver...es tu problema...uu  
  
Ioh: y quien peleara ô.o  
  
Migo: ese es su problema güerito   
  
Ioh: entonce spleare yo, Lizerd? ô.o (mira al ingles)  
  
Lizerd: pelear?, yo?, no puedo pelear!!, se arruinaria mi hermoso cutis!!   
  
Ryu: haci es!! o  
  
Fausto: si claro ¬¬  
  
Ryu y Lizerd: ¬¬ vos no sos dermatologo!!  
  
Fausto: ¬¬ ok...  
  
Ioh: T.T entonces con quien puedo pelear?   
  
Llega Bornco con hao bastante lastimado  
  
Opacho: ese no fue un atajo ¬¬   
  
Bronco: güifu!! (Traduccion: y que!!, fue divertido!!)  
  
Opacho: deacuerdo, fue algo divertido   
  
Hao: para mi no....  
  
Bronco: güifu! (traduccion: mira cuanto me importa ¬¬)  
  
Ioh: hola hermanito!! (saluda alegremente a Hao)  
  
Hao: hola .... (le contesta Hao pero aun estaba demaciado aturdido para darse cuenta que pasaba)  
  
Ioh: ya se!!, oye hermanito..¿quisieras combatir junto a mi contra 2 shamanes? (le pregunta de forma inocente)  
  
Hao. deacuerdo... (contesta sin darse cuenta de lo que decia)  
  
Ioh: fantastico!! (saca un documento legal y un lapiz y se lo psa a Hao) solo firma eso y todo estara isto   
  
Hao: como digas (le contesta firmando algon que el ni cachaba)  
  
Ioh: eres el mejor hermano!! (guarda el documento)  
  
Hao: ah.... (se desmaya)  
  
C-M: em.....creo que habra que esperar un rato uuU   
  
media hora despues  
  
Hao: ya me siento un poco mejro . (dice parandose y ve que Ioh le tiene el documento frente a el) y esa coasa rara? ô.o  
  
Ioh: es un contrato que firmaste que indica que tu tienes que pelear junto a mi contra 2 shamanes   
  
Hao: hey!! ".ó yo jamas firmaria algo asi!!! (lee el documto comprobando que 'SI' firmo para pelear) ¬¬ te degollare mas tarde ...(amenaza a su hermano, pero este solo se encoje de hombros sonriendo)  
  
C-M: entonces...(busca a alguen con lamirada) y Paburo y Nicoro? ô.o (le pregunta a cam)  
  
Cam: digamos que Nicoro esta en un espacio timepo continuo y Paburo esta bajo una roca   
  
C-M: entonces nada extraño   
  
Rin: creo...que...atrepa algo!! . (dic emientras jala con mucha fuerza su caña y algo sale del agua) queso Pati?!?! o (pregunta ilucionada Rin, pero descubre de que era el señor referi que salia del agua como un pez y despues empezaba a moverse como uno)  
  
Señor Referi: glup glup!! =o= (se quejaba moviendose o convulcionando)  
  
Todos: --U  
  
Señor Referi: (ya mejor) ejem ejem!, esta sera una batalla de sumicion!!, entre los dos extraños hermanos Asakura (miradas asecinas de parte de Ioh y Hao) y M.U.CH  
  
C-M: TT NO QUIERO!!!! (gritaba desesperada aferrandose a Mike ya que Guu y Katsumi la jalaban para que despegue)  
  
Katsumi: se supone que vos pelearias!!   
  
C-M: pues que pelee Guu en mi lugar!! .  
  
Guu: u me da lata!  
  
C-M: ¬¬ ok ok.....(dice, cuando estaba apunto de bajarse de la espalda de Mike, de los arbustos, salen las dos sombras que estaban ya hace rato observando todo)  
  
sombra 1: preparence para los problemas!!!!   
  
sombra 2: y mas vale que teman!!  
  
sombra 1: (posando ridiculamnete) para proteger el MSN de la saturacion!!  
  
Sombra: 2: (posando aun mas ridiculamente) para extender nuestros virus por toda la nacion!!  
  
Ssombra 1: (posando mas ridulamente) para acabar con los males de la suspencion y expulcion!!  
  
Sombra 2: y extender nuestra pagina hasta la red 'Com.'!!   
  
Sombra 1: (sacando una linterna que permite ver quien es) Seva!!   
  
Sombra 2: (quitandole la linterna a Seva) Yañez!!   
  
Seva: (posando aun aun mas ridiculamente) el equipo Coluo joteando a la velocidad de la luz!!  
  
Yañez: (posando de una forma didiculamente) rindanse ahora o preparence para chatear!!  
  
Meowth: (de pokemon) meowth! asi es ==, OO epseren!?!?!?!, donde estoy?!?!?! (se pone a ver por todos lados y un topo gigante sale de la tierra y lo toma) AJALE JALEO!!   
  
Todos: --U (gota general)  
  
Yañez: hemos venio por todos sus espiritus!!! "o  
  
Seva: asi que no se resistan!! ".o  
  
Len: (apuntado con su lanza al cuello de Seva y con horaiken a Yañez) y diganme tarados como van a hacer eso?   
  
Seva: OO''''em.....bueno.......¬¬ ayudame Yañez!!  
  
Yañez si claro!, todo yo!! ¬¬ (se queja mientras saca un silbato (de no se donde) y lo silba ..)  
  
Aparecen de los arbustos la sombra de Yan y atan a todos con cuerdas  
  
Len: Hey!!, eso no se vale!! ¬¬  
  
Yañez: en la guerra y en el chat todo se vale ùu  
  
Pepe: y ustedes que tienes contra mi?!?!?! ¬¬  
  
Seva: eso es por que ahora trabajas pa la Mela...  
  
Pepe: por que ella me paga ¬¬  
  
Yañez: te pagan?! Ô.O  
  
Emi: almenos paga recibimos ¬¬, ustedes ni un peso reciben!  
  
Seva: hey!, almenos tenemos belmot gratis!! .  
  
Yañez: ahora concentremonos a lo que venimos!!   
  
Seva: (saca un silbato y lo sopla y de cielo aparecen las gaviotas trayen la jaula que Yañez habia extraido de la base de M.U.CH.) bien, ahora el lio es meter a los espiritus dentro   
  
Ioh: ellos nunca les haran caso!!  
  
Yañez: cuanto apostamos? ¬-¬  
  
Ioh: todo el dinero que traiga Len en su bolsillo!! .  
  
Len: hey!!, apuesta TU dinero ¬¬  
  
Ioh: pero si sos mi amigo, almenos no seais tacaño ¬¬  
  
Yañez: hecho! . (saca de su bolsillo una cajita con incienso y la coloca dentro de la jaula prendiendo el inciendo haciendo que salga un aroma bastante particular  
  
Espiritus: o (se tiran como locos dentro de la jaula y Seva la cierra)  
  
Amidamaru: dejenme salir!!  
  
Bason: esto no es justo .  
  
Koloro: kurukuku!! ¬¬  
  
Tokaguerogueroro: si!, lo que dijo el! ¬¬  
  
Blaki: beh!! (traduccion: y yo como me meti aqui? ô.o)  
  
Amidamaru: creo que por la puerta ô.o  
  
Blaki: beh! ¬¬ (traduccion: fijate que no me di cuenta!!)  
  
Amidamaru: encerio?! Ô.O  
  
Blaki: ¬¬  
  
Fire: -- grou! (traduccion: esto es estupido!)  
  
Thunder: grau! (traduccion: dimelo a mi! )  
  
Ice: griu!! (traduccioN: me acabo de dar cuenta que soy claustrofovico) (gruñia corriento por todos lados)  
  
Bason: yo igual!! (comienza a correr como Ice)  
  
Len: no Bason, vos no sos claustrofovico ¬¬  
  
Bason: encerio? ô.o  
  
Len: encerio, ahora deja de correr como niñita ¬¬  
  
Horo: como dicen, cada uno corre como es!   
  
Bason: espera a que salga y te hare pedasitos ¬¬  
  
Cedric: oinc! (traduccion: los extrangeros son unos estupidos!)  
  
Walter: cuak! (traduccion: te apoyo...!)  
  
Amidamaru: (rodeando a los dos espiritus junto a los demasx espirits de los shamanes) lo oimos ¬¬  
  
Tokaguerogueroro: asi que ustedes se quieren meter con nosotros?   
  
Cedric: oinc! ¬¬ (traduccion: mejor callate antes de que haga tu muerte un infierno )  
  
Blaki: beh! ô.o (traduccion: aqui falta un espiritu!)  
  
Walter: cuak! (traduccion: te refieres a...?)  
  
Thunder: grau! (traduccion: falta Shipo!! )  
  
Katsumi: entocnes Shipo nos salvara !!, pero.....donde esta? ô.o   
  
C-M: pues llamalo!! .  
  
katsumi: -- ahora que me acuerdo, dudo que venga......, el no es un espiritu cualquiera, mas vien es un espiritu Magico... --  
  
Fausto: eso explica por que ese incienso no les surgio efecto........  
  
Katsumi: exacto....... uu  
  
Ioh: y como lo llamaste en la catedral? ô.o  
  
Katsumi: con un amuleto que me dio mi hermano...., pero, la sombra de Yan que me ato me la quito, y el maldito de Ñañez la tiene ¬¬  
  
Yañez: mi apellido es YAÑEZ ¬¬  
  
Katsumi: me importa un bledo como se diga ¬¬  
  
Ru: si solo doña Anna estubiera aqui!! T.T  
  
Rumiko y Ayame: (empiezan a silvar y a hacerse las aludidads) tututututut   
  
Manta: me da la imprecion de que ustdes saven algo ¬.¬  
  
Rumiko: "" FIJATE ENANO DE QUE ANNA NO ESTA DENTRO DE ESA JAULA NEGRA QUE ESTA EN EL JEEP/CAMIONETA.....ups! ..  
  
Ayame: ¬¬ bravisimo Rumiko!  
  
Manta: ok ok...pero diganme...de que nos sirve de que Anna este alla ..(apunta a la jaula que estaba a 6 metros) ..y nosotros aca --  
  
Katsumi: em........--, pienza Katsumi...ayudame Pepe ¬¬  
  
Pepe: fuera de servicio OO...  
  
Katsumi: piensa piensa!!!!............................. YA SE!! , ademas de Shipo falta otro espiritu , el de Guu!!  
  
Guu: es verdad!, Ven Sainzo!!! (grita Guu al aire, y frente a ella, aparece una nve de humo de que poco a poco empieza a tomar la forma de un cerdito, era identico a Cedric, pero este, era algo mas grande y tenia cara de pocos amigos)   
  
Sainzo: ¬¬ oinc...! (traduccion: que apestoso!)  
  
Horo: se parece a ese cerdito que esta en la jaula O.O  
  
Guu: por que este es su hermano mayor, ahora Sainzo, liberame!!   
  
Sainzo: oinc! ¬¬ (traduccion: soy un espiritu!!, no puedo cortar nada .....)  
  
Guu: entonces de que sirves....  
  
Sainzo: ¬¬  
  
Ioh: y que tal si libera a Anna   
  
sainzo: oinc! ¬¬ (traduccion: jodete!)  
  
C-M: si estubieran Paburo y Nicoro aqui TT  
  
Cam: bueno, Paburo esta bajo una roca en el bus, y Pilika Mando a Nicoro a un espacio timepo continuo -.-  
  
Guu: entonces, ve, Sainzo al bus, as fucion de almas con paburo y dale fuerzas para levantar la roca   
  
Sainzo: oiinc oinc! -- (traduccion: claro!, todo yo!, todo yo!) (se queja y corre hacia el bus pero es detenido por la sombra de Yan)  
  
Yañez: AJA AJA AJA!, no podras pasar cerdito, de convertiremos en jamon ´ (se reia pero Sainzo toma vuelo y corre contra la sombra de Yan derrivandolos como pinos)  
  
Shamanes y M.U.CH.: CHUSA!!   
  
C-M: O.O donde estan Link, Pitonisa y ALbaro?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Pistola de calibre 45  
  
En el helicoptero  
  
"Link, Pitonisa y Albaro estaban jugando Mario Party 5"  
  
Link: OO oyeron algo?  
  
Pitonisa: OO nada...  
  
Campecino Albaro: GANE!! (comienza a dar brinquitos por todo el lugar y Link le tira el control en la cabeza)  
  
Link: mejor juguemos, Zelda   
  
Pitonisa: ¬¬ no!, ya que voa te sabes todos los trucos..., ademas no es de multi player uu, juguemos super smash brothrs melee!!! .  
  
CampecinoAlbaro: bueno...ademas no importa que juguemos!!, seguire ganando!! , quires jugar Shipo? ô.o (le pregunta al zorrito que estaba hechado en el sillon)  
  
Shipo: deacuerdo! n.n (se acerca, toma el control azultrasparente, prenden el juego y elije a Fox)  
  
Pitonisa: em....., haber....(elije a Samus)  
  
CampesinoAlbaro: mmmm.... (elije a Bowser)  
  
Link: em...que dificil elexion --, me elijo grande o chico....mmm....(empieza a sudar frio y a rechinar los dientes) grande (elije y comienzan a jugar y Fox les gana a todos)  
  
Todos menos Chipo: OO....TT..¬¬  
  
Shipo: kis kis! nn'  
  
En el bus  
  
"Se ve a la roca en medio del bus y ahi abajo esta paburo"  
  
Paburo: help me!!!   
  
Aparece Sainzo  
  
Sainzo: oinc! -- (traduccion: lo que uno debe hacer por su shaman) (dice y pocesiona a Paburo y este se levanta facilmente)  
  
Paburo: o´ (sosteniendo la roca con un mano) JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!, si que soy fuerte (dice mientras pone una cara totalmente hipocrita y Sainzo lo despoceciona y la roca le cae encima, ....denuevo..) auch... '  
  
Sainzo: ¬-¬ (desaparece)  
  
Paburo: alguien ayudeme...por favor ....   
  
COn los demas  
  
Seva: alparecer ni el sorrito, ni tu primo y menos tu sirvientes pordran salvarte Mela   
  
C-M: ¬¬ ya VERAS   
  
Mike: como nos metimos en esto --  
  
Phonix: todo esto es culpa de Chester ¬¬  
  
Chester: mi culpa ..?!?!?  
  
Brad: si no ubieramos salido en la busqueda de tu primita no estariamos aqui y Mike no tendria a una loca fan amarrada a su espalda ¬¬  
  
Mike: por cierto, cuanto tiempo queda Katsumi? ô.o  
  
Katsumi: pues quedan...(mira su reloj pero no le alcanza la mano y empieza a rodar y rodar hasta que llega bajo el helicoptero) auch! . (ve para arriva, y como la puerta estaba abierta ve a los esclavos y a Shipo jugando SBM) hey!..Shipo...(dice bajito Katsumi logrando la atencion de los rpesentes, entonces van Lin y Albaro a subir a Katsumi sin que se de cuenta, entonces la Pitonisa la desamarra y Shipo se sienta frente a su shaman)  
  
Link: y que paso alla abajo ?ò.  
  
Katsumi: nos emboscaron los Coluos, ahora, Shipo, tenemos que actuar, somos la unica esperanza!  
  
Link: deja de sonar como heroina de historia epica ¬¬  
  
Katsumi: calla o le digo a la mela que te electrocute ¬¬  
  
Link: u me callo (penando) esto me pasa por estar tanto tiempo con Roy   
  
Katsumi. bien, ahora ustedes..(apunta a Link y a Albaro) distraeran a Seva y a Yañez , y tu....(apunta a la Pitonisa) ...desataras a todos mienras yo t Shipo nos encargamos de lo demas   
  
Link: ¬¬ y por que debo arriesgar mi pellejo??!!  
  
Katsumi: POR QUE YO LO DIGO!! "." , alguna pregunta mas? Ô.  
  
Todos: .. no....  
  
Katsumi: bien, ahora, vamos! (dice y todos bajan sigilosamente del helicoptero, Katsumi llevaba en su mano derecha algo cubierto con una manta, con similitud a una kodashi (katana corta, como la que usa Aoshi Shinomori en rorouni kenshin) bien...ahora! (dice y todos se dispersan, Link y Albaro van hacia Seva y Yañez)  
  
Link: (tira una bomba pero como corria lento le alcanz la explocion, y esta alcanza a los coluos derribandolos al suelo) si tubiera a Epona TT (mira al Bronco (el corsel) el sevira!! =D (corre hacia el caballo y lo monta) A YU SILVER!!!!   
  
En la Aldea Apache  
  
Silver: achu! . (estornuda) alguien debe estar hablando bien de mi   
  
Devuelta al Cañon del Camahueto  
  
Bronco: Güifu! ¬¬(traduccion: nunca te deje montarme ¬¬)  
  
Link: te dare una zanaoria ¬-¬  
  
Bronco: Güifu!! (traducion: hecho! )  
  
Link: bien.. (ve como Albaro le tira entel tickest a las gaviotas como si fueran estrellas ninjas) sube!! (lo toma de la camisa y lo sube)  
  
Campesino-ALbaro: .!!  
  
Link y Bronco: ¬.¬'  
  
Mientras tanto, con los amarrados  
  
"la pitonisa aparecio y emepzo a desartar"  
  
C-M: (frotandose las muñecas) ¬¬ hasta que aparecieron!  
  
Pitonisa: el trafico ! -  
  
Ioh: ahora no importa eso, hay que salvar a los espiritus...jijijijijijijijijijijijijijijiji...  
  
Horo: y esto que tiene de gracioso ¬¬  
  
Ioh: ni idea! ...jijijijijijijiji  
  
Cam: los japoneses son unos raritos! uu (mira a Len) y Tailandeses uu  
  
Len: soy chino ¬¬  
  
Cam: me importa un bledo tu nacionalidad ¬¬  
  
Len: ¬¬  
  
Hao: T.T mi muñequitas!! (mira como sus muñecas estaban algo raspadas por las cuerdas)  
  
Pilika: no seas un lloron!! ¬¬  
  
Hao: T.T bubububububububububu!  
  
Pilika: a esta mugre le tenian tanto miedo!!!??? ¬¬ (mira a los shamanes)  
  
Lizerd: T.T verdad que asusta? (todos asientes (shamanes)  
  
Pilika: ¬¬ hombres!  
  
Ryu: encerio! OO, soy hombre??!!!  
  
Fausto: claro que eres hombre Oo  
  
Ryu: ToT NO!!!!!!! (grtia como en clasica pelicula)  
  
Pilika: ¬¬U hermano......  
  
Horo: si Pilika?   
  
Pilika: me pregutno si por pasar TANTO tiempo con estos afeminaditos no te aras buelto un..ejem....un...'pasado para el lado'? [n.a: 'paado para el lado': exprecion Chilena que quiere expresar de qu antes eras, no se, hombre y despues fuiste mujer y viseversa, es decir pa los bisexsuales, y quisas Homosexuales]  
  
Horo: II.....OO..."ó donde aprendiste eso?!?!?!  
  
Pilika: pues lo sabe cualquiera que vea programas amarillistas de la televicion chilena, como el termometro, S.Q.P, C.Q.C uu  
  
Horo: pero si vivimos en japon!!  
  
Pilika: pues culpa a la televicion por cable!! ¬¬  
  
Horo: pues vos sos la que pone ESE canal ¬¬  
  
Pilika: di lo que quieras, pero e aprendido mucho viendo televicion chilena uu  
  
TamaO: (Apareciendose) UU no deberian pelear!!, son hermanitos!!, asi que los hermanitos se quieren muchos y..y...no pelean!! (decia y Horo y Pilika la miran con fuego en los ojos y auras ,malignas y toman unas cuerdas y la amarran y le ponen mas cuerda en la boca) uf uf fu!! . YY  
  
Mientras Tanto, Con Lin y Campesino-Albaro  
  
"ya Albaro se le acababan las entel ticket y a Link las zanaorias"  
  
Link: este sera nuestro fin....uu  
  
Campesino-Albaro: debo decirte algo Link..yo..yo snif ..use clabes en el juego de Mario Party ;-;  
  
Link: (parando el caballo en golpe) "ó que tu que?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? (empezo a regañarlo y sermonearlo cuando unas sombras de Yan se presipitaban hacia ellos...)  
  
Link y Campesino-Albaro: AH!!!!! - (entonces, de la nada se empiez a escuchar una musica de accion como la de Pokemon XD) ôo?? (entonces, desde una sombra de polvo que se armaba a un costado de ellos ale una figura con una kodashi en su mano izquierda que brillaba con un tono amarillo oro) Katsumi!! TT  
  
Katsumi: ù¬ no saben lo dificil que fue conseguier ese Mp3!!!! (dice mientras pone un pie sobre la ruma (pila, de cosas pues una sobre otra) de gaviotas y sobras Kan)  
  
Seva: alparecer te quieres interporer Katsumi!!, como cuando estaba apunto de lograr el mejor promedio del curso, pero VOS tuviste en la prueba final de Ingles mejor nota que yo ¬¬  
  
Katsumi: .. no me acordaba de eso...òo pero no importa!!, pagaran por haberme amarrado!!, ademas arrugaron mi abrigo!! (dice y muestra que su abrigo tenia marcas de cuerdas)  
  
Yañez: Aja! AJA! AJA! (se rien entre cortado) aja ja.... ¬¬  
  
Katsumi: ahora me vengare!!! "o (dice,e ntocnes la musica se sube de volumen y ataca a Yañez haciendo un tajo en el poleron y luego a Seva le hace lo mismo)  
  
Yañez: HEY!, esto es de diseñador!! "o  
  
Katsumi: de seguro te lo compraste en la persa indeirectamente en 'Mundo Cool' XD  
  
Seva: (susurrando a Yañez) como supo? ÔO  
  
Yañez: ni idea, pero no importa..ahora nos vengaremos!! "o (dice, pero Katsumi se apresura embistendolo con la espada haciendo que este empujara a Yañez, y este empuja a Seva, y Seva empuja la Jaula y caen todos al acantilado, Yañez alcansa a sostenerse de un risco y Seva se sujeta de su pierna)   
  
Espiritus: Ah!!! (gritan callendo, pero caen a una saliente que estaba a unos metros del borde del acantilado) uf!  
  
Amidamaru: ya creia que moriria denuevo u.u  
  
Tokaguero: con una vez b¡me basta y me sobra --  
  
Bason: no fue tan malo! u  
  
Amidamaru: fue por que vos no moriste con 6 espadas enterradas en el cuerpo ¬¬  
  
Bason: pero si con ua uñita rota TT  
  
Takaguero: yo casi muero por eso TT, pero me temrino comiendo un oso antes de que me matara la uñita...  
  
Amidamaru: no hay osos en japon ¬¬  
  
Tokaguero: pues era un oso de circo uu  
  
Blaki: beh..! -- (traduccion: disculpen pero....)  
  
Cedric: OINC!!! (traduccion: estan sentados sobre nosotros!! .)  
  
Bason: ni tan gordo estoy ¬¬  
  
Walter: cuak! (traduccion: quieres apostar?)  
  
Bason: no gracias --  
  
Arriva...  
  
Yañez: salvenos!!   
  
Katsumi: no ..¬¬  
  
Pepe: yo los ayudo amigos! (dice extendiendoles la mano pero Naoko lo corre)  
  
Naoko: los ayudas y... ¬¬ (saca una pistola y la aputna a la traque de pepe)  
  
Pepe: u jeje  
  
Ioh: no podemos dejarlos ahi!  
  
Guu: a que si podemos! uu  
  
Tamao: (arrastrandose y escupiendo la cuerda) pero si son sus amigos..!, deberian almenos ayudarlos!! T.T  
  
Guu: no son mis amigos, ni mis compañeros de curso ¬¬  
  
Ayame: ni loca ayudo a unos tarados comoe ellos! ¬¬  
  
Rumiko: eso va por las dos ¬¬  
  
Naoko: que sean tres ¬¬ (acerca mas la pistola al cuello de Pepe)  
  
Pepe: que sean cuatro ...''''''  
  
Migo: que sean cinco ¬¬  
  
Emi: y a ti que te hizo? ô.o  
  
Migo: ni idea, pero igual!, me gusta unirme a la chusma!! =D  
  
Emi: eso es estupido! ¬¬  
  
Migo: lo se! =D  
  
Emi: u  
  
C-M: sabemn..mientras hablamos Yañez esta subiendo -- (dice apuntado a Yañez que ya casi subia, pero Katsumi le puso el pie en el rostro empujandolo para atras, pero este se desistia)  
  
Katsumi: CAE! CAE!! --  
  
Naoko: como dicn, hierba mala nunca muere ...uu  
  
Señor Referi: .. disculpen, pero....me necesitan..y que tendo otra batalla que arbitrar...  
  
C-M: ballase..lo pescaremos cuando sea nesesario u.u (entonces el Sñr. Referi salta al agua y se va nadando y saltando en el agua como un delfín)  
  
Len: eso no se ven todos los dias --'  
  
Cam: asi es..solo se ven dia por medios   
  
len: este pais es raro! uu  
  
Cam: vuelves a insultar a Chilito lindo y te mando cagand para China ¬¬  
  
Len: hasta que te supiste de donde soy ¬¬  
  
Cam: es un decir, niño punk tarado ¬¬  
  
Len: no soy ni Punk ni tarado  
  
Cri Cri Cri Cir Cri Cri Cri Cri(sonido de grillos)  
  
Len: es encerio OO  
  
Cri Cri Cri Cir Cri Cri Cri CriCri Cri Cri Cir Cri Cri Cri Cri(muchos mas grullos)  
  
Len: cranme! "o  
  
Cri Cri Cri Cir Cri Cri Cri CriCri Cri Cri Cir Cri Cri Cri CriCri Cri Cri Cir Cri Cri Cri CriCri Cri Cri Cir Cri Cri Cri Cri (AH!!!!, no!!!; grillos!!! XO, me ahogo en grillos!!)  
  
Len: vuelvo a escuchar a un grillo mas y conoseran el reino de los cielos ¬¬  
  
Tamao: vengan grillitos lindos!!  
  
Pilika: Ô.O quieres morir??  
  
TamaO: no!, pero quisiera conocer ese lugar magico y hermosos, en donde hay angeles y..AH!! (es pateada al acantilado por una persona misteriosa para los lectores pero no para mi)  
  
"Tenia el pelo negro, corto hasta los hombros, con una mecha a un aldo del rostro y unos audifonos, usaba un poleron negro, pantalones negros y zapatos negros"  
  
Guu: hola Ale! , que te trae por aqui?? ô.o  
  
Ale: mi rastreador de taradas angelicales y tiernas me trajo aqui, debia erradicarla u  
  
Pilika: hey!, aun no me pagaba loque me debia!! ".o  
  
Ale: pues mira como me importa ¬¬ (la mira friamente)  
  
Pilika: ..u  
  
Ale: ¬¬ ya me voy, si ven a alguna tarada comoe lla avicenme!   
  
Cam: yo vi a alguien!   
  
Ale: a quien? ô.  
  
Cam: a el! (apunta a Lizerd)  
  
Ale: ..mmmmm...tienes razon....parece mujer, viste como mujer, pero no es mujer, pero es un pobre perdedor travesti bisexual!! "ó, que mal que mi rastreador de travestis bisexuales este falla,do ¬¬, pero, ya que estoy aqui..uu (patea a Lizerd al acantilado)  
  
Lizerd: AH!!   
  
Ry: pero que te pasa!!!???, acaso vos sos nasi ¬¬  
  
Ale: no....los nasis viven a dos cuadras de mi casa, yo soy el 'Escuadron Anti-A.T.B.T' (Angelicales.Tiernas.Bisexuales.Travestis)  
  
Hao: y donde esta el demas escuadro? ô.o  
  
Ale: los tire por un acantilado uu  
  
Todos: Oo'''  
  
Ale: hey!, fui amable, les di paracaidas ¬¬  
  
Guu: eso explica por que ni la Pia ni la Poly andan contigo --  
  
Ale: bueno..adios!!   
  
se va corriendo  
  
Pilika: ahora a rescatar a Tamao...uu  
  
Ryu: ..y a Lizerd! TT  
  
Pilika: na!, el se puede quedar allo abajo, Tamao me debe dinero, eso SI es importante uu  
  
Ryu: ¬¬  
  
Pilika: bueno.....que esperan ¬¬ (patea a los shamanes al interior del cañon y al tirarlos se llevan a los Coluos)  
  
Shamanes y Coluo: AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
despues de 5 minutos  
  
Shamanes y Coluos: AH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
despues de media hora  
  
Shamanes y Coluos: AH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pilika: ya debieron haber llegado --  
  
Shamanes y Coluos: pues fijate que no!!!!, AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos los de arriva. --  
  
C-M: mejor nosotros usamos en helicoptero --   
  
todos suben al helicoptero y empiezan a bajar  
  
[n.a: que laaaaargo... --, ustedes, queridos lectores, ya deben estar durmiendose de lo FOME que esta basura ]  
  
Ya abajo...  
  
"Al bajar Todos del helicoptero, notan un gran crater en el suelo, ahi ven en el interior a los jovenes shamanes y a los coluos con los ojos en espiral"  
  
Shamanes y Coluos:   
  
Emi: debieron ponerse casco o  
  
Migo: pero bueno, lo hecho hecho esta!   
  
Emi: deberias preocuparte, ya que Yañez y Seva son nuestros Amgios ¬¬  
  
Migo: no te pongas a sermonearme!, que opinas Pepe....Pepe? (ve como Pepe pica con una barita la costilla de Horo)   
  
Pilika: deja de picar con esa barita la costilla de mi hermano ¬¬  
  
Pepe: Y.Y bueno...(tira la barita y saca otra) =P (empieza apicar la costilla de Hao)  
  
Pilika: mejor! (baja y toma una barita y se pone a picar las costillas de Ioh) esto es divertido!! o  
  
Pepe: nn verdad que si!!  
  
Guu: haber! (baja con una barita y se pone a picar las costillas de Fausto)  
  
Katsumi: picar costillas!! (baja con una barita y pica las costillas de Len)  
  
C-M: ahora, donde allaremos al Tamal y al chico verde?? ô.o (se pregunta, entonces de debajo de los SHamanes y COluos algo se mueve, algo horrible, algo horroroso, eran Tamao y Lizerd)  
  
Tamao: me dueñe mi cuerpito ==  
  
Pilika: TAMAO!!, estas Viva!! (s eacerca a ella y saca su billetera) y tu billetera aun esta viva!!! (la habre y busca dinero) pero sigue vacia....... -- [n.a: rima!! XD] (tira la billetera a la cabeza de Lizerd dejandolo K.O.)  
  
Lizerd: o ohoh!!  
  
Pilika: ¬¬U que tienes en esa billetera???????  
  
Tamao: pues una bibiblia!! y una estatua tamaño familiar de Jesus o  
  
Pilika: vos sos budista!! "o  
  
Tamao: .. encerio?, bueno, no me importa   
  
Pilika: te arrancare los ojos..¬¬  
  
Tamao: TT no mis lindos y rosas ojitos!!  
  
Guu: le dire a la Ale que se busque mejores precipicios ¬¬  
  
Tamao: TT BUBUBUBUBUBU!!!! (Emi le pone una morgasa)  
  
Emi: ya me estaba colmando los nervios ¬¬  
  
C-M: bueno, ahora salgamos de aqui mejor...... uu (entonces, de los arbustos algo sale, era Canguro Jack)  
  
Canguro Jack: pero miren quienes se aparecen aqui, si son mis cuates!! (dice haciendo movimientos y saltando)  
  
Ayame: hola Jack! '  
  
Canguro Jack: vengan conmigo!, yo, Chup Cabras, la Pinco, Trauk, Pinilla, Pizarro, Tapia y Camhut estamos tomando once, que tal si nos acompañan??   
  
Mike: claro...(s elevanta con C-M que aun, estaba en su espalda)  
  
Emi-Migo-Yañez (que se recupero sorprecivamente): PINILLA?!?!?!?!, PIZARRO?!?!?!, TAPIA?!?!?!?!?! OO  
  
Canguro Jack: claro mis brothers, estan los mismos cuates de la seleccion chilena, asi que vengan antes de que Pinilla pinche la pelota de tantos cabezasos (entonces todos lo siguen, lso que gritaron (Emi, Migo, y Yañez) lo seguian con estrellitas e los ojos)  
  
Katsumi: ( a C-M: ) ¬¬ me puedes decir que mrd te pasa que dejas que Seva y Yañez nos sigan, ya devimos haverlos mandado de 'viaje'   
  
C-M: .....mmm... tienes razon, pero mejor aun no, por ahora...  
  
Naoko: y por que ese repentino cambio de actitud? ô.o  
  
C-M: digamos simplemente de que mi vengansa sera mucho mas dulce, jeje ´  
  
Naoko: pero bueno, y si se escapan?ò.o  
  
C-M: pa eso les puse unos rastreadores con electrocutador como el que tiene Link   
  
Katsumi: por fin una buena idea   
  
Mike: no se por que me siento tan fuera de lugar --  
  
C-M: ni idea!! (lo abraza mas fuerte)  
  
[n.a: no creen que esta porqueria esta muy larga, acortare todo mejor -.-]  
  
despues de 15 minutos  
  
"Llegan a una parte en donde todo era como esos clasicos oasis en el desierto, con su pequeña lagunita con cascada y arbles tropicales alrededor, en una mesita de té tipo de juguete estaban sentados las leyendas Chupa Caras, Trauco y Pincoya, y los jugadores de futboll de la seleccion chilena, Pizarro, Pinilla y Tapia"  
  
Emi: sensei Pizarro!!!! o  
  
Migo: sensei Tapia!!!! o  
  
Yañez: sensei Pinilla!!!! o  
  
Seva: y por que es tu sensei, Yañez? ¬¬  
  
Pinilla: (otando la precensia de los reciend llegados) pero si es mi mejor disipulo, Yañez! , el unico que aprendio a la perfeccion la tecnica ansestral de pararse las mechas con gel .  
  
Katsumi: ¬¬U por que no se me hara novedad???  
  
Tapia: pero mira Pizarro, si son Migo y Emi....  
  
Pizarro: asi parece...(acercandose a Emi y hablandole bajito) y...¿trajiste la revista play boy???   
  
Emi: la Mela me la tiro por la ventana yy  
  
Pizarro: OO.........¬¬ (mirada asecina a Mela y esta le responde con una mirada MUCHO mas fria) .... .. .....T.T y yo que queria ver a la kenita.....  
  
Trauco: ¬¬ que mal, pense que tu disipulo trairia la rvista, pero como se dise, no siempre se gana uu (tomando té con pajita) [n.a: quiero decir algo, el trauco no tiene manos, el tiene muños en vez de manos a la altura de los codos, al igual que en las piernas pero a la altura de las rodillas]  
  
Tapia: (a apizarro) no deberias estar joteandote a la Kenita, ya que es la ex de nuestro amigo Zamorano ¬¬  
  
Pizarro: vos lo dijiste...EX!!!!   
  
Pincoya: aun no se por que vine si hay puros hombres aqui, debi haber tomado el ultimo Caleuche que hiva a san Ignasio, arj!, explicame que hacemos aqui Trauqui ¬¬  
  
Trauco: pero querida!, no todos los dias tenemos de visita en Chiloe a jugadores de la seleccion!! '  
  
Pincoya: no sera mas bien por la reviste play boy que traeria el niño de cara de hentai ¬¬  
  
Ryu: que hermosa es!!! o  
  
Pincoya: jodete ¬¬  
  
Ryu: !  
  
Horo: buen viejo, no siempre se gana... uu  
  
Ryu: callate teñido ¬¬  
  
Horo: a quien le dices teñido??!!!   
  
Ryu: pues al unico teñido de aqui!!!!!   
  
Horo: almenos mi peinado no es tan estrafalareo como el de vos!!!   
  
Ryu: que dijiste Hoto-hoto?!?!?!!??!   
  
Horo: pues lo que oiste güerito!!!, y me llamo Horo-Horo!!!!   
  
Ryu: esta vez no te salio un insulto teñido con yupi!!!!!!   
  
Horo: es por que tu pequeño cerebrito, si que aun te queda despues de que inalaste tanto sprait para el pelo, no comprenderia que es tarado y menso!!!   
  
Ryu: eh? ..  
  
Horo: ¬¬ idiota...  
  
Chupa Cabras: oye Jack, ¿para que trajiste a estos idiotas?? ¬¬  
  
Canguro Jack: pues pa que conoscan a Camhut! (entonces, de los arbustos aparece un unicornio de color verde de tamaño algo mayor que un caballo grande, era 100% verde su exterior, hasta sus pesuñas, su verde era verde agua marina en el lomo, un poco mas oscuro en el cuerno, la crin y en las pesuñas) hola Camhut!   
  
Camahueto: oye viejo, quienes son esos raritos? ô.o  
  
Hao: a quien le dices rarito ¬¬  
  
Camahueto: a los unicos raritos de aqui... uu  
  
Hao: ¬¬  
  
Tapia: el es el legendario camahueto que vive aca   
  
Chester: OO nunca crei ver uno!!! genial!!! , ¿que opinas prima?...¿prima? ô.o (dandose cuenta que Rin no estaba)  
  
Joe: se quedo pescando a ese famoso queso   
  
Camahueto: Linkin Park?! OO, genial!!   
  
Chester: o nos conoses?!?!  
  
Camahueto: me encanta sus canciones , pueden quedarse cuanto gusten   
  
Phonix: gracias   
  
C-M: que mal que nosotros no podamos, debemos efectuar el torneo...uu (dijo bajandose de la espalda de Mike)  
  
Mike: OO........TT (llanto de alegria) ....- mi espalda!! (le dolia)  
  
Ioh: tenemos que irnos de este lugar??  
  
Rumiko: pues si...., pero bueno.....esperen un momento!!! OO, donde se metieron Seva y Yañez?!?! (empieza a busarlos con la mirada pero no aparecen)  
  
Pinilla: pues mi disipulo se fue hacia por alal (apunta por el camino por donde vinieron anteriormente)  
  
Ayame: demonos prisa! òo  
  
Katsumi: (corriendo mas rapido con su pocesion de objetos) apurense!! òo  
  
Migo: yo estoy en atletismo y tu corres mas rapido - (pero Katsumi lo ignora y va mas rapido) ¬¬ (se tropieza con una piedrita y cae dde bruses al suelo, luego Emi tropieza con Migo y cae sobre el, luego a Pepe le pasa lo mismo con Emi, luego a Rin, Naoko, Ayame, Rumiko, Guu y por ultimo Chibi-Mela)  
  
C-M: auch! -  
  
Migo: salganse todos de encima!!   
  
En el peñasco en donde habia caido la jaula  
  
Aui cada espiritu hablara el mismo idioma hasta que hasta que aparesca un humano, ya que me da lata hacer traducciones  
  
"Todos los espiritus se encontraban jugando cartas Mitos y Leyendas"  
  
Amidamaru: de donde sacaron las cartas? ô.o (a Fire, Thunder y Ice  
  
Fire: digamos de que nuestros shamanes nos las prestaron   
  
C-E-F (para los que no se acuerdan Chibi-Espiritu-Fuego) : entonces se las sacaron sin permiso   
  
Ice: vos has matado a miles de personas y nos recriminas haber sacado unas cartas de coleccion de edicion limitada uu  
  
Blaki: (comiendose un totem de una antigua edicion que ya no se vende) yum yum! sabe rico!   
  
Thundre: OO pasa aca!!! (le quita la carta que estaba algo mascada y babooseada) ves que es esto?!?!!? ¬¬  
  
Blaki una carta de deliciosa sabor?? ô.o  
  
Thunder: NO!!!, es el totem de la Llama, esta carta ya ni se vende y tu te la comes ¬¬  
  
Tokaguero: relajate ¬¬  
  
Thunder: que me relaje?!  
  
Bason: es solo una carta u.u  
  
Fire: SOLO UNA CARTA!?!?!?!  
  
Eliza: que mas podria ser??  
  
Ice: pues no es solo una carta, es un exelente totem!! ¬¬  
  
Walter: lloron ¬¬  
  
Ice: bububububu ;-; (loriquiaba haciendo berrinche y sus lagrimas se congelan) - no puedo ver mi mano (las cartas que tiene)  
  
Tokaguero: yo veo por ti!! =D ( se acerca para ver la mano de ice pero Amidamarumaru jala para atraz) ..hey! ¬¬  
  
Amidamaru: ¬¬ esa no es tu mano, mira la tuya...  
  
Tokaguero: (mirando su 'mano', su mano, la mano que tenemos conectada al brazo). sip. aun esta ahi...ahora veamos la de Ice (entonceas se acerca a mirar su mano y esta vez Bason lo aleja)  
  
Bason: es poco honorable ver la mano de tu oponente ¬¬  
  
Tokaguero: no me vengas con sermones ¬¬  
  
Bason: es solo un consejito uu  
  
Tokaguero: pues nadie te pidio tus consejito ¬¬  
  
Bason: pues fijate que no a todos les doy mis consejitos ¬¬  
  
Tokaguero: oh!!, me siento TAN alagado (ironico)  
  
Bason: - encerio?!  
  
Tokaguero: ¬¬ no...  
  
Bason: !  
  
LLegan Yañez y Seva apareciendo frente a ellos con una sonrisa malevola en sus rostros  
  
Yañez: ahora vendran con nosotreos   
  
Amida: y si no queremos ¬¬  
  
Seva: .. bueno...em......"o los llevaremos igual aunque no quieran!!!!  
  
Bason: intentelo ¬¬  
  
Yañez: hsnos el honor Seva uu   
  
Seva: Ok! (toca su silvato y aparecen sus gaviotas con cuerdas en sus patas, Seva y Yañez amarran las cuerdas a unos aros que estaba sobre la jaula y las gaviotas empezaron a elevar la jaula con Seva y Yañez enzima de esta)  
  
Blaki: beh!! ò.ó (traduccion: hey!, bajenos!!)  
  
Seva: eh? ô.o quieres pasto?, te daremos pasto despues...   
  
Blaki: ¬¬  
  
Katsumi: (subiendo agilmente el risco) no dejare que se los lleven!!!!! (dijo lanzando un ataque que corto las cuerdas y calleron de lleno en la saliente)  
  
Yañez: auch..(gimoteaba parandose) sombra de Yan!!!; acabenla!!! òo (las somnbras de Yan aparecieron y bajaron el risco atacando a Katsumi pero esta los ataco haciendo que desaparecieran en una nuve de humo)  
  
Katsumi: liberen a los espiritus o afronten las consecuencias....(los amenazo Katsumi ya en la saliente)  
  
Sebva: gaviotas!!, ataquen!!!!! (ordeno seva a las gaviotas pero estas estaban iradas en el suelo con los ojos en espiral) y esto..? OO  
  
Rin: (apareciendo en la cima) no se esperaban el ataque de mi caña!!, ahora sueltne a Cedric o ya veran, ya que cambie el hilo de mi caña a un hilo curado, ya sabran que ese hilo es cortante (los amenazo seria..OO..m,ientras hondeaba su caña y corto una roca como mantequilla con el sedal)   
  
Katsumi: (apuntando el filo de su kodashi en el cuello de Yañez y Rin rodea a Seva suavemente con su sedal para que no lo corte (a Seva) pero que Svea no pueda escapar) abren la jaula o los cortamos en pedazitos ( amenazo mientras que Rin apreto un poco a Seva y katsumi acerco mas la cuchillo a la yogular de Yañez)  
  
Seva: h-h-hay u-una for-forma OO'' (dijo temeroso mientras que Yañez lo miro con una cara de 'DILO YA!!!') hay una forma!!! (toma una bocada de aire) paraabrilajualaesnecesarioqueunespiritudebesacrificarse paraquelajaulasedesaga,eseespiritudebetenersiertospoderesmagicosyperteneseralanaturaleza,yaquecomolajaulaesunamescladepoderespiritualymagia... (dijo rapido para que con su respiracion no fuera a expandirse demaciado el torax y se cortara, agradecia en ese momento su chaqueta de cuero)  
  
Rin: debe haber otra forma!! (girto aprentando un poco mas a Seva)  
  
Seva. NO LA HAY!!, te lo prometo!!! --(grito desesperado con lagrimas en sus ojos)  
  
katsumi: deja de apretarlo, sera mejor que los demas ajentes de M.U.CH se encarguen de ellas, amarra a Yañez, debo investiga r algo  
  
Rin: ¡OK! (dijo mientras soltaba a Seva pero al aserlo lo empuja y as espaldas de Seva y Yañez se pegan y Rin los rodea con rodeo,a Seva al principio)  
  
"Katsumi saco de su bolsillo una lupa y vio de que la jaula tenia unas inscriptura, el lenguaje se le hacia familiar, era el leguaje de los seres celestiales,Katsumi veridfico que lo que le decia Seva era verdad yy golpeo el suelo encolerada"  
  
Katsumi: rayos....(entonces su pocesion se cancelo sin que ella lo quisiera) Shipo?, que susede? (le pregunto a su espiritu mientras el acariciaba su cabeza)  
  
Shipo: creo que me tendre que ir..(dijo bajando sus orejitas triste) ..ya que ese es mi destino, olvidaste lo que te dijo tu hermano? (le pregunto, ella se sobresalto)  
  
Katsumi: lo quize olvidar...pero no pude hacerlo...(dijo bajando su mirada)  
  
Shipo: me alegro que no lo olvidaras.....pero igual...te contare el por que de que existo, ya que los lectores no lo sabn (dijo con la voz angustiada y tierna) como sabes, tu hermano (el de Katsumi) era un hechizero poderoso, el, me encontro muy herido, al ser yo antes un espiritu del bosuqe, me curo con ayuda de la magia dandme poderes magicos....haci es como me converti en un ser hibrido....por eso, yo soy el unico que podria salva ra los espiritus, debes saber de que si no salvo a los espiritus, las tierras australes de Chile quedarian cubiertas de agua al igual que el mundo entero, por favor...dejame cumplir con el destino que Ra me encomendo.... (dijo mientras su cuerpo gano un brillo dorado) ...reencarnare...ya veras....nn (le dijo sonriendo mientras que una luz segadora ilumino todo el lugar desde el donde estaban Link, Campesino-Albaro y la Pitonisa y hasta donde estaban los Shamanes)  
  
En el oazis en donde los Shamanes estaban con las leyendas chilotas y futbolisticas)  
  
Todos: Uh!! (don gafas de sol)  
  
Pizarro: eso estubo intenso..(dijo sacandose las gabfas cunado la luz se empezo a apagar) alguien quiere galletitas? (ofreciedo)  
  
En la saliente  
  
Katsumi: (abriendo los ojos) Shipo...? (buscandolo, pero no aparecia, la Jaula habia desaparecido y los espiritus erna libres, al igual que Yañez y Seva que se aprovecharon de la situacion para escalar el risco) todo...esto....a susedido...por su culpa... (les dijo furiosa Katsumi y toma la caña de Rin y los golpea con la pesa de plomo y salen volando) ....  
  
RIn: (apoyando su mano en el hombro de Katsumi) el dijo que volveria, no te pongas triste!!! o (le grita en el oido)  
  
katsumi: ok..ok...ay o, me perforaste el timpano (de una pequeña cueva sale un gato identico a Diana pero negro con reflejos morados y con un parche en la frente)   
  
Rin: gatito!! (lo alza)  
  
Gato: -- miaun....(la rajuña dejandole una marca en el rostro y alta al suelo y se queda frnete a Katsumi) KYA!!! .  
  
Katsumi: tu eres la reencarnacion de Shipo? ô.o (le pregunta y esta (era gata) mueve su cabeza confundida) tomare eso como un si!!! (lo abraza estrangulandolo)  
  
En algun lugar de la India  
  
"un grupo de gente alababa a un ternerito rcien nacido que estaba sentado como un perro en una flor de loto"  
  
Gente: alabado sea!! (lo alababan)  
  
Ternerito: muu.... -- (traduccion: asi no tenia planeada mi reencarnacion, debi calcularlo mejor, de zorro pase a un ternero )  
  
Devuelta a la saliente  
  
"ya todos estaban en la cima del cañon, tambien habian venido las leyendas Chilotas y futbolisticas"  
  
C-M: (sentada en el suelo de brazos cruzados ) no no y no!!   
  
Katsumi: ¬¬ debes pelear!!  
  
C-M: que no!!   
  
Katsumi: y tu Guu? ô.o   
  
Guu: em.......preguntale a la Mela u  
  
Katsumi: ¬.¬ oye RUmiko?? (le pregunta mientras ella (Rumiko) golpeaba al Tamal por caerse en el suelo)  
  
Rumiko: MIRA POBRE INVECIL!!!, DEJA DE CONTAMINAR!!!; FIJATE DE QUE TU AL CAERTE TIRASTE BASURA RADIOCTIVA ALTAMENTE TOXICA!!!!!! (le decia mientras mientras la pateba)  
  
Tamao: auch.. auch! auch! XX  
  
Katsumi: Rumiko..?! ¬¬  
  
RUmiko: (dejandola de patear) si?   
  
Katsumi: luchas conmigo contra los gemelos? ô.o  
  
RUmiko: claro! que opinas Diana?   
  
Diana: miau! (traduccion: claro!)  
  
Rin: 8que ya habia vuelto a pescar, y su caña empezaba a tensarse) TENGO ALGO! !  
  
Chester: vamos Rin!!   
  
Rin: YA...Casi.... (con toda su fuerza saca un gran pez) -- es solo un pez grande.. (del pez sale un hombre que era nadie mas y nadie menos que) hola señor Referi!!!   
  
Señor Referi: T.T GRACIAS NIÑA RUBIA!!!, me salvaste del pez!!, yo hiva nadando feliz de la vida y ese pez me comio!!, estuve ahi dentro desde que me fui!! ;-;  
  
C-M: yaya....ok....ahora... nos haria el honor de ser el referi Señor Refer?  
  
Señor Referi: bueno...!  
  
Katsumi: (arrodillandose y mirando a la gata) oye...eres un espiritu..¿no es asi? ô.o   
  
Gata: (asiente)  
  
Katsumi: podrias se rmi espiritu en la pelea??   
  
Gata: miau (Traduccion: si me sacas esto..) (apuntando con su patita el parche que tenia en la frente)  
  
Katsumi: ok...ô.o (se lo quita y se descubre una media luna en su frente)  
  
Rumiko: (con la gata en brazos) se parece a lo que tiene Diana (le quita el parche y se descubre una estrella en su frente) vez   
  
Katsumi: tengo una idea (le susurra algo al señor Referi) bien...a luchar!! =D (Rmiko saca del interior de su abrigo una Kodashi)   
  
Señor Referi: 8viendo de que los dos duos se ponian frente a frente para pelear) bien....esta pelea sera entre el 'Los gemelos Asakura'VS'El duo Estelar'....  
  
Len: que clase de nombre es ese.. --  
  
Katsumi: callate o te rompo la mandivula ¬¬  
  
Len. intentalo.. ¬¬ (katsumi e tira una roca a la mandibula) mi maguibulla ( se rompio la mandibula)  
  
Señor Referi: ¬.¬U si estan listos.......A Shaman Batallar!!!!   
  
Ioh: Amidamaru!!!, poseciona Harusame!!! (saca su espada y es pocesionada)  
  
Hao: Espiritu de Fuego!! (lo llama y se hace gigante)  
  
Katsumi: em....(ve a la Gata) Luna! pocesiona Kodashi!! (la gata pocesiona la Kodashi dandole una aura violeta)  
  
Rumiko: Diana!, pocesiona Kodashi!!(la gata pocesiona la kodashi dandole una aura plomisa)  
  
Nala: (sacando un cartel que decia 'Guau', que en idioma normal dice 'Vamos Gemelos Asakura!!')   
  
Paco: cuak! ¬¬ (traduccion: Nala!, estamos del otro lado! )  
  
Nala: guau! (traduccion: lo se!, pero igual!, me cae mal Diana! =D)  
  
Paco: '  
  
"La batalla comenso deinmediato, Hao peleba contra Rumiko e Ioh contra Katsumi"  
  
Ioh: jijijijijijiji... (reia meintras peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo, o mejor dicho, espada a espada con katsumi)  
  
katsumi: que te da risa ¬¬  
  
Ioh: de que puedes manejar a tu espiritu sin nisiquiera haber hecho anteriormente una pocesion jijijijiji ..esto sera facil  
  
Katsumi: parece de que la marihuana ya te afecto el cerebro ¬¬ (con su espada hace un circulo frente a ella en forma de luna llena y dispara unr rayo) =D recuerda que todo espiritu trae su manual de funcionamiento (se lo muestra)  
  
Ioh: . auch! (tambalenadose callendo por el precipisio sin dejar su posecion)  
  
katsumi: eso fue facil ¬-¬  
  
"COn Rumiko la cosa era mas dificil, ella golpeaba continuamente con la espada la pierna del espiritu de fuego, pero este ni se inmutaba"  
  
Hao: (dese la mano del espiritu) rindete!!!, jamas podras acerle daño a mi espiritu con una pocesion tan devil!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Rmiko: haber...piensa..piensa - .......lo tengo!! ...¬-¬ oye espiritu de fuego!!!; ven!! (le grita pero este ni se mueve) ya veo...eres un pobre cobarde, al igual que tu shaman uu (lo proboca)  
  
hao: nadie llama asi al amo de lo mistico!!! "o ..Espiritu de fuego!!! (le ordena, y el espiritu camina y Rumikose movia agilmente y lo lleba hasta el borde del precipicio, entonces corre bajo sus piernas (rumiko) y le da un golpe detras de su rodillas haciendo de que se caiga sobre Ioh, epro que no se desbanesca la pocesion) o auch...!  
  
Horo: incrible!!, son Shamanes muy poderosas!! OO  
  
Manta: es verdad OO  
  
Len: echo a Hayo ech Ioch shon unoc complesh iyotas (recuerden que se rompio la mandivula) ùu  
  
katsumi: creo que hemos ganado   
  
Señor Referi: hasta que todos los integrantes de un equipo pierdan su pocesion, aun no se desidira un ganadro uu  
  
Rumiko...que lata uu  
  
Rin: (frocejeando su caña) creo que tengo algo!! (tira mas fuerte y Linkin Park y las leyendas (- el camahueto) la ayudan a jalar)  
  
Pincoya: . eso aruinara mi esmalte color verde alga   
  
Trauco: (jalando con los dientes) puede ser la revista de Emi!! D (la Pincoya le da un zape)  
  
Pizarro: eso espero!! D  
  
Tapia: ¬¬ desd ecuando una revista pesa tanto??  
  
Pizarro: pudo ser una revista de oro!! D  
  
Emi: solo era una simple revista .. (mirando la esena desde lejito)  
  
Pizarro: no me contradigas aprendiz!! ¬¬  
  
Emi: si sensei u.u  
  
RIn: ya casi lo tenemos!!!, AH!!!! (tira bien fuerte y sale del agua un GRAN queso amarillo en forma de pie)  
  
Chester: (abrazando a Rin) LO LOGRASTE!!!!, PESCASTE A QUESO PATI!!! O.....(todos ven como el queso cae sobre Katsumi y Rumiko cancelando su pocesion)  
  
Katsumi: . cuando salga de aqui abajo te hare papilla, Rin!!!  
  
Señor Referi: pocesion cancelada!!, los ganadores son 'Los gemelos Asakura'!!! (viendo al presipisio) de que ahora estan en estado de coma -- ..  
  
C-M: ole Rin! ¬¬, ahora mejor entreguemosles a Anna u.u ..(entonces AYame retrosede el camion hacia el precipicio y Canguro Jack y el CHupa Cabras tiran la jaula sobre los gemelos)  
  
Anna: (saliendo de la Jaula) ¬¬ Ioh!; Hao!!, parense tarados! se paran) ahora suabnme!! ùú (los dos gemelos se ponen uno sobre otro creando una pequeña pila) ¬¬ veamos....(ve que las gaviotas aun estaban alli) oigan pajarracos!!! ¬¬ (las gaviotas se ponen como se revisten los marineros en cubierta) subanme!! (las gaviotas la suben y se van)  
  
Pilika: hola Anna!   
  
Tamao: señorita Anna!!! T.T (corre a abrazarla pero Ana se corre y esta cae al precipicio hasta el fondo)   
  
Anna: ¬¬ pobre mentecata....  
  
Joe: (picnado al queso Pati) que se hara con el queso? ô.o  
  
Rin: pues.. ..   
  
Chester: lo pondremos en el refri de la visaabuela!!   
  
Rin: ya!! -  
  
Ryu: que hacemos con Yoh y Hao ?ô.o  
  
Rumiko: pus... .. em.......dejemolos ahi un ratito u.u  
  
dos horas despues  
  
Rumiko: ya los pueden sacar =D (Les tiran unas cuerdas y estos suben)  
  
Hao: por que se tardaron tanto ¬¬  
  
Anna: eso fue por no subirme, ademas la ñina Rumiko me dio la idea ¬¬  
  
Ioh: pero bueno...jijijijijijijijiji..me alegra que volvieras Annita   
  
Anna: denuevo con la heroina, cuantas veces te lo tendre que decir, nada de heroina o cualquiero otra droga!!¬¬  
  
Ioh: jijijijijijijijijijiji..calma Annita..no me e drogado..jijijijijijijijijijijiji   
  
Manta: y que fue esa injeccion que te pusiste ayer?? ¬¬  
  
Anna: asi que una injeccion ¬¬  
  
Ioh: -.- ups!   
  
Anna: ahora mejor vamonos a Japon!! u  
  
C-M: Oo que!?!?!  
  
Anna: como oyo, nos vamos ¬¬  
  
Ioh: pero hemos llegado muy lejos para volver!! T.T  
  
Manta: ademas piensa de ue son vacaciones por este pais!! .u  
  
Anna: solo por eso... nos quedamos ¬¬  
  
Pilika: y ahora a donde nos vamos?? ô.o  
  
C-M: pues a Punta Arenas!!   
  
Katsumi: nosotros nos vamos!! =D ( se suben todos los de M.U.CH. al helicoptero)  
  
Phonix: oigan!!; no dan un aventon a la casa de la visabuela de Chester ô.o??  
  
Rin: claro! (sube Linkin Park)  
  
Pinilla: y a nosotros a Alemania?? [n.a: se que aun no clasifican...pero...igual..si yo digo que clasificaron..clasificaron!! ¬¬]  
  
C-M: quien crees que soy?!?!, Lan CHile?? ôó , consigan su helicoptero ¬¬  
  
El helicoptero despega  
  
Pizarro: no olvides pa' la proximas las revistas Emi!!! o  
  
Tapia: mejor nos vamos al aeropuerto.. --, nos lleban??   
  
Cam: deacuerdo... uu..  
  
Opacho: (montado en Bronco con Hao amarrado en el suelo) bueno...adios!!   
  
Hao: adios.....AH!! (Bronco comienza a correr haciaa el horizonte mientras que Hao hiva siendo arrastrado, todo al estilo de las viejas peliculas del Oeste)  
  
Cam: ahora todos al bus!! ¬¬ estamos atrazados en el itinerario...oye Pilika..¿puesdes hacer regresar a Nicoro?? ô.o  
  
Pilika: ok... ¬¬  
  
Ya dentro del Bus  
  
Pilika: denme espacio...uu (todos se esconden bajo los asientos) bien.....veamos....Idiot!, CHilea!, Regreas! . (aparece el portal sobre la roca y absorbe la roca)  
  
Paburo: SI!!! soy libre!! o (del portal caen Nicoro, Chika y Sushi) auch..   
  
Nicoro: al fin estoy devuelta --  
  
Cam: ahora dejense de payasadas...hola primos de la Mela pero que no son mis primos   
  
Chika y Sushi: hola prima de la Mela pero que no eres nuestra Prima   
  
Paburo: salganse de enzima mio!! (se corren)  
  
Cam: ahora al aereopuerto!!   
  
Len: y alsh hoshpitalsh ¬¬ (su mandibula sigue rota)  
  
Cam: bueno bueno uu  
  
Pizarro: y a un kiosko!!   
  
Cam: muerete ¬¬  
  
Paburo y Nicoro: o (se quedan mirando a los futbolistas) nos dan sus autografos?? -  
  
Pizarro: =D si me compran mi revista!!!  
  
Nicoro: hecho!!   
  
Cam: ya vamonos!!! ¬¬ (pisa el acelerador y todos se pegan en la pared)  
  
Ya en el aeropuerto...  
  
"Como esto se esta volviendo muy largo...resumamos, pasaron por el hospita, a len repararon la mandibula..listo..."  
  
[n.a: no esoy segura si Chonchi tiene aeropuerto...pero imaginenselo com quieran ...]  
  
Paburo: 8comprando una revista porno en un kiosko) listo...ahora (se la pasa a Pizarro y le pasa papel y lapiz)   
  
Pizarro: haber..para Paburo...(firma un papel y lo corta y se lo pasa) y para..Nicoro (se lo entrega y los dos empiezan a bailar como desquisiados)  
  
Anna: yo me voy en avion....(le quita la tarjeta a Manta y a Len) adios...  
  
Se va con la seleccion  
  
Cam: no hay tiempo para quejarse, eso lo haran en el proximo capitulo uú (empuja a todos al bus y parten en direccion a Ancud)  
  
Continuara......  
  
Ahora las fastidiosas preguntas  
  
¿Donde se compra la crema para exorsisar?  
  
¿Desde cuando Jun tiene bolso?  
  
¿Cuando desaparecio el Chapulin Colorado? (eso nadie lo sabe -.-')  
  
¿De donde mis mascotas y mis primos sacaron el traje de los caza fantasmas?  
  
¿Micheal Bachelett ganara las elecciones?  
  
¿Los presidentes sobreviran?  
  
¿Emi tendra su revista devuelta?  
  
¿A Guu se le estan acabando las neuronas por su vejes?  
  
¿Seguire escribiendo?  
  
¿me dejaran de borrar los cap.?  
  
¿Pilika con su descubrimiento de la 'Fisica Piliar' ganara un grammy?  
  
¿Por que meti a Linkin Park?  
  
¿Por que tantos intermedios?  
  
¿Quien es el hermano de Katsumi?  
  
¿Cabera Queso Pati en el refrigerador?  
  
¿Pa' que meti a los jugadores de la seleccion?  
  
¿Como Paburo recistio la gran roca?  
  
¿Anna hira en 1º o 2º clase?  
  
Todos estas respuestas, quizas en el proximo capitulo!!  
  
N.F  
  
Hola!!!, tanto tiempo ¿no?, bueno...es que me lo borraban una y otra vez TT; ademas del colegio..ya saben..pruebas..trabajos...dominaciones mundiales de un dia para otro......pero bueno...aqui esta...espero que me manden reviews!! o, oh yeah!!, si!!, acepto lo que sea, reucerden de que ahora se aceptaran reviews anonimos!! , pueden mandar desde Alagos hasta ptadas, lo que sea!!; ahasta efectivo!! oh yeah!!, viva!!, bueno...mis queridos lectores!!, en verdad!!, si ustedes no me enviaran reviews!! (o en el caso de SKrew que me felicito por MSN), estaria ahora estudiando!!!, gracias a mis reviewers: c-erika, Leny y Chibi-Chabe, ademas del apoyo que me brinda mi primo Paburo y Chika-Sando, sin olvidar a mis amigas Katsumi y Guu !!   
  
..nunca creo llegar tanlejos..todo es gracias a ustedes!! T.T (llanto de alegria)  
  
[n.a: Lo de Diana y Luna..jeje XD, fue una peticion de Katsumi!!, eslla me lo pidio!!, y para lo que se lo imaginaron..si...son las de Sailor Moon!!!]  
  
read you later!! . 


	11. Arbol arbol arbol una roca!

Árboles..., árboles..., árboles. , una roca!  
  
En el bus  
  
"Todos iban en dirección a Quellon, ya que desde allí navegarían hasta llegar a Punta Arenas, todos miraban en una sola ventana... veían árboles. Mas árboles...árboles.........."  
  
Shamanes: -- árbol......árbol.......árbol......árbol....árbol...[n.a: Que les dije ¬¬]...Una roca!! .  
  
Horo: me gustan los árboles..., pero esto es demasiado   
  
Pilika: -- al menos en hokkaido había muchas más rocas....  
  
Len: me esta hartando ver tanto verde, mejor pintemos los árboles de rojo uu  
  
Lizerd: Òó QUE?!?! Rojo?!?!?!  
  
Len: Sí, rojo, algún problema?  
  
Liserd: pues claro que sí!, ya que el verde es el color más bello de la naturaleza o  
  
Ryu: Lizerd tiene razón!! o  
  
Todos menos Lizerd y Ryu: ¬¬  
  
Manta: cambiando de tema...., cuanto faltara para llegar? --  
  
Fausto: eso nunca lo sabremos.. uu  
  
Manta: tu que opina Ioh?....Ioh?.....Ioh?! ¬¬ ( ve como su amigo dormía como un borracho)  
  
Len: ya le afecto la heroina, la cocaina, la nicotina y la marihuana uu  
  
Horo: por que él ultimo no termina con 'ina'? ô.o  
  
Fausto: también eso jamás lo sabremos uu  
  
SHHHHIIIIIIUUUUU (alias sonido bien caro del bus parando de golpe)  
  
CCCRRRAAASSSSHHHHH!!! (alias sonido requetecontramegaultrahipersuperdupermutante barato de Ioh, Ryu y Lizerd chocando contra la cabina)  
  
Ioh, Ryu y Lizerd:   
  
Tokaguero: te dije que te pusieras el cinturon..., pero no!, nadie escucha al espiritu verde ¬¬  
  
Pilika: es que ahora nadie pesca el color verde, mejor tíñete de rojo uu  
  
Tokaguero:   
  
Cam: (abriendo la puerta y golpeando en las tres cabezotas) hemos llegado a Quellon, ahora todos saquen los salvavidas de debajo de sus asientos (todos los sacan y se los ponen), bien, si tiran la cuerdita..(Todos la tiran y quedan inflados como enormes globos) ..-- no dije que la tiraran..., pero bueno, ahora el bus se transformara en barco.....  
  
Paburo y Nicoro: (vestidos como Piratas) yo hoho y una botella de Ron!!!   
  
Len: los chilenos son raritos ...¬¬  
  
Cam: miren quien habla..pero si es el globito gordito y amarillito ¬¬  
  
Len: !!!  
  
Cam: si el globito gordito y amarillito se calla, , ahora este bus será barco, así que quiero que ni se les ocurra querer vomitar por la ventana, estamos en campaña de ecología, eso va en especial para ti..¬¬ (ve feo a Tamal)  
  
Tamal: T.T  
  
Paburo: pues ahora mis corsarios globitos gorditos y amarillitos!! Cantemos!!!  
  
Globitos gorditos y Amarillos: (miradas asecinas) ¬¬  
  
Nicoro: agua fiestas..¬¬ (cierra la puerta de golpe y detrás de esta se escuchan cantos piratas)  
  
Len: los chilenos están bieeen locos ¬¬  
  
después de media hora  
  
"Ya estaban navegando ya 20 minutos y aun no descubrían como desinflar los salvavidas"  
  
Pilika: . arj!!! (ve un alfiler en el suelo) eureka!! . (se trata de agachar con esfuerzo y al tomar el alfiler se pincha y se empieza a desinflar como un globo) mucho mejor .... -.-  
  
Demás: desínflanos!!! ¬¬  
  
Pilika: ok!! (iba a pincharlos cuando, por la ventana, entra una águila y le quita el alfiler) bueno.......u que hay de comer?  
  
Demás: ¬¬  
  
En el helicóptero  
  
"Todo era prácticamente 'normal', bueno, ¡¡¿¿QUÉ A SIDO NORMAL EN ESTA HISTORIA??!!, C-M se encontraba jugando naipes con Nala y Paco, Migo, Emi y Pepe jugaban quemaditas [n.a: eso es anormal¬¬??], Katsumi estaba peinándose y se amarraba su pelo en 2 colitas, Naoko perseguía a Rin por haber tirado por la ventana sus lentes, claro que chocaba cada 5 minutos contra una columna [n.a: Oo desde cuando hay columnas en el helicóptero?!?!?!]"  
  
C-M: no puede ser, eh sido vencida 34 veces por un perro y un pato!! ÒÓ (tira sus cartas al suelo)  
  
Nala y Paco: guau /cuak! (traducción: mala perdedora)  
  
Katsumi: eres una pecima perdedora..¬¬  
  
C-M: ¬¬ shut up!!  
  
Katsumi: yo me callo cuando yo quiero.......¬¬  
  
C-M: y quieres callarte??   
  
Katsumi: dejame pensarlo....mmm....  
  
5 horas después  
  
Katsumi...mmm......no quiero!! =P  
  
C-M: ¬¬!!  
  
Guu: algien sabe donde queda Punta Arenas?? --  
  
katsumi: pues al sur de Chile! ¬¬...espera....(mira por la ventana y ve a unos africanos danzando alrededor de fuego como haciendo un ritual) ¬¬ creo que perdiste un 'poco' el curso¬¬  
  
Guu: u creen que debi preguntar cuando cruzabamos el Atlantico??  
  
katsumi: ¬¬ (mirada asecina)  
  
C-M: bueno..nbueno.. u.u (le da palmaditas en la espalda a Guu) , ya que estamos aqui....decendamos!!   
  
Katsumi: claro...quizas Naoko pueda comprarse unos nuevos lentes..¬¬ (ve como Naoko, al perseguir a Rin, chocaba contra unas columnas de estilo romano)  
  
naoko: !!. AUHC!!! ==  
  
Rin: ni idea!! ( estaba con masilla moldeando una columna)  
  
C-M: ya desendimos!! , oigan trio de incompetentes..¬¬  
  
Emi: OO (sin pestañar) que pt cosa deceas  
  
C-M: pues no van a bajar?, no todos los dias Guu se desvia hacia el Africa  
  
Pepe: OO (sin pestañar) quizas tengas razón...traeme un recuerdito..  
  
Katsumi: pestañean o les hago el 'Ultra Castigo' ¬¬  
  
C-M y Guu: ta ta tan.. (musica dramatica)  
  
Emi: OO (sin pestañar) fijate que no mi importa  
  
C-M: ¬¬ asi que con estas estamos..ya veras cuando lleguemos a las zonas australes..te vere retorcerte de dolor y sufrimiento ante ...  
  
C-M y Guu: ta ta tan..(musica aun mas dramatica)  
  
katsumi: dejen lo de la musica dramatica pa' las peliculas de suspenso ¬¬  
  
CM: y Guu: turi turi turi!! .  
  
Migo: OO (sin pestañar) plagiadoras!!  
  
Katsumi: si son tan amables de dejarme terminar..ante la Pingüi y Barney!! (aparece detras de ella una aura maligna y C-M y Guu le hacen atras con unos abanicos) dejen eso!! ¬¬  
  
C-M: si no te gustan...  
  
Guu: ..los Abanicos  
  
C-M y Guu: alu a haha alu a haha ! . (empesaban a tocar unos hukeleles y con unas faldas hawayanai y unos collares de flores)  
  
Katsumi: (sacando un enorme sarten y las golpea) se normalisan o les doy otro sartenaso ¬¬  
  
C-M y Guu: . alu ha ha....(saban vueltas con los ojos en espiral)  
  
Emi: . mis ojos! (pestañea)  
  
Pepe y Migo: perdiste!! =P  
  
EMi: óò no..no...amigos.....todo menos eso.....(los dos se abalansan sobre el [n.a: no sean mal pensados] y lo visten de muñequita de trapo y peluca de risos dorados) -- ya veran......  
  
Todos: (hasta Naoko que se puso unos de esos monoculos) XD AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!  
  
Emi: ¬¬ no es gracioso!!  
  
katsumi: (dandole palmaditas en el hombro) jiji...calma..jiji ...no nos reimos de ti..jijiji...sino contigo!! .- (trataba de aguantarse la risa) AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! XD (deacuerdo..no lo logro)  
  
Emi: que humillante, es lo mas humillante que me a ocurrido..  
  
Migo: ô.o mas humillante que cuando fuiste a la prueba de Matematica con la camisa dentro del pantalon, vien peinado con gel y los pantalones bieeeen arriva, es decir, totalmente perno??  
  
EMi: bueno......  
  
Pepe: mas que cuando la mis Lula te hizo salir al patio para ver si llovia en la cancha en un dia de 24 grados en sequia? ô.o  
  
Emi: bueno....  
  
Katsumi: mas que cuando la Coneja te hizo sacarte los pantalones en el pasillo por traerlos mojados? ô.o  
  
Emi: bueno........  
  
RIn: mas que cuando...... ô.o  
  
Emi: ÒÓ YA ENTENDI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos: ..'  
  
En el estrecho de Magallanes  
  
"Para los que no son de esta hermosa tierrra que es mi chile querido y lindo, pues el estrecho de magallanes es un estrecho al sur de Chile, bieeeeeen al sur, famoso ya que antes de que se construyera el canal de Panama, ese esteecho era la unica forma de pasar desde el Atlantico al Pacifico, y viseversa, tambien bien recordada por los viejos marineros, ya que de seguro, mas de un buen amgigo, compadre o solamente un colega marino murio en esas aguas, ya que al mesclarse esos dos mares, se logra la tubulencia mas grande en los 7 mares...." [Katsumi: vos alaraqueas todo ¬¬/n.: es verdad!!! ./Katsumi: no debi permitirte volver a ver un atlas ni un libro de los mares australes uú/n.a: havci que fuiste tu, y no la Nala ni Paco ¬¬/Katsumi: realmente fui Rin...u.ú(C-M: mentira!!! ./Guu: disculpen niñitas, pero sigamos con el fic...¬¬/n.a y Katsumi: si Abue!!! ¬- ¬/Guu: !!!!] "A si!, el Tamal y se habia tragado unas 10 veces su asqueroso bomito"  
  
Tamao: si me vuelvo a tragar mi vomitovoy a vomitar X 10 =.=  
  
Pilika: pues vomita en el baño ¬¬, ya que dejamos de ver verde en ojas, no queremos verlo liquido .  
  
Fausto: úù no mas verde, ademas no se puede usar el baño, Elvis esta tomando su 'descanzo envellesedor'  
  
Pilika: ya esta bieeeeeeeeeeeen muerto ¬¬, no necesita envelleserse  
  
Fausto: si no le hacemos caso el Cesar me pocesionara..¬¬, no quiero volver a usar Toga ni mucho menos la corona de Laurel, el Laurel me da salpullido . (se levanta la chasquilla y tenia unos grannitos inflamados rojos)  
  
Pilika: . wuak!, deacuerdo, de todas formas tu salpullido es mas asqueroso que el vomito de Tamao ¬¬  
  
Fausto: hey! ¬¬  
  
Horo: te aconsejo una crema herbal proveniente de la trivu Ainu!! .  
  
Fausto: (ilucionado con estrellitas en sus ojos) - encerio??  
  
Horo: haci es!! u solo teneis que pagarme 10 lucas, y asunto arreglado!!!  
  
Fausto: hecho!! (le da 10 lucas y a cambio, Horo le pasa un pote hecho de madera con una crema verdosa y cubitos rojos en su interio)  
  
Pilika: (susurrandoles bajito a los demas) eso es solo guacamole u¬  
  
Ryu: entocnes (saca una bolsa de nachos y la unta en la crema) delishiosa!!   
  
Fausto: HEY!!! ¬¬ (mira feo a Horo)  
  
Horo: el guacamole tiene propiedades curativas!! .""""""  
  
Fausto: entonces es un medicamente mexicano ô.o????  
  
Horo: es que cuando llego a Hokkaido alli la patentamos!!! u  
  
Fausto: si es haci!!!! ( se unta con un nacho guacamole en el salpullido y magicamente desaparece) funciono!!  
  
Horo: Oo fun..funciono?!?!?!  
  
Fausto: eh? ò.ô  
  
Horo: es solo ara asustar a mis clientes!!, claro que tenia que funcionar!!  
  
Fausto: ah!!!!   
  
Horo: jijijiji .´ (se esconde detras de un asiento y se pone a contar el dinero) KYYYYYAAAA!!!!! (grita como todos ya que por una ola el bus es emoujado hacia una roca y a Horo se le caen las dies lucas al agua) T.T bubububububububububu  
  
Len: no....AH!!...es....AH!!....hora...Ah!!!...de....AH!!! llorar...AH!!!... por....AH!!!... el dinero!! AH!!!! (el bus se hiva de lado a otro y todos chocaban contras los lados)  
  
Mientras Tanto, en el techo del Bus  
  
"Era toda una ecena estilo mobi dick, Nicoro estaba vestido del'Capitan Ahab' (el capitna en Moby Dick), Cam como una baquera del Oeste con el laso de la Mujer Maravilla y Paburo vestia como visten a esos peuqeños niñitos de marineritos"  
  
Nicoro: arj!..encontrare a esa ballena blanca aunque sea lo unico que haga en la vida!!!  
  
Paburo: lamente romper tu ilucion, pero aqui no hay ballenas blancas ¬¬, hay azules  
  
Cam: que eres aua fiestas hermano, podemos usar tempera par apintar la ballena!!  
  
Paburo: pues..... --'''''  
  
Cam: ¬¬ deja de ser tan negaivo y pone a pintar, del circo me prestaron a Bekky u.u (apunta a una enorme allena azul)  
  
Paburo: OO esa enorme cosa tengo que pintar?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Cam: no es cosa, es un cetaseo, y se llama Bekky ¬¬  
  
Paburo: no voy a pintar a Bekky con tempera ¬¬  
  
Cam: pues, sorry.. (le pasa un pincel finicimo y un peuqeñisimo tarrito de tempera blanca) diluy esa pintura cuantas veces quiras, pero solo tienes ese frasco!!   
  
Paburo: ¬¬  
  
Nicoro: Piratas!!! . (grita al ver un enorme barco pirata, de la densa neblina aparece orgulloso y impotente su capitan..)  
  
Cam y Paburo: .. es un Pingüino?????? (ven que aparece un Pingüino emperador, vestido como capitan Pirata)  
  
Pingüino Capitan: Grag!!!! Òo (traduccion: al abordaje!!!!) (grasna y todos los Pingüinos, vestidos de piratas caen de clavado al agua con navajas en sus picos, nadan agilmente hasta el bus y rodean a los tres primos fantasticos!! XD)  
  
Cam: estoy pensanddo que....  
  
Paburo: OO piensas???????!!!!!!!  
  
Cam: muuuuy chistoso hermanito, pero pienso, pero por desgracia tu pequeña mentesita no pueda comprender el razonamiento de la mia que es mucho mas superior uu  
  
Paburo: eh? ô.o  
  
Cam. como hiva diciendo, estoy pensando d que esta historia nop puede ser mas y mas estupida ¬¬ ( empieza a sonar su celular) alo? ô.o  
  
C-M: (en la otra Linea) a que te apuesto de que esto se vuelve mas estupida en solo 30 minutos ¬¬  
  
Cam: .¬¬ dejame adivinar, la Pitonisa leyo mi mente, bueno, acepto, a que esta historia no se puede volver mas estupida u.u  
  
C-m: (en la otra Linea) hecho! . (cuelga)  
  
Pingüino Capitan: Grag!!! (traduccion: llevemolas con la Reina Pingüi)  
  
Nicoro: (poniendose azul y azul, y adivinen, AZUL!!!) l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-a- a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a  
  
Cam y Paburo: la? ô.o  
  
Nicoro: P-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-g-g-g- g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-ü-ü-ü-ü-ü-ü-ü-ü-ü-ü-ü-ü-ü-ü-ü-ü-ü-ü-ü- ü-ü-ü-ü-ü-ü-ü-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i- i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-a-a- a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a  
  
Cam y Paburo: la Pingüina? ô.o (Nicoro asiente con la cabeza aun azulito) ah!! la Pingüina!!!! (se ponen re-azules9 LA PINGÜINA!?!?!?!?!?!?!? OO [n.a: los que tienen buena memoria qizas recuerden que en el primer capitulo puse que el ultra- castigo de Katsumi seria estar con la Pingüina, pues....ella es la Queen of the Pingüins ]  
  
(Los tres primos soon amarrados y con una sierra cortan un circulo en el techo del bus y sacan a la fuerza a los shamanes, encierran en frascos de mayonesa a los espiritus y amarran a los shamanes, los suben al barco y amarran el bus al barco pirata"  
  
Desde la Punta Joaquin  
  
"Un enanito, en un caballo, con un tipo de pelo largo, el estaba atado con unas cuerdas al caballo, pero no parecia que les molestaran, tenia unos chichones en la cabeza" [n.a: ya ya!; son Opacho, Bronco y Hao ¬¬]  
  
Opacho: al rescate!!! . (salta montado en bronco desde el precipicio mientras Opacho se golpea contra los peñascos)  
  
Hao: XP!!!  
  
En Africa  
  
"M.U.CH se encontraban comiendo con el lider de la tribu"  
  
Lider de la Tribu: comer hmujeres y hombres blnaco!, ya que la madre tierra nos honro con estos deliciosos alimento   
  
Katsumi: como que la madre tierra?, eso no lo cacho?, pero si estamos comiendo carne? ô.o  
  
Guu: carne?!?!?! OO (se pone azul y se aleja 3 metros de la carne)  
  
Lider de la Tribu: acoso tiene un problema...  
  
C-M: u claro que nO!, solo que Guu  
  
Guu: . carne asquerosa!!!  
  
M.U.CH: --u  
  
Leder de la tribu: Ò.Ó haci que a mujer blanca no gustar carne!!, pues cabeza cortare de ustedes ( aparecen hartos guardias y los de M.U.CH empiezan a correr hacia el helicoptero, ahi dentro ven que en el tablero brillaba una luz roja, con un molesto chirrido)  
  
Katsumi: es una alarma roja!! OO (corre al tablero y se pone el comunicador, ahi empieza a bver el mapa, notando que el bus se salio de curso) oh my god! OO  
  
C-M: T.T mi bus!!!  
  
Pepe: no querras decir 'mis primos???? ¬¬  
  
C-M: a si!, ellos tambien!! , informale a la agente Belen y llama de emergencia a Valdivia, aproxima el curso y a donde se dirigen, pon en el monitor la camara escondida en el techo!!!  
  
Katsumi: hey!, una cosa a la vez, ...mmm.....esto no es bueno...se dirigen al palacio de Pingüi, haaora mandare un mensaje a Valdivia....  
  
Mientras Tanto..En Valdivia  
  
"Guani, Aome, Puño y Caro estaban en clases de sociales, las 4 vestian el uniforme del Wiindsor School, Guani, Aome y Caro vestian pantalon pero Puño usaba yamper"  
  
Mis Carol: (la profe) bien..¬¬U, alparecer nadie sabe la diferecia entre el clima Ecuatorial y el Polar, y como la señorita Katsumi ni el señor Pepe se encuentran, tendre que hacer algo que nunca pense decir............señor Patrric, hable o calle para siempre, para mi preferencia elija 'calle para siempre'  
  
Patric: (todo mateo) es muy facil...oooohhh mi ilustre profesora del conocimiento Geografico e Historico, pues tengo el grna pplacer y el graaan agrado de decirle que es.....  
  
Mister Saldia: (desde el altabos) vengan a mi oficina las señoritas Guani, Aome, Puño y  
  
Caro, seran retiradas  
  
Guani: Aleluya!!!!!  
  
Puño: al fin!!!!   
  
Aome: Milagro!!!!  
  
Caro: (empieza a bailar el baile de la victoria sobre la mesa) SI!!!!!!!!!! (se cae) auch! :o  
  
Mis Carol: T.T estan seguros que no necesitan retirar a la Mis Carol Eskarate (todos niegan con la cabeza) ¬¬ eso es anotacion general al curso!!!!  
  
Las cuatro Salen y van donde el Mister Nelson  
  
Mister Nelson: tienen un mensaje de la señorita Chibi-Mela, dice que deben irse cuanto antes a unas cordenadas que les daran en este punto de reunion (le entrega un papel a Aome)  
  
Aome: ¬¬ y como nos deja salir haci no ms??  
  
Mister Nelos: ella paga mas que ustedes, ahora fuera!! (apreta un boton en su mesa y las 4 caen en un hoyo y lllegan afuera del Cole)  
  
Afuera  
  
Caro: maldito directivo¬¬  
  
AOme: agradece que salimos!! -.-, ahora el lugar es..(mira el papel) el Rincon!! .  
  
Puño: eso es bueno??  
  
Aome: realmente no, ya que la Guani debe como 20000 lucas ¬¬  
  
Guani: no es mi culpa que mis hermanos fien por mi...¬¬ (se quejaba mientras crusaban las calles y llegan a un pequeño kiosko, que tena un letrero uqe decia 'El RIncon', detras del aro de Basquetball, una joven vestida de Espia, de piel morena y pelo negro largo asujetado con un pinche, esperaba)  
  
Caro: tanto tiempo Belen!!   
  
MBelen: no hay tiempo, siganme!! (se mete a un agujero de conejo mas grande de los nromal y todas la siguen)  
  
En el palacio de Pingüi, denominado Pingüilandia, en la Antartida  
  
"Era un gran palacio de hielo, en un gran pilar de huelo ,Una morbosa criatura, con una joroba, gorda, con un corte de pelo muuuuy pasado de moda, que vestia con un manto real y una corona, su cuerpo es algo similar al de los Pingüinos estaba sentada en un trono de Hielo y detras de ella, esta un dinosaurio morado, que toda persona odia ¬¬, Barney..."  
  
Barney: reina Pingüi, ya tienen a los Shamanes... (dice como idiota deserebrado)  
  
Pingüi: que bien Migito!!! . (se para y se tropieza con el manto real y cae desde los 7 metros de altura  
  
Barney: . magestad!!! (se tira y cae sobre ella) Traigan la grua (aparece un Pingüino manejado una grua y los sube, en seguida llegan los Shamanes atados junto a mis primos, los espiritus venian en pequeñas jaulas individuales y a la ballena que estaba en un pequeño vaso)  
  
Pingüi: migitos!!!! . (se tira denuevo y Barney tambien, este se pone a cantar mientras que PinGüi corre y abraza a mis primos)  
  
Cam: AH!!!! . grita Azul)  
  
Nicoro: :..(azuliiiiiito)  
  
Paburo: SUELTEME!!!! : (azul azul!)  
  
Pingüi: tantos años!!!! .  
  
Cam: y ustedes no piensan hacer nada????? ¬¬ ( a los Shamanes)  
  
Pingüi: mas Migitos!!!! . (corre a abrazar a ls Shamanes)  
  
Del techo caen unas 5 cuerdas y de ellas bajan unas sombras interrumpiendo el paso de los Shamanes  
  
sombra 1: ni se te ocurra Pingüi!!!!  
  
sombra 2: estas arrestada!!!  
  
sombra 3: por continuos maltratos animales ante esto pobres Pingüoinitos!!!  
  
sombra: 4: y por continuos abrazos y llamar 'migito' a niños y jovenes!!!!  
  
Smbra 5: por el poder que se nos entreogo!!  
  
Sombra 1-2-3-4-5: Te detendremos por los niños y jovenes del mundo!!!!! [n.a. yas se parecen a lasw Sailors Scauts¬¬]  
  
Pilika: que plagiadoras ¬¬  
  
Manta: les falta imaginacion ¬¬  
  
Sombra: 3: hey!, fue lo unico que se nos ocurrio en 20 minutos ¬¬  
  
Ryu: de donde habre escuchado esas voces antes????  
  
Sombra 1: somos yo, la Guani, Aome, Puño y Belen, y yo la caro ¬¬ (las dije en orden de aparicion)  
  
Len: por eso no me queria acordar uù  
  
Guani: si queres dejamos que la PingÑui te abraze??? ¬¬  
  
Len: deacierdo..   
  
MBelen: ahora!!!!, yo sere tu oponente!! 8 da un paso al frente y saca del interior de su abrigo unos chacos, y aparece detras suyo una gran cobra color rojo sangre, con algunas escamas doradas y ojos dorados, tenia en su espalda unas grandes escamas y de su boca salian dos enormes colmillos) ella es mi hermosa espiritu Viper, Viper!!!, pocesiona los Chacos!! 8estira los chacos fente suyo y enseguida una aura roja los rodeo, ella golpeo con los chacos a la Pingüi dejandola inconsiente, luego golpea a Barney tirandolo a las frias aguas polares)  
  
Ryu: eso fue rapido -- (despues los desataron las otras de M.U.CH[n.a: es decir, la chusma !!XD]  
  
Caro: ahora mejor salgamos!!!!! .  
  
Todos corren a la salida pero un grupo de Pingüinos la cierran  
  
Ioh: estamos atrapados!! OO  
  
Guani: no del todo!!!! (las 5 chicas corren hacia las cuerdas en las que habian venido y suben y cortan las cuerdas)  
  
Len: malditas coberdes!! ¬¬  
  
Cam: bueno.........ahora...... T.T  
  
Ryu: oyen algo???? ô.o (todos oyen el sonido de un helicoptero)  
  
Paburo: estamos salvados!!!! . (en el cielorazo del palacio, se ocaciona una gran explocion y por el agujero baja el helicoptero de M.U.CH.)  
  
C-M: (saliendo del helicoptero) ahora!!!!, trio de incompe...quiero decir, trio dragon!!, movimiento ofencivo 7-20  
  
Emi: (corriendo hacia el tamal y dandole una patada como una pelota de futbol (estilo captain tsubasa) y le da un paso a Migo, el tamal queda de forma esferica) Uno!!!!!  
  
Migo: (la detiene con cabezita, hace un 'jueguito' y le da una patada con empeine a la pelota y se la pasa a Pepe) dos!!!!  
  
Pepe: (la ataja de pecho, la pone en el suelo con un pie encima y le tira un cañonaso a Chibi-Mela que tenia la 'bazucaestupidapotenciatamalXP2004' ) tres!!!!  
  
C-M: y cuatro!!! (mete a Tamao en la bazuca y apunta hacia los pingüinos) hsta la vista pingüinos!! (dispara y hay una explocion en donde los Pingüinos, todos salen volando por los cielos)  
  
katsumi: ahora!!, todos adentro!!!! (sube a los shamanes y a mis primos al helicoptero, en el interior estaban las espias que huyeron cobardemente)  
  
C-M: despeguen!! (da la orden y se eleva el helicoptero)  
  
Ioh: eso fue facil , jijijijijijijijijijijijiji  
  
Guu: esto aun no a terminado!! , miren!! (todos miran abajo y ven que los Pingüinos, que no salieron volando, tiraban unas cuerdas con ganchos y atrapaban al helicoptero, este empezaba a perder el control) mei dei!!, meidei!!, perdemos altura!!  
  
Naoko: hay demaciado peso inecesario!!! . (tiran a EMi, Migo y Pepe, pero estos se agarran de esos fierros en donde el helicoptero aterrisa)  
  
Emi: hey!!! ¬¬  
  
Naoko: .. no me referia a ese tipo de peso!! (ella tira al Tamal (que subio magicamente), a Ryu y a Lizerd) bien!! (el helicoptero vuelve a ganar altura, pero aun esta siendo sujetado)  
  
Emi: haber... (hace su pocesion en uno naipe y empieza a quemar las cuerdas y se suelta bien fuerte el helicoptero girando en el aire)  
  
Todos: Ah!!! . (se empiezan a marear y se estrellan en un lugar, no muy lejos de Pingüilandia)  
  
C-M: (saliendo de debajo de la niee) buen trabajo EMi....¬¬  
  
Emi: HEY!, si no fuera por mi aun estariamos alli!!!  
  
C-M: pero mira como quedo el Helicoptero!! y es nuevo!!!! ¬¬ ( apunta freneticamente al helicoptero que tenia rota la helice trasera)  
  
Emi: no es mi culpa que hayas comprado algo de taaaaaan mala calidad!!! ¬¬  
  
C-M: su calidad era de primera!!!, eres mas manos de tijera que RIN!!!!! ¬¬  
  
Emi: a si!!!! ¬¬  
  
C-M: SI!!! ¬¬ (se empiezan a mirar con enorme odio y son rodeados con fuego)  
  
Puño: oigan!!, estam derritiendo el hielo!!! (ve como todo el hielo se convierte en agua)  
  
Guu: haber...(se pone a examinar los despojos del helicoptero)..mmmmmm.......  
  
Rin: y???  
  
Guu: uu necesito algunas refacciones y algo de cinta adesiva....  
  
C-M: pues que Emi las pague!!!, por su culpa se rompio!! ¬¬  
  
Emi: jodete!!!! ¬¬  
  
Katsumi: BASTA LOS DOS!!! ÒÓ  
  
C-M y Emi: ..'  
  
katsumi: mejor! ¬¬, bien, estamos atrapados en Pingüilandia, sin transporte, ni equipo, ni comida.......  
  
C-M: mmm.......oye Guu...¿el mapa aun esta utilizable?  
  
Guu: (se pone a escarbar y saca la pantalla que era el mapa) sip  
  
C-M: tengo una idea!!!! . (se pone a examinar el mapa) bien.... (saca su celular) rayos!, sin cobertura!!, ahora que hare!!! T.T  
  
Aome: eso dejamelo a mi (se pone a escarbar en los restos, y saca unos cables, un microfono, unos audifonos, un chip, una radio y una bateria) haber...(los ensambla) ahora tenemos una radio de comunicacion!!   
  
C-M: perfecto!!! (se pone y trata de encontrar una estacion) la FM hit!!!! -  
  
Todos: ¬¬!!!!!  
  
C-M: ok ok!! ¬¬u, (vuelve a mover la perilla) S.O.S., es Chibi-Mela, me copian??  
  
¿?: te copio!, cambio! (se escucha una voz de un joven en el parlante)  
  
C-M: bien, necesitamos refuerzos, nos encontrmaos barados en Pingüilandia, cambio!  
  
¿?: ok..., voy enseguida!, podrias darme tus cordenadas mas exactas?, cambio  
  
C-M: haber...en el ùnto 56-k8, cambio  
  
¿?: copiado!, cambio y fuera!  
  
KatsumI: mela....¬¬  
  
C-M: si??  
  
katsumi: por favor, no me digas que ese era tu primo Kareoñiña??????? ¬¬  
  
C-M: lo era, estoy desesperada!!! .  
  
Pilika: disculpen, pero algunos presentes no entienden nada...¬¬  
  
C-M: lo entenderan mas adelante....uu  
  
Migo: pues esperemos llegar mas adelante!!, miren!! (al horizonte, se venia un ejercito de Pingüinos armados con hielos)  
  
C-M: creo que yo me hare cargo..., esperen aqui a Kareokiña......, Guu, acompañame  
  
GUu: bueno...pero espero un aumento...(se para y saca de los escombros una katana de funda de piel de serppiente y un baculo, que en su parte superior, tenia tallado el craneo de un cordero) toma!  
  
(le pasa a C-M el baculo)  
  
C-M. esto sera divertido....(se dirige lentamente hacia el ejercito al igual que Guu, al llegar a un peñasco, no muy alto, se dispuso a hacer su pocecion) Blaki!!!, poceciona Baculo del Carnero!!! ( su espiritu poceciona el baculo, del baculo salen 2 pequeñas alas de angel caido)  
  
Guu: Sainzo!!!, pocesiona Kaos!!! ( desfunda su espada y sale una brillante luz, su espada habia ganado un color rojo sangre y su mango tenia unas rayas color marron, hambas corren hacia el ejercito y empiezan a golpearlos con sus pocesiones)  
  
En el palacio de Pingüilandia  
  
"De la nieve, salien 3 horrendas criaturas"  
  
Lizerd: (sacudiendose la nieve) == ....  
  
Tamao: (sacudiendose la nieve: ==....  
  
Ryu: (sacudiendose la nieve) == ......  
  
Lizerd: bueno...y ...¿ahora que? (aparece un enorme oso polar) ..  
  
Tamao: OSHITO!!!!! o (lo abraza, este se pone azul y la muerde) T.T  
  
Ryu: OO (ve como el oso lo mira rabioso) glup hola lindo oso polar '''' (este le ruge en la cara)  
  
Lizerd: -.- (avanza lentamente hacia cualquier lado, pero lejos de ahi, pero el oso lo detiene con una garra y se arman los 3 de mocha)XX (terminan los 2 K.O en el suelo)  
  
Mientras tanto  
  
Horo: tengo hambre.. --  
  
Ioh: tengo sueño..--  
  
Horo: y yo mas hambre... --  
  
Ioh: y yo mas sueño...--  
  
Katsumi: basta ya!! ¬¬ (golpea a hambos con un sarten)  
  
Ioh y Horo: .  
  
Katsumi: alguien mas tiene un aqueja?!?!?! ¬¬ (mira de forma asecina a todos los presentes, todos tragan pesadamente) mejor, ahora, habra que.......  
  
Pepe: hacer venados de hielo!!!! .  
  
Katsumi: 8golpea a Pepe con el sarten) un comentario como ese una vez mas y no dudare en golpearlo  
  
Link: donde esta??? T.T (escarbando junto a CA y a la Pitonisa en los escombros)  
  
Campesino-ALbaro: lo habiamos dejado por aqui! T.T  
  
Pitonisa: se supone que lo habiamos escondido??  
  
Manta: y a ellos que les pasa?? ô.o  
  
Pitonisa: eureca!!! (saca el game cub)  
  
RIn: tenian un game cube!!!???¬¬  
  
Link: bueno, tenemos -.-  
  
RIn: T.T y no me dijeron!?!?!  
  
Pitonisa: ahora lo sabes!! , es que nos faltaba un control!!  
  
Rin:Ñ entonces por que hay 4 controles colgando de la consola ¬¬?!  
  
Link: emmmmmm..............mira! (apunta a una roca y mientras todos giran el toma un control y lo tira al agua) mira!; solo hay 3 u  
  
RIn: ¬¬  
  
Naoko: miren!, ahi biene!! (apunta a un barco negro rompehielos, una pequeña foca blanca estaba en la popa saludando alegremente, la foca tenia un pañuelo en el cuello de color negro, en la Popa aparecia un joven, de 14 años, piel morena, pelo enrizado negro, usaba una chaqueta bien inflada, seguramente para el frio, en el cuello tenia piel, usaba uns pantalones tambien bien abrigados y unas botas militares, en la cabeza tenia un gorro de capitan con las siglas M.U.CH. y el barco tenia a un costado las mismas siglas)  
  
Katsumi: hasta que llegas Kareokiña!!! ¬¬  
  
Kareokiña: (ya el barco estaba bien proximo de la costa) ¬¬ no te quejes!!; habia trafico!! ¬¬  
  
Katsumi: como sea!, ya tira anclas!!, y alcanzanoz con la grua!!!  
  
Kareokiña: ok!!! (saca de su chaqueta un control, aprieta un boton y se desplega de debajo de una compuerta una gruacon 4 ganchos, Katsumi pone los 4 ganchos en 4 partes del helicoptero)  
  
Katsumi: todos arriva!! (todos suben al helicoptero y este empieza a subir) MELA, GUU!!!, APURENSE!!!!!!!  
  
Guu: ok!! (sale corriendo junto a Mela perseguida por los pingüinos hacia la grua que se elevaba)  
  
C-M: bueno, hasta la vista babys!!! Dark hole!!! (con sui vaculo hace un circulo, que se transforma en un agujero negro que se empieza a tragar a los pingüinos)  
  
Guu: pobres pingüinitos!! TT  
  
C-M: ash!, solo fueron llevados a un espacio de tiempo continuo uu (entonces las dos saltaron hasta la gura y fueron ayudadas a subir por Katsumi y Rin) bien, ahora nos vamos deinmediato a la Antartida  
  
Horo: tengo la extraña sensacion de que olvidamos algo....ôo  
  
EN el catillo  
  
Amida: como pudieron olvidarnos!! TT  
  
TOkaguero: olvidandonos --  
  
Koloro: ya vendran!, kurukuku!!  
  
Bason: sueña... --  
  
LLega Opacho en Bronco  
  
Opacho: creo que llegamos algo tarde --  
  
Hao: y para esto me parti el craneo .  
  
Opacho: si no hubieramos pasado a la posta para que le hicieran puntos hubieramos llegado ¬¬!!!  
  
Bronco: güifu!! -- (traduccion: idiotas...)  
  
Amida: hey!, ayudenos!!!!  
  
Opacho: aun podemos ser los heroes del dia!! (trata de abrir las jaulas pero estaban selladas con un poder magico muy poderoso)  
  
Baon: bueno, lo intentaste morocho --  
  
Opacho: yo no me rindo!! (amarra a los espiritus al caballo) vamonos!!!! (toma el vaso con agua y saca a la ballena) nos llevas?? (asiente y todos suben llendo hacia el sur)  
  
Continuara.......  
  
EN el proximo capitulo (si hay) sabran si ....  
  
¿habra algo mas que árboles en chiloe?  
  
¿por que solo habia una roca?  
  
¿Acaso Bekky (la ballena) sera totalmente pintada?  
  
¿este es el capitulo mas corto?  
  
¿cuanto son 22?  
  
¿como el jefe de la aldea sabia español?  
  
¿Cuando Emi se quito el disfraz?  
  
¿cuantos puntos le hicieron a Hao?  
  
¿Nicoro encontrara su ballena?  
  
¿pa' que metia a Kareokiña? [Kareo: por que me quieres!!! =D/n.a: sueña!! ¬¬]  
  
estas respuestas y mas en el proximo capitulo  
  
Chibi-Mela: HOLA!!! , debo decir algo biiiien importante!!, Katsumi ya esta mas vieja!!!!  
  
Katsumi: hey!; no estoy mas vieja!! ¬¬  
  
RIn: pero si cumpliste años?? ô.o  
  
Katsumi: eso no me hace mas vieja  
  
Orphen: (de Sorsore Stabber Orphen y supuesto hermano mayor de Katsumi) a que no!!!??   
  
Katsumi: shut up!! ¬¬  
  
Naoko: no oh!!, ademas es verdad!, katsumi cumplio años el 27 de Junio   
  
Migo-Pepe-Emi: feliz cumpleaños abuela!!   
  
Katsumi: eso si que no!! (los empieza a perseguir con el sarten)  
  
C-M: y asi casi con cluye esta nota final, veran, me costara vastante seguir ya que mi perrita Nala tiene un tumor cancerigeno TT y esta realmente mal, pareciera que se fuera amorir (Rin y Naoko me consolan mientras que me sueno la nariz con el abrigo de Rin) bueno!; bye!! -  
  
:: REVIEWS ONEGAI!!!!!:: 


	12. Al fin en la antartia! y alfin un titulo...

Que tal chavos????? , Me extrañaron (todos niegan) bueno..aquí traigo él capitulo 11, y supuestamente el penúltimo, no celebre...

(El capitulo solo se ve largo -.-)

Al fin en la Antártica!!

"Todos se encontraban en la sala de conferencias del barco, todos estaban sentados en una larga mesa rectangular, los de C-M se encontraba en la cabeza y a sus costados estaban Guu y Katsumi se encontraban a sus lados, podían ver por las ventanas debajo del agua, veían hartos peces"

C-M: los he citado para informarles sobre nuestra próxima llegada a tierras polares, y de la perdida de la imitación barata de Elvis, del bisexual, pero para nuestra 'fortuna' (ironía) el tamal volvió uu

Pilika: y que con eso??

Guu: acaso no sienten ni algo de pena (pues claro ..por que volvió el tamal)

Horo: y pa' que?? ôo, bueno..siento un poco por el regreso del tamal

Katsumi: solo olvídenlo, ahora vamos algo realmente importante, desembarcaremos en la península Jasón, ahí serán recibidos por Rumiko y Ayame uu

Ioh: y donde esta Annita??

C-M: Parece de que la seleccion Chilena se fue a Atenas para ver Tenis Uu

Ioh: entonces no volverá en este capitulo???

C-M: solo el destino lo sabe

Destino: (se escucha su voz por la habitación) siempre me das la responsabilidad!!!!!!!!!!, vos sos la escritora!!!, Has algo por ti sola!!

C-M: que mala eres destino!!, Vos deberías apoyarme!! (dijo poniendo un pie en la mesa levantando el puño mientras que una gotita general aparecía en todas las cabezas)

Todos: --UUU (gota general)

C-M: ah ah??!! (amenazando el destino) ven aquí y pelea!! (el destino la golpea en él estomago tirandola al suelo)

Todos: -- UUUUUU (gota aun más grande y general)

CM: me vengare!! (se desmaya)

Emi: idiota!! ¬¬

Migo: idiota será, pero nos paga uu

Emi: si, pero ni tanto nos paga ¬¬

Pepe: al menos nos paga uu

Katsumi: ahora callen!, tengo que hablar, verán, llegaremos en 10 minutos, ahí los esperaran....

Fausto: acaso ustedes no vendrán con nosotros??

Guu: tenemos exámenes de fin de semestre uu

Naoko: no hemos saltado 36 pruebas uu

Rin: y ya se nos acabaron las excusas

Len: eso será mejor, al menos habrán menos locos, ya creo que nos estamos volviendo nosotros locos

M.U.CH: MAS?!?!?!?! OO (menos Chibi-Mela)

Len: Sí, mas ¬¬

Kareokiña: (desde el altavoz) ya casi llegamos!!!

Len: si que pasan rápido 10 minutos ¬¬

Katsumi: pues sí!, ahora todos a Popa (pone sobre la mesa una gran caja)

Guu: aquí tenemos unos subvenirs para ustedes (Katsumi abre la caja y se ven varias chaquetas para la nieve de distintos colores, también habían unas orejeras, gorros y guantes de muchos colores)

Pepe: y para nosotros??

Naoko: nosotros volvemos a Valdivia, ellos son los que van mas al sur...(le contesta cortante)

Ioh: (poniéndose una chaqueta naranja, un gorro, unos guantes y unas orejeras del mismo color) que bonita!! (notando el logotipo de M.U.CH. que estaba en el brazo derecha)

Pilika: (poniéndose un 'set' celeste) no esta mal

Len: (con un set amarillo) abra un punto de reunión o algo así??

Guu: pues si...se encontraran en este punto..(les muestra una montaña no muy lejos del pueblo) aquí.....les daremos unos GPS, para que no se pierdan, Link y Álvaro va con ustedes

Link: que?!, eso sí que no!!!!

Guu: pero sí vos sos el único con un GPS ..

Link: pero pido una paga.,..¬¬

Katsumi: que tal si te traemos a Epona??

Link: hecho!! -

Katsumi: (buscando su celular) haber..(usa marcar rápido) Sushi??..no....la Mela no a muerto.....no!, la mela no a tenido un infarto!, mira....necesito que me traigas a Epona...dinero?, no hay problema......5 minutos. .. a la Mela no se la comió un tiburón...hecho!! (cuelga)

CampesinoAlbaro: y yo que?? ii

Katsumi: te daremos un frasco de gel nuevo..-

CampesinoAlbaro: ok!

Rin: bueno...espero que no mueran por hipotermia

Link: y nuestras chaquetas?? ¬¬

Katsumi: Tomen!" (le tira a Link un gorro como el suyo pero térmico y una chaqueta verde con guantes y bufanda, a Álvaro lo mismo solo que en rojo y su sombrero era como el de un bufón)

Link: quiero a mi Epona!! TT

Horo: con una chaqueta azul algo oscuro) llorón ¬¬

Link: miren quien habla! !¬¬

Horo: yo no soy un llorón!!

Fausto: a que no!, Cuándo te vacune lloraste por 3 días! ¬¬ (con una chaqueta media morada)

Emi: mejor váyanse a Popa, estaremos haya en unos minutos

Los shamanes salen

Migo: por que querías que se fueran??

Emi: por que tengo una duda..¿Dónde están los espíritus?

Rin: es verdad...no han molestado últimamente

Guu: pero bueno.........mejor subamos, de seguro están por ahí con los demás espíritus jugando a los naipes...uu

Ya en Popa

[n.a: devo confesar algo, por todos los terrenos que describi antes yo estuve presente, menos Pingüilandia...., haci que aquí es informacion de atlas y la internet, y un poco de enciclopedias]

"Se podía ver ya la Península de Jasón...era muy blanca y nevada, en el puerto..esperaban Sushi y Chika, ellos usaban sus mismos trajes solo que usaban orejeras y guantes, Roy estaba al lado de Sushi...pero al lado de Chika, se veía una figura masculina al lado de Chika"

C-M: (bajando) primos!! . y quien es el, Chika?? ôo (mirando al joven encapuchado)

Roy: el es Marth..uu

C-M: Marth?!!!'? [n.a: Fire Emblem-.-]

Marth: (quitándose la capucha) el mismo ...-- que vergüenza

Link: bienvenido al club uu

Pitonisa: así que el es Marth, realmente eres algo afeminado [n.a. ESTA ES LA OPINION DE SUSHI!!!!!!, YO DIJO QUE MARTH ES GENIAL!!!!!!!!!!!! -.-]

Marth: gracias Pitonisa!! ¬¬

Pitonisa: no hay de que -

Sushi: bueno.....ya tenemos a Epona..esta en el establo cercano...síganme!

EN el establo cercano

"Era un establo...era idéntico a 'Lond Lond Ranch', pero todo se veía vació..solo se veían las caballerizas"

Chika: Epona esta en las caballerizas junto a Malon...

Link: ahora también se trajeron a Malon?

Sushi: no...ella vino por su cuenta ..'

Link: desde que se callo del caballo esta biiien extraña..

Roy: yo recuerdo que era extraña antes de que se cayera del caballo uu

C-M: bien....vamos por Epona y vamonos..además..¿¡ D"NDE ESTAN LOS SHAMANES Y MIS DEMAS AMIGOS OO?!

En otra parte del puerto

"Todos andaban errantes..mirando tiendas..heladerías....mas tiendas y mas heladerías..."

Len: por que venderán tantos helados si estamos en invierno...¬¬

Naoko: esto es verano..se nota que nunca has venido al semi-fin del mundo en invierno uu

Horo: hace fríooo -.-

Pilika: siempre has sido un llorón!; hasta hace calorcito!! (va a una tienda de helados y se compra una paleta de naranja) heladito .

Katsumi: bueno..estamos perdidos....¿alguien sabe como volver?

CampesinoAlbaro: bueno...podemos rastrear a Link por el GPS??

Katsumi: eso serviría..si la Mela no tuviera el rastreador --

Rin: yo lo tengo nn (lo muestra)

Naoko: y de donde lo sacaste??? Oo

Rin: no se nn....de repente lo tenia en mi bolsillo!

Katsumi: la mina cleptómana!! ¬¬

Rin: realmente la cleptómana es la Guani..yo soy la destructiva nn

Katsumi: pues mina destructiva cleptómana! ¬¬

Guu: me pregunto donde estará la Mela -- ella me debía 5 Lucas..no se puede perder ahora que hoy me las pagaría TT

Naoko: de todas formas no te las iba a pagar uu

Guu: TT gracias!!

Naoko: no hay de que!! =P

Fausto: disculpen....pero..no será ese lugar?? .. (apunta a un establo que tenia un letrero que decía Lond Lond Ranche, hasta tenla al señor feo y gordo que te retaba a una carrera en el juego de Zelda the ocarina of time', la mejor versión si me permitan decirlo)

Viejo Gordo: alto!, me deben vencer en una carrera para que puedan entrar!!!

Tamao: (sacando una furia de no se donde) MIRE TIPO!!!!!!, EH VENIDO DESDE JAPON PARA LLEGAR AL POLO!!!, EH TENIDO QUE AGUANTAR COSAS QUE USTED NI SE IMAGINA, ASI QUE DEJENOS PASAR O SENTIRA LA IDA DE UN TAMAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (le grito Tamao agitándolo brutalmente)

Viejo Gordo: la encontrara a la tercera puerta a la derecha .. (dijo intimidado)

Tamao: bien!!, ahora síganme!! (con valor)

Todos: ..' aja,..(asustaditos)

Dentro de Lond Lond Ranche

"Tamao iba como una fortachona abusadora empujado a los funcionarios, aparecer algo le pasaba a Tamao"

Pilika: algo le pasa a Tamao ..'

Tamao: (poniéndose frente a la Pili) A MI NO ME PASA NADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (le grito en el rostro escupiéndole al hablar como el pato Lucas)

Pilika: wuak! . (limpiándose el escupo)

Guu: -- a Tamao se le safo otro tornillo

Tamao: dijiste algo?? (le pregunto mirandola como Anna)

Guu: claro que no n.n' (pensando) Dark (DN angel)!!! D

Tamao: DEJA D BABIAR!!!!!!!!!!! (le dice escupiendo al hablar como el pato Lucas)

Guu: miren quien babea ¬¬

(LLegan al frente de una caballerisa, arriba decía 'Epona' a su lado estaba una jove de largos cabellos castaños)

Emi: que hace un hermosa joven con esta mula?? (le pregunta seductoramente entrando a la aballerisa

(Acto seguido: Epona patenado MUUUY MUUUY fuerte a Emi en la cara haciéndolo volar por los aires)

Katsumi: no te preocupes....tu debes ser Malon..¿no? (le consulto apollandose en la puerta)

Malon: así es n.n !!!

Horo: siempre eh tenido una duda acerca de Epona....¿es macho o hembra?

(Acto seguido: Epona patea muuuy muuuy fuerte a Horo mandándolo a volar)

Pilika: que estupido!!, por supuesto que es hembra!!! (Epona se le acerca y le lame el rostro) que linda!! (le acaricia el cuello) [n.a: veran..no yo ni Sushi (el amo delos video juegos) tenemos bien claro el sexo de Epona, pero llegamos a la conclucion (realmente lo dije y este siguio jugando) que era hembra]

Ioh: aunque Epona me suena mas a hombre..

(Acto seguido: Epona pateando muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy fuerte a Ioh mandándolo a volar)

Manta: si que es sencible -.-

(Acto seguido: Epona pateando ( ya saben lo que sigue) a Manta (esto ya lo saben -.-)

En otra parte

vemos a Emi, Horo oh sentados en un Icebear, segundos despues cae manta"

Emi: bienvendio al club -- - (lo saluda sin muchas ganas)

Horo: esa yegua si que patea fuerte .

Todos: lloron!!! ¬¬

Horo: TT no soy lloron!!!(Emi lo tira del Icebear) -- mejor.....

En Lond Lond Ranche

"Pilika aprendia a montar a Epona con ayuda de Malon, esta se ncariñaba con la yegua [n.a: quien nO?? nn]"

Malon: vas muy bien Pilika!!! (le dice mientras que Pilika corria a una graan volicdad y la hacia saltar) [n.a: como en esa carrera de Lond Lond Ranche)

¿?: EPONA!!! (grita la voz de un joven rubio..era Link, la yegua corre al encuentro de su dueño, este le abraza del cuello fijandose que Pilika estab en su lomo)

Pilika: em......hola??

Link: bajate ¬¬ (le ordena de mala gana, esta obedece con la cabeza gacha mientras que una sombra cubria sus ojos)

Malon: que cruel eres Link..(le dice poneindo sus manos en su cintura)

LinK: tu callate!! ( le ordena)

malon: TT que malo eres!!!!!

Link: ºº em...lo siento Malon..no queria...(Muy tarde, Malon le conecto un gancho derecho en el estomago dejandolo inconciente plantado en la pared) 0 veo trifuersas volando alrededor mio..(murmuraba desmayado)

Len: se lo tena bien meredcido uu

C-M: (apareciendo) valla!, hasta que 'chinnes shark' dijo algo coerente O.O

Len: te oi!! ¬¬

C-M: y quien dijo que yo no queria que me oyeras!, bien, ahora que Link esta feliz..(mira a su eclavo yaciendo en el suelo) bueno..inconcientemkente feliz, podemos irnos, Ayame y Rumiko no estan muy lejos, en la parte trasera del edifico hay 3 trineos de perros, usenlos cdon saviduria....por cierto...donde estan Emi, el puercospin y el enano?? Oo

Len: digamos simplemente que se fueron a un mejor lugar en 'aireolinas Epona' u.u

Naoko: mejor volvamos para tomar las pruebas..

Guu: NO!!!!. yo no tengo pruebas!!, quiero quedarme!!! TT

C-M : pues lo siento!, te vienes con nosotras!! (la agarra del cuello y la lleba a jalones)

Migo: lo que hacen las persoas por ser portagonistas uù (Ve a pepe y Albaro posando ante una camara de seguridad) ¬¬''

C-M: bueno....a volver!!! , les dejo a ustedes dos la mision-....(mira a Link desmayado y a Albaro posando) em...îtonisa??? ¬.¬ (ve como la adivina jugaba con unos potrillos) tu vas con ellos...... u.u

Pitonisa: SI!!!!!!!!

Aparecen Chika, Sushi, Roy y Marth

Sushi: nn les tengo una sorpresa...

Chika: estos dos (apunta a Roy y a marth) van a ir con ustedes n.n

C-M: en resumen...quieren alejarse de esos perdedores idiotas?? ¬¬

Chika: algo asi nn

Sushi: es que a la abue no le agraan y vamos a tomar once bye bye

Salen corriendo dejando a sus esclavos

Roy: bueno....¬¬ em....y.....

Marth: ya nos vamos --

Pilika: no debriamos buscar a Ioh, a el niño con cara d eprvertido, Manta y mi hermnao??

Roy: y pa que?!, de seguro la loca que escribe esto los hara aparecer estupidamente .. --

Pilika: si lo ponen haci..

"Todos se van por el pasillo, Malon llebaba a Epona y sobre su lomo llevaba a Link, al salir se encontaron con unos trineos, eran 3, en uno estaban la Nala, una perra ploma con blanco quiltra, una quiltra mas joven y ploma con blasnco con tonos cafes, un quiltro cafe con las orejas paradas y paco , en otro estaba a la cabeza una coker cagfe pequeña, una coker negra con manchas blancas, una peuqeña cachorrita quiltra bolita de pelos, un gato negro y una gata ploma, en otro estaba un quiltro de orejas paradas negro con cafe y plomo, otro mas q¡epqueño depatitas blancas y lomo negro, una quiltra media polmisa algo gorda, un cachorro bien animoso de lomo negro y patas negras y una perra cafe claro dorado de orejas delgada y agil, estos eran la 'elit' dedicada a la labor de tirar los tres trineos"

Todos: OO???!!

Nala: wuau !! ¬¬ (traduccion: que esperaban??, a bethoben o a rex?)

Paco: ecuak!! uu (traduccion: esto fue improvisado!)

Malon: (tomando una tabla con nombres) haber...en el trineo uno se encuentran como animal guia a Nala, luego Blanca, Laica, Cachorro (no es un cachorro! se llama asi!) y paco Oo?? , en el trineo dos esta de perro guia Shany Avellana, tenemos tambien a Queena, a Suki, a Ron-Ron y a Susana, en el tres tenemos de perro guia a Oso, luego a Koume, a la Gorda, a Bob y a Dan

Len: a quin se les ocurre estos nombres??? --

Fausto: pues no a alguien muy cuerdo (todos los animales lo miran bien feo) Oo

Pilika: a mi me parecen bonitos!! n.n (los perros la miran feizmente llorosos)

Len: igual son raros! ¬¬ (los animales se sueltan los earneces y persiguen a Len ) AH!!!!

¿?: VUELVAN A SUS ARNESES!!!! (grita una voz desde el establo, los animales rapidamente se ponen denuevo en sus pocisiones)

Malon: hoa Samus!! n.n

Samus: (entrando vestida de un traje deportivo invernal rojo con amarillo) ¬¬ que hacen aqui Link, Marth y Roy?????

malon: pues...larga historia -.-

Samus: almenos recivo paga por ser la guia de trineos...

Roy: a ti te pagan???

Samus: porsupuesto!!!, no soy una pobre perdedora que fue rapada por unos menores de edad como otros!! ¬¬

Link, Roy y Marth:

Fausto: ya podemos irnos??? nn'

Samus: deacuerdo.... uu

Mientras tanto,,,en el Windsor School, Valdivia

"Ya los miembros de M.U.CH. estaban vestidos con uniforme, listos para tomar sus examenes"

C-M: 8pasandole un rumo de billretes a Katsumi) bien...esto es por las respuestas

Katsumi: oka..(os recibe)I, Luna!! Diana)(aparecen las gatas) ATENCION!!!!! (as gatras se ponen en pose militar) tienen la obligacion de hacer llegar l,os torpedos a los demas compañeros sin que los profes los vena!, entendido??

Luna y Diana. miau!!!! == (traduccion: NO!)

Katsumi: perfecto!!, ahora con el director!! (guarda en su mochila a Luna y Rumiko guarda en la suya a Diana9

Rumiko: pcrees que funcione??

Katsumi: debe funcionar..-.-

Guu: que poco honestas!! ¬¬

C-M: es que vos sos poco astuta!!!! u.u

Migo: y muy vieja!! XP

Guu: hey!! ¬¬

Pepe: pero si es la vcerdad!!!

Guu: triste pero cierto TT

Rin: por que triste!, puedes participar en los programas de la tercera edad!!! XD

Guu: jaja ¬¬ muuuy graciosa....

Rin: gracias n.n

Ya en la oficina

C-M: listos para tomar los examenes!! =P

M.Nelson: ôo pues es extraño, los porfes se han ido....solo queda la miss carol. haci que aseñiorita guu, retirese

Guu: Gracias Ra!!!!!!!

Migo: y eso por que??

M.Nelon: digeron ago de ayudar en la destruccion de unos shamanes con pingui

¿?: AHORA ME VENGARE POR DEJARME CON EL SEÑOR MORALES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AJAJAJAJJA (rien manitaicamente)

Todos menos Guu: mis carol OO'''

En la sala

"estaba todo M.U.CH. menos Guu, estaban tomando los examenes de sociales"

C-M: (escribiendo una nota) ¿ no crees que es extraño? (se la tira a Katsumi)

Katsumi: (escribieno una notita) mmmm....si..¿como es pocible de que pongan preguntas tan faciles como 'cuales son los colores de la bandera? (le pasa el papelito) (rin le itra un papelito) '¿cuales son los colores de la bandera? OO

C-M: (escribiendo en un papelito) de que solo quedara la miss carol, debemos hacer algo..(le tira el papelito y se para) disculpe profe...¿puedo ir al baño?

M.Carol: deacuerdo ¬¬

Chibi-Mela sale

En el pasillo

"Guu estaba en una banca viendo una revista minami y tenia alrededor varios mangas

Guu: ¿ya terminaste?

C-M: realmente...noooo -.- oye...quiero que vallas al polo..

Guu: puedo ir en barco?? -

C-M: si eso te hace feliz......¬¬U

Guu: SI!! (sale corriendo dejando los mangas)

C-M: 8D nuevos mangas pa' mi!!!! (se los guarda bajo el polar)

En otra parte

Nos remontamos a la vivienda actualemnte ocupata por el escuadron anti- A.T.B.T. (Angelicales-Tiernas-Bisexuales-Travestis), en donde el escadron estaba...estaba......solo estaba ¬¬'"

Ale: y ustedes que hacen en mi casa??? ¬¬ (les preunta a dos jovenes entadas en el living jugando el juego de play )

"La que estaba a la derecha tenia el pelo negro hasta los hombros, usaba un abrigo rojo que en la espalda decia 'Yo amo a las salchichas' y tenia pegado un dibujo de una, la de la izquierda tenia el pelo un poco mas largo que la primera, lo tenia algo enrulado y negro, ojos cafes,usaba un abrigo medio violete que decia atras 'el dicom es mi vida'"

¿? izquierda: relajate ALe ¬¬

¿? derecha: si alita celestia!! n.n

Ale: CUANTAS VECES TE LO TENDRE QUE DECIR PIA!!!!, ME LLAMO ALE!! Y SOY DEMONIO!!!, NO ALITA CELESTIAL!!!

¿? Derecha: relajate Ale, y hablo encerio ¬¬

Ale: calla Poly, no ves que estoy discutiendo!

Poly: pero quiero que dejes de discutir!! .

Tock Tock (la puerta)

¿?: AHHHH!!!!!!!! (grito de una joven relamnete patetca siendo atacada por dos perros)

Las tres: Guu??? ôo

Guu: KYYYAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (se veia corriendo atravez de lla ventana y dos perros la perseguian

Ale: mejor habramole a la () vampira pervertida -.-' (le habre la ventana y salta y da una voltereta y luego unas vueltas mortales pa' rematar) ¬¬U

Guu: uf!, ¬¬ gracias por abrirme, alita celestial!!! XD

Ale: para vampira pervertida!!, ademas te la pasas viendole el trasero a .... .

Guu: Oo ...."" MENTIRA!!!!!!

Pia: pero si lo digiste -.-

Guu: calla hada salchicha ¬¬

Poly: ya..ya...relax -.-

Ale: calla o te vuelvo a tirar por el barranco!! ¬¬

Poly: como quieras --

Guu: vengo para pedirles ayuda...

Pia: denuevo se fue Dark por el hinodoro O

Guu: ¬¬ esta vez no...relamente ahora esta en niebla u.u

Poly: el unico que sirve realmente es edwuard!!!

Guu y Ale: Edwuard!!!! ¬

Pia: estas babeando la alfombra -.-

ALe: buen punto...Edwuard! (aparece el joven rubio con trensita y delantal rosa, traia una charola con cuatro vasos con jugo)

Edwuard: esto es vergonzoso -.-

Ale: ¬!!! (pensando) es delantal lo hace ver taaaaaan sexy

Adwuard: (pensando) que humillante, me veo an poco sexy!!! --

Guu: bueno.........necesito el Inglor

Ale: parece de que ya esos mensos...

Guu: ¬¬

Ale: bueno..esos mensos menos dark ya terminaron -.-

Guu: entonces...vamos a Niebla!!!!!!

En un risco en el polo

"Vemos al hermoso corcel (bronco) al enano morocho (Opacho) y ah.....¿Marilin Mounrou Ôo, enfectivamente, una tipa..o tipo, de largos cabellos castaños, vesita un clasico vesitdo blanco estilo marilin Mounrou, su pelo castaño estab atado en una coleta alta"

Hao: esto es demaciado humillante --

Opacho: pero si sus patalones se le rompieron cuando Bronco galopaba!, era lo unico que tenian en la tienda!

Bronco: Guifu!!!XD!! (el caballo se reia en el suelo de espaldas)

Hao: muy gracioso yegua.. ¬¬

Bronco: guifu fu!! ¬¬ (traduccion: golpe bajo...!!)

Opacho: mejor vamonos....debemos encontrar una tienda de ropa de hombres ¬¬U

Hao:

En el camino a niebla

"Vemos una carretera que da vista al hermoso rio cruses, y al otro lado un gran cerro, en el camino se ve el letrero 'NIEBLA' en el cerro estilo holywood, los cuatro hivan en un cadilac de color rojo brillante, adelante hivan Ale y Edwuard y atras Guu, Pia y Poly"

Poly: bonito auto n.n

Ale: realmente es de mi viejo...pero que le importara si se lo pido prestado u.u

Edwuard: claro, por que al que le tira la bronca es a mi --

Guu: bueno, para algo estas -.-'

Edwuard: gracias ¬¬

Ale: dobla!!! (Edwuard dobla hacia un muelle, ahi estaba amarrado un bote de madera, tenia en la popa una lampara de acite y remos)

Guu: esta es tu graaan y moderno bote?? ¬¬ (le pregunta a la Ale)

Ale: - of course!

Pia: AH!!!!, INGLES!!!, NO!!!! (comienza a rodar por el suelo)

Todos: ..'

Ale: ya subanse ¬¬ (todos subieron y el pobre de Edwuar empezo a remar havcia una cueva en la montaña por una entrada de agua, la cueva era de piedra

Todas ( - Ale y Edwuard) : Wuau!!! OoO

Ale: no hagan eso ¬¬

Poly: agua fiesta!! ¬¬

Ale: gracias nn (Llegan a una parte mas extensa, en donde se encontraba un gran barco pirata) valla, alparecer ya limpiaron los graffiti nn

¿?: Y NO FUE FACIL!!!! (grito una voz asomandose, era Kaworu Nagisa (evangelion) y venia junto Kurapica (HunterXHunter) y a Dark (DNANGEL) )

Poly: pobres tipos --

Guu: ¬¬U

Ahora en el polo (vamonos con algo de Shaman King por que hasta ahora solo hemos tenido estupides --)

"Los trineos habian sido organizados asi : Pitonisa, Pilika, y Seamus en el 1º, Len Albaro, marth, Roy y Fausto, Tamao con su GRAN humanidad usaba todo el 3º y Link hiva en Epona"

Pilika: lalalalalalala nn (canturreaba)

Tamao: YA DEJA ESO!!! "" (recuerden de que aun esta en su etapa de malvada -.-)

Pilika: ¬¬ y a vos que te pasa????

Tamao: me estas retando a una carrera hasta no se donde?????

Pilika: yo nunca dije eso OO

Tanao: GALLINA!! =D

Pilika: a si!?? (Empuja a Seamus que cae sobre el equipaje atascandose sin pocivilidades de salir y toma las riendas del trineo)

Seamus: HEY HEY!!!, aqui yo condusco!! ".

Pilika: pues mala cueva!, aqui yo condusco!, asi que mejor quedate ahi estancadita!

Seamus: ¬¬

Pitonisa: relaja la vena Seamus -.-

Tamao: ESE ES EL EQUIPO DE LAS GALLINAS!!! (imita el sonido de una)

Semasu: DE LAS GALLINAS?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Link: eso dolio -.-

Marth: Tamao se metio con seamus, todos huyan ..

Roy: QUIERO A MI MAMI! !!TT

Semaus: ESO SI QUE NO!!!! (Roy: entonces no tende a mi mamita?? TT), NADIE LLAMA GALLINA A SEAMUS ARAN Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO!!!!! "" (Roy: ahhhh, eso -.-)

Link: yo una vez te llame gallina y aun sigo vivo!! -.-

Seamus: se me habia olvidado!!! ¬¬ (saca una bazuca y le dispara con una punteria presisa a Link, este se cae de Epona y rueda por el suelo)

Link: 0 (Epona retrosede y lo sube a su Lomo con su hocico)

Seamus: AHORA DEJA DE HACERTE EL MENSO Y VEN LINK!!! ¬¬ (Epona corre mas rapido, de un movimiento Seamus salta al lomo de nala (Pobre nala --) y la suelta, y pone a epona y toma a Nala en brazos y salta al tirneo)

Nala: guau -.-(traduccion: ahora no tendre que jalar a estas gordas)

Pitonisa: HAY UNA GRIETA AL FRENTE!!!!! OO

Len: tengo un plan!! ¬¬ (rapidamente toma a ALbaro, a Roy y a marth los patea generando un puente con ellos,1º paso Tamao, luego Pilika, Seamus y Pitonisa y por ultimo Len y Fausto, este le amarro una cuerda a la muñeca de Roy, este era que que se sostenia del otro lado y comenzo a arrastra a los 3 bufones de este fic)

Roy, Marth y Albaro: NO LAS PAGARAS!!

Len: =D jejeje!!

Link: -.- almenos soy el ginete guia

Seamus: no por mucho tiemp!! =D (le lansa a Link un collar de perro verde con tachuelas con correa)

Link: !! no soy un perro!!!

Seamus: bueno gatito!! XD

Link: esto es humillante -.-!

Pilika: vamos Cat Dog!!, corre mas rapido"!!!! XD

Lik: HEY!!! ¬¬

PIlika: turiii!!! (suena su telefono celular) mochi mochi???

Migo: EL TURI ES MIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬ (le grita pr el telefono)

Pilika: como obtuviste mi numero --???

Migo: no me cambies de tema!!!!!!

Pilika: que tema??? , solamente vos me gritaste en el oido --

Migo: ves!!, deja de cambiar tema!! ¬¬

- (se escucha vos de fondo) SEÑOR JARA!!!!!!!, NP HABLO POR TELEFONO EN LA PRUEBA!!!! (se escuchan golpes y luego 'este telefono se encuentra en prblemastecnicos')

Pilika: ..??

Tamao: acaso las gallinitas ya se rindieron???? =D

Pitonisa: sera mejor que te detengas -.-!!

Tamao: 8D JAMAS!!!!! (entonces llega a un risco, abajo se encotraba todo un ejercito) 00

Pitonisa: eso no lo previne Oo

Pilika: quienes seran???

¿?: (supuesto lider) SOMOS EL ESCUADRON P.U.D.A.S.Q.C.A.L.N.Q.N.V.A.C !!!!!!

Todos: ..??????

¿?: (una profesora) significa !!! ¬¬

Todos: ahhhh!!!!

¿?: (otro Profe) Y HEMOS VENIDO A ACABARLOS POR NO IR AL COLEGIO Y MALTRATAR A LA SOLDADO PINGUI!!!!

Pilika: en verdad les importaba esa tipa??? ¬¬

¿?: (la profe) realmenteno..... -.-....nuuuu...pero el sindicao nos dijo que debiamos vengarla..

Fausto: y que tiene que ver el sindicato en esto --????

¿?: (profe medio calvito y bajo) uu ni idea!!!, AHORA!!!, TU!!! y TU!!! (apunta a Fausto y Len) POR SE TU (FAUSTO) GOTICO Y TU PUNK!!! (Len), CASTIGADOS!!!

Len: HEY!!!, cuantas veces tendre que decir que NO y NO soy Punk!! ¬¬

(Silencio)

Lern: --'

Fausto: y yo ni siquiera soy un niño, soy un doctor profecional que practica la crenomancia

Profes: "" PUES TE QUITAREMOS TU TITULO!!!!

Fausto: ;o; NO!!!!!!!!

Profes: =D SI!!!

Fausto: ;o; NO!!!!!!!!

Profes: =D SI!!!

Fausto: ;o; NO!!!!!!!!

Profes: =D SI!!!

Fausto: ;o; NO!!!!!!!!

Profes: =D SI!!!

Fausto: ;o; NO!!!!!!!!

Profes: =D SI!!!

Fausto: ;o; NO!!!!!!!!

Profes: =D SI!!!

Fausto: ;o; NO!!!!!!!!

Profes: =D SI!!!

Fausto: ;o; NO!!!!!!!!

Profes: =D SI!!!

Fausto: ;o; NO!!!!!!!!

Profes: =D SI!!!

Fausto: ;o; NO!!!!!!!!

Profes: =D SI!!!

Fausto: ;o; NO!!!!!!!!

Profes: =D SI!!!

Fausto: ;o; NO!!!!!!!!

Profes: =D SI!!!

Fausto: ;o; NO!!!!!!!!

Profes: =D SI!!!

Fausto: ;o; NO!!!!!!!!

Profes: =D SI!!!

Fausto: ;o; NO!!!!!!!!

Profes: =D SI!!!

Fausto: ;o; NO!!!!!!!!

Profes: =D SI!!!

Fausto: ;o; NO!!!!!!!!

Profes: =D SI!!!

Fausto: ;o; NO!!!!!!!!

Profes: =D SI!!!

Tamao: YA BASTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -´

Profes y Fausto: agua fuiestas!! ¬¬

Tamao: ademas estan quitandome camara ¦D (se pone a posar)

Pilika: -.- como si a alguien le importara!!

Tamao: ¬¬

Pilika: bueno...debemos continuar -.- (le da la orden a los tiradores del trineo que avancen pero la profe rubia saca una bazuca)

Profe rubia: avanzas y te doy un bazucaso!! "o

Pilika: O.O eh......¬¬ cuantos disparos tiene su bazuca???

Profe rubia: pues solo uno!!! ¦D el sindicato cada vez esta mas tacaño con el dinero para armas --

Pilika: que tal Tamao si pasas primero n.n

Seamus: q-que???

Pilika: ¬¬ solo dejame este plan a mi..

Semaus. si perdemos te mato -''-

Pilika: -.- ya veras como la victoria llegara

Tamao: JAJA!!, como si eso fuera pocible!!, yo el GRAN Tamal..quiero decir Tamao!!, ganare dejando al gallinas-gumi

Pilika: XP jeje...

Tamao: al no poder con la derrotas ries pequeña ainu...AJAJAJAJJA! nn

Pilika: (viendo a los adorables perritos que tiraban el trineo) rayos...--, ahi se arruina el plan

Tamao: pensandolo mejor...estos perros solo me causaran problemas.....(los suelta) yo misma puedo con el trineo!! (saca unos palos de skye y se tira cuesta abajo)

Pilika: hasta la vista Tamao!! ¦D (la profe Rubia con su perfecta punteria de profe matematica le apunta al tamal, por desgracia, su punteria al no tener a la profe de sociales el monte se empieza a derrumbar,, los perros comienenzan a jalar desesperadamente los trinesos ya que los trineos quedaron colgando y los perros ( una yegua y un pato) estaban en tierra, bueno, cada vez mas el peso de los trineos aumentaba dificultando la ñabor de los animales)

Seamus: nunca pense morir asi!!!

Link: TT y yo jamas pense morir con un collar en mi cuello y con una navaja en mi zapato...O.O esperen...(corta el arnes de epona y su correa) libre!! XD (Blanca y Laica muerden a LInk el trasero y lo obligan a correr) KYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (grita el pobre hiliano corriendo a tal velocidad salvando a los animales y al gallinas-gumi [Pilika, Seamus y Pitonisa: HEY!! ¬¬/Mela: n.n] )

Pilika: alemnos esto termino en un final feliz n.n

Link: feliz???? ¬¬ (Blanca y Laica le habian desgarrado el pantalon)

Pilika. bueno...tecnicamente Feliz XD

Link: cruel! ¬¬

Pilika: gracias n.n

Len: alguien nos ayuda????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (aun ellos estaban colgando, me refiero a Len, a Fausto, a Roy y a Marth)

Pitonisa: prevengo de que se caeran pero los perritos lindos no n.n

Roy: deja de hacerte la adivina!! ¬¬

Pitonisa: XP HOHOI!!!(el cuero de que estaba hecho el arnes de los animales se rompe haciendo de quwe por la fuerza de los animales estos saligan despedidos para adilate y claro, el trineo para atras!! XD)

Oso: guau!! (traduccion: es la ultima vez de que trabajo gratis!!!)

Nala: guau... -.- (traduccion: a mi si me pagan)

Shanny Avellana: guau!! XD (traduccion: a mi me pagan con avellanas)

Ron Ron: miau!! ¬¬ (traduccion: eso fue mas que incesario!!)

Shanny Avellana: D guau! (tradu: lo se...!

Queena: -.- guau guau....(tradu: yo me voy a Valdivia...vengan los que quieran...)

Blanca: guau gua!! (tradu: no seais mala honda y quedate!!)

Queena: guau!! ¬¬ (tradu: no me quedare a arriesgar mi pelaje!!)

Pilika: alguien mas no cacha ni J lo que estan diciendo --

Todso: aja.... --

Len: (bajo el presipiesio recien formado bajo un monton de nieve, esa misma que cubre a los profesores) . HELP MY!!!!

Todos. eh??? --

Len: AYUDENME TARADOS MENTALES!!

Pilika: somos taradas.....no tarados ¬¬

Len: solo ayudenos!!!!!

Link: hey!, yo soy hombre!! ¬¬

Seamus: realmente eres un elfo uu

Pitonisa: no era un duende??

Link: podemos dejar de hablar de mi especie, soy hiliano! ¬¬

Seamus: esa es tu nacionalidad, pero ¿cual es tu especia?

Link: (se alsa de hombros)

Seamus: patetic! ¬¬

Abajo de la nieve

Marth: (a roy) crees que nos rescaten --

Roy: ( Marth) lo dudo --

Len: -- quisas moriremos por hipotermia

Fausto: o por hambre

Len: tenmos a Tamao para comer -.- (todos miran a Tamao) -- moriremos de hambre!! XX

¿?: no pienses a si!! 8dijo una vos de una mujer, luego aparece la mis rubia escabando con una regla) nn mi nombre es Lula...miss Lula

Fausto: y de donde saliste??? ¬¬

¿?: de mi madre n.n

Len: ya entendiendo por que la juventud chilena es tan estupida, con estos profes...(Miss Lula golpea con el canto de la regla a Len) auch! .

M.Lula: mas respeto con una profe!! ¬¬

Len: ¬¬

Fausto: usted nos podria ayudar?? ;-;

M.Lula: porsupuesto!!, Ismael!!! Lionel!, vengan!! ¬¬ (aparecen otros dos profes, el bajito y el medio calvito)

¿? calvito: que pasa Lula?

M.Lula: pues hay que ayudar!

¿? bajitos: ¬¬ y pa que?

M.Lula: pues no se pero da igual!! n.n

¿?: que mala honda eres, yo soy Ismael y el enano es Lionel ¬¬

M.Lionel: callate!, ayudare solo pa que me dejen de joder ¬¬

Len: pues..vale... .. ...y ¿como salimos?

M.Lula: pues, usaremos tu peinado Punk para usarte como un taladro de nieve o

Marth: es tan..

Roy: estupido...

Fausto: que creo que funcionara !!!

Len: hey hey hey!!, es mi peinado!, busquense el suyo!! ¬¬

M.Lula: tu comentaro fue estupido.... -.-'

Len: gracias -- (miss Lula lo vuelve a golpear con el canto dejandolo inconciente)

M.Lula: pues a escapar!! (lo hace girar y lo usa de taladro)

Mientras Tanto, en Valdivia

Ya habian terminado el examen de Sociales (realemnte uno de taaantos), estaban en el boccato comiendo un plato comun de papas fritas

Katsumi: (dandole papitas a Luna) pues.....estubo facil

Rin: FACIL?!?!?!? (parandose de golpe) ¿¡QUIEN SE SABRIA LOS COLORES DE LA BANDERA?!

C-M : n.n lo importante es que todos ya los hizimos...(se come una papa) bueno...casi todos nn

Naoko: aunque igual....no fue tan facil (hiva a sacar otra papa pero Migo y Pepe se las acabaron) kuso ¬¬

Migo: puesh...no shiempe she comshe biensh n.n

Pepe: ashmenosh no enorshdash n.n

Naoko: ¬¬

En Niebla

"Ya estaba el 'Inglor' navegando por el rio cruzes, la Capitana Guu, auto nombrada, tomar nota, estaba en el timon manejando el barco, Dark estaba a su lado encadenado con un collar con tachuelas, estaba sentadito como un cachorrito, Ale, Pia y Poly estaban colgando de las cuerdas jugando mientras que Kaworu y Kurapica impiaban pisos n.n"

Guu: cantemos!!

Todos: no!

5 minutos despues

Guu: cantemos!!

Todos: no!

5 minutos despues

Guu: cantemos!!

Todos: no!

5 minutos despues

Guu: cant..!!

Todos: ya te digimos que no!!! ¬¬

Guu: ¬¬ que son malos!

Ale: -.- gracias!!

Guu: ¬¬ soy la capitana y yo mando!!

Ale: y yo la sub-capitana y yo mando a la capitana

Guu: eso no es verdad!! .

Ale: =D y?, Dark!, muerdela!! (Dark le muerde la pierna a Guu)

Guu: Kuso!!!, sueltame Dark!!! ".

Dark: -x- sabes feo..(la suelta y se cepilla los dientes)

Poly: puente a la vista!! (el puente cruses estaba alfrente)

Pia: el puente parece una salchicha!! -

Ale: no Pia..Poly...¬¬ denuevo se te olvido llebarla al psicologo??

Poly: le tocaba a la Pame!! . no a mi!!

Ale: Poly ...¬¬

Poly: y que??? ¬¬

Crash!! (si......rompieron el puente --)

Crash X 2 (un auto cae sobre la cubierta y de ahi sale una joven de 15, peliroja y de ojos azules)

Kaworu: miren!, es la Pame!!, y no ensucies el suelo!! ¬¬

Pame: gracias Kaworu ¬¬, por cierto ;-; que hago aqui???

Kurapica: rompimos el puente y caiste -.-

Pame: Encerio O.o, wuauuuu....quiero volver TT

Guu: pues no se puede uu , ahora a la antartida a salvar a los pateticos Shamanes!!!

Todos: SI!!!!!!

Pame: NO!!!! TT

Continuara

En el proximo capitulo sabran ....

¿Como volvio Tamao?

¿Alvaro obtendra su botella de gel?

¿Malon encontrara otro trabajo?

¿Los pobres chicos seran rescatados del icebear?

¿Guu recuperara sus mangas?

¿A Fausto le quitaran su diploma?

¿El peinado Punk de Len podra salvar el dia?

¿La miss Carol volvera a aparecer?

¿Hao se comprara ropa de hombre?

¿que paso con los espiritus?

¿Que paso con Edwuard?

¿El seguro automotris de Pame le indenmisara?

¿Que pasara con el puente?

¿Cuales son los colores de la bandera?

¿Hay vida en otros planetas?

¿Que paso con mis primos?

¿Que paso con Ryu y Lizerd?

Y la pregunta del millon

¿¿¿QUE RAYOS PASO CON TAMAO???

Todas estas respuestas y mas en el proximo capitulo

SIIIII!!!!, SIIIII!!!, CHILE GANO ORO EN TENIS EN LAS OLIMPIADAS!!!, SIIII!!!, SIIII!!!, VIVA CHILe!!!!!, SIIIII!!!! SIIIII!!!, VIVAN EL MASSU Y EL GONZALES (Hasta su tobillo)!!!SIII SIIIII!!!!, MASSU VENGO A GONZALES (y a su tobillo XD) GANANDOLE AL GRINGO Y GANANDO EN 2º ORO!!!!!!

Para los no Chilenos, Chile gano sus dos primeras medallas de oro olimpico, TT que alegria!!, ejem ejem.... uu, pues, gracias a todos por sus reviews nn, quisas no sea del todo el penultimo, ya que esta historia el larga, pero esta llegando a su fin, no le doy mas de dos capis mas (y quisas venga epilogo), pero no mas, pero de que seran largos XD, seran largos -, pues aqui termina el capitulo 11, trato de mejorar mi ortografia, realmente que es mala --, pero es que da lata escribir bien XD, pero tengo una pregunta, ¿Por que cuando quiero poner guiones o astediscos no me salen . ? (si me responden apresurare el proximo cap., aunque consideren de que tengo muchas purebas), hoy tuve mi pruba de ingles y el viernes de lenguaje TT, tenganme compacion!!!!!,gracias a todos y no olviden...

Reviews Onegai!!!!!!!!!


	13. La ultima batalla en un trozó de hielo c...

Aparece CHibi-Mela-BlackSheep con un pañuelo en la mano

C-M-BS: bueno snif este es el ultimo capitulo, quisas haya un epilogo snif quisas, bueno..snif queria darles las gracias a todos los que leyeron este incoherente, estupido y aun mas incoherente fic, se los agradesco de corazon, en especial a :

Nuni Tao

Anna la Sacerdotisa

c-erika (muchas gracias por tu apoyo en muchas ocasiones!)

Loreley-Chan (sii, a ti tambien ��)

Paloma-Asakura

Chika-Sando (grax prima n.n)

Leny

Chibi-Chabe

Skura

Tsukasa Li-JMS-02

Steffy potter

Rossa-chan

En especial a Katsumi y Hotaru! (signo de la victoria), bien!; disfruten y lean, que este capitulo esta largo! XD

La ultima batalla en un trozó de hielo con un pedaso de queso

(Katsumi: que clase de titulo es ese? ��/Mela: ya veras u´ (risa macabra) AJAJAJJAJA)

En Valdivia, mas precisamente, en la madre de todas las bases de MUCH, en su laboratorio

"Naoko y Rin se encontraban con batas blancas, con pantalones de goma negra, botas negras de protección, guantes negros, una remera sin mangas negra y antiparras protectoras, en el centro estaba, algo así como un tubo que estaba desde el techo al suelo, alrededor lleno de tubos de ensayos llenos de humeantes líquidos de colores"

Naoko: (trabajando con dos tubos de ensayos con mucho cuidado) un poco mas...así! (al mezclar los líquidos se logra una mezcla púrpura) LA CURA DEL SIDA! o

Rin: (corriendo persiguiendo a cedric alrededor del tubo gigante) ven cerdito, solo quiero hacer experimentos de mutación espiritual contigo! D

Cedric: > OINC! (traducción: mama puerca!)

(Pero por una casualidad de la vida, Rin empuja a Naoko tirando la cura del sida)

Naoko: ÒÓ (con aura maligna y fuego) RIN RAN(apellido de Rin)! TE MATARE!

En el pasillo que llevaba al laboratorio

"Chibi-Mela era escoltada por, Katsumi, Migo y Pepe, los chicos llevaban al hombro unas M4 (arma SWAT), mientras que Katsumi simplemente llevaba en sus manos una pistola de mano, ya en sus manos y en pocicion de disprarar pero abajo"

Migo: no entiendo el por que de traer arma?

C-M: es por que si alguna cosa mutante nos quiere atacar Uu

Pepe: Rin nos va a querer atacar? ..

C-M: pues..me refería a OTRAS cosas mutantes, pero Rin igual cuenta -.-

Pepe: esto será como jugar Hunter Duck! n.n (dijo jugando con su arma pasándola a disparar dejando una marca en el techo) sorry nn

Katsumi: la única diferencia que las balas son de plomo , y si hacen daño

Migo-Pepe: wuauuuu o.o!

Entran al laboratorio

"Ven a Naoko tratando de cortar con una navaja el cuello de Rin"

Naoko: quédate quieta Rin, o no podré cortarte el cuello! Òo

Rin: Cedric!; ayúdame! . o sino Naoko me cortara la yugular!

Cedric: (jugando solitarios en la computadora) oinc  (traducción: mm...naaa, que te corten bonito la yugular)

C-M: (carraspeando) ejem ejem , disculpen, peroo

Naoko: nn' jeje, disculpen, ahora les presentare nuestra nueva arma que nos ayudara a eliminar a las coluas, y al cabezón y al puercoespín afeminado...(saca de su bolsillo un control con un botón rojo, lo aprieta y el tubo comienza a elevarse, mostrándose un pedaso de queso)

Todos menos Naoko y Rin: ..? eh?

Rin: eso es parte de queso pati! n.n

Katsumi: ôó y para que queremos queso pati?

NaokO: se ah demostrado que queso pati posee, además de un excelente sabor, una sustancia que permite transportar almas a otro lugar…

CM: pues entonces mandémoslo con los shamanes para que alejen los espíritus!

Naoko: pero hay un problema, no estamos claras en donde aparecerá el espíritu, puede ser a kilómetros, metros, centímetros, quizás solo milímetros, o pueden ser países, continentes, mundos, galaxias..

Migo: pero cuantos tiros tenemos?

Rin: mm...creo que solo uno, ya que más queso pati no tenemos en este momento, y poder preparar la sustancia necesitamos tiempo, y eso es lo que menos tenemos ahora uu

Todos: OO?

RiN: eh? ..

Pepe: por el peinado de Yañez, hablaste seria OO

Rin: U gracias

Migo: pues...y ahora que hacemos ..?

C-M: deberemos mandar a 2 valientes que lleven a la antártica el queso...(Mira a Migo y Pepe) bueno...tenemos poco tiempo U, así que Irán ustedes

Migo y Pepe: Si!

En la antártica

"Con la ayuda del picudo peinado de Len, lograron salir de la nieve (me pregunto por que no les dará hipotermia? )"

Miss Lula: libres nn, gracias shark-man! n.n

Len: o (cae desmayado en la nieve con los ojos en espiral)

Roy: será necesario sacar a la chica rosa? ..

Lionel: que se quede ahí 

M.Lula: bueno, debemos irnos, hay alumnos los cuales deben rendir exámenes nn, adiós! (en una nube de humo desaparecen los profes dejando a todos bastante confusos)

Len: esto no puede empeorar -

Roy: te apuesto que en 5 minutos todo empeora -

Samus: pues yo a aquí me voy, esto es demasiado para mi -

Pitonisa: te acompaño -.- (se suben a un trineo y se van)

5 minutos después

En mitad de todo el blanco paisaje, se podría observar con gran claridad un...?bar?...Así es...un bar, en el paraíso de los pingüinos y de los heladitos de naranja había un bar

Len: de acuerdo , empeoro

Roy: (poniendo cara dramática) no..Puede ser

Marth: (poniendo cara dramática) es...es...

Álvaro: (poniendo cara dramática) imposible...

Link: (poniendo cara dramática) esto es...OO (Marth, Roy, Alvaro y Link se desmayan en la nieve)

Len: idiotas 

Fausto: al final esto que es ..

Len: un bar, tarado mental 

Fausto: el bar es tarado mental? ôo

Len: '

Pilika: (leyendo un letrero de madera cerca de la entrada) aquí dice : PELIGRO, ENTRE BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO

Fausto- que forma mas entupida de atraer clientes

Len: pero estamos en Chile, por eso es estupido Uu

Pilika: realmente estamos en la antartida , no es chilena, aunque tiene influencia chilea y argentina Uu

Len: pobre zona, eso explica todo oo

Todos entran al bar, ven una gran cantidad de hombres bailando apretaditos, en el escenario se podía apreciar a un tipo de peinado estrafalario y un tipo de pelo verde cantando

Tipos de peinados pocos comunes: (cantando) fiesta fiesta, pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma pluma gay! (bailando apretaditos)

Shamanes y Pilika: OO Ryu?; LIzerd?

Lizerd: (con tono de marcón) ay, no me miren.. (Avergonzado tapándose la cara con las manos) que vergüenza

Pilika- (azul por nauseas) los espero afuera

Pilika sale

Shamanes: AAHH!; ES UN BAR GAY! TT (corren hacia la perta pero Pilika cerro de un portazo la puerta impidiendo a los shamanes salir de ese infierno de gays, travestís y maricones)

º Pero si no es tan malo...u.u

El tipo que hablo era de pelo negro parado con harto gel, vestía un pantalón de cuero celeste pata elefante a la cadera y un peto celeste (tono barbie) con guantes sin dedos hasta los codos, zapatos con brilantina largos con un poco de plataforma y con una mirada totalmente gay y brillo labia, sin olvidar el rimel y la sombra celeste en los ojos

Len: > esto empeoro mas!

º Ay, no grites que me da cosa! (Dijo con tono gay)

Fausto: a ti yo te eh visto antes

º Pues claro, soy Yañez, pero aquí me puedes llamar amorcito.. (Dijo con tono gay poniendose el dedo en la boca)

Fausto OO AH! (Corre hacia la puerta derribándola)

Yañez: ay, corre que te pillo! n.n (haciendo un gesto con la mano) bueno cariño, quedamos solito (hablándole coqueto a Len)

Len: es mejor el que aquí corrió que el que aquí se mariconeo! > (corre hacia la puerta)

Yañez: todos los hombres son unas bestias!; ash! (se da media vuelta ofendida...quiero decir, ofendido)

Ya afuera del bar gay

Len: eso fue traumante...

Fausto: eso explica el por que del desmayo de Marth, Roy, Link y Alvar

Pilika: todos los hombres son iguales, ven un gay y ya se traumaron 

Link: (despertando) - mi cabeza, esta fria...n.a: burp, que inteligente, se tiro en la nieve! ) (ve el bar) AH! (Se desmaya)

Pilika: este será un largo viaje -

Bueno, realmente escribir tanto cansa XD, asi que resumamos un poco, Pilika había caminado con los dos traumados mientras Len y Fasuto hablaban por con un psicólogo por celular

Marth y Roy se desmayaron en el camino ya que una rata radioctiva les mordio, Álvaro se quedo atras por que se encontraron con una venta de gel a mitad de la antártica, Link simplemente fue tragado por un agujero de gusanos (dije que resumiría, ne?)

Pilika: (escribiendo sentada en una roca en una posa dramática como si no hubiera comido por días y apunto de morir) _ya estamos muriendo, 5 de nuestros compañeros de viaje han tenido que quedar atrás, solo quedamos tres, tratamos de ser fuertes, pero la señal del celular de Manta que logramos quitársele en el avión comienza debilitarse al igual que la tarjeta cada vez se gasta mas y mas, no sabemos cuanto nos queda, aun no encontramos a mi hermano ni a los demás...(_se acaba la tinta dellapiz) fuck, justo cuando me pongan dramática! TT

Len: (con un pañuelito rosa pegado al teléfono) si psicólogo, TT, fue horriiiiible

Fausto: (con un pañuelito con florecitas) buaaaaa! TT

Pilika: (poniéndose de pie sobre la roca tirandoles el lápiz a len y el cuaderno fausto) ;MADUREN PAR DE IMBECILES!

Len y Fasuto: (chapándose el dedo) TT bu bu bu bu

Pilika: idiotas , si solo estuviera aquí Anna los pondría en orden U.U

En el icebear donde habían parado todos los pateados por epona

Horo: tengo frió! TT (desde el agua)

Emi: esto aquí no mejora! 

Horo: pero están secos >. !

Manta: tu eres de hokkaido, aguanta 

Horo: T.T

Ioh: deberíamos hacerle un espacio n.n (saca de su bolsillo un papelito co polvito blanco)

Emi: hey hey, aqui dopados no! (tira a Ioh del ice bear)

Ioh: mi polvito! T.T ( se dispersa en el agua)

En el inglor

Guu: ahora si cantaremos ..

Dark: ya deja de joder con la pregunta 

GUu: pero quedo cantar! ToT

Dark: y yo quiero ser libre y un frasco con tintura para el pelo, no todos tenemos lo que queremos U.u

En un helicóptero

EL helicóptero era color negro, pequeño, solo cabían dos personas, en el costado tenia inscritas las siglas M.U.CH., el helicóptero avanzaba por la antártica a unos 6 metros del suelo

Pepe: (vestido como piloto) vez a alguien?

Migo: (buscando con la mirada hacia abajo) negativo

Pepe: bueno, quizás se murieron todos -

Migo: probable u.u, bueno, revisemos una vez más para confirmar

En el icebear

Ya las esperanzas se acababan, la única esperanza que quedaba era que alguien los salvara, pero en esta tierra congelada ningún idiota estaría sobrevolando la zona

Manta: estamos perdidos T.T

Emi- que entupida forma de morir

Ioh: tengo friiiio >.

Horo: quiero una papaya! ToT

Todos: Oo una papaya?

Horo: es mi vida, ok? 

(se escucha un helicóptero)

Todos: Sálvenos! TT

Migo: Sheat!; los encontramos! >-

Pepe: que mala suerte! >

Migo:  y si hacemos como si no los hubieramos visto?

Pepe: ô.ó mmmm...nn ok!

Emi: Desgraciados!; que acaso no somos amigos? >-

Pepe y Migo: kuso, olvidamos a ese tarado! >

Emi: gracias amigos 

(el helicóptero tira una escalera)

Migo¡Sujétense de la cuerda, no hay espacio suficiente!

Emi: (subiendo primero y entrando) jodanse que me quede haya afuera -

Pepe: por eso decíamos que podías subir -U

Horo: por casualidad no traen una papaya? ..

Migo: eh,...no -

Horo: TT

Ya en tierra

Ya los Shamanes habían llegado a tierra y Migo bajo por la escalera

Migo: bueno, me pidieron que les entregara esto...(les pasa un cilindro negro)

Horo: eso una papaya?

Migo: no , es un pedaso de queso pati

Ioh: no es ese gran queso que la abuelita de la rubia guardo en el refri-

Migo: exacto, ahora lo que deben hacer es tirar el queso a los espíritus de las coluas, así ellos se irán, solo tienen una oportunidad, esto funcionara como una granada (les muestra la tapa) solo gírenla hacia la derecha y tendrán 30 seg. para tirarla y hará explosión

Shamanes: (asienten con la cabeza)

Mig: los demás se encuentran al sur en línea recta (les pasa una brújula) no se demoraran en encontrarlos

El helicóptero se va

Con Pilika, Fausto y Len

Pilika: (sentada en una roca mirando hacia una montaña congelada) - nunca pense morir asi...

Len: T.T (traumado) yo no quedo modid! (se chupa el dedo como bebe y abraza sus rodillas balanceándose)

Pilika:  ya me están hartando!

Fausto: T.T (traumado) quedo a mi Elisa, BUAAAA! TT

>>>Pausa

Katsumi:(leyendo capítulos anteriores en un libreto) cierto¿DOnde quedaron los espíritus? ..

Mela: UU ni yo se eso (lo digo enserio)

Guu:  la serie se llama 'SHAMAN' King, es decir, deben haber espíritus! >.

Mela: ok ok , los haré aparecer 'mágicamente'

Fin de la pausa>>>

Se abre un bortice interdimencional y sale de ahí los espíritus

Amidamaru: XX es la ultima vez que pido ayuda en los bortices

Bason:  fue tu idea tomar esa salida, habían dicho salida este, no OESTE!

Koloro: kurukuku! 

Amidamaru: claro, ahora es mi culpa! > +

Bason y Koloro: si!

Amidamaru:

Len: porian salirse de encima? (los espíritus habian caído sobre el y fausto)

Fausto: y Elisa'? TT

Tokaguero: ella tomo la salida oeste uu

Fausto: TT Elisa...

Pilika: hombres- ´(n.a: si, es feminista, y que? )

>>>Pausa

Mela: felices?

katsumi y Guu: si

Fin de la pausa>>>

los 3 humanos y los otros 4 espíritus comenzaron su recorrido hacia el fin del mundo, después de horas de recorrido, comenzaban a perder las esperanzas

Pilika: por cierto , a donde vamos?

Len: al sur uu

Pilika: y como sabemos que vamos al sur ôo?

Len: em... .., ni idea

Pilika: TT

Fausto: estas bien?

Pilika: TT

Len: em...Pilika? ôo

Pilika: (con aura maligna) COMO ES POCIBLE QUE NO TENGAN LA P IDEA DE A DONDE VAMOS?

Bason: si sabemos, vamos al sur ..

Pilika: (patea a bason y lo saca volando) NO TE PREGUNTE!

Bason: mama mia! (volando)

Len: (con ojitos llorosos) bason TT...

Pilika:  acaso quieres acompañarlo!

Len: nnU paso

Pilika: (se sienta en una roca) nos quedaremos a esperar a que alguien con una BRUJULA nos rescate 

Fausto y Len: (sentándose abrazando sus rodillas) si ..

Ellos de repente miraron que sobre una gran roca se prendían unas luces estilo cine de holiwood, 4 sombras aparecen desde la nada y saltan a la roca ágilmente

Sombra 1: prepárense para los problemas!

Sombra 2: y mas vale que teman!

Sombra 3: para crear en el mundo la devastación!

Sombra 4: y separar el mundo en miedo y horror!

Sombra 1: para crear los males de la mentira y el desamor!

Sombra 2: y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas!

Sombra 3: ColuaUrra!

Sombra 4: ColuaNua!

Sombra 2: ColuaNati!

Sombra 1: ColuaKoka!

Las 4: las coluas volando a la velocidad de la luz! (Las coluas usaban trajes como el de yañez pero en color rosa pero sin maquillaje)

(Aparecen otras dos sombras)

Yañez y Roure: miauuuu, así es nn (roure usaba la misma ropa que yañez, pero sin maquillaje)

Shamanes-Espíritus y Pilika: eh?

Naty: no nos digan que no nos recuerdan? 

Pilika: em..no nos vimos en la heladería?

Naty: ASH! (se golpea cpon la mano en la cabeza)

Yañez: (saludando a Len y a Fauste) hey, hola amorcitos! (es lanza un beso)

Espíritus: amorcitos? OO

Len: (azul) larga historia, se las contamos luego...

Tokaguero: tengo un mal presentimiento de esa historia... -

Urra. ejem ejem (carraspeando); hey, pésquenos! 

Fausto: no tenemos caña..

Nua: idiotas extranjeras! 

Nati: aquí ya es la hora de destruirlos! AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! (se atora) cof cof >. (saca un encendedor y un cigarro y lo prende) bien, comencemos con la batalla

Pilika: batalla? ..

Koka: que esperaban?

Fausto: yo no tengo espíritu ni Len tampoco y esos dos que nos acompañan son inutiles -

Tokaguero: shi, gracias 

Naty: (sacando denuedo su encendedor prendiéndolo) SATANAS, POCESIONA EL ENCENDEDOR! (su espíritu se mete en el encendedor y el fuego de este se convierte e un látigo de fuego)

Urra: (scacando una sila plegable al igual que los demas de su grupo) bien, bien, tu peleas nn

Naty: ok ok  (hace chocar su látigo contra el piso, bien, bien, veamos.. (da un salto de la roca y golpea el látigo frente a pilika) bien niña, pelea

Pilika: p-pero no tengo arma nn, ni espíritu

Naty: pues usa el de tu hermano, te doy 10 minutos para encontrar una arma

Pilika. ok ok... (se pone a pensar y ve que en el cinturón de Len esta horaiken )..em..Len nnU ..Préstame tu espadita?

Len: eh, horaiken? .., bueno (se la pasa)  pero no la rompas

Pilika: seee seee  bueno, ya tengo arma

Naty; pero sabes pelear?

Pilika: Ja, yo fui quien entreno a mi hermano, claro que se!

Fausto y Len: sabes? ..

Pilia: pues claro que se!

Len: por que no entraste al torneo?

Pilika: por que quería ver sufrir a mi hermano! P

Naty: bien, basta de charla, (agita su látigo) a pelear!

Pilika: Kororo, posesiona la espadita!

Len: se llama horaiken! >

Pilika: ok ok , hágamelo denuedo...Kororo, posesiona horaiken! (Horaiken se convierte en una espada de hielo )

Naty: (alargando su látigo) jaja, veamos que puedes hacer!

Naty mueve su látigo hacia Pilika pero Pilika hace un salto mortal hacia atras con gran agilidad evitándolo terminando parándose en una mano sostenido horaiken en la otra

Fausto: es ágil ..

Pilika: ja, veamos mejor lo que tu puedes hacer, o acaso solo moverás tu lacito? (contesto agresivamente)

Pilika con ambas manos entierra horaiken en la nieve, y grandes torres de hielo avanzan hacia Naty y luego la golpean bruscamente tirandola en el suelo haciéndola soltar su látigo

Naty. debo decir que estoy asombraba (dice parándose con dificultad limpiándose la sangre de su labio y se pone de pie tambaleate) caves, podrías unírtenos, serias una gran colua (le ofrece)

Pilika: no me interesa (dice poniendo su espada en su hombro mirándola fríamente)

Len: que fría .., es mas fría que yo 

La ainu toma nuevamente la espada y con hielo alarga la espada desgarra las ropas de naty en el estomago sin herirla de verdad

Pilika: (rozando la punta de la espada con la nariz de Naty) te rindes o te mueres.. (contesta fríamente y sus ojos ya no tenían brillo alguno)

º HOLA CHICOS! (Gritaba una voz acercándose, era Ioh)

Amidamaru: amo Ioh? TT (corre y lo abraza)

Horo: hermanita, hola! nn (no nota que pilika ni lo escucha y esta pincha la nariz de Nata hasta hacer una pequeña herida)

Nata T-T no me mates...

Horo: Pilika, estas bi...(nota la posesión de Pilika) AHHHHHHHHHHH! (grita) kuso, mi hermana hizo posesión TT (asustado)

len: tu hermana es buena, hasta mejor que tu 

Horo: cierto, muy cierto.. (Asustado)

Manta: hay algo que no sepamos sobre Pilika?

Horo: que ella es una sádica en cuanto a las peleas -

Len: genial n.n

Horo: cállate chino , y se nota que es tu espada

Len: si, y que?

Horo: te matare después 

Nata: salvenme! XX (Pilika le estaba pinchando el cuello)

Manta: esa no es una colua?

Nata: si lo soy XP

Ioh: había algo que tenia que hacer..mmm...a si! disculpen coluas! nn podrían sacara sus espiritus?

Nua: si nn, claro (todas sacan sus espíritus)

Ioh: BAM! (lanza la bomba de queso cerca de los espíritus explotado y abriendo un agujero negro tragándose a los espíritus de las culuas)

Yañez: (con voz gay) ay, ese agujero me asusta! TT

Todos: U

Horo: (quitándole la espada a Pilika) ya basta! 

Pilika: eh? (normalmente) hermano! (se cuelga de su cuello) te quieroooo!

Horo: jeje nn

(El bortice se cierra)

Roure: valla, un vortice de queso pati, buen ataque, pero se olvidaron de un espíritu (apunta el objeto de posesión de nata) aun queda sabanas!

Nata rueda en la nieve y agarra su objetó de posesión

Nata: habrás vencido ahora poderosísima shaman pilika, pero volveremos y nos vengaremos!1, Ya veras! (Amenaza a Pilika y todas las coluas y coluos desaparecen)

Toidos: poderosísima shaman Pilika?

Pilika P jeje

Un avión comienza a descender poco a poco

(del avión baja Anna)

Anna: gracias chicos por el aventón! (se despide y el a avion se va) y bien, me perdí de algo?

Ioh: annita! nn (corre a abrazarla pero Anna se corre haciéndole una zancadilla) yo tambien me alegro de verte, jijijiji

(De la nada aparece un barco pirata)

Guu: yohoho, como están nn

Len: tú que haces aquí? 

Guu: ocio -.-además de venir a buscarlos, miren lo que me encontré en el camino! nn (tira a Tamao, Lizerd, Ryu, Link, Álvaro, Roy y Marth)

Roy mi costilla (con la cara en la nieve, Tamao estaba tiernamente sentada sobre todos)

Tamao: holaaa nn (mira a todos tiernamete)

Len: ya quiero irme de aquí -

(un gran helicóptero con un parche curita en la cola desciende, de el sale C-M con Katsumi, Rin, Rumiko, Naoko, Migo, pepe y Emi)

C-M: al parecer funciono nn

Guu: saluda! 

C-M: naass! D

Katsumi: (con Luna en la cabeza) que tal una foto (Luna saca una cámara)

Luna: miauuu!

(Todos se ponen a espaldas del agua)

(La foto salio bien, con un solo problema, un tiburón se copio a Tamao)

(Acaso creian que realmente no se la comerian?)

Fin

¿

C-M-BS: SIII!

Guu y Katsumi celebra

C-M-BS: esperare sus reviews, si quieren saber que paso con tamao hartos reviews! nn, relamente para este capitulo me esforcé mucho, hice una corrección ortográfica como pude! TT, se que tengo la peor ortografía de fanfiction y.y, disculpen por lo de las caritas, nunca me salen bien


End file.
